Un gran poder conlleva muchos problemas
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Poe quiere venganza por lo que le sucedió a su hermana, pero poco sabía que eso le llevaría a una situación de la que no podía escapar, no sin ayuda. Donald está preocupado por lo que sucedió la última vez que vio a Poe y lo que podría significar, para sus sobrinos, que se volvieran a encontrar. Y los niños… ellos simplemente quieren escapar de la vigilancia excesiva de su tío.
1. Capítulo 1 Planes y sorpresas

**Capítulo 1. Planes y sorpresas**

_Hace diez años_

Era una tarde de lluvia, pero la oscuridad era tan grande que parecía que era de noche, una noche tormentosa, como el augurio que anuncia una desgracia próxima. El agua caía con fuerza, arreciaba con toda su furia, golpeando el duro cemento sin compasión. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo momentáneamente, como antesala del terrible bramido del trueno que le seguía. En ocasiones, la tierra parecía temblar tras uno de estos truenos.

En esta tarde que incitaba a permanecer guarecido, un personaje encapuchado, como si fuera una sombra, se movía lentamente. Esta criatura se movía con pasos cautelosos, mirando constantemente en todas direcciones, buscando el menor indicio de que estuviera siendo seguido o de que fuera a ser descubierto. La sombra se encaminaba hacia una colina, una colina en la cima de la cual había una gran e imponente mansión.

Llegando a las puertas cerradas, el ser sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Al fin! Por fin había llegado al lugar en el que vivía ese maldito pato. Por fin podría cumplir el propósito que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Habían pasado cinco años, cinco largos años desde que aquello sucedió, desde que su querida hermana desapareció. Había pasado esos cinco años buscándola, pero finalmente abandonó la idea de encontrarla, y lo único que quería desde entonces, era vengarla. Sí, no olvidaría nunca aquella fatídica noche en la que el pato del clan McDuck logró, aún sin saber cómo, derrotar a su hermana y hacer que ella desapareciera… para siempre…

* * *

_Hace quince años _

_Poe estaba apoyado contra una pared mirando como su hermana mayor, la gran hechicera Magica De Spell, ojeaba un libro de conjuros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su bastón con un amuleto sumerio de gran poder estaba recostado en la pared del fondo de la sala._

_El rostro de Poe era neutral, aunque había en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación. Tomando una respiración profunda, el pato se enderezó y entró en la sala diciendo:_

_"Hermana, ¿estás segura de que tu plan funcionará?" _

_Magica levantó los ojos de su libro para mirar a su hermano menor. Su sonrisa confiada jamás abandonó su rostro mientras respondía:_

_"Por supuesto que sí hermano, aprovechando el eclipse de esta noche, conseguiré la primera moneda de Scrooge McDuck y me convertiré en la hechicera más poderosa del mundo, ese viejo temblará de miedo ante mi poder"_

_Poe se encogió de hombros, sabía que su hermana estaba absolutamente segura del éxito de su plan, pero algo dentro de él le hacía ser precavido, como si supiera que algo iría mal, tal vez fuera porqué los dos hermanos sabían que Scrooge había salido airoso de numerosas situaciones que parecían imposibles._

_Esta sensación creciente le instó a intentar convencer a su hermana mayor que desistiera en su empeño, para ello, y tratando de sonar aburrido, le dijo:_

_"Pero si ya eres una hechicera muy poderosa, ¿para qué necesitas más poder?"_

_La sonrisa de Magica se esfumó y una expresión de furia con un toque de odio apenas edulcorado la reemplazó, ¿por qué su hermano le hacía semejante pregunta? ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada de la historia de su familia? Con voz indignada, la hechicera respondió:_

_"Vamos Poe, sabes tan bien como yo que el clan McDuck han sido nuestros enemigos durante generaciones, y ahora, ahora tengo la oportunidad de acabar con uno de ellos, uno de los más grandes que ha existido, si logro derrotarlo, tendré la admiración y el respeto de nuestra familia, ya que habré tenido éxito donde otros fracasaron"_

_Poe retrocedió ligeramente ante el arrebato de su hermana. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Desde niños a ambos les habían enseñado a detestar y buscar todas las formas posibles de acabar con el clan McDuck, y Poe sabía que mientras él era más indiferente con todo el asunto, lo que no quitaba que si fuera necesario se enfrentaría a quien fuera de esa familia, su hermana por otro lado se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de destruir a la familia. Y siendo la talentosa bruja que era, ya desde niña había comenzado a urdir planes para acabar con ellos, y su atención se había centrado especialmente en el que era en ese momento el miembro más importante de esa familia: Scrooge McDuck._

_Poe era algo más reacio a luchar, detestaba a la familia McDuck, eso sí, pero no estaba tan predispuesto a luchar como su hermana, por ese motivo, siempre que su hermana estaba a punto de lanzar cualquier ataque, él trataba de disuadirla, como estaba haciendo ahora._

_"Eso ya lo sé, pero-" comenzó a decir, pero pronto se vio cortado nuevamente por su hermana que ahora hablaba con voz indignada, casi enfadada con él._

_"Nada de peros Poe, tu eres un De Spell, deberías saber tan bien como yo lo que está en juego"_

_El menor de los hermanos levantó las manos en señal de rendición antes de hablar nuevamente:_

_"Lo sé, y lo comprendo es solo que…"_

_Mágica se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su hermano siguiera, pero cuando este permaneció en silencio, ella exasperada preguntó:_

_"¿Qué?"_

_Poe reaccionó al instante respondiendo:_

_"No lo tengo del todo claro, es muy arriesgado usar el eclipse, y no quiero que te pase nada Magica"_

_La sonrisa de Magica regresó y con un tono jovial nuevamente habló con voz tranquila:_

_"Tranquilo hermano, no me pasará nada, pronto McDuck se inclinará ante nosotros ya lo verás"_

_Tras esto la hechicera soltó una carcajada y cogiendo su bastón salió de la sala. _

_Poe sabía que le había tendido una trampa a Scrooge, una trapa para atraerlo al Monte Vesubio, lugar en el que Magica desataría todo su poder contra ese pato pretencioso. El hechicero sabía que su hermana planeaba atrapar a McDuck en su propia moneda y así no solo conseguiría el mayor tesoro que ese viejo poseía sino que también lo mantendría en una prisión para toda la eternidad, recordándole así que había fracasado._

_Por desgracia las cosas no salieron como Magica lo había planeado._

* * *

_Hace diez años_

Poe recordó ese día con pesar. El plan de Magica era brillante, no podía fallar, pero de algún modo, McDuck logró vencer a su hermana y ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Poe se pasó los años siguientes buscando infructuosamente cualquier pista que le condujera hasta el paradero de Magica, pero nada de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había dado resultado. Finalmente, y con pesar, Poe llegó a creer que su hermana se había ido para siempre.

A raíz de eso, el dolor y el resentimiento habían ido creciendo en su interior, mezclándose hasta convertirse en odio, un odio profundo hacia el responsable de todo: Scrooge McDuck.

Abandonando por completo la idea de volver a ver a Magica, Poe estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a McDuck, quería que experimentara el dolor que él había sentido al perder a su querida hermana, sí McDuck iba a sufrir porqué él se aseguraría de que perdiera a alguien, a uno de sus familiares más cercanos o tal vez a todos ellos.

El hechicero sabía, al igual que muchos otros, que ese viejo tonto solía ir de aventuras con sus dos sobrinos, dos hermanos gemelos llamados Donald y Della, Poe los había visto en alguna ocasión, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora. Lo que el hechicero sabía de los dos hermanos y de su tío era que, desde hacía unas semanas, meses incluso, no se les había visto a ninguno de los tres salir por allí, así que Poe resolvió que probablemente se estaban tomando un tiempo sabático en la mansión. De hecho, le habían llegado rumores de que la sobrina de Scrooge iba a ser madre. Tal vez ese era el motivo de que ya no se les viera, y si era así, ese era también el mejor momento para atacar.

Quería que McDuck sufriera, y para ello, tenía claro que el mejor modo de conseguirlo era atacar a su familia, a su escandaloso sobrino, a su encantadora sobrina o tal vez… sí, ¿por qué no al hijo o hijos de esta última? Experimentar el dolor de la pérdida de unos seres tan pequeños, tan inocentes, tan vulnerables e indefensos… y saber que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo… eso seguro que destruiría a Scrooge.

Sonriendo con anticipación, Poe se recolocó el bombín que llevaba debajo de su capucha, su marca personal, después miró la verja y los alrededores, debía ser cauteloso, era muy probable que ese pato, precavido como era, hubiera puesto protecciones mágicas para defender su hogar de posibles ataques, pero por muchas protecciones que pusiera, nada le salvaría de la ira que Poe De Spell sentía hacia él.

Tras un breve estudio del terreno, Poe logró entrar en la propiedad de la mansión sin ser detectado. Cabe decir que la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo por encima de él le estaba facilitando mucho el trabajo.

El pato llegó hasta una de las ventanas iluminadas que afortunadamente estaba debajo de un porche, lo que implicaba que no iba a mojarse más, al menos por ahora. Mirando hacia adentro, el hechicero se sorprendió ante la vista que le recibió. Scrooge estaba sentado en un gran sillón con el rostro completamente abatido, sus manos cerradas en puños y parecía tener la mirada completamente perdida. Parecía mucho más viejo que… bueno que siempre desde que lo había conocido.

¿Qué le había pasado? A su lado estaba un mayordomo que acababa de entrar con una bandeja y lo que parecía una taza de té.

Poe no perdió el tiempo, necesitaba saber qué había pasado, así que, recitando un conjuro de escucha, ahora sería capaz de oír la conversación que se desarrollara en el interior.

"Señor, debería comer algo, o por lo menos hidratarse" dijo el mayordomo con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

McDuck no le miró, ni siquiera se movió mientras respondía:

"¿Para qué Duckworth? Ella se ha ido, para siempre, no va a volver"

¿Ella? ¿De quién estaba hablando ese pato? ¿Quién era ella? Pensando que tal vez la conversación le aportara más información, Poe siguió escuchando con atención.

"Señor usted la ha estado buscando hasta ahora, no puede darse por vencido, seguro que encontrará a la señorita Della, ha invertido prácticamente toda su fortuna en este proyecto"

¿Della? ¿Della había desaparecido? ¿Y Scrooge ha invertido sus millones en encontrarla? Parecía imposible, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? El anciano pato soltó un suspiro y con voz marchita respondió:

"¿Y de qué me ha servido? Esos buitres son más tacaños que yo, me han echado y han cancelado el proyecto, Della no volverá y Donald también se fue y se llevó los huevos con él, me culpa de la desaparición de su hermana, el muy desagradecido, la familia no da más que problemas, y ahora no me queda nadie"

El mayordomo frunció ligeramente el ceño, claramente estaba en desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su jefe, aunque disimuló muy bien su discrepancia cuando habló nuevamente:

"Señor no diga eso, yo aún estoy aquí, a su servicio, y me han comunicado que la señora Betina Beakley pronto llegará de Inglaterra"

Scrooge permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de responder simplemente:

"Fantástico"

Duckworth respiró hondo, se le veía agotado, probablemente, y solo era una suposición, tal vez Scrooge había estado en esa situación lamentable por algún tiempo, y el mayordomo había y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animarle... sin mucho éxito al parecer.

Poe vio que el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Señor ya sé que es meterme donde no me llaman, pero tal vez sea el momento de superar la pérdida de su sobrina y mirar hacia el futuro. No todo está perdido"

Scrooge ni se inmutó ante esas palabras, todo lo que hizo fue decir:

"Duckworth, déjame en paz, por favor. Quiero estar solo"

El mayordomo cerró los ojos, al parecer había sufrido una derrota, tal voz otra de varias, pero obedientemente, hizo una reverencia y respondió:

"Como mande señor, aunque le pido que piense en lo que le he dicho"

Scrooge soltó un gruñido acompañado de alguna palabra escocesa que Poe no fue capaz de identificar. Viendo que el mayordomo se retiraba, él también se apartó de la ventana. Esto era un desastre. Scrooge estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Cómo iba a vengarse de él si estaba en un estado tan lamentable? Era cierto que estaba sufriendo, sí, pero no era así como Poe quería que esto pasara, no, quería ser él el que le hiciera sufrir, quería que ese pato supiera que ese dolor estaba causado por el hermano de la bruja a la que derrotó.

Pero con McDuck así… ¿cómo iba a vengarse? Un momento… aún quedaba alguien, una persona con la que podía conseguir que McDuck sufriera aún más. Era cierto que parecía abatido y destrozado por la pérdida de su querida sobrina, pero aún sería más doloroso para él si también veía padecer y desaparecer a su otro sobrino, Donald Duck.

Sí, ese pato de habla ininteligible sería la clave para conseguir su venganza contra Scrooge McDuck, quisiera él o no ayudarle en esa tarea, aunque Poe prefería que Donald no quisiera ayudarle, eso lo haría más divertido.

Formando un nuevo plan, Poe se apresuró a abandonar la propiedad de McDuck, pronto ese rico pato se vería sumido en la miseria más absoluta.

* * *

Poe había recorrido prácticamente todas las calles de Duckburg, buscando el alojamiento de Donald, pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte ¿dónde se había metido ese dichoso pato? ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrarle? Uno habría pensado que a estas alturas ya habría obtenido resultados. Pero no, las cosas nunca podían ser tan simples ¿verdad?

Afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado y lo había reemplazado un cielo lleno de estrellas. Poe estaba cansado, empapado y calado hasta los huesos, pero sus ansias de venganza le instaban a seguir moviéndose hasta que diera con el paradero de ese pato.

Como si fuera cosa del destino, mientras andaba por una callejuela en penumbra, el hechicero vio en ese momento una puerta abrirse y al mismísimo Donald Duck en persona salir por esa puerta arrastrando con él lo que parecía ser una pesada bolsa de basura.

Esto sorprendió al pato hechicero, pues hasta donde sabía, Donald vivía solo. ¿Cómo podía un solo pato generar tal cantidad de residuos? Bueno eso era igual. Al menos lo había encontrado, y eso era lo importante.

Con pasos cautelosos, Poe se acercó mientras Donald se daba cuenta de que el cubo en el que iba a echar la bolsa estaba lleno de agua, lo que lo hizo gemir exasperado y soltando la bolsa procedió a vaciar el cubo, con tan mala suerte que al vaciarlo de algún modo se empapó de cintura hacia abajo. Eso lo hizo enloquecer y vociferar a los cuatro vientos.

Poe se detuvo mirándolo, la verdad no sabía si reír o compadecer al pato, al parecer Donald siempre había tenido muy mala suerte, y seguía siendo así. El hechicero esperó pacientemente a que el otro pato metiera la bolsa en el cubo y lo tapara.

_¡Ahora!_ Este era el momento de atacar. Saliendo de las sombras, Poe gritó:

"¿Donald Duck?"

El otro pato se detuvo en seco y comenzó a darse la vuelta diciendo:

"¿Sí, quién-?"

Pero Poe nunca le dio la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta, pues con una ráfaga mágica, lanzó al otro pato hacia dentro del hogar. Toda la frustración y el dolor que había ido acumulando se proyectó en ese disparo. Le hizo sentir bien, muy bien en realidad. El hechicero corrió hacia dentro del hogar, no pensaba darle a Donald nada de margen para que contraatacara.

Al entrar en la casa, el pato vestido de marinero se estaba incorporando, aún aturdido del golpe que acababa de recibir. Poe sonrió y preparó otro ataque, pero por desgracia, Donald reaccionó más rápido de lo que el hechicero había anticipado y esquivó el ataque, haciendo que la explosión de energía diera contra una pared, abriendo un enorme agujero en ella.

"¡EH! ¡AWQQWDARERFAWQWACF!" _(¡EH! ¡ACABO DE PAGAR EL ALQUILER!)_

Gritó Donald al ver lo que había hecho el hechicero, luego lo miró bien y su rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con horror, claramente había reconocido al intruso, y no parecía contento de haberlo hecho, lo cual solo acrecentó el disfrute del pato usuario de la magia.

"¿Poe?" preguntó el pato marinero cuando pareció recuperar la capacidad de hablar y siguió:

"Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Poe soltó una risita, estaba disfrutando demasiado con la situación, Donald realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y eso lo hacía todo aún más divertido.

En lugar de responder al pato vestido de marinero, el hechicero gritó:

"¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Lo que importa es lo que voy a hacerte!"

E instantáneamente lanzó otra ráfaga mágica que Donald esquivó exitosamente. Por desgracia para él, otro agujero decoraba ahora la pared. Después de mirar el daño recién hecho a la propiedad que había alquilado, Donald se encaró nuevamente a Poe y gritó:

"¡¿AWWQWXCFGTPHYQWAU?!" _(¡¿Y QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO?!)_

Poe dejó de sonreír y su cara reflejó incertidumbre, mirando a Donald como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, dijo:

"Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho? Va es igual, ¡Toma esto!"

Lanzó otro ataque, pero Donald se agachó en el último instante, y la mesita que estaba detrás de él saltó por los aires. Para evitar que le cayera encima, Donald saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Anticipando esto, Poe lanzó otro ataque en esa dirección mientras gritaba:

"¡… y esto!"

Pero Donald fue más rápido y nuevamente evitó ser golpeado por la magia de Poe. De acuerdo, esto estaba comenzando a ser molesto.

"¿Puedes quedarte quieto, aunque solo sea por un segundo?" preguntó el pato hechicero con exasperación, realmente, todo sería mucho más fácil si Donald dejara de moverse. Poe no quería matarle, al menos no todavía, simplemente quería dejarlo inconsciente para llevarlo ante Scrooge y torturarlo frente a él para que ese viejo tuviera un nuevo motivo de sufrimiento.

El pato con bombín se preparó para un nuevo ataque cuando de repente algo captó su atención. Un ruido… más concretamente un gemido, seguido de más gemidos que pronto se convirtieron en llantos. ¿Había algún bebé allí? Entonces lo recordó, recordó a Scrooge hablando de unos huevos que Donald se había llevado, presumiblemente los hijos de Della. Con una simple mirada hacia el pato marinero, Poe sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Donald había desviado su atención hacia el origen de los llantos y su rostro era de horror puro.

Poe sonrió nuevamente, ahí estaba su oportunidad. Con la distracción de Donald, logró darle de llenó con otro ataque mágico. Donald salió volando hacia atrás, golpeó la pared y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Todo ese jaleó provocó que el volumen de los llantos se incrementara, hasta el punto en que estaba comenzando a ser muy molesto. El hechicero miró al otro pato tendido en el suelo, aún estaba consciente, pero demasiado débil como para levantarse en ese momento, eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para… "echar un vistazo" a esos niños que no paraban de llorar.

Con pasos decididos Poe se acercó a la cuna en la que estaban los pequeños patitos, ignorando por completo las patéticas súplicas de Donald. Al mirar hacia abajo, el pato adulto vio a tres pequeños patitos asustados y con torrentes de lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros. Cuando los bebés se percataron de la presencia extraña lloraron aún más fuerte y trataron de alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

_Como si en realidad creyeran que pueden escapar_, pensó Poe divertido mientras contemplaba las expresiones horrorizadas de los tres patitos. El hechicero miró a Donald por encima del hombro. El pobre pato estaba tratando de arrastrarse hasta los niños, pero avanzaba tan lentamente que no iba a ser capaz de impedir que Poe hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos.

A decir verdad, el hechicero creía que esos niños podrían serle útiles, tal y como lo había pensado antes, muy probablemente ellos serían un modo más eficaz de doblegar el espíritu de Scrooge que Donald. Sí, definitivamente sería mejor coger a esos tres patitos, así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, a Donald que se sentiría un completo fracasado por no haber podido proteger a sus niños y a Scrooge que vería impotente como él hacía sufrir a los hijos de la sobrina que acababa de perder. ¡Sería la perfecta venganza!

Poe levantó su mano, y recitó un hechizo de somnolencia, iba a dejar a esos niños profundamente dormidos para poder llevárselos más fácilmente. Miró a los patitos nuevamente con la sonrisa aún más ancha que antes, estiró el brazo hacia los tres y entonces sucedió lo impensable. Uno de los tres niños se puso al frente y extendió su pequeño bracito, como si quisiera detener a Poe y proteger así a sus hermanos. Pero esto no fue lo que sorprendió a Poe, lo que le sorprendió fue que casi al instante de hacer esto, de ese patito emanó una intensa luz blanca, acompañada de una poderosísima oleada de magia. Poe jamás había sentido tanto poder, y mucho menos había sido golpeado por él.

El hechicero vengativo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa intensa luz que se envolvía a su alrededor como una serpiente alrededor de su presa, y tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar ser lanzado por aquella poderosa magia. Poe sintió que era lanzado con fuerza, atravesó una ventana, los cristales volaron y le hicieron pequeños cortes en varias partes del cuerpo. El desventurado pato siguió volando hasta que chocó con un árbol al otro lado de la calle, sin tiempo a recuperarse, el hechicero vestido de negro cayó al suelo mojado con un gruñido, la ironía de la situación le hizo pensar que ni cinco minutos antes él le había hecho lo mismo a Donald.

Poe alzó la vista y, mirando hacia la ventana rota, comprobó con impotencia que los bordes de su visión se estaban volviendo negros, lo que indicaba que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Poe siguió mirando hacia la casa que ahora solo era un borrón, y justo antes de perder el conocimiento, le pareció ver una mancha azul y blanca que aparecía en el agujero que había hecho él al romper la ventana.

_¡Maldito seas Donald Duck!_ Con este último pensamiento, Poe se desmayó.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, es la primera vez que escribo Ducktales, así que apreciaré cualquier crítica constructiva y ayuda o sugerencia. Decidí usar los nombres originales de los personajes y los lugares, porqué así no generaran confusión (al menos eso creo) y porqué me gustan más en versión original que algunas de sus traducciones al castellano.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, no dudéis en comentar, yo por mi parte, estoy muy emocionada por ver adónde lleva esta aventura. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Pilyarquitect**


	2. Capítulo 2 Un nuevo rumbo

**Capítulo 2. Un nuevo rumbo**

_En la actualidad_

Un cuervo negro como la noche y con bombín sobrevolaba el puerto de Duckburg, buscando un barco en concreto. Como cada mañana, volaba hacia allí y se posaba en un rincón para observar qué hacían los ocupantes de ese barco, un pato adulto y tres hermanos trillizos, sobrinos del pato adulto. Desde que les encontró viviendo en ese barco anclado en el puerto de la ciudad, ni un solo día había dejado de vigilarles, tratando claro está de evitar que ellos le vieran.

Su vida, en los últimos diez años, no había sido nada fácil. Se había visto forzado a vivir atrapado bajo la apariencia de un pájaro común y corriente, quedando además totalmente despojado de sus poderes. Ahora tenía que actuar como uno de ellos para no llamar la atención, mientras vigilaba y trataba de descubrir la identidad del pato que le había hecho eso. Algo que hasta el momento todavía no había logrado determinar.

Sabía que el responsable de su actual estado era uno de los niños a los que trató de secuestrar esa noche hace mucho tiempo, pero por desgracia, no era capaz de decir cual de los tres había sido. Los observó con atención, mientras iban creciendo, tratando de descubrir si alguno de los tres, o tal vez todos ellos poseían magia, pero no dio resultado. Ninguno de ellos dio muestras de poseer magia o de verse atraído hacia ella.

Tal vez eso fue porqué Donald era muy sobreprotector con esos niños, en serio, de un modo exagerado, parecía que nunca les quitaba los ojos de encima, y cuando lo hacía era porqué él estaba trabajando y había otra persona con los niños. Aun así, Poe había seguido muy de cerca el crecimiento de los tres patitos. Sabía sus nombres, cuál era el mayor, el mediano y el más joven de los tres, y también conocía bien sus personalidades.

Huey, el que vestía de rojo, era el hermano mayor, era el más responsable de los tres patitos, y siempre parecía querer proteger a sus hermanos, hasta el punto en que en ocasiones parecía dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos, asegurándose de que los otros dos estaban a salvo, ese comportamiento desinteresado era el mismo que el del niño de esa vez, pero, por otra parte, al trillizo mayor le apasionaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ciencia, y con los hechos reales y experimentables, Donald parecía, tal vez conscientemente, haber alimentado esa faceta del niño, hasta el punto en el que el chico anunció que quería unirse a los Junior Woodchuck, acrecentando así su pasión por la lógica y rechazando la idea de que pudiera existir nada sobrenatural. Eso lo alejaba de la posibilidad que él fuera el niño que le derrotó hacía años. Pero también parecía tener cierto miedo a lo desconocido, el mismo miedo que mostraban los tres patitos cuando Poe los vio por primera vez, ese miedo podría significar que su subconsciente estaba abierto a la posibilidad de la existencia de algo más que lo lógico, lo que, aunque muy improbable, también lo convertiría en un posible poseedor de magia.

El segundo de los hermanos se llamaba Dewey y vestía de azul, él era un niño inquieto y revoltoso, parecía tener energía sin límites, algo bastante común entre los magos y hechiceros, pues para realizar según qué hechizos, se gastaba mucha energía, y si el mago no tenía suficiente fuerza o no estaba entrenado en realizar ese tipo de hechizos, eso podría llevar a un resultado infructuoso y hasta peligroso. Además, al hermano mediano se le solían ocurrir ideas descabelladas a las que, sin nadie saber cómo, solía arrastrar a sus otros hermanos, lo que solía terminar en broncas y castigos por parte de su tío. Ese niño, con su instinto aventurero y abierto a la posibilidad de que existieran toda clase de fenómenos, naturales o paranormales, parecía el candidato idóneo para poseer magia, pero sus ansias de destacarse por encima de sus hermanos lo hacían parecer un poco egoísta en ocasiones, en demasiadas en realidad, lo que discrepaba considerablemente con la actitud que mostró el bebé que buscaba.

El hermano más joven vestía de verde y se llamaba Louie. A simple vista el chico parecía ser bastante perezoso y tranquilo, sólo preocupándose por él mismo y sus propios intereses, pero al mismo tiempo, ese niño poseía una extraña habilidad para conseguir todo lo que quería sin apenas esforzarse, era probablemente mucho más listo y maquinador de lo que la gente le daba crédito, con una inteligencia tal vez comparable a la de su hermano vestido de rojo. Algunas de sus maquinaciones eran casi maquiavélicas y únicamente sus hermanos parecían darse cuenta de eso, y tan conscientes parecían que comenzaron a llamar a su hermanito con un apodo, el "trillizo malvado". Poe sentía que el carácter de ese niño lo hacía bastante adecuado para la magia… especialmente la magia negra, pero al igual que el niño de azul, al hechicero convertido en cuervo le costaba ver en ese niño al bebé que le plantó cara para defender a sus hermanos, aunque… por otra parte, con este chico, la posibilidad de que se pusiera de pie para hacer frente a quien intentara hacer daño a su familia también era muy posible, aunque no lo mostraba muy a menudo. Otro aspecto de ese chico que a Poe le llevó bastante tiempo descubrir, era que se trataba de un patito bastante sensible, y aunque enmascaraba muy bien sus emociones, estaba claro que muchas de las cosas que sucedían a veces le afectaban, profundamente, eso lo hacía buscar consuelo en sus hermanos mayores, especialmente Huey. Tal grado de sensibilidad también era usual entre los que poseían magia.

En resumen, cada uno de los chicos tenía sus pros y sus contras para ser 'EL NIÑO' que logró vencerle. Sólo una cosa era cierta, uno de ellos poseía un poder inmenso, el más grande que Poe había visto jamás. Y por desgracia para él, parecía que solo un poder tan grande como ese sino ese mismo poder era lo único que podía devolverle a su forma anterior. Ese pensamiento le hizo rechinar los dientes, era humillante, había sido vencido por un bebé, ¿qué iba a pensar su familia de él? ¿Qué pensaría su hermana mayor si estuviera viva? Había fracasado. Había querido vengar la desaparición de su hermana y había sido derrotado, vencido por un pato que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar. Era desastroso, una absoluta vergüenza.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Poe vislumbró el barco de Donald. _¡Al fin!_ Estaba cansado de volar, y cuanto antes llegara antes descansaría. El cuervo descendió y suavemente se posó en un rincón, un lugar escondido del barco desde el que podía ver sin ser visto. Una vez allí y tras asegurarse que nadie le había visto, Poe suspiró. Esto era ridículo, él, un miembro de una de las familias de hechiceros más poderosa, obligado a vivir como un ave corriente y sin poderes. Y todo por culpa de un miembro del clan McDuck, vaya ironía. Casi parecía que Poe había seguido los pasos de su hermana.

Peo negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que vigilar a los habitantes del barco, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Quizás… había llegado demasiado pronto y todos seguían durmiendo aún…

Mirando a su alrededor, Poe se dio cuenta de que apenas había movimiento en el puerto. Sí, definitivamente había llegado demasiado pronto.

Bueno, eso le daba al cuervo la oportunidad de descansar brevemente. Poe cerró los ojos y al hacerlo su mente vagó y volvió otra vez a esa noche.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Le dolía el cuerpo y no entendía por qué, también se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el suelo frío y mojado. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares había elegido dormir allí? No tenía sentido, y menos si tenía su propia cama… un momento…_

_En un segundo, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento volvieron a él, y Poe abrió los ojos de golpe. Uno de los niños… uno de los sobrinos de Donald… ¡tenía magia! ¡Y encima había logrado noquearle con ella!_

_Poe trató de incorporarse, pero algo no iba bien, sus brazos… sus brazos no parecían ser tan fuertes como lo eran antes, y por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que le rodeaba parecía ser mucho más grande que antes. ¿Cómo era posible?_

_Tras lograr sentarse, el hechicero bajó la vista para inspeccionar sus brazos y lo primero que vio fue que su pico era mucho más largo y puntiagudo que antes, no, ese no era su pico, ¡no podía serlo! ¡Él era un pato! Tenía el pico de un pato, no ese pico. Llevándose los brazos hasta su pico, se encontró con su segunda sorpresa, sus brazos eran ahora unas alas, alas delgadas y negras ¿Qué estaba pasando? Poe trató nuevamente de levantarse, esta vez con éxito, y al comenzar a andar notó que sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que antes. Pero ¿qué…?_

_Mirando a su alrededor, Poe vio un charco al lado de una farola. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que ver qué le había sucedido. Tambaleándose, el hechicero se acercó hasta el charco y al mirar hacia abajo dejó escapar un grito de horror, reflejada en el agua, había la imagen de un cuervo, era él realmente ¿se había convertido en un cuervo? ¿Cómo?_

_Tentativamente, Poe levantó nuevamente sus nuevas alas y se tocó el pico, en la imagen reflejada, el cuervo hizo exactamente lo mismo. No había duda, se había convertido en un cuervo. ¡Tenía que arreglarlo! ¡Tenía que volver a convertirse en lo que era antes!_

_Apartándose del agua, Poe alzó sus alas, cerró los ojos y recitó un hechizo de metamorfosis. Espero varios segundos y volvió a abrir los ojos. Mirando nuevamente el reflejo, vio que el hechizo no había surtido efecto. Frunciendo el ceño, el ex pato recitó nuevamente el hechizo, esta vez con los ojos abiertos, y para su horror, vio que no emanó de él ni siquiera una pizca de magia, nada. ¿Había perdido también sus poderes? ¡Esto ya era demasiado!_

_Poe se enfureció, ¡se había convertido en un cuervo y había perdido sus poderes! Seguro que eso fue por el ataque mágico de ese niño. Bueno, si él le había hecho esto, él iba a deshacerlo. Poe miró hacia la casa y se extrañó al ver que el edificio estaba completamente a oscuras, batiendo sus nuevas alas el cuervo voló, de forma bastante desastrosa, hacia la casa y comprobó con fastidio que estaba vacía._

_Muy astuto Donald, se había marchado mientras él estaba inconsciente, llevándose únicamente lo imprescindible. Ahora tendría que volver a buscar nuevamente. Y si no los encontraba rápido, Poe no podría determinar cuál de los niños le había hechizado. El ex pato estaba bastante seguro de que un despliegue de magia como el que había visto había tenido que ser agotador, especialmente para un bebé, podría incluso ser peligroso si no se tenía la preparación adecuada, y teniendo en cuenta que al parecer había hecho un doble hechizo de metamorfosis y anulación de magia del oponente, el hechicero estaba bastante convencido de que el sobrino de Donald iba a estar inconsciente durante varias horas, tal vez un día entero o más._

_Si lograba encontrarles durante ese tiempo, sabría cuál de los tres le había hecho eso y le obligaría a deshacerlo… pero… ¿cómo iba a lograr que lo deshiciera si solo era un bebé? Arg, ya lo averiguaría cuando llegara el momento, ahora tenía que encontrar a Donald y sus sobrinos, y rápido._

_Batiendo sus alas nuevamente, Poe alzó el vuelo una vez más, poco a poco iba estabilizándose y se le iba haciendo más fácil volar. El ex pato sobrevoló lo ciudad durante toda la noche, pero no había rastro de ellos, si al menos se hubiera fijado en qué coche tenía Donald… tal vez podría haberles encontrado ya. Se hizo de día y aún no había rastro de ellos, pero Poe era obstinado y no iba a rendirse, así como así._

_Siguió volando y volando, buscando en casas, hoteles, posadas… y así pasaron varios días. En el quinto día, se le ocurrió sobrevolar el puerto de Duckburg y se sorprendió al ver al pato que buscaba subiendo a un bote, Poe quiso darse una patada mental en ese momento. Por supuesto, Donald era marinero, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió registrar antes el puerto? Volando con cautela, Poe se acercó al barco y tras posarse en una barandilla miró por una ventana. Allí estaba ese pato sentado delante de tres patitos dándoles de comer._

_¡Había llegado tarde! Ahora ya no podía saber cuál de los tres le había hechizado. Pero Poe se consideraba una persona paciente. Tomó la decisión de observar y vigilar a esa familia, su venganza contra McDuck tendría que esperar, hasta que descubriera cuál de aquellos tres patitos era el culpable de su actual estado…_

* * *

"¡AQWWWAWACCCHHA!"

Poe se sobresaltó ante el repentino gritó, todo había estado tan tranquilo hacía apenas unos segundos… incluso una gaviota que se había posado sobre el mástil mayor ahora huya despavorida. Si Poe quisiera aparentar que era un pájaro normal habría hecho lo mismo, pero ese no era su caso.

Curioso por lo que pudiera haber pasado para que Donald (porque sí, sabía que había sido él) gritara así, el cuervo se acercó a una ventana y miró adentro del barco. A través del vidrio pudo ver la cocina, en la que Huey estaba subido a un taburete cocinando algo en los fogones. ¿Qué hacía ese chico? Poe no creía que un muchacho de diez años tuviera edad suficiente para cocinar, especialmente sabiendo cómo era su tío, que apenas les dejaba hacer nada si él no estaba presente.

Hablando del pato en cuestión, de repente entró Donald con Louie literalmente sobre su espalda, intentando al parecer sacarle la ropa de marinero a su tío mientras que con la otra sostenía otra prenda, una más formal al parecer. Forcejearon y al final el chico logró quitarle su amada prenda de vestir al pato de habla ininteligible. Donald rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla cercana. Mientras él hacía eso, Huey le dio los buenos días, y Louie levantó el brazo en el que sostenía la ropa de marinero de Donald mientras decía:

"No puedes ir así a tu entrevista de trabajo"

Y procedió a poner la ropa en… ¿la lavadora? Al menos Poe esperó que fuera la lavadora, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto. El pato adulto al ver lo que había hecho su sobrino se apresuró a tratar de recuperar su traje de marinero mientras que el trillizo vestido de verde, ignorando el pánico momentáneo de su tío le dijo:

"Tienes que vestirte para el trabajo que quieres, no para el trabajo que tienes, que es… no tener trabajo"

_Caramba, este chico es un manipulador excelente_, pensó Poe esbozando una sonrisa, esto reforzaba su idea de que ese muchacho en concreto sería un excelente brujo de magia oscura, ya que muchos, sino la mayoría de los que conocía o… en realidad, la totalidad de ellos, usaban hechizos oscuros para manipular o para doblegar las voluntades de sus adversarios, alguna vez los había visto en acción, y sus víctimas parecían marionetas bajo sus dedos.

Ese chico, Louie no usaba magia, pero sus palabras a menudo producían un efecto similar al de un hechizo de control mental. Era asombroso de ver.

En fin, volviendo a la escena, Poe vio que a Donald había desistido con su ropa de marinero, y ahora estaba hablando con su sobrino mayor, ordenándole que se alejara del fuego.

_Ya decía yo…_ ante la orden del pato adulto, el patito simplemente respondió:

"Pero es un gran día y un gran día se merece un gran desayuno"

Dicho esto, le tendió el plato a su tío, y aunque Poe no pudo ver lo que había en él, por la cara de Donald intuyó que al chico vestido de rojo aún le faltaba mucho para considerarse un buen cocinero.

Luego el mismo chico hizo alzo que dejó a Poe alucinando, lanzó, sin ninguna preocupación de dónde impactaría, la sartén y el plato con el 'desayuno', acto seguido saltó del taburete y agarrando la otra prenda que sostenía el trillizo más joven anunció que iba a plancharlo, corrió hacia la pared opuesta e hizo descender la tabla de planchar plegable que estaba allí guardada. El resultado a eso fue que Donald fue golpeado por esa tabla de planchar y cayó al suelo, lo que obviamente le hizo enfurecerse y balbucear nuevamente ininteligiblemente.

Desde su rincón, a Poe le estaba costando contener sus risas, a menudo, siempre que espiaba a la familia Duck, escenas como esta solían suceder, ya fuera porque los muchachos estaban tramando algo, o bien porque la legendaria mala suerte de Donald entraba en acción, o bien una combinación de ambas cosas.

Hablando de tramar algo, el que los chicos estuvieran tan involucrados en que su tío estuviera bien vestido, alimentado… preparado para una entrevista de trabajo, era algo nuevo. Normalmente no eran tan serviciales, al menos no todos ellos. El pato convertido en cuervo sabía que Huey sí solía ayudar a su tío a prepararse para cualquier entrevista, aunque Poe supuso que era porqué al ser el más responsable de los trillizos, tal vez era el que mejor se daba cuenta de que su situación económica no era la mejor, y quería que su tío tuviera un trabajo que les permitiera vivir juntos. Pero en esta ocasión, su actitud presurosa y su… complicidad con su hermano menor, hicieron que Poe levantara banderas de alarma ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

La prueba definitiva de las sospechas de Poe se confirmó cuando tras hacerles ponerse sus chalecos salvavidas, el pato llamó a la canguro de los niños y ella informó de que estaba en la nueva dirección que le habían dado, lo que produjo exasperación por parte del pato marinero y sonrisas de complicidad entre los dos patitos. Era evidente que querían que su tío se fuera cuanto antes para poder ellos 'realizar sus propios planes'. Seguramente algún plan descabellado urdido por el patito vestido de azul.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Poe aún no había visto a Dewey. ¿Dónde estaba el trillizo mediano? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que los patitos que tenía delante, instaban a su tío a irse rápidamente, lo condujeron hasta el exterior del barco asegurándole que podían quedarse solos por un par de horas. El cuervo observó que con cierta reticencia el pato adulto accedió a irse, al menos esa era su idea hasta que el motor del barco se encendió de repente.

_Conque allí estaba_, ese patito vestido de azul había hecho un puente al barco para poder así los tres hermanos irse quién sabía adónde mientras su tío no estaba. Ese chico era realmente muy travieso, aunque naturalmente, para poder llevar a cabo este plan necesitaba la complicidad de sus hermanos, algo con lo que al parecer ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Poe se sorprendió, vigilaba a conciencia a esos patitos, y aun así, habían logrado urdir un plan como ese sin que él se diera cuenta. Poe vio que él no era el único que ató cabos, pues nada más ponerse el barco en marcha, Donald se giró de nuevo a sus sobrinos y preguntó:

"¿Dónde está Dewey?"

Huey y Louie respondieron al mismo tiempo, y Poe no fue capaz de entender lo que decían, aunque sí vio la mirada que el trillizo vestido de verde le lanzaba a su hermano y después de que Donald volviera a subir al barco para ir a buscar al niño que faltaba, el cuervo escuchó que Louie repetía la respuesta que había dado Huey, solo que con voz enojada y a modo de pregunta:

"¿Quién es Dewey?"

_¿En serio el niño con gorra había respondido eso?_ A veces a Poe le parecía que Huey solo sabía decir la verdad, pues no era la primera vez que había visto al chico mentir, y la verdad, el niño era patético haciéndolo, aunque, por otra parte, como imitador de voces sí que era bastante bueno, más de una vez le había visto cubrir a sus hermanos imitando sus voces mientras los otros dos iban a hacer lo que fuera que habían planeado.

Cuando Donald regresó a donde estaban los otros niños, cogió a los otros dos, y sacándoles sus chalecos, los arrastró a los tres hasta su coche, una vez allí los obligó a subir y él se subió al asiento del conductor.

Poe vio que los niños hablaban entre ellos, presumiblemente culpándose mutuamente por su plan fallido. El hechicero sabía que se arriesgaba al hacerlo, pero tenía que descubrir qué pensaba hacer Donald, porque supuso que el pato marinero no iba a llevarse a sus sobrinos a su entrevista de trabajo.

Posándose sobre un barril cercano, rápidamente se quitó su bombín para aparentar que era un cuervo normal y corriente, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Donald encendía el GPS del coche y se escuchaba una voz que decía:

"Destinación, mansión McDuck"

_¿McDuck?_ ¿Iba a ver a Scrooge? ¡Pero si no se habían hablado en años! Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían que Poe casi se había olvidado del viejo pato. Y ahora, aquí estaba otra vez. Solo pensar en él, hizo que la sangre de Poe hirviera de rabia, aunque descubrió con sorpresa, que su odio hacia él ya no era tan profundo como antes ¿Era eso posible?

Pensando en ello, el ex pato comenzó a analizar sus emociones, tratando de entender por qué sentía que su odio hacia McDuck ya no era tan fuerte como antes, y así, Poe se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el que no odiaba tanto a Scrooge como antes era porque en estos diez años había crecido su odio hacia otra persona, uno de los sobrinos de Donald, Poe comprendió que su odio hacia ese patito era tan grande o tal vez incluso mayor que el odio que podía sentir hacia McDuck, y cuando descubriera cuál de los tres fue el que lo condenó a vivir de esa manera, se encargaría de hacérselo pagar y con intereses.

Eso era una promesa.

Poe estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el coche de Donald había arrancado. Pero daba igual, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, y tal vez eso sería una ventaja, pues si, por algún casual, Scrooge y Donald se reconciliaban, tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el hechicero convertido en cuervo pudiera al fin llevar a cabo su venganza postergada durante tanto tiempo.

Poe sonrió, finalmente parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para él, o al menos esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, que siempre son bien apreciados.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a los que siguen esta historia, a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos y en especial me gustaría agradecer a: Arinny98, Zeragii y Montes 05 por sus comentarios, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Hay que mantenerlo en secret

**Capítulo 3. Hay que mantenerlo en secreto.**

Donald estaba tenso. Muy tenso, no había visto a su tío en años, no desde que Della… no, no podía pensar en eso. Necesitaba un lugar en el que dejar los niños mientras él iba a su entrevista de trabajo. Y aunque no le gustaba la idea, sabía que llevarlos a casa de su tío era… la única opción, al fin y al cabo, se lo debía después de lo que pasó con su hermana, solo esperaba poder dejar a los niños antes de que el rico pato volviera de su oficina, porqué sí, Donald sabía que muy probablemente Scrooge estaba en su oficina en esos momentos. Tenía que darse prisa e ir a la entrevista.

Pensando en esa entrevista, si Donald conseguía un empleo podría devolver todos los préstamos que se había visto obligado a pedir para sacar adelante a sus chicos. Los niños… a ellos no les había dicho nada de su difícil situación económica, aunque sabía que sus sobrinos no eran tontos, y se daban perfectamente cuenta de la situación, especialmente Huey, aunque no era el único. Donald imaginaba que tanto Dewey como Louie sabían que la dificultad que tenía su tío para mantener un empleo afectaba seriamente a los ingresos financieros del pato marinero, lo que repercutía directamente en su estabilidad económica.

Era muy probable que los tres supieran que, si su tío no era capaz de sacarlos adelante, las autoridades intervendrían y probablemente los separarían, algo que Donald no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera.

Conduciendo por las calles de Duckburg, Donald pasó por delante de la casa que había alquilado justo después de dejar la mansión de Scrooge. El pato marinero siempre había querido vivir en un bote, pero cuando se marchó, con los tres huevos de su hermana, desestimó la idea de vivir en un bote, ya que imagino que para tres niños lo mejor, y más seguro, era vivir en una casa y no en una embarcación, con el riesgo de caer en el agua y ahogarse. Por eso había alquilado esa casa, por los hijos de Della, y estaba decidido a vivir allí toda su vida si era preciso, pero todo cambió la noche que Poe le atacó.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Después de descubrir lo que le pasó a su hermana, Donald estaba destrozado. Della se había ido, desaparecida, puede que para siempre. Su tío Scrooge, había iniciado una operación desesperada de búsqueda de Della, pero fue inútil, no había rastro de ella, y muchas naves se perdieron en la búsqueda._

_Donald sabía que su tío estaba invirtiendo en ello gran parte de su fortuna… casi toda ella en realidad, pero eso no hizo nada para apaciguar la rabia que el pato marinero sentía por su tío en esos momentos, y le hizo preguntarse también si Scrooge haría lo mismo si hubiera sido él el que se hubiera perdido en el espacio. Porqué sí, a veces Donald sentía que su tío quería más a Della que a él._

_La forma en que se comportaba en esos momentos no hacía más que acrecentar esa idea. Pues Scrooge parecía tener la mente puesta únicamente en encontrar a Della. No parecía existir nadie más a su alrededor, lo que hacía que el pato más joven se sintiera abandonado, y sentía también que los tres huevos de Della, sus sobrinos, tampoco merecían el tiempo y la atención del rico pato._

_Bajo esas circunstancias, Donald tomó la firme decisión de abandonar la mansión, no quería que a sus sobrinos les pasara lo mismo que a su madre, y el único modo de evitar eso era alejarse del responsable de toda esa situación, el Tío Scrooge. Sí, si su tío no hubiese construido ese cohete en secreto, Della no lo habría tomado a escondidas y no habría emprendido ese viaje tan peligroso justo cuando iba a ser madre. _

_Pensando en lo que hizo Della, Donald se dio cuenta de que también estaba furioso con su hermana gemela. ¿Por qué por una vez su hermana no pudo hacerle caso? Ahora, entre ella y su tío, habían condenado a tres inocentes niños a ser huérfanos, no era justo. Y ya que nadie parecía querer darse cuenta de que esos patitos necesitaban a alguien que les cuidara, Donald decidió que él sería el que los criara. Ya que no parecía haber nadie más dispuesto a ello, Donald iba a estar allí por ellos, iba a verlos nacer, los cuidaría y criaría como si fueran sus hijos, y por encima de todo, los mantendría alejados de Scrooge y a oscuras de su relación familiar con él. No permitiría que sus sobrinos se vieran involucrados con ese pato que anteponía la aventura a todo lo demás._

_Fue así como a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Donald caminó hacia su coche, cogió los huevos y con mucho cuidado los aseguró en la parte trasera de este._

_"Señorito Donald"_

_La repentina voz del mayordomo de su tío hizo saltar a Donald tan alto que el mejor atleta de los juegos Olímpicos se habría sentido como un perdedor._

_"¡AQWACK!" gritó dándose rápidamente la vuelta para enfrentar al otro adulto, el mayordomo estaba allí, de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda, y su expresión neutral, como la de todo sirviente bien entrenado. Aclarándose la garganta, Duckworth comenzó a hablar diciendo:_

_"Disculpe señorito Donald no era mi intención asustarlo"_

_Donald suavizó sus rasgos, el mayordomo no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido, él solo era un empleado, un empleado tratando de hacer su trabajo, ayudar a los habitantes de la mansión. _

_Pero Donald ya no era habitante de la mansión, y sus sobrinos tampoco lo serían nunca, iba a asegurarse de ello. Aún así, y por respeto al otro adulto, le preguntó con calma:_

_"¿Qué quieres Duckworth?"_

_Sin siquiera pestañear, el mayordomo respondió:_

_ "Sólo quería preguntarle adónde va con los huevos de la señorita Della"_

_Esas palabras hicieron que Donald mirara hacia otro lado, solo escuchar el nombre de su hermana le hacía revivir la furia que sentía en su interior por todo lo ocurrido, pero nuevamente, Duckworth no tenía la culpa de nada, no merecía ser receptor de la furia del iracundo pato, así que, tratando de controlar sus emociones, el pato marinero respondió:_

_"Me marcho de aquí Duckworth, me voy para siempre, y me los llevo a ellos conmigo"_

_El semblante del mayordomo cambió ligeramente, mostrando algo que parecía preocupación, dando un paso hacia adelante, el adulto replicó:_

_"Pero señorito Donald, su tío le necesita, estoy seguro de que no querría que se fuera"_

_Donald apenas pudo contenerse, ¿que su tío lo quería allí? Sí, seguro, ¿para qué? ¿para echarle en cara que porque discutió con su hermana él se vio obligado a construir la Lanza de Selene en secreto? ¿Qué porque Donald no quiso aceptar que ella hiciera este viaje fue el motivo por el que ella robó el cohete? Ni hablar, fue Scrooge el que se equivocó, no él, no iba a quedarse en una casa en la que le hicieran sentirse como un villano, no permitiría que los niños de Della vivieran en esas condiciones._

_Furioso por todo lo que había sucedido, vociferó:_

_"Eso no es verdad, si tanto le importamos, ¿por qué construyó ese estúpido cohete? ¡DELLA QHFNDAFEOIREQEIQH (DELLA SE HA IDO POR SU CULPA)!"_

_Ante el arrebato del pato, Duckworth no pudo hacer otra cosa que retroceder temiendo lo que Donald podría hacerle en uno de sus episodios de 'locura'._

_Cuando el pato vestido de marinero pareció calmarse, se giró y se fue al asiento del conductor, en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Duckworth nuevamente dio un paso al frente suplicando:_

_"Señorito Donald, por favor"_

_Pero Donald lo ignoró y subiéndose al coche dijo con el ceño fruncido:_

_"No me detengas Duckworth, me voy" _

_Y tal como lo había anunciado, arrancó el vehículo y se fue a toda velocidad, lejos de ese lugar, lejos de Scrooge, lejos de los dolorosos recuerdos que allí residían._

* * *

_Cinco días más tarde_

_Instalado en una casa que acababa de alquilar, el pato vestido de marinero suspiró, como era de esperar, Scrooge no había hecho ni un solo movimiento para encontrarle, solamente se centraba en encontrar a Della. Él no parecía ser importante en absoluto, ni él ni los niños de Della. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia los huevos, hasta que no rompieran el cascarón, no sabría si iban a ser chicos o chicas, pero fueran lo que fueran, Donald ya sabía qué nombres ponerles, lo había comentado a menudo con su hermana. Si eran chicos, los iba a llamar: Hubert, Dewford y Llewellyn, al menos eso es lo que había decidido Della. Y si eran chicas, había escogido ponerles los nombres de: Hannah, Dorothy y Laurel._

_Donald se entristeció nuevamente, su hermana ya había pensado los nombres para sus hijos, y ni siquiera sería capaz de ver como nacían los niños. No era justo. A Donald se le humedecieron los ojos, esos niños iban a crecer sin una madre, y ellos no habían hecho nada para merecerlo. El pato vestido de marinero cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de controlar sus emociones, tenía que ser fuerte, por los hijos de Della._

_Un ruido repentino llamó su atención, y mirando nuevamente a los huevos, vio que en uno de ellos comenzaron a aparecer grietas. ¡Había llegado el momento! Levantándose a toda prisa de su asiento, Donald se acercó a los huevos con tres mantas, una roja, una azul y una verde. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el primer huevo se abriera revelando a un pequeño patito que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡Un chico! Donald estaba a punto de recoger al recién nacido cuando otro de los huevos se abrió repentinamente, como si hubiera sido una explosión, tan solo tres segundos después de que se abriera el primer huevo. _

_El pato vestido de marinero sonrió, este segundo bebé le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y parecía ser muy enérgico, igual que Della. Tras envolver al primer pato con la manta roja y al segundo con la azul y de colocar a ambos niños en una cuna que ya tenía preparada, Donald se quedó mirando expectante el último huevo. Si dos de los niños ya habían roto el cascarón, eso quería decir que el último no tardaría en nacer, ¿verdad? Pero pasaron los minutos y el último huevo no se abría. Esto preocupó a Donald, ¿había algún problema? ¿Acaso había hecho algo que podría perjudicar al pequeño patito? ¿Y si estaba enfermo? Habían pasado ya más de cuarenta minutos desde que los otros dos patitos rompieron el cascarón, era demasiado tiempo de diferencia ¿no? _

_Donald se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, su angustia crecía por momentos. Corrió hacia el teléfono, pensando en llamar a alguien que le pudiera ayudar, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar el número de emergencia, escuchó el mismo ruido que le anunció que el primero de sus sobrinos había decidido salir a la luz del día. _

_Colocando el teléfono en su sitio, Donald se acercó hacia el último huevo y miró como lentamente trozos de cascarón iban cayendo hasta que al final el último patito apareció. Este último, estaba acurrucado en el fondo del huevo y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. El pato marinero suspiró aliviado, y tras envolverlo con la manta verde, colocó al pequeño al lado de sus hermanos. _

_Por fin podía conocer a sus sobrinos. Los tres eran chicos, así que Donald los nombró Hubert, Dewford y Llewellyn en el orden en el que habían nacido. Se quedó mirando como los tres se acurrucaban juntos, era como si supieran que los tres eran hermanos y que debían permanecer juntos. _

_Mientras los miraba con una sonrisa, en el fondo de su mente, Donald se preguntaba si él había hecho lo mismo con Della cuando ambos nacieron. _

_Después de unos segundos en silencio, de repente se escuchó un llanto, uno de los niños comenzó a llorar, y casi al instante, los otros dos patitos se unieron a su hermano._

_"Oh phowey"_

_Iba a ser un día muy largo…_

* * *

_ Seis meses más tarde_

_Había sido difícil, pero Donald iba acostumbrándose a cuidar a los tres niños. Había aprendido a reconocer cada tipo de llanto, dependiendo de si tenían hambre, si se sentían sucios o si querían dormir. Fue complicado, pero Donald se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr tal hazaña. Después había el grado de dificultad particular con cada niño. _

_Hubert por lo general era un niño tranquilo y se comportaba muy bien, ya desde los primeros días, Donald comprobó que se comportaba como un hermano mayor, especialmente cuando protegía al menor de los trillizos de su hermano mediano cuando este intentaba molestarle. Lo que a Donald le daba más trabajo de él era que tenía cierta tendencia a llevarse cualquier cosa que encontrara a la boca, por lo que Donald tenía que procurar no dejar nada peligroso a su alcance. _

_Dewford era el más revoltoso de los niños, parecía tener mucha más energía que los otros dos niños, y en especial en el momento de ponerlos a dormir, siempre solía ser el último en dormirse, y a menudo Donald tenía que vigilarle para que no tirara de las plumas de sus hermanos, arriesgándose así a despertarlos y tener un nuevo concierto de llantos o bien para que sencillamente no se cayera de la cuna por intentar salir de ella._

_Por último, Llewellyn se pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo, solo parecía despertarse si necesitaba comer, si quería jugar con sus hermanos o si se sentía extremadamente sucio. Si daba la casualidad de que estaba despierto con sus hermanos, consciente o inconscientemente, el más joven de los trillizos, sabía que si necesitaba protección siempre podía acudir al mayor de sus hermanos. Lo que sí comprobó Donald, era que a veces parecía que su sobrino más joven lloraba adrede sólo para molestarle. _

_Esa noche, después de asegurarse de que los niños estaban dormidos, Donald cogió la basura para sacarla. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, y con los truenos que caían, le había costado más tiempo del habitual conseguir que los niños se durmieran, pero, por otro lado, para cuando finalmente lo logró, la lluvia había cesado, por lo que no iba a mojarse cuando sacara la bolsa afuera._

_Cargando con ella, salió y se dirigió hasta el cubo. Esa bolsa pesaba como un muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser que cuidar a tres bebés generara tantos residuos? Al llegar hasta el cubo, descubrió con horror que este había quedado destapado y que, por lo tanto, el agua de la lluvia se había acumulado en su interior y ahora se veía obligado a vaciarlo de agua antes de poder poner la bolsa adentro._

_Eso resultó ser mucho más desastroso de lo que había planeado, pues al vaciar el agua, de algún modo logró quedarse completamente empapado de cintura para abajo, maldita mala suerte la suya. Lo que acababa de suceder fue el detonante para que toda la frustración de esa tarde saliera en forma de uno de sus ataques de ira._

_Tras calmarse, el pato vestido de marinero colocó la bolsa en su sitió y tapó el cubo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente en su casa, cuando de repente alguien le llamó:_

_"¿Donald Duck?"_

_Donald se detuvo, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas? Dándose la vuelta el pato en cuestión comenzó a decir:_

_"¿Sí, quién-?"_

_Pero no pudo terminar porqué en ese momento algo lo golpeó con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia dentro de su casa. Donald derrapó hasta detenerse en el suelo, oh powey, eso había dolido. ¿Quién le estaba atacando y por qué? _

_Donald comenzó a incorporarse, aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ver que iba a ser atacado de nuevo, y logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo. La explosión abrió un enorme agujero en la pared contra la que impactó._

_"¡EH! ¡AWQQWDARERFAWQWACF!" (¡EH! ¡ACABO DE PAGAR EL ALQUILER!)_

_Gritó Donald al ver lo que había hecho el extraño. Se giró hacia el desconocido y su expresión cambió al instante al reconocerle._

_"¿Poe?" preguntó el pato marinero, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle? ¿Y si atacaba a sus chicos?_

_"Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó más para sí mismo que para él._

_Poe soltó una risita y a continuación gritó:_

_"¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Lo que importa es lo que voy a hacerte!"_

_E instantáneamente lanzó otra ráfaga mágica que Donald esquivó exitosamente. Por desgracia para él, otro agujero decoraba ahora la pared. Después de mirar el nuevo daño que había hecho el otro pato gritó nuevamente:_

_"¡¿AWWQWXCFGTPHYQWAU?!" (¡¿Y QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO?!)_

_Poe dejó de sonreír y su cara reflejó incertidumbre, entonces dijo:_

_"Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho? Va es igual, ¡Toma esto!"_

_Lanzó otro ataque, pero Donald se agachó en el último instante, y la mesita que estaba detrás de él saltó por los aires. Para evitar que le cayera encima, Donald saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Entonces vio que Poe lanzó otro ataque al tiempo que gritaba:_

_"¡… y esto!"_

_Pero Donald fue más rápido y nuevamente evitó ser golpeado por la magia de Poe. Esto pareció exasperar al hechicero, quien con voz molesta replicó: _

_"¿Puedes quedarte quieto, aunque solo sea por un segundo?" _

_Pero Donald no pensaba quedarse quieto, no mientras la vida de sus sobrinos y la suya estuviera en peligro. Ese hechicero no iba a hacerle daño a sus niños. _

_El pato vestido de marinero vio como el otro pato se preparó para un nuevo ataque cuando de repente algo captó su atención, algo que Donald también escuchó y lo hizo palidecer. Por todo el ruido que habían hecho, sus sobrinos se habían despertado y estaban comenzando a llorar. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. _

_La atención de Donald se desvió hacia los chicos, lo cual fue un error, pues Poe lo aprovechó para atacarle, eso lo hizo salir volando y chocó con una pared y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Todo ese jaleó provocó que el volumen de los llantos se incrementara, sus sobrinos estaban asustados, pero la fuerza del golpe había dejado a Donald tan mareado que apenas podía levantarse. _

_Desde su posición, el pato caído vio como Poe le sonreía y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los niños._

_"¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Déjalos en paz! No les hagas daño" suplicaba el desventurado pato, pero Poe lo ignoró por completo. Para su consternación, Donald vio que Poe le miraba por encima del hombro mientras él trataba de arrastrarse hasta los niños._

_El pato vestido de marinero vio como Poe levantó su mano, y recitó un hechizo. ¡Oh no! ¡Iba a hacerle algo a sus niños! ¡Tenía que impedirlo! _

_De repente, desde la cuna, Donald vio cómo se iluminaba con una intensa luz blanca, acompañada de una poderosísima oleada de magia. ¿Pero qué? Desde donde estaba, el pato adulto se vio obligado a taparse los ojos para no quedarse ciego. Durante el tiempo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchó el sonido de cristales rotos. ¿Qué se había roto ahora? Al mismo tiempo sintió también una sensación de calidez que le hizo sentirse lleno de energía otra vez. Aventurándose a abrir los ojos de nuevo, Donald vio que la luz se había desvanecido y que Poe no estaba a la vista y además que la ventana del salón estaba rota ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Habían sido sus sobrinos los que habían hecho eso? No era posible ¿verdad?_

_Levantándose del suelo, Donald se aventuró a mirar a través de la ventana rota, pero no fue capaz de ver nada, Peo parecía haber desaparecido, pero una cosa era que lo pareciera y otra que fuera así. El pato marinero llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que debía abandonar esa casa, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que sus sobrinos estaban bien. _

_Acercándose entonces a la cuna, vio que dos de sus sobrinos lloraban desconsolados abrazados a su hermano, el cual parecía estar inconsciente. Donald no entendía mucho de magia, pero conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa luz que había salido de la cuna de los niños había sido fruto de una magia muy poderosa, magia que había hecho uno de sus chicos, con total seguridad, el que ahora se había desmayado, pues Donald había escuchado decir a su tío que un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso podía debilitar a la persona que lo había realizado. Donald no estaba seguro de cuan poderosa era la magia que al parecer poseía su sobrino, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler el ataque de Poe y de expulsarlo de su casa, y eso era mucho._

_Recogiendo al niño inconsciente en sus brazos, Donald comprobó de inmediato sus constantes vitales, el chico parecía estar bien, inconsciente pero bien, su pulso tal vez un poco acelerado, al igual que su respiración, y tal vez solo fuera la imaginación de Donald, pero su temperatura también parecía ser un poco más elevada de lo normal._

_Sus otros dos sobrinos, parecían estar perfectamente bien, lloraban desconsoladamente, pero Donald supuso que era por la terrible experiencia que acababan de vivir y porqué estaban preocupados por su hermano, algo de lo más comprensible._

_Una vez comprobado que los niños estaban bien… o tan bien como cabría esperar, el pato marinero los cogió a los tres junto con varios suministros básicos y cargándolo todo en el coche, se alejó lo antes posible de ese lugar. No quería tener que lidiar otra vez con Poe, al menos no ahora, no hasta que estuviera seguro de que sus sobrinos estaban a salvo. Pero ¿adónde podía ir ahora? ¿Qué lugar le quedaba? Entonces lo recordó, anclado en el puerto, estaba su barco. Vivir en él tal vez no fuera tan mala opción después de todo, además, si llegara el caso, siempre podían irse a otra parte, y encima se ahorraría tener que pagar un alquiler._

_Durante el viaje, los otros dos niños acabaron sucumbiendo al cansancio y se durmieron. Eso en sí fue una bendición, ya que al menos ya no lloraban y no había el riesgo de que alguien se despertara. Al llegar adonde estaba su embarcación, Donald bajó primero a los niños y los recostó en el sofá, procurando dejar algún objeto que hiciera de barrera e impidiera que se cayeran al suelo. Luego procedió a descargar del coche lo que se había llevado de la casa._

_Al entrar nuevamente, guardó todo lo que pudo y miró a su alrededor, hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado en su barco que necesitaba una limpieza a fondo. Tenía que convertir ese sitio en un lugar adecuado para cuidar a sus sobrinos, y después de lo que había pasado esa noche, Donald se aseguraría de no perderlos nunca de vista. Los iba a proteger costara lo que costara. Su atención se centró entonces en el sobrino que poseía magia, no sabía si los otros dos también tenían magia, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero Donald sí sabía una cosa, la familia De Spell era una familia muy vengativa, y eso quería decir que Poe seguramente querría vengarse por lo sucedido, en especial del pato que había logrado vencerle._

_Ante ese pensamiento Donald temió por la seguridad del niño, no podía permitir que Poe descubriera cuál de los tres había sido. Por ese motivo, se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de que protegería a los trillizos por igual, sin mostrar más protección por uno o por otro, de este modo, en el caso de que les encontrara, evitaría que Poe descubriera, al menos de un modo inmediato, cuál de los tres era el poseedor de magia. Asimismo, también hizo la promesa de que jamás les hablaría a sus sobrinos acerca de la magia, cuanto más alejados estuvieran de ese campo, más seguro sería para ellos. _

_Con esto en mente, Donald lentamente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido._

* * *

Rememorando esa horrible noche, Donald aún podía recordar que, de sus sobrinos, el que estaba seguro de que poseía magia tardó tres días en despertarse, y Donald temeroso de que Poe fuera a buscarlos allí, se negó a ir a un hospital, él sabía… con bastante certeza, qué le pasaba a su chico, y no quería que nadie lo descubriera.

Hasta el momento, siempre había mantenido en secreto cuál de sus sobrinos era el que tenía habilidades mágicas, además, aparte de esa vez, el niño no mostró signos de ser capaz de realizar hechizos ni ningún tipo de acto mágico, aunque fuera sencillo o involuntario, y tampoco lo hicieron sus hermanos, así que Donald siguió con su vida, actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Con todo lo que estaba pensando el pato adulto, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta la entrada de su destino. Mirando hacia la lejana casa, todos los recuerdos de los sucesos anteriores a su partida regresaron con más fuerza que nunca.

Al recordar todo eso, apretó sus manos firmemente al volante, realmente no quería volver allí, pero no había otra opción. Desafortunadamente, era la única opción en realidad. Armándose de valor y tomando una respiración profunda, Donald llamó al timbre y al poco tiempo una voz femenina respondió:

"¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"

_¿La voz de una mujer? ¿Quién podía ser? Ah sí, la señora Beakley, por supuesto_, Donald sabía que su tío conocía a esa mujer, y había oído decir que ella se había mudado a la mansión para ser el ama de llaves.

"Uh… ¿Señora Beakley? Soy yo, Donald Duck, venía para ver si… si el Sr. McDuck podría cuidar a mis sobrinos por un par de horas"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que la voz de la mujer se escuchara de nuevo:

"Yo no soy la secretaria del Sr. McDuck, el ahora mismo no está, aunque supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en cuidar a esos niños por un tiempo"

¡Eso era maravilloso! ¡Era espléndido! Podría tener a sus sobrinos bajo supervisión mientras él estaba en su entrevista de trabajo, y si se daba prisa, no tendría que ver la cara de su tío, así que con voz entusiasmada dijo:

"Estupendo, entonces ¿me puede abrir para que los deje?"

Donald sonrió ampliamente, creyendo que pronto las puertas se abrirían, pero en lugar de eso, el ama de llaves de su tío habló nuevamente diciendo:

"El Sr. McDuck no tardará en llegar, le puede esperar"

Ante esa respuesta, los ojos de Donald se abrieron como platos, ¡no! ¡No podía coincidir con ese viejo pato!

"¡¿QUÉ?! No, Sra. B abra ya, tengo que apartarme antes de que-"

Un claxon sonó a sus espaldas, y Donald supo entonces que ya era demasiado tarde.

"… aparezca" dijo con tono derrotado.

Desde la limusina un pato vestido de rojo, con sombrero de copa, bastón y polainas bajó y vociferó:

"¡Aparta esa chatarra de mi entrada de inmediato, muerto de hambre!"

Donald salió también de su propio vehículo, y cuando estuvieron frente por frente ambos patos, Scrooge habló primero diciendo:

"Donald Duck"

A lo que el otro pato respondió:

"Tío Scrooge"

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, pues los comentarios siempre, siempre, siempre, alegran al escritor, y le animan a seguir haciéndolo.**

**En realidad, no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que espero que hayais disfrutado y hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.**

**Pilyarquitect**


	4. Capítulo 4 Manual para aprender a meter

**Capítulo 4. Manual para aprender a meterse en problemas**

Este era el mejor día de la historia para Huey Duck, ¡iba a conocer a una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo! Estaba muy emocionado, tanto que apenas podía contenerse. Se sentía… se sentía como Dewey en un día de cada día.

Pero, por otro lado, había algo en el fondo de la mente de Huey que le hacía sentirse ligeramente escéptico, justo antes de arrancar el coche, su tío Donald les había dicho que Scrooge McDuck le debía un favor. De esas palabras era fácil deducir que Scrooge y su tío se conocía, y si se conocían ¿Por qué el tío Donald nunca les habló de él? ¿Qué les ocultaba?

Ambas emociones estaban en conflicto en la mente del mayor de los trillizos, excitación y preocupación, alegría y miedo; todo mezclado, tratando de determinar cuál debía ganar, si la emoción de conocer al gran Scrooge McDuck o el escepticismo de que si su tío jamás le había hablado de él era porqué era mejor mantenerse alejado del pato más rico del mundo.

"¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a conocer a Scrooge McDuck! Esto es muuuuuy emocionante" gritó Dewey de repente.

Esto hizo sonreír a Huey, realmente, la idea de conocer a Scrooge McDuck era como un sueño hecho realidad. El patito con gorra roja miró adelante con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, pero ésta se desvaneció cuando a través del retrovisor vio la mirada de preocupación de su tío ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La voz de su hermano más joven interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

"¡Y qué lo digas! No puedo esperar por ver la fortuna que posee"

Este comentario, molestó ligeramente al hermano mayor, ¿por qué a veces parecía que su hermanito solo se preocupaba por el dinero?

"¿En serio Louie, eso es todo lo que ansías?" le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, su hermano le miró sorprendido y respondió:

"¿Qué? Es muy rico, solo quiero ver esa fortuna, ¿hay algo malo en eso?"

Huey puso los ojos en blanco, y girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al trillizo vestido de verde, le dijo:

"Para empezar, que ese dinero no es tuyo, en segundo lugar, ese dinero no es tuyo y, en tercer lugar, vamos a la mansión, no a su caja fuerte"

Esta vez fue Louie el que frunció el ceño y un poco más enojado que confundido preguntó:

"¿Por qué has repetido lo mismo dos veces?"

Ante esa pregunta, Huey sonrió y cruzándose de brazos respondió en un tono triunfante:

"Para que te quedara bien claro, Llewellyn"

Louie se enojó por el nombre por el que lo había llamado su hermano mayor, de los nombres completos de los trillizos, el suyo era el que menos le gustaba. Enfurruñándose, el trillizo más joven dijo:

"No me llames así, sabes que odio ese nombre"

Pero Huey simplemente sonrió y respondió:

"Sí, lo sé"

Una risita desde el otro lado del pato más joven captó la atención de los dos hermanos, ambos se giraron y miraron a Dewey que los miraba con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. A continuación, viendo que tenía la atención de sus dos hermanos, dijo:

"Wow, eso ha sido un golpe bajo Hubert, y yo que pensaba que de los tres eras el más bueno"

Louie aprovechó eso para añadir algo de su propia cosecha:

"Querido hermano, solo puedo garantizarte una cosa, la venganza será terrible"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, pues sabía muy bien que su hermanito lo decía en serio, no en vano lo llamaban el trillizo malvado. El patito vestido de rojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero el trillizo con sudadera fue más rápido y añadió:

"Y sí, ya es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas"

Ese último comentario, cerró instantáneamente el pico de Huey, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, a partir de ahora tendría que estar hipervigilante para estar preparado para la venganza de su hermano.

De repente, Huey vio como sus dos hermanos menores comenzaban a reír sin parar. Eso le extrañó, ¿se había perdido algo? ¿Por qué se reían de ese modo?

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido.

Cuando Louie fue capaz de controlarse lo suficiente como para hablar, respondió a la pregunta de su hermano diciendo:

"Oh mi querido hermano Hubert, a veces eres demasiado crédulo"

La boca de Huey se abrió hasta el máximo de su capacidad, ¿su hermano no decía en serio lo de la venganza?

"¿Todo esto era una broma?" preguntó a continuación dándose cuenta del terrible engaño. El patito más joven simplemente respondió:

"Sí"

Y Dewey añadió entre risas:

"Y has caído de lleno en ella"

Y acto seguido, los dos hermanos vestidos de azul y de verde estallaron nuevamente a carcajadas cuando vieron la cara de su hermano mayor. Huey por su parte frunció el ceño. ¿de verdad era tan crédulo y manipulable? Uno pensaría que después de vivir toda su vida con él, Huey habría aprendido a reconocer cuándo su hermano menor iba de farol, pero la reciente experiencia, le había demostrado que Louie era realmente un genio en el arte del engaño.

Al ver que sus hermanos se burlaban de él, Huey frunció aun más el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, decidió ignorarlos. Su atención se centró en las calles de Duckburg, en el cielo azul, las plantas, las personas… a veces, el mayor de los trillizos se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si en lugar de vivir en un barco hubiesen vivido en una casa, con otras personas, niños con los que poder jugar además de sus hermanos, la posibilidad de salir a la calle sin tener a su tío detrás temeroso de que cayeran al agua y se ahogaran… las cosas normales que hacían los niños en general.

A decir verdad, si Huey estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Dewey de irse a Cabo Suzette fue porqué quería liberarse, aunque fuera por un rato, del hecho de ser constantemente vigilados por un adulto. No podían hacer nada, absolutamente nada, sin la supervisión de su tío o de la persona con quien les hubiese dejado encargados, y eso era agobiante. Ni siquiera cuando iba a una de sus reuniones con los Junior Woodchuck se libraba de eso, pues su tío no se iba de allí hasta asegurarse que alguno de los adultos lo tuviera constantemente vigilado. Eso llegó a ser exasperante, aunque no le impidió ser el niño de su grupo que había obtenido más medallas hasta la fecha, y estaba decidido a seguir incrementando ese número.

Huey estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que saltó ligeramente cuando su tío anunció:

"Ya hemos llegado"

Mirando hacia el frente, los tres patitos vieron una gran verja tras la cual se elevaba una colina y en su cima, una impresionante mansión.

"¡Guau!" exclamaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Su tío bajó la ventanilla y apretó el botón del interfono, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

Desde su asiento, Huey pudo escuchar la voz distorsionada de una mujer, aunque no podía entender lo que se decían, por la reacción de su tío, al parecer, les aceptaban en la mansión, lo cual era muy emocionante, pero, por otra parte, su tío Donald también parecía reticente a quedarse, parecía tener prisa por dejarles, tanta prisa que ni siquiera quería quedarse a que llegara el Sr. Scrooge McDuck. En serio ¿qué problema tenía su tío con el pato más rico del mundo?

Mientras su tío hablaba con quien estuviera en el interior de la mansión, un claxon sonó a sus espaldas. Huey de inmediato miró hacia atrás, al igual que sus hermanos. En ese momento vieron al mismísimo Scrooge McDuck bajarse de la limusina que acababa de parar justo detrás de ellos. Verle en persona hizo que el corazón del patito vestido de rojo se acelerara, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose, le indicó al patito que su tío también se había apeado, acto seguido le vio avanzar hasta el otro pato, y cuando ambos estuvieron frente por frente, el más anciano de los dos dijo:

"Donald Duck"

A lo que su tío cruzándose de brazos respondió:

"Tío Scrooge"

¿Tío? ¿Scrooge McDuck era el tío de su tío Donald? ¡Venga ya! ¿Podría mejorar aún más ese día? ¡Estaban emparentados con el pato más rico del mundo!

"¿Tío Scrooge?" preguntó el niño en voz alta, y al instante sus hermanos y él comenzaron a saltar emocionados en el interior del vehículo. Dewey incluso se subió al techo y rodo por él antes de volver a meterse dentro. Cuando superaron su ligero estado de excitación, vieron que los dos adultos seguían hablando, aunque Huey notó que había cierta tensión entre ambos. Y de la tensión pasaron a la discusión:

"¡Aparta esa chatarra de mi entrada de inmediato muerto de hambre!" oyeron gritar de repente al pato con sombrero de copa.

"DANDOWEAAEXPATOJOFEUWFNOASMUNDO _(Dando órdenes como si fueras el pato más rico del mundo)_" respondió su tío, aunque Huey no le entendió porqué ya de por sí a veces era difícil entender a Donald pero además estaba de espaldas a ellos, por lo que el sonido de su voz no les llegaba bien.

Su recién descubierto tío-abuelo dijo justo después:

"¡Es que soy el pato más rico del mundo! ¡Aparta!"

Su tío Donald no hizo ademán de apartarse, simplemente miró al otro pato y dijo:

"MEWEACNCDSIGBEFFSS, DPERORWSDSACEERCSRTRABAJO _(Me encantaría, pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo)_"

Ninguno de los chicos entendió lo que había dicho su tío, pero pudieron más o menos adivinarlo por la respuesta del pato más viejo.

"¿Y qué haces aquí parado?"

El tío Donald habló nuevamente señalando primero a su tío y después a ellos, Huey supuso que le estaba explicando lo que había hablado con la mujer que estaba en la mansión

"LADEQACSREGEFDQNDAFRWUVOSGSFDS. OIFANDVBGFSGWRGFGS? _(La señora B dice si puedes ocuparte de los niños. ¿Podrás hacerlo son perderlos?)_"

Scrooge McDuck se quedó mirando a su sobrino con aire de suficiencia y respondió a la pregunta que había formulado el otro pato diciendo:

"Pues claro que puedo hacerlo"

A pesar de la respuesta afirmativa, el tío Donald habló nuevamente y su tono de voz seguía sonando como si estuviera enojado.

"FTRRWERRQRTTMWSQC _(Fantástico, muuuchas gracias)_"

Huey vio que su tío se giró y se acercó a ellos, mientras, Scrooge respondió a su sobrino diciendo:

"¡No hay de qué! Espera ¿qué he dicho?"

Huey no tenía muy claro qué era lo que había sucedido entre los dos patos adultos, pero la emoción de poder conocer al pato más rico del mundo y de descubrir además que este pato era en realidad su tío-abuelo, minimizó cualquier preocupación que el joven patito pudiera sentir respecto a ese tema. No, ahora lo que importaba era que estaban frente a una leyenda viva que además era familia suya. ¡El día no paraba de mejorar!

El tío Donald les hizo bajar del vehículo, y al hacerlo, Huey vio un cuervo posado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. El cuervo en sí no era extraño, lo extraño de ese animal, en primer lugar, era que llevaba bombín, pero más extraño aún, era que parecía estar mirándoles a sus hermanos y a él con… ¿odio? ¿Era eso posible? Si Huey siempre había tratado de ser lo más respetuoso posible con los animales, ¿por qué ese cuervo los miraba así?

El trillizo vestido de rojo decidió ignorar esa impresión. Tal vez… tal vez solo era su imaginación y ese cuervo ni siquiera les estaba mirando a ellos. Sí, debía ser eso.

Volviendo su atención hacia sus tíos, Huey pensó que aún se le hacía extraño pensar que era sobrino de Scrooge McDuck, ¿Por qué su tío Donald nunca se lo contó? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarles algo como eso? Prestando atención a lo que decía el tío Donald, escuchó el momento justo en el que él les daba advertencias básicas para que no se metieran en líos. Y cuando ellos contestaron que iban a comportarse, su tío miró a Scrooge con los ojos entrecerrados y diciendo que no se estaba refiriendo a ellos, lo que hizo que Scrooge a su vez también entrecerrara los ojos cuando le devolvió la mirada.

Justo después de esto, su tío se marchó corriendo a su entrevista y los niños siguieron a su tío-abuelo hasta la mansión, y después de que él entrara… les cerró la puerta enfrente de sus picos. Ja, ja, qué gracioso su tío, menuda broma les había gastado. Porqué eso era una broma ¿no? Tenía que serlo. Esperaron unos momentos y cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, los niños entraron corriendo.

La mansión era impresionante, y Huey sentía cada vez más emoción por ver y explorar cada rincón de ese lugar, ¡por conocer mejor a Scrooge McDuck! Y el niño sabía que sus hermanos probablemente sentían lo mismo que él. Por desgracia, sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando, después de hacerle algunas preguntas inocentes a su tío-abuelo, Scrooge los encerró en una habitación con una bolsa de canicas que ni siquiera podrían quedarse después.

Al parecer su tío-abuelo era tan aburrido como su tío Donald, genial.

Esto era como estar en el barco nuevamente, solo que esta vez estaban encerrados con llave, pero sin nadie que les vigilara. Huey se molestó considerablemente ante su actual situación. ¿Por qué Scrooge se portaba así con ellos? ¿Qué le habían hecho ellos para que los tratara así?

Louie sugirió que se escaparan de esa habitación, algo que Dewey afirmó que iban a hacer utilizando la bolsa de canicas. Huey se ilusionó al escuchar que pronto saldrían de ese cuarto, pero su gozo cayó en un pozo cuando vio que el plan de Dewey consistía en golpear el pomo de la puerta con la bolsa de canicas. ¿Realmente esperaba que eso funcionara? Si rompía el pomo, a lo mejor se quedaban encerrados sin posibilidad de salir de esa habitación. ¿No había pensado en eso su hermano?

Pero, por otra parte, si trataba de detener al trillizo vestido de azul, probablemente recibiría, accidentalmente, un golpe de la bolsa de canicas, así que el hermano mayor decidió no correr ese riesgo. En lugar de eso, se instaló en el suelo de la habitación y esperó para ver cuál era el desenlace del plan de Dewey. Louie por su parte, no tardó en imitar a su hermano mayor y se acomodó a su lado.

Vieron como el trillizo mediano iba golpeando la puerta hasta que finalmente el picaporte cayó.

"¿De verdad este era tu mejor plan?" preguntó Louie a su hermano mayor inmediato, pero Dewey ignoró la pregunta y abriendo la puerta animó a sus hermanos a que le siguieran para explorar el lugar.

Los dos trillizos restantes estaban a punto de levantarse cuando una cuerda apareció de la nada y se envolvió alrededor del patito vestido de azul. Ver como su hermano era arrastrado lejos de ellos por esa cuerda hizo que a Huey casi le diera un ataque al corazón. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Quién había sido?

Los dos hermanos restantes solo tuvieron tiempo de decir el nombre de Dewey antes de que la cuerda apareciera de nuevo y se enrollara alrededor de sus cuerpos, llevándolos probablemente al mismo destino que había sufrido su hermano.

* * *

Al final resultó que quien les había atrapado con las cuerdas había sido la nieta del ama de llaves. Webby Vanderquack. Huey no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella. Por lo que pudo ver el trillizo mayor, la habitación de esa chica parecía una mezcla de habitación de una niña y la de alguien obsesionado con las armas. Además, con las preguntas que les había hecho antes de presentarse apropiadamente, Huey se sentía… intimidado por ella, por todas sus plumas, si hasta había hecho llorar a Louie. En definitiva, Webby parecía una patita muy apasionada, y con unos gustos muy… extravagantes.

A todo lo anterior, había que sumar también que la joven reveló que su hobby era estudiar a Scrooge McDuck y su familia, lo cual los incluya obviamente a ellos. Incluso les mostró un inmenso diagrama que relacionaba a todos los miembros de la familia de su tío-abuelo e incluso de los enemigos de este. Fue tras mostrarles este inmenso cuadro que la jovencita se presentó, y quedó relacionada con la familia de Scrooge con el hilo de amiga de los trillizos, algo que Huey aceptó por miedo a que les hiciera daño si no la consideraban su amiga, además, ¿qué podría pasar por considerarla su amiga? Huey siempre se había mostrado abierto a hacer nuevas amistades, así que no veía porqué no podían complacer a Webby.

Después de esto, y fiel a su estilo, Louie fue el primero en aprovecharse de la situación para ponerla a su favor… y el de sus hermanos, y lo hizo preguntando:

"Bueno amiga, ¿cómo se divierte uno por aquí?"

La chica se animó de repente y dijo:

"Oh, eso se me da genial"

Acto seguido le dio una patada a una rejilla del sistema de ventilación y esta cayó, acto seguido, Webby procedió a meterse en su interior. Al ver esto, los trillizos se miraron entre ellos y Dewey procedió a seguir a la chica diciendo:

"Este no es el cuarto de las canicas"

Durante su excursión por el sistema de ventilación, en algún momento Dewey se quedó rezagado, y fue el último en llegar hasta el lugar al que los había conducido Webby. Antes de que llegara, los otros dos trillizos estuvieron conversando un poco con su nueva amiga. Huey había advertido que Webby parecía mostrar varios síntomas de alguien que suele permanecer encerrado durante mucho tiempo: hiper entusiasmo, conocimiento sorprendente se su entorno, cierta inseguridad en el trato hacia otras personas, en el sentido de mostrar exceso de emoción en su conversación, extrema rapidez en el habla… sí, Huey estaba prácticamente seguro de que la joven apenas había convivido con otra gente fuera de las paredes de la mansión. Y así se lo preguntó:

"No sales mucho de casa ¿verdad?"

Webby caminó hacia una estatua de su tío abuelo mientras respondía:

"La abuela es algo sobreprotectora, me prepara para que esté lista para todo, pero luego dice que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí dentro… pero algún día, saldré a ver mundo, seré una exploradora y me comeré una hamburguesa"

Esta última parte la dijo mirando a los dos chicos e imitando al mismo tiempo la postura que Scrooge tenía en esa estatua de él mismo. Honestamente, a excepción de la preparación para estar listo para todo, Huey entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Webby, pues su tío Donald actuaba del mismo modo con ellos… de acuerdo, tal vez no tan exagerado. Pero en fin, que entendiendo como se sentía su nueva amiga, el patito vestido de rojo sólo contestó a la parte de la hamburguesa diciendo:

"Nosotros podemos traerte una"

Y luego Louie y él se pusieron a caminar por el pasillo. El hermano mayor escuchó decir entonces a Webby:

"Sí que sois mis mejores amigos"

Al mismo tiempo que la chica vestida de rosa decía eso, Huey vio a su hermano salir del sistema de ventilación y pronto se unió a ellos. El trillizo mayor notó de inmediato que algo había cambiado en el estado de ánimo del pato vestido de azul, parecía malhumorado. El mayor de los hermanos se extrañó, tan animado que parecía antes… a lo mejor sería bueno que hablara con él. Sin embargo, su propósito se vio truncado cuando su nueva amiga los detuvo a los tres frente a una puerta y dijo con voz emocionada:

"Bienvenidos… al ala de los secretos"

La joven abrió la puerta de la sala, la cual estaba llena de los artilugios y las obras más fascinantes que Huey podría haber imaginado. Ante todo eso, Huey y Louie estaban emocionados, a diferencia de Dewey, y ciertamente habría seguido así de no ser porque el trillizo vestido de azul halló un cuadro en el que aparecían su tío y su tío-abuelo juntos en una aventura.

Ese cuadro tiró por los suelos toda la emoción de los hermanos mayor y menor, pues su tío Donald era todo lo opuesto a la aventura, a pesar de que Webby trataba de convencerlos de que Donald era en realidad un gran aventurero y compañero de Scrooge en muchas de sus aventuras. Pero los tres hermanos no estaban dispuestos a creer eso, ¡era imposible!

En su empeño por demostrar quién tenía razón, si Webby o los trillizos, dio como resultado que despertaron a un fantasma, una espada embrujada y un… caballo sin cabeza. Además de golpear dos veces de tres un gong que al ser golpeado tres veces desataba una horrible maldición.

Cuando Huey creía que ya las cosas no podrían ir a peor, Scrooge McDuck apareció en la puerta de la sala. Obviamente, al universo le gustaba burlarse continuamente del joven patito. Como era de esperar, la reacción del viejo pato fue cualquier cosa menos amable, pero al trillizo vestido de rojo eso le daba igual, lo importante ahora era escapar del peligro y hallar el modo de derrotar a los tres enemigos que querían atacarles.

Siendo el analista lógico que era, Huey creía que siendo más numerosos que sus enemigos, ellos tenían más probabilidades de ganar, pero desestimó esa idea cuando vio que los tres se habían unido en uno solo.

Para su tío Scrooge en cambio eso fue una magnífica noticia, pues ahora solo veía un rival al que derrotar en lugar de tres. Ante el asombro de los tres hermanos y de Webby, el pato multimillonario derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a les tres enemigos.

Ser testigos de tal espectáculo hizo que los cuatro niños salieran emocionados del lugar en el que se escondían, gritando y saltando alegremente alrededor de Scrooge, o al menos eso hacían hasta que el pato con sombrero de copa golpeó el suelo con su bastón silenciándolos de inmediato.

"Podemos explicarlo" comenzó a decir Louie en un intento de librarlos del castigo que muy probablemente iba a caerles por estar en ese lugar, y siguió diciendo:

"Hemos bajado a tu museo secreto a buscarte porqué te… ¿queremos?"

De acuerdo este final había sido un poco forzado, y muy probablemente había echado por los suelos todo lo que el trillizo con sudadera pudiera haber dicho antes.

Scrooge miró al niño que en estos momentos lo abrazaba y más bien con voz incrédula que furiosa, dijo:

"¿Museo secreto? Esto es el garaje"

Y al instante apretó el botón de un mando a distancia que demostró que efectivamente estaban en el garaje.

La decepción y la furia crecía dentro de Huey, y estaba seguro de que sus hermanos se sentían igual que él. A todo esto se sumaba que Scrooge comenzó a quejarse diciendo:

"Es increíble, resulta que os invito a mi casa-"

"Nos has encerrado en un cuarto" espetó Louie cortándole.

"Os he dado unas canicas" replicó Scrooge excusándose, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

Ante ese argumento tan pobre, Huey dijo:

"Nosotros solo queríamos estar contigo"

Y él lo decía en serio, Huey sentía una gran admiración por Scrooge McDuck, y saber que eran parientes, le hacía sentir aún más ganas de aprender cuanto pudiera de él. Sin embargo, con cada nueva frase que soltaba, el trillizo mayor cada vez se sentía más decepcionado con su tío-abuelo:

"Pues ya estáis, y mirad la que habéis montado"

De acuerdo, sí, era culpa suya lo que había pasado, pero no lo habían hecho intencionadamente, fue un accidente… tras otro. ¿Era ese motivo suficiente para no querer estar con ellos?

Dewey fue el siguiente en hablar, y lo que dijo hizo que Huey se quedara sin palabras:

"Supongo que la familia no da más que problemas ¿verdad Scrooge?"

¿De verdad su tío-abuelo pensaba eso de ellos? ¿Eso era lo que había hecho que Dewey actuara de un modo tan raro? Mirando a su hermano y después a su tío-abuelo, el trillizo con gorra se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esas palabras no le habían sentado bien al pato con sombrero de copa, pues Scrooge adquirió una expresión furiosa y lentamente dijo:

"Todo. El. Mundo. fuera"

Creyendo que aún podía salvar la situación, Huey trató de calmar a su tío-abuelo, pero el rico pato le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada con un fuerte grito:

"¡Fuera!"

Desafortunadamente, la acción que acompañó ese grito fue la de golpear el gong por tercera vez, lo que hizo que el dragón de piedra que lo sostenía de repente cobrara vida.

Webby, quien Huey ya había asumido que era una experta en artefactos mágicos, en seguida les informó que ese dragón era un cazador de oro.

Louie enseguida se animó al escuchar lo del oro, pero Huey le respondió diciendo que eso no era algo bueno si eres el mayor propietario de oro de Duckburg, lo cual quedó demostrado cuando el dragón en seguida se fue volando dirección a la caja fuerte de Scrooge… con el propio Scrooge agarrado a su cola tratando de evitarlo.

Los tres hermanos vieron que Webby se disponía a ir a ayudar a su tío-abuelo, así que ellos decidieron que iban a ayudarla, ayudarían a su tío quisiera él o no.

Fue en esas circunstancias que los niños conocieron a Launchpad, quien declaró que era piloto, lo cual les venía bien, porqué para poder atrapar al dragón tenían que ir volando. Sin perder tiempo, los niños se subieron al avión que casualmente había al lado de la mansión. Por el rabillo del ojo, Huey vio a Louie subiendo con el guante de medusa a escondidas. Suspirando, el trillizo mayor hizo una nota mental para hablar con su hermano acerca de apropiarse de cosas que no eran suyas.

Una vez dentro, Launchpad enseguida se puso en el asiento del piloto y encendiendo motores, el avión surcó los cielos. Mientras volaban vieron como su tío trataba de frenar al dragón, pero éste lo lanzó por los aires, y se habría estrellado contra el suelo si no hubieran pasado justo en ese instante. Haciendo una cadena, agarraron a su tío y lo subieron al avión, a zona segura y libre de caídas.

Una vez seguro dentro del avión, impidieron que les regañara aduciendo que debían darse prisa en detener ese dragón. Huey de inmediato acudió a Webby y a su amplio conocimiento, inquiriendo un modo de detener al dragón. La patita no tardó en responder diciendo:

"Es místico, así que necesitamos un objeto místico como un espejo del olvido o el guante de medusa, o-"

"¿Cómo esto?" interrumpió Louie mostrando el guante que acababa de nombrar Webby.

Bueno, lo de hablar con su hermano discretamente quedaba olvidado, porqué con la mirada Webby y Huey le lanzaron al trillizo vestido de verde seguramente le hicieron sentirse incomodo con el hecho de haber cogido el guante en primer lugar. Tratando de desviar la atención, le entregó el guante a Scrooge diciendo:

"¿Qué? Pensaba devolverlo"

Justo después de eso Huey trazó un plan, mientras los otros niños ataban la manguera del garaje de Scrooge a la cintura de este, él le dio instrucciones a Launchpad para que descendiera en picado hacia el dragón, que ya estaba en la cúpula de la caja fuerte, y que luego ascendiera rápidamente. Dicho y hecho, abriendo nuevamente la puerta del avión, Scrooge saltó y con la mano en la que llevaba el guante de medusa agarró al dragón por la cola convirtiéndolo efectivamente en piedra y salvando todo su dinero en el proceso.

Los cuatro niños estaban sujetando la manguera mientras Scrooge se ocupaba del dragón, pero por desgracia, los movimientos repentinos hicieron que la manguera se les escapara y Scrooge saltó por los aires e iba a estrellarse contra el dinero, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, pues el pato mayor lejos de estrellarse, se zambulló en el dinero y nadó por él con total naturalidad, algo que asombró a los niños, en especial a Louie.

La emoción de los niños era tan grande que cuando se dieron cuenta que el avión caía sin remedio gritaron asustados hasta el momento en el que el aparato se estrelló contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, todos y cada uno de ellos salieron ilesos del avión, incluso Launchpad.

Huey estaba feliz, habían tenido una aventura con ¡Scrooge McDuck! ¡Le habían ayudado a salvar su dinero! ¡Este era el mejor día de su vida! O lo fue hasta que Scrooge salió de la caja fuerte y les hizo sentarse a los cuatro mientras Launchpad apagaba el fuego que se había iniciado por el avión estrellado.

Y allí se quedaron, aguantando mientras Scrooge los regañaba… merecidamente:

"En el poco tiempo que os conozco habéis destrozado mi casa y mi caja fuerte, habéis despertado a varios monstruos ancestrales y casi conseguís matarme, ¡dos veces!"

"Cuatro veces si cuentas cada monstruo como una vez distinta" dijo Huey en un intento de aligerar la situación, pero no pareció surtir efecto, porqué Scrooge se acercó a los niños con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que los chicos temieran lo peor, pero de repente Scrooge se puso a reír.

Huey pudo sentir las miradas de sus hermanos en él, tal vez esperando que les diera una explicación, pero el hermano mayor no podía ayudarles, no sabía cómo explicar el cambio tan repentino del pato mayor. Solo podía callar y esperar, algo por lo que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues su tío se sentó entre Louie y él y con voz emocionada dijo:

"¡Ha sido increíble!"

Señalando a Dewey:

"Cuando tú me has metido en el avión y has dicho, 'no hay tiempo'"

Y luego mirando a Webby:

"Oh y ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido lo del guante de medusa? ¡Brillante!"

A continuación, Scrooge le miró a él y añadió:

"Y luego me habéis sacado justo a tiempo y-"

Scrooge se rio nuevamente y levantándose, los miró con una sonrisa y les habló nuevamente:

"Niños, no dais más que problemas, curse me kilts, cómo echaba de menos los problemas… supongo que tendré que vigilaros un poco más de cerca para enseñaros a meteros en problemas como es debido"

La última parte la dijo sacando su teléfono y llamando a alguien, ese alguien resultó ser la señora Beakley, a quién le dijo que cancelara su agenda ya que iba a llevárselos de paseo.

Esto era lo mejor que Huey había escuchado decir a su tío Scrooge, por fin iban a pasar tiempo de verdad con él, aprender de él, pero… ¿adónde pensaba llevarlos de excursión?

Como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta interna, Scrooge se giró nuevamente hacia ellos y les dijo:

"Y ahora vamos a buscar ¡la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida!"

¿La Atlántida? ¿Había dicho la Atlántida? Eso significaba que tal vez además de vivir una asombrosa aventura, también podría ganar alguna insignia nueva como la de descubrimiento arqueológico o exploración submarina, las posibilidades crecían por momentos.

Huey estaba muy emocionado, al igual que sus hermanos, al fin salían de su aburrida rutina, estaba tan emocionado que contestó sin pensar siquiera a la siguiente propuesta de Scrooge:

"¡Y que nadie se lo cuente al tío Donald!"

El trillizo vestido de rojo respondió rápidamente que no iba a hacerlo, al igual que sus hermanos, pero cuando se lo pensó mejor, le entró el remordimiento. ¿Realmente era mejor no decírselo a su tío? ¿Por qué no? Ellos nunca le habían ocultado nada a su tío… excepto cuando planeaba alguna de sus ideas para no vivir bajo constante vigilancia. Como cuando Huey imitaba las voces de sus hermanos y ellos se iban a hacer lo que fuera que hubieran planeado.

Pero… ¿irse de aventuras sin que su tío lo supiera? Huey no sabía si quería hacerle algo así a su tío Donald. Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues los demás estaban demasiado emocionados y no quería preocuparlos con sus remordimientos. Tendría que pensar en ello más adelante, cuando volvieran de su aventura.

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, por favor, seguid la historia, agregadla a vuestros favoritos y/o comentad. También si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis hacer hipotesis acerca de lo que va a suceder a continuación, también podéis escribirlo... en fin, como veais, solo... por favor, saber lo que piensan los lectores siempre anima a seguir escribiendo. **  
**Este capítulo sigue mucho de lo que sucede en el transcurso del primer capítulo de la serie, lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante, procura que no sea así.**


	5. Capítulo 5 Más secretos al descubierto

**Capítulo 5. Más secretos al descubierto**

Esto, esto sí que había sido una aventura, y Dewey estaba feliz de haber formado parte de ella y más emocionante aún, estaba feliz de que él hubiera sido alguien clave para resolver el misterio de la joya de la Atlántida, pero lo más importante de todo para Dewey, era que finalmente Scrooge lo había llamado por su nombre.

Si bien su viaje comenzó de un modo muy aburrido, con un tío que no les dejaba hacer nada y que solamente parecía que los quería como espectadores, Dewey estaba satisfecho con el resultado de esta aventura.

De acuerdo, era cierto que por su culpa estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces, y también como les contaron los secuaces contratados por Glomgold, si les siguieron y llegaron ellos también a la Atlántida, fue por la parada que hicieron para ir al baño, parada que se vieron obligados a hacer porqué había un monstruo en el baño del submarino, o sea que, en realidad, si Glomgold llegó a la Atlántida fue culpa de Dewey también.

Pero al final lograron vencerle, bueno, Glomgold no cayó en la cuenta de que la Atlántida estaba boca abajo y que, por tanto, la joya que en realidad buscaban no estaba en el suelo, sino en el techo, y fue el patito vestido de azul el que se dio cuenta de este hecho.

Pero dentro de todo esto, había algo que preocupaba a Dewey. Mientras sus tíos y él estuvieron atrapados en la sala del tesoro, su tío Donald dijo algo… desconcertante, acusó a su tío-abuelo Scrooge de que sólo se preocupaba por la aventura y a continuación dijo:

"_Es como la Lanza de Selene otra vez_"

Dewey en ese momento no prestó mucha atención a eso, estaba más preocupado por salir de allí con vida, pero ahora que estaban en el submarino, regresando a Duckburg, tenía tiempo para pensar en ello ¿Qué era la Lanza de Selene? ¿Por qué su tío Donald dijo que era como repetir esa historia otra vez? ¿Por qué Scrooge negó cualquier responsabilidad a ese hecho? ¿Fue por la Lanza de Selene que los dos patos adultos dejaron de hablarse?

Uf… tener tantas preguntas sin respuesta era… abrumador, y Dewey se sentía como si fuera Huey en esos momentos. Por desgracia, dudaba que su tío Donald le diera la respuesta a las preguntas que bailaban por su cabeza, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle. Lo que sí hizo, sin embargo, fue acercarse a él, pues su tío había confiado en él en ese momento de necesidad, cuando estuvieron atrapados y a punto de ahogarse, Dewey sintió la necesidad de agradecerle a su tío que hubiera confiado en él, pues era bien sabido que al ser el más revoltoso de los trillizos, Donald apenas se fiaba de Dewey.

Sentándose a su lado, el trillizo mediano se quedó en silencio, pensando cual era el mejor modo de expresar su gratitud. Sintió que sus manos estaban sudando, ¿por qué a veces era tan difícil hablar?

La mirada de Dewey pasó de sus extremidades a las de su tío, y entonces lo vio, las manos del tío Donald estaban rojas… rojas y quemadas. ¡¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?!

"Tío Donald… tus manos"

Donald miró sorprendido a su sobrino y luego se miró sus propias manos, al darse cuenta de a qué se refería Dewey, el pato marinero simplemente apartó la mirada y dijo:

"Oh, eso no es nada"

_¿Nada?_ ¿cómo podía decir eso? Sus manos estaban quemadas, y Dewey sabía por experiencia que una quemadura era algo muy doloroso, ¿cómo podía su tío restarle importancia de ese modo?

"¿Qué no es nada? ¡¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?!" preguntó Dewey esta vez indignado. Si su tío se había hecho daño, él merecía saber cuándo y cómo, no era justo que le ocultara algo así.

Por toda respuesta, lo único que hizo su tío fue mirarle con tristeza. Fue en esa mirada que Dewey se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su tío se había quemado las manos cuando Dewey cruzó ese puente lleno de láseres que activaban columnas de fuego. Su tío se quemó para evitar que el trillizo mediano se hiciera daño.

"… oh" fue todo lo que Dewey pudo responder al darse cuenta de los hechos. ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Era culpa _suya_ que su tío estuviera herido.

Al escuchar que algo le sucedía a su tío, Huey, Louie, Webby y Scrooge se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando. Viendo las manos de Donald, Huey de inmediato anunció que las quemaduras de su tío eran de primer grado, es decir que no eran muy graves y casi al instante se puso a atender a Donald. Los demás, viendo que el trillizo mayor tenía la situación bajo control, se fueron a hacer otras cosas, todos excepto Dewey, que miraba a su hermano trabajar por curar a su tío, arreglando otro desastre que él había causado. Parece que esa era su mayor habilidad, llevar el caos allí a dónde iba.

Avergonzado por ser el culpable de que su tío se hubiera lastimado, el trillizo vestido de azul se armó de valor y con voz realmente apenada dijo:

"Lo siento tío Donald"

El pato marinero desvió su atención de su sobrino mayor a su sobrino mediano, y esbozando una sonrisa, le respondió diciendo:

"No Dewey, lo importante es que estés a salvo"

Dewey no esperaba en absoluto esa respuesta. ¿Cómo podía? ¿cómo podía su tío perdonarle tan fácilmente? No se lo merecía, merecía un castigo, una reprimenda, ¡al menos un sermón por haber sido tan temerario!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Dewey vio que su hermano mayor había terminado su trabajo y que lenta y silenciosamente se apartaba, como si supiera que esa era una conversación privada entre su hermano y su tío. Dewey no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso de Huey.

Su hermano mayor siempre parecía saber cuándo era el momento de retirarse, a diferencia de él, que nunca quería irse de ningún sitio a no ser que le obligaran a ello, e incluso a veces, ni siquiera de ese modo el trillizo mediano se alejaba de la situación, fuera cual fuera. Pero a diferencia de él, Huey era tan comprensivo… había ocasiones en las que el trillizo vestido de azul desearía parecerse más a su hermano mayor, aunque obviamente nunca admitiría eso en voz alta.

Negando con la cabeza, Dewey se centró nuevamente en su tío, y en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con él. El trillizo mediano seguía considerando que su tío no debía ser tan benévolo con él.

"Tío Donald- esto… esto ha pasado por mi culpa" le dijo con voz temblorosa. El chico esperaba que con eso lograse que su tío al menos le regañara por su temeraria actitud allí en ese puente. Si no hubiera sido por su tío, él habría muerto. Su tío Donald le había salvado la vida y había resultado herido por ello. Dewey debería pagar por sus actos.

Pero lejos de castigarle, su tío Donald sólo siguió sonriendo y con voz suave, o tan suave como pudo, le dijo a su sobrino mediano:

"Dewey, habría hecho lo mismo por Huey o Louie, vosotros tres sois mi vida, no sé lo que haría si os pasara algo a alguno de los tres, puede ser cierto que a veces haces cosas imprudentes, pero si estuviéramos de nuevo allí, lo habría hecho otra vez sin dudarlo"

Dewey notó que se le humedecían los ojos, sabía que su tío los amaba incondicionalmente, pero escucharle decir eso hacía que su admiración por su tío alcanzara un nuevo significado.

Sonriendo él también y mucho más tranquilo ahora que ya parecía haberse resuelto todo, el hermano mediano le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tío diciendo:

"Oh tío Donald"

El resto del viaje hasta Duckburg fue totalmente tranquilo, los secuaces contratados por Glomgold habían sido debidamente atados y esperaban entregarlos a las autoridades cuando llegaran a la ciudad. Dewey no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sus hermanos y Webby, pues habían sido ellos junto con Launchpad los que habían logrado someter a esos tres villanos.

Cuando la ciudad apareció ante sus ojos, emergieron y Scrooge se subió a la escotilla del submarino, y arruinó la rueda de prensa de Glomgold anunciando que él tenía la auténtica joya de la Atlántida.

Además, tal y como anunció su tío-abuelo, la joya que Glomgold tenía en su posesión, estaba maldita, hecho que se demostró cuando un monstruo marino apareció en el puerto y agarró al segundo pato más rico del mundo. Le estaba bien empleado a Glomgold, por haber intentado matarlos a todos y también por usar a su tío Donald como rehén. Dewey internamente no pudo parar de reírse cuando vio como el pato era arrastrado lejos de ellos por un tentáculo gigante mientras gritando constantes maldiciones contra Scrooge. Seguramente Huey le habría dicho que reírse de los males ajenos no estaba bien, pero en ese momento a Dewey le daba igual. Ver a quien intentó matarlos en apuros le dio al patito una breve satisfacción.

Bueno la aventura había terminado, ahora probablemente iban a volver a su aburrida vida en la casa flotante, pero para Dewey ya nada volvería a ser igual, era sobrino-nieto de Scrooge McDuck y no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para verle de nuevo y si surgía la oportunidad, de irse de aventuras con él. Además, tenía curiosidad para conocer mejor a Webby, pues a pesar de que no hacía mucho que la conocía, creía que ambos tenían mucho en común y que podría aprender bastante de ella, sobre todo, aprender a luchar y moverse como lo hacía ella.

Hablando de Webby, Dewey vio en ese momento que la joven estaba hablando con su abuela, o más bien que la señora Beakley estaba sermoneándola a ella y a Louie, seguramente porqué descubrió que le habían mentido cuando hablaron con ella por teléfono. Pero de repente, el sermón pasó a una especie de alabanza o algo parecido, al menos eso le pareció al trillizo vestido de azul, a juzgar por las sonrisas de abuela y nieta. Y del posterior abrazo que ambas se dieron.

Dewey se dio cuenta de que su tío Donald también las estaba mirando, y cuando las dos se abrazaron, el adulto más joven se dirigió hacia su tío y antes de que Scrooge pudiera decir nada, él le cortó diciendo:

"Para, reconozco que soy un pelín sobreprotector"

"¿Un pelín?" dijo Louie con voz sarcástica mientras se unía a sus hermanos mayores.

Dewey había estado a punto de plantear exactamente la misma pregunta, pero su hermano menor se le anticipó. El trillizo mediano se quedó esperando, junto con sus hermanos, a ver qué respondía su tío a eso.

Su tío Donald bajó la vista avergonzado y dijo:

"Haga lo que haga, estos niños se meterán en líos, así que, también podrías enseñarles a no meterse en líos" la última parte la dijo dirigiéndose a su tío Scrooge, y Dewey pudo ver que la cara de Scrooge se animaba y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, alegrándose por el voto de confianza que le estaba dando su sobrino.

Por su parte, los trillizos también se animaron al escuchar lo que decía su tío, los tres se acercaron, emocionados por saber si lo que estaba insinuando su tío era verdad o no, Donald entonces siguió hablando:

"No creo que pase nada porqué te visiten de vez en cuando"

Y dicho esto los abrazó a los tres. Dewey estaba tan feliz de escuchar eso que casi no podía contenerse, ¡su tío les permitía ir a visitar a su tío-abuelo cuando quisieran! ¡Era maravilloso! Y luego su tío comenzó con las restricciones, no era cuando quisieran sino solo en ocasiones, cumpleaños, cuatro de julio… ocasiones como esa. Su tío siguió enumerando días en los que podrían visitar a Scrooge, pero fue violentamente detenido cuando la casa flotante de repente explotó. Dewey se quedó mirando como el barco, su casa, ardía en llamas, pronto sintió, además, las miradas de sus tíos y de sus hermanos en él, lo que le hizo sonreír nerviosamente antes de explicar:

"Uh… puede que me haya dejado el motor en marcha"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otro nuevo problema del que él era el causante. Y esta vez, un gran, gran, GRAN problema ¿Dónde iban a vivir ahora su tío, sus hermanos y él? Esta sin duda era su mayor metedura de pata hasta la fecha, pues literalmente los acababa de dejar a todos en la calle, o eso creía, pues de repente, su tío abuelo habló diciendo:

"Me parece que tengo como una docena de habitaciones libres en la mansión"

Dewey sonrió al escuchar eso, tal vez su metedura de pata acababa de abrirles las puertas a una vida mejor para todos, es decir, que, en realidad, acababa de hacerles un favor. Solo faltaba ver si su tío Donald aceptaba esa oferta, ya que él era su tutor legal. Los tres hermanos miraron expectantes a su tío cuando él se rio supieron de inmediato que eso significaba que se iban a vivir a la mansión. Algo que de inmediato se pusieron a celebrar, junto con Webby, que naturalmente estaba feliz de tener a niños de su edad viviendo con ella en la mansión.

El estallido del barco, sin embargo, pronto atrajo a los bomberos que de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar para sofocar el fuego, y para cuando lo consiguieron, la llamas habían devorado buena parte de la embarcación, lo que hizo que Donald mirara el barco con tristeza, al fin y al cabo ese había sido su hogar durante diez años.

Dewey no pudo evitar sentirse culpable una vez más al ver el estado de ánimo de su tío, pero eso pronto le pasó, pues ahora iban a vivir en la mansión de su tío-abuelo, ¿podía haber un lugar mejor en el que vivir? Bien en el caso de su tío Donald parecía que sí, pues le pidió a Scrooge que le permitieran llevar el barco a la mansión también para que pudiera repararlo. De acuerdo, realmente parecía que su tío Donald estaba empeñado en que su estancia en la mansión fuera solo algo temporal. Pero Dewey estaba decidido a aprovechar cada momento al máximo, ¡y nadie podría detenerle!

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, su tío hizo que la casa flotante fuera colocada en la piscina, mientras él hacía eso, los niños ayudaron a Scrooge a ordenar el garaje, pues con el ataque de todos esos monstruos, todo había quedado patas arriba.

Mientras ordenaban, Dewey se detuvo nuevamente frente al cuadro en el que aparecían su tío y su tío-abuelo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una de las esquinas estaba suelta, por lo que decidió recolocarla, y al hacerlo… apareció la imagen de su madre en esa esquina. Reconociendo a la mujer, Dewey se quedó boquiabierto y apenas pudo exclamar:

"¿Mamá?"

Dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba, el trillizo mediano rápidamente cogió la primera sábana que encontró y con ella cubrió el cuadro. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero no quería que sus hermanos vieran lo que acababa de descubrir. El resto del tiempo lo pasó nerviosamente, manteniéndose cerca del cuadro solo para evitar que los otros sintieran curiosidad por lo que podría haber debajo.

Dado que su habitación de la casa flotante había quedado… destruida, los trillizos ocuparon esa noche una habitación cada uno, aunque su tío-abuelo les prometió que conseguiría una litera triple por si querían seguir compartiendo cuarto como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento. A Dewey no le sorprendió nada que, de los tres hermanos, Huey fuera el primero en estar de acuerdo con la idea de tener una habitación compartida lo antes posible.

Por lo que respectaba al trillizo mediano, la idea de poder tener una habitación para él solo era algo que siempre había deseado, pues en la casa flotante su habitación era tan pequeña que apenas cabían, pero las habitaciones de la mansión por el contrario eran enormes, y Dewey estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que echara de menos compartir habitación con sus hermanos, aunque esa era otra de aquellas cosas que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Pero por el momento, a Dewey le estaba bien tener una habitación para él solo, porque, desde que había visto ese cuadro, el joven patito se decidió a investigar y descubrir cuanto pudiera de su madre, pues si ella también había sido compañera de aventuras de Scrooge, eso significaba que debía haber información de ella en alguna parte, más información de la que les había dado su tío en los últimos diez años.

Dewey, gracias al interés literario de su hermano mayor, ahora sabía dónde estaba la biblioteca, algo que le venía muy bien, pues, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sabía que una biblioteca era un buen lugar de partida para buscar información y allí era a donde pensaba ir cuando todos se hubieran ido a dormir, se encerraría en la biblioteca y revisaría cada libro si era preciso para encontrar algo de su madre.

Asimismo, cuando nadie pudiera verle, el trillizo mediano ya había decidido que escondería también en su cuarto el cuadro en el que aparecía su madre, al menos mientras tuviera una habitación para él solo, después tendría que buscar otro sitio en el que esconderlo.

Y, si por algún casual encontrara algo de información acerca de su madre, después se lo diría a sus hermanos, ellos merecían saberlo también… aunque… de los tres, a Dewey siempre le había dado la impresión de que él era el más interesado en querer saber cosas de su madre. Huey y Louie ya mostraban interés sí, pero no en el mismo grado que Dewey, de eso estaba seguro el trillizo mediano.

Llegó la hora de acostarse y todos se fueron a dormir, Dewey esperó un rato, para asegurarse de que todos se hubieran dormido y a continuación se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar, pero ¿por dónde comenzar? Mirando entre libros y más libros, encontró uno que se llamaba: 'Autobiografía de Scrooge McDuck' por Scrooge McDuck.

Este parecía ser un buen libro para empezar, Dewey lo tomó en sus manos y se fue a una mesa cercana para leer, abrió el libro por el primer capítulo y comenzó con la lectura. Estaría toda lo noche despierto si era necesario, nada podría impedirle descubrir la verdad…

* * *

El sol había salido hacía rato y Dewey noto que alguien le sacudía el hombro, ¿quién le estaba molestando? ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuello? Abriendo los ojos, el trillizo mediano vio que estaba apoyado contra una mesa dormido sobre un libro… el mismo libro que había cogido la noche anterior… todavía en el primer capítulo.

Eso quería decir que no estaba más cerca de encontrar respuestas sobre su madre que la noche anterior. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse dormido? Dewey se incorporó rápidamente y miró hacia la persona que le sacudía, quien resultó no ser otro que Huey, el cual le miraba ligeramente preocupado. Dewey se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor con ojos somnolientos, incapaz de entender qué era lo que el otro patito estaba haciendo allí.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el motivo de su presencia la biblioteca, pero el otro patito se adelantó diciendo:

"Dewey, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dewey parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar las imágenes aún ligeramente borrosas de lo que había a su alrededor. También trató de procesar la pregunta que le había hecho Huey, ¿qué hacía allí? La pregunta en sí había sonado como si Huey fuera el único que tenía derecho a estar en ese lugar, pensar eso hizo que Dewey se molestara un poco, y con voz más bien dura respondió:

"¿Qué pasa Hubert? ¿Acaso crees que eres el único al que puede interesarle leer?"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron ligeramente. Seguramente no había esperado para nada que su hermano saltara de ese modo ante una simple pregunta. El trillizo mayor inhaló ligeramente, y tras hacerlo dijo:

"Dewey, te has quedado dormido en la biblioteca con un libro apenas empezado, ¿esperas que me crea que viniste a leer?"

Vaya con el observador y deductivo Huey, siempre creyendo que tenía razón, pues esta vez se equivocaba y Dewey iba a asegurarse de que eso le quedara bien claro, y lo hizo diciendo:

"Pues sí querido Hubert, no podía dormir de la emoción de la aventura, así vine aquí a leer… algo de Scrooge, para saber más de nuestro tío-abuelo, pero nada más empezar me entró sueño y me quedé dormido, ¿satisfecho? Ahora ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

Dewey sabía que no era tan buen mentiroso como su hermano Louie, sin embargo, sintió una grata satisfacción cuando vio que su hermano mayor parecía satisfecho con la explicación que le había dado.

El trillizo mayor parecía estar calmado de nuevo, y procedió a responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Dewey:

"Te estaba buscando porqué eras el único que faltaba por levantarse, fui a tu habitación y al no verte allí, comencé a buscarte, entonces vi la puerta de la biblioteca entreabierta y entré a ver"

El trillizo vestido de azul sintió un ligero pánico al saber que Huey había entrado en su habitación. ¿Y si había encontrado el cuadro de su madre? No, no podía ser, porqué Dewey tomó la precaución de esconderlo debajo de la cama, así que Huey no podía haberlo visto. Tratando de evitar de que Huey se diera cuenta de que escondía algo en su cuarto, el trillizo mediano preguntó a continuación mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

"¿Y para qué me buscabas?"

Huey miró a su hermano con una expresión de incertidumbre, era como si no entendiera porqué su hermano estaba tan a la defensiva, Dewey temía que le preguntaría al respecto, pero no lo hizo, afortunadamente. En lugar de eso, el hermano vestido de rojo se encogió de hombros y explicó:

"Webby ha sugerido que juguemos con las pistolas de dardos después de desayunar, creo que ha llamado al juego: 'dardos de la muerte' y te estaba buscando por si querías jugar con nosotros"

¿Jugar a dispararse dardos? Eso sonaba divertido, y si Webby jugaba con ellos seguro que sería genial, pues Dewey había visto a la chica en acción y era super guay lo que la joven con lacito en el pelo era capaz de hacer. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se emocionaba ante la idea de jugar con su nueva amiga.

Olvidando de inmediato toda la molestia-furia que había estado sintiendo hasta entonces, el trillizo mediano se puso de pie de un salto y dijo con voz emocionada:

"Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Me vestiré enseguida y vengo"

Dewey vio a Huey sonreír ante esa respuesta, parecía satisfecho de haber cumplido con sus obligaciones de hermano mayor. El trillizo mediano no entendía cómo Huey podía ser tan responsable, si sólo había tres segundos de diferencia entre ambos, no era para tanto. Mientras reflexionaba en esto, Dewey casi saltó cuando la voz de Huey sonó nuevamente:

"Si me permites un consejo, la próxima vez coge el libro y llévatelo a tu cuarto, así al menos dormirás en una cama y no sobre una mesa"

Dewey se rio entre dientes y afirmó que lo tendría en cuenta para la próxima vez.

* * *

Los 'dardos de la muerte' resultó ser un juego mucho más peligroso de lo que había anticipado Dewey, pues Webby se había tomado el juego tan enserio que había puesto incluso trampas en varios pasillos y salas de la mansión, trampas donde en una de ellas había caído Louie. En serio, esta chica llevaba las cosas hasta el límite, pero a Dewey le encantaba eso, por fin había alguien que parecía ser tan alocado como él. El trillizo vestido de azul estaba seguro de que lo iba a pasar muy bien con su nueva amiga… es decir, si no moría en el proceso.

Cuando la joven se proclamó vencedora del juego, tras dispararle dardos al pico de Huey, habiéndole desarmado previamente a él, los trillizos decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente de dardos por el momento, había llegado el momento de cambiar de juego, y eso era lo que iban a hacer hasta que escucharon que su tío-abuelo los llamaba a una reunión familiar en el comedor.

Por el tono de voz que había empleado Scrooge, estaba claro que el viejo pato estaba bastante molesto, así que los chicos junto con Webby se dirigieron diligentemente hacia el comedor y allí esperaron a que su tío-abuelo les dijera lo que fuera que quería decirles. Su tío Donald no tardó en llegar y unirse a ellos. Dewey comprobó con alegría que a su tío apenas le quedaban marcas de las quemaduras que se había hecho en la Atlántida.

Beakley llegó poco después con lo que parecía ser una pizarra cubierta con una tela, sólo faltaba, la persona que les había convocado a todos allí, mientras le esperaban, todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, todos excepto Beakley, que permaneció de pie esperando a Scrooge en silencio.

Para cuando su tío-abuelo entro, todos estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que mantenían que nadie se dio cuenta de la llegada del rico pato hasta que este último golpeó la pizarra con su bastón.

El ruido sordo silenció a todos y cuando Scrooge estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, quitó el lienzo de la pizarra mientras decía:

"Muy bien, estas son las normas de la casa: primera norma: mi espacio es mi espacio. Mi estudio, mi dormitorio… y mi baño" esta última parte la dijo con los ojos centrados en el tío Donald, lo que llevó a Dewey a pensar que su tío ya había transgredido esa norma.

Scrooge no tardó en citar la segunda norma que les imponía, la cual era, consultar a la señora Beakley para el resto de las normas. Dicho esto, el pato más rico del mundo se despidió y abandonó la sala.

Una vez fuera, la señora Beakley tomo la palabra y les dijo a los presentes:

"Esta será la mansión del Sr. Scrooge, pero es _mi_ casa así que,"

La dio la vuelta a la pizarra revelando la superficie opuesta llena de escritos por todas partes, diagramas, listas… apenas había un rincón en el que no hubiera nada y prosiguió diciendo:

"Son mis normas, exhaustivas, muy detalladas ¿adónde vas?"

Esta pregunta iba dirigida nuevamente a su tío Donald, pues el pato adulto se había levantado de su silla para ir a hacer quién sabe qué. A decir verdad, Dewey hacía rato que había desconectado de la conversación, pues a él las normas le daban igual, eso era más bien cosa de Huey que suya.

Lo que en cambio sí que le interesó, fue que el ama de llaves de su tío-abuelo llegó incluso a ridiculizar a su tío, que como es lógico comenzó a enfadarse con la Sra. Beakley, y le afirmaba a la mujer que él no necesitaba esas normas, que sabía cuidarse por sí mismo. Tal afirmación llevó a una respuesta acalorada inmediata del ama de llaves que rápidamente escaló en una discusión entre ambos adultos.

Los niños los miraban expectantes, hasta que llegó un punto el que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Louie preguntó:

"¿Se van a dar un beso?"

Pensar en ese echo como una posibilidad, le dio a Dewey escalofríos, y su respuesta a la pregunta formulada por su hermano, al igual de la de Huey y Webby fue la de ruidos de asco.

Los dos adultos, al darse cuenta de que los niños estaban únicamente centrados en ellos, rápidamente les hicieron salir a jugar al jardín, algo que los cuatro patitos hicieron de inmediato, pues no querían arriesgarse a ser receptores de la furia de ninguno de los dos.

Una vez afuera, Webby sugirió que jugaran a otro juego, y les propuso varias opciones, cada una de las cuales sonaba más peligrosa que la anterior. Dewey vio cierto miedo en el rostro de Huey, que era de los tres el que en ese momento estaba más cerca de Webby. Es más, al trillizo vestido de azul le pareció que su hermano tenía tanto miedo de Webby que sugirió tomar una siesta, algo que no fuera en absoluto peligroso.

Pero Webby no pareció estar de acuerdo con eso, pues de repente sacó una pequeña bola y propuso que jugaran con ella. La joven golpeó la pelota con el pie, y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Dewey, su hermano mayor probablemente ahora tendría un agujero en la cabeza… literalmente, pues la bola que había pateado Webby impactó contra un árbol, lo agujereó y encima hizo que este cayera.

Desde dónde estaban en el suelo, Dewey vio que un cuervo… con bombín, de repente echaba a volar, pues hasta ese momento había estado apostado en una rama del árbol que acababa de caer. El trillizo mediano se dio cuenta de que Huey también había visto al cuervo, y su rostro también adquirió un semblante de preocupación. Tal vez, su hermano ya había visto a ese cuervo antes también, eso le hizo pensar en algo ¿les estaba siguiendo ese pájaro? Porqué si no, ¿cómo se explicaba la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano mayor?

Dewey negó con la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenían que encontrar algo que hacer con Webby que no pusiera sus vidas en peligro. Afortunadamente, Louie pareció encontrar una solución cuando sugirió:

"Oh podríamos divertirnos de verdad"

Dewey sonrió ampliamente, sabía a qué se refería su hermano con eso, aun así, quería confirmarlo:

"¿Quieres decir…?" preguntó con voz emocionada.

"Eso mismo querido Dewey" respondió Louie con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sabiendo que los tres estaban pensando en el mismo sitio, se unieron y dijeron a coro:

"¡A divertirnos en Funso's Funzone!"

Eso, eso sí sonaba como un plan para divertirse y cuando Webby les preguntó qué sitio era ese, no pudieron evitar responderle con toda la emoción del mundo que era el lugar más mágico, divertido y espectacular del mundo, hasta se unieron los tres para cantar su eslogan. Tras explicarle a su amiga el lugar al que iban, los tres hermanos se dispusieron a irse, pero Dewey se sintió mal por Webby, ya que ella parecía que iba a quedarse en la mansión, y al trillizo mediano eso no le parecía justo, así que girándose hacia Webby le preguntó:

"¿Te vienes?"

Webby pareció que no podía creerse que la invitaran a ir con ellos, la chica respondió entusiasmada que sí y que la esperaran que iba a recoger sus cosas. Dewey se sorprendió cuando vio que subía hasta su cuarto… escalando por la fachado de la mansión. Wowww… tendría que pedirla a Webby que le enseñara a hacer eso.

Mientras esperaban a la joven, Louie no tardó en mostrar su disconformidad a que Webby se fuera con ellos, lo calificó casi de locura, pero Dewey la defendió, ella se había pasado casi toda su vida encerrada, y si tenía la posibilidad de salir con gente normal, con gente como ellos que podía ayudarla a integrarse, ¿por qué negarle esa posibilidad? Además, solo iban a Funso's Funzone.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

**Bien este es el nuevo capítulo, espero poder mantener esta racha de actualizar cada semana, aunque no sé si lo lograré, al menos lo intentaré.**

**Si os está gustando esta historia, por favor no olvidéis seguirla y/o ponerla entre vuestros favoritos, y también, me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto de la historia, por favor, dejadme conocer lo que pensáis, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Pilyarquitect**


	6. Capítulo 6 Solo quería no hacer nada

**Capítulo 6. Solo quería no hacer nada**

Louie bostezó cuando finalmente el mundo de los vivos le llamaba a unirse a él. El patito vestido de verde hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía pronto tendría a su hermano mayor Huey, o tal vez incluso Dewey molestándole para que se levantara, y eso era algo que quería evitar, los hermanos mayores podían ser muy molestos a veces. Pero, por otro lado, para Louie eso significaba que sus hermanos se preocupaban por él, lo que le hacía sentirse querido y seguro. En la casa flotante siempre había sido así, él sabía que, si alguna vez necesitaba algo, sus hermanos estarían allí para ayudarle.

Pensando en la casa flotante, para el patito vestido de verde, el hecho de que ahora vivieran en una mansión era un lujo con el que hace literalmente dos días solo podía soñar, y ahora, allí estaba, viviendo a cuerpo de rey, rodeado de los mayores lujos que podría pedir. El trillizo más joven no podría estar más feliz con su situación, era uno de sus mayores sueños hechos realidad. Ahora eran ricos, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el dinero.

Además, por primera vez en su vida, Louie podía disfrutar de tener una habitación para él solo y le encantaba, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, echaba de menos dormir con sus hermanos.

Y lo había echado de menos esa noche especialmente, pues había tenido pesadillas, algunas bastante aterradoras, con los Beagle Boys. Y no era de extrañar que eso le hubiera pasado, pues cuando esos perros los secuestraron a Webby, a sus hermanos y a él, realmente pensó que eso era el final, que iban a morir, ya que Scrooge nunca iba a pagar un rescate por ellos. Uno no se hacía rico si tenía que ir pagando rescates cada vez que secuestraban a alguien de su entorno.

Por suerte, lograron salir de esa situación gracias a Webby. ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Lo que los sacó de allí no fue que Webby actuara como una persona normal, sino que, al contrario, la normalidad habitual de Webby fue clave para lograr escapar.

Webby era oficialmente la nueva heroína de Louie.

El trillizo más joven se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se quedó mirando la vista ante él. Louie había elegido estratégicamente esa habitación pues desde ella se veía perfectamente la caja fuerte de su tío-abuelo.

El joven soñaba con que algún día toda la fortuna del rico pato pasaría a ser suya, pues él era en todos los sentidos un heredero directo del clan McDuck, por lo que era lógico que pensara así, ¿no? Louie se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana. Suspirando melancólicamente mientras seguía mirando el gran edificio. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que heredara propiamente la fortuna de su tío-abuelo?

Por su visión periférica, un movimiento mucho más cercano de repente llamó la atención del trillizo vestido de verde. Mirando hacia lo que se había movido, vio en la rama de un árbol del jardín a un cuervo con bombín. ¿Con bombín? ¿Para qué necesitaba un pájaro un sombrero? Era ilógico.

Lo más curioso de ese cuervo, es que se parecía mucho al cuervo que Louie había visto el día anterior cuando Webby derribó ese árbol ¿era eso posible? Incluso llevaban el mismo sombrero, ¿es que acaso ese pájaro vivía allí, en el jardín de su tío-abuelo? Tal vez fuera eso, ya que, ¿qué mejor lugar para vivir que la mansión? El cuervo miró entonces en la dirección de Louie, y al patito vestido de verde le pareció que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Vale, esto ya era demasiado raro, quizás... no estaría de más que le comentara eso a alguien, a sus hermanos, por ejemplo.

El patito vestido de verde se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió al baño que Scrooge les había asignado para su uso. Al entrar, comprobó con cierto pesar que sus hermanos, más concretamente Dewey, ya habían pasado por allí. La toalla de Huey estaba húmeda, pero Louie conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber que nunca se iba de ningún sitio sin dejarlo tan ordenado como lo había encontrado o más. Dewey por otra parte era un caso distinto. Al trillizo mediano no le importaba nada como lo dejaba todo cuando iba a algún sitio. Se despreocupaba completamente de la limpieza, alegando que si lo limpiara le estaría quitando el trabajo a otra persona.

Louie gimió internamente, ¿por qué su hermano mayor inmediato no podía ser más considerado a veces? Tratando de no pensar en eso, el más joven de los hermanos se lavó y se preparó para empezar bien el día.

Cuando salió del baño se tropezó con Webby, quien al verle de inmediato se detuvo para saludarle:

"Oh, hola Louie, ¿adónde vas?" preguntó la joven patita con su entusiasmo habitual.

El trillizo vestido de verde sonrió y, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, respondió:

"Buenos días Webby, voy a desayunar ¿y tú?"

La joven sonrió ampliamente y respondió nuevamente con exceso de emoción:

"Oh, yo también iba a bajar ahora para desayunar, podemos bajar juntos… si no te incomoda"

Estaba claro que a la joven aún le costaba interaccionar con otra gente, y también era obvio que no quería que los demás se sintieran mal por su culpa, pero en ese caso, Louie se rio, solo iban a desayunar, no era como si fueran a hacer algo malo, así que con calma le dijo a su amiga:

"No, no, para nada"

Ambos se pusieron a caminar juntos por el pasillo y de repente Louie pensó que tal vez podría preguntarle a Webby por el pájaro que había visto desde su ventana. Con eso en mente, el joven vestido de verde le preguntó a la joven:

"Oye Webby una pregunta, ¿sabes si hay algún cuervo con bombín viviendo en el jardín de la mansión?"

Webby miró a Louie casi como si al trillizo más joven le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Parpadeando un par de veces la joven respondió:

"No, no que yo sepa, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Louie se puso nervioso, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea comentárselo a la chica, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Jugueteando con sus manos respondió:

"Bueno, es que lo he visto esta mañana y me pareció verlo ayer también, y como no lo había visto nunca, pensé que alguien que haya vivido en la mansión durante años, tal vez lo supiera"

Webby pareció reflexionar por unos momentos y luego respondió:

"Hay muchos animales alrededor de la mansión, pero ¿un cuervo con bombín? Nunca lo había visto. Tal vez acaba de llegar a la ciudad, o puede que se haya escapado de un circo"

Louie arqueó una ceja mirando a Webby con incredulidad y a continuación le preguntó:

"¿De un circo?"

Webby respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo:

"Claro, ¿sino como explicas que un pájaro lleve sombrero?"

Louie se encogió de hombros, la verdad, no se le ocurría otra posibilidad, o tal vez sí:

"No lo sé, a lo mejor tenía un dueño que se lo puso y después se escapó, pero este dueño no tiene porqué ser obligatoriamente de un circo"

Webby se lo pensó unos momentos y dijo con voz mucho menos emocionada:

"Ya, es verdad…"

Pero de repente la emoción le regresó de nuevo cuando al parecer una nueva teoría le vino a la mente:

"Oh, oh, ya sé, tal vez es alguien que ha sufrido una maldición y está condenado a vivir como un pájaro corriente hasta que se rompa el hechizo"

Nuevamente, Louie miró a Webby. En serio ¿cómo se le podían ocurrir a la joven tales teorías?

Tratando de no sonar descortés con la joven, el trillizo más joven le preguntó entonces:

"Ya… y ¿cómo dices que hay que romper ese hechizo?"

Webby se llevó una mano a la barbilla reflexionando sobre la pregunta que acababa de formularle Louie. El trillizo más joven pudo ver que a Webby no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a una nueva conclusión para ese dilema:

"Bueno con los sapos funciona dándoles un beso, tal vez sea lo mismo"

Esa suposición hizo que los ojos de Louie se abrieran como platos. ¿Besar sapos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaría a un sapo? Era algo repugnante. Solo el hecho de mencionarlo ya lo era. No, Louie no podía permitir que su nueva amiga hiciera algo semejante con ese cuervo, no creía ser capaz de vivir consigo mismo si sabía que había permitido a la chica que lo hiciera. Por lo que trató de quitarle la idea de la cabeza diciendo:

"Ewww… Webby, eso es asqueroso, además, no creo que ese cuervo sea en realidad alguien hechizado, probablemente sea solo la mascota de alguien que se ha escapado, no pensemos más en ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

La muchacha pareció decepcionada por eso, pero pareció entenderlo, pues respondió:

"Oh, si tú lo dices… aunque sería muy emocionante si fuera cierto"

Louie aún no satisfecho del todo añadió:

"Sólo prométeme que no intentarás nada"

Webby sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

"Lo prometo"

Y con estas últimas palabras, los dos patitos llegaron al comedor. Al entrar vieron a Huey y Dewey sentados en la mesa esperándoles. Cuando Dewey los vio entrar, les saludó diciendo:

"Oh, por fin aparecéis vosotros dos, ¿qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo Louie?"

Louie miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿cómo podía preguntar algo así? Sí él había sido el culpable de su retraso, y así de claro se lo dejó cuando respondió:

"Que lo dejaras todo patas arriba en el baño Dewey. En serio deberías aprender a ser más ordenado"

Huey con una expresión totalmente neutral se giró a su hermano vestido de azul y le dijo:

"Te lo dije"

Louie vio que el trillizo mediano alternaba su mirada entre sus otros dos hermanos y finalmente enfocándose en su hermano mayor preguntó ligeramente molesto:

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me convierta en otro tú, Huey?"

El trillizo mayor rápidamente saltó a la defensiva, claramente no quería tener una discusión a primera hora de la mañana, algo que Louie agradeció, a él tampoco le apetecía pelear cuando no había siquiera tomado el desayuno. Luego, el trillizo responsable dijo:

"No, no estoy diciendo eso, solo que tienes que aprender a ser más ordenado"

Señalándose a sí mismo, Dewey respondió con voz casi chillona:

"¡Yo ya soy ordenado!"

_¿Acababa de-?_ Louie negó con la cabeza, su hermano era cualquier cosa menos ordenado, no era como si Louie fuera un ejemplo de orden, pero sí que era más ordenado que su hermano mayor inmediato, y así lo expresó diciendo:

"Permíteme que lo dude Dewford"

Huey señaló al trillizo más joven y añadió:

"¿Lo ves? Louie está de mi parte"

Dewey estaba perdiendo terreno, y Louie lo sabía, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que entre Huey y él lograran que se sintiera derrotado.

Como era de esperar, el trillizo mediano se defendió alegando:

"Yo tengo orden en mi desorden"

Louie ya había supuesto que diría algo parecido, y el patito con sudadera ya tenía una respuesta preparada para eso:

"¿Oh estás seguro de eso Dewey?"

"Claro que sí" afirmó Dewey cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento sonó la voz de Webby, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entró en el comedor junto a Louie:

"¿Chicos?"

Pero los trillizos ignoraron el llamado de su amiga, estaban demasiado absortos en su propia conversación. Huey fue el siguiente en hablar, y tal y como había supuesto Louie, el trillizo mayor le habló a Dewey de una de aquellas ocasiones que desmentía su teoría:

"¿En serio? ¿y esa vez que no podías encontrar tu robot de juguete?"

Dewey palideció ligeramente, pero fue rápido en ocultarlo y se apresuró a responder:

"Lo cambié de sitió y no me acordaba, pero cuando lo recordé lo encontré enseguida"

Louie recordaba esa anécdota, y era el momento de introducir su versión de los hechos también, algo que hizo diciendo:

"Estuviste buscando ese robot durante tres días, incluso nos acusaste de habértelo escondido"

Dewey estaba comenzando a sudar ligeramente, ya faltaba poco para la victoria. En un ataque desesperado, el trillizo mediano replicó:

"Oh, ¿y lo hicisteis?"

Huey respondió de inmediato al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las caderas:

"Por supuesto que no"

"El único que hace ese tipo de cosas eres tú" añadió Louie con una sonrisa.

Webby trató nuevamente de llamar la atención de los trillizos

"Chicos…"

Pero nuevamente fue ignorada, pues Louie sabía que la victoria sería suya.

_En tres… dos… uno…_

"Vaya, ¿así que en serio pensáis que soy desordenado? Eso me ha dolido" dijo finalmente el trillizo mediano llevándose la mano al corazón.

Louie sonrió aún más satisfecho, sabía que había ganado. Solo quedaba dar el toque final:

"Dewey, no es que lo pensemos, es que, lo sabemos"

Tras decir esto, Huey y él se echaron a reír, hasta que una nueva voz se unió a la conversación:

"Con que desordenado ¿eh muchacho? Le diré a Beakley que te enseñe a mantener los espacios ordenados entonces, en especial los espacios comunes"

La voz pertenecía ni más ni menos que a su tío-abuelo, el cual estaba en la entrada del comedor, apoyado en su bastón y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¡Tío Scrooge!" exclamaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo, y Louie añadió tímidamente:

"¿Cuánto has escuchado de la conversación?"

Su tío-abuelo miró al trillizo en cuestión y respondió con calma:

"Lo suficiente, ¿bien a qué esperamos? ¿desayunamos o qué?"

Dewey sonrió emocionado y prácticamente gritando respondió:

"Sí por favor, me muero de hambre"

A continuación, Huey alzo una mano y añadió:

"Y yo en tres horas tengo excursión con mi tropa de los Woodchuck Junior, así que no puedo esperar mucho más"

Scrooge asintió tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y resolvió:

"No esperemos más entonces, comamos"

Louie y Webby se apresuraron a tomar asiento ellos también y juntos se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban alegremente. Webby le contó a Scrooge como fueron capaces de derrotar a Ma' Beagle y a sus hijos ellos solos.

Louie pudo darse cuenta de que su tío-abuelo parecía gratamente sorprendido por esa hazaña, al parecer nadie le había contado las desventuras que sufrieron los patitos durante su excursión a esa zona de ocio, y esta fue la primera vez que escuchó la historia, y de sus protagonistas nada menos.

Los trillizos hicieron alguna aportación adicional a la explicación de Webby, pero la mayor parte de la historia la narró la joven Vanderquack, pues ella fue, al fin y al cabo, la que urdió todo el plan que les permitió escapar y atrapar a la madre de los Beagle Boys en esa red.

Sí Webby era la que, en justicia, merecía contar todo lo que les pasó el día anterior a los cuatro patitos.

* * *

Después de tomar el desayuno, Louie se fue a la habitación que actualmente estaba ocupada por su hermano mayor. Quería hablar con él si era posible antes de que el trillizo mayor se fuera a su excursión. Llamando suavemente a la puerta, Louie entró y encontró a su hermano con su equipo ya preparado y vestido con su uniforme.

A Louie aún le costaba trabajo creer que Huey se hubiera cosido ese uniforme él mismo, pero según el trillizo mayor era un requerimiento básico para formar parte de los Woodchuck junior.

Cuando Louie entró, Huey alzó la vista de su guía, la cual había estado leyendo hasta ese momento al parecer.

El motivo por el que el trillizo más joven decidió hablar con su hermano fue porqué quería comentarle a su hermano vestido de rojo lo del cuervo que había visto esa mañana, por si él tenía alguna idea al respecto, no es que despreciara lo que le había sugerido Webby, pero el chico vestido de verde prefería la opinión de una persona más… racional, como Huey. Así pues, acomodándose junto al niño vestido de rojo, Louie se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Hola Huey, ¿cómo te va?"

Su hermano que le había estado siguiendo con la mirada desde que entró, arqueó una ceja, pues normalmente el trillizo más joven sólo preguntaba este tipo de cosas si quería o necesitaba algo. Pero siendo la persona educada que era Huey, respondió a su hermano diciendo:

"Bien, muy bien, ¿y a ti?"

El trillizo más joven sonrió alegremente, sabía que su hermano mayor jamás se negaría a hablar con nadie, sobre todo si intuía que esa persona podría necesitar ayuda. Así pues, con toda naturalidad, el trillizo más joven respondió:

"Oh genial, ya sabes, solo quería preguntarte una cosa"

Huey se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, lo cual mostraba que sentía cierta curiosidad con lo que fuera que quisiera preguntarle su hermano, así que le instó a seguir hablando.

"¿El qué?" le preguntó con un toque de emoción en su voz.

Louie respiró profundamente y respondió a su hermano mayor explicando:

"Verás… esta mañana he visto un cuervo con bombín en el jardín, y cuando él me ha visto, se ha ido volando, y no solo eso, ayer también me pareció verlo antes de que nos fuéramos a Funso's Funzone"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa tras esa explicación, y a continuación preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿tú también lo viste?"

Esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Louie ¿cómo que si él también lo había visto? ¿Quería eso decir que Huey también sabía lo de ese cuervo?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó con voz extrañada.

Huey suspiró, parecía que a él se le hacía difícil hablar de ese tema, ¿tal vez le había pasado a su hermano algo que él ignoraba? Pero si hasta ese momento, lo habían hecho prácticamente todo juntos, excepto lo de estar en los Woodchuck Junior, algo por lo que Louie nunca sintió interés y no entendía qué fascinación podía ver Huey en eso.

Louie saltó ligeramente cuando su hermano habló de nuevo, pero lo disimuló rápidamente para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que el trillizo más joven se había perdido momentáneamente en sus propios pensamientos. En su lugar, el patito vestido de verde escuchó lo que Huey explicaba:

"Es que yo a ese cuervo lo vi por primera vez el día que el tío Donald nos llevó a la mansión, estaba allí sobre una rama, pero a mí me pareció que nos miraba con odio ¿crees que eso es posible?"

Huey parecía bastante preocupado por ese hecho, algo que no sorprendió a Louie, pues su hermano tendía a preocuparse, a veces excesivamente, por las cosas. Adoptando una postura pensativa, el trillizo más joven lo pensó durante unos instantes y finalmente respondió:

"No lo sé, tal vez Dewey le hizo algo y como los tres somos trillizos idénticos no sepa diferenciar cuál de los tres le hizo ese algo"

Esa posibilidad trajo una sonrisa al pico de Huey, algo por lo que Louie se alegró, prefería ver a su hermano alegre antes que preocupado. Manteniendo la teoría de Louie como la más probable, el hermano mayor añadió:

"Ya podría ser… ahora puedo preguntarte yo ¿por qué te interesa lo de ese cuervo?"

Louie se encogió de hombros, la verdad, simplemente le pareció algo fuera de lo común y quería asegurarse que no fuera nada importante, y así lo expresó respondiendo:

"No lo sé, me pareció raro ver el mismo cuervo dos días seguidos y que además se fuera volando cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba"

Huey miró a Louie a los ojos, parecía estar de acuerdo con su hermano, pero por muy de acuerdo que pudiera estar, lo único que Huey respondió fue:

"Muchos animales huyen cuando se sienten observados"

Louie se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de añadir:

"Ya, es verdad, pero… ¿para qué necesita un cuervo un bombín?"

Huey adoptó una postura pensativa, y finalmente respondió:

"No lo sé, tal vez sea uno de esos misterios que jamás podrán ser resueltos"

Esa respuesta no parecía ser mucho del estilo de Huey, pero Louie no lo discutió, tal vez su hermano estaba demasiado centrado en la excursión a la que estaba a punto de irse como para resolver un misterio como el de porqué un cuervo llevaría sombrero. Así que el patito vestido de verde simplemente si limitó a responder:

"Ya, puede, en fin, me alegra haber hablado contigo Huey"

El hermano mayor sonrió complacido y dijo:

"Ven cuando quieras, siempre me tendrás para eso"

Louie asintió y respondió:

"Gracias"

Y lo decía en serio. Ahora que había hablado con su hermano mayor, Louie se alegraba de saber que él no era el único que había visto a ese cuervo. ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Por qué llevaba sombrero? Eran preguntas a las cuales todavía no tenía respuesta, pero el trillizo más joven confiaba en que algún día lo descubriría.

Satisfecho por haber hablado con su hermano mayor, Louie abandonó la estancia y se dispuso a hacer lo que había planeado hacer el resto del día. Sentarse en el sofá y mirar la televisión mientras se tomaba únicamente el primer sorbo de cada lata de PEP! que pudiera conseguir. Sí… ese era un gran plan.

* * *

Louie estaba de lo más tranquilo en el sofá viendo un programa verdaderamente malo, pero el joven se encontraba demasiado lejos del mando como para poder cambiar de canal, en esa situación y con seis latas de PEP! prácticamente llenas lo encontró su tío-abuelo Scrooge quien, al verle así, de repente literal e injustamente lo arrastró a su oficina para que 'aprendiera el valor de un duro día de trabajo'.

Louie no quería ir, no quería hacer nada en todo el día, solo quería disfrutar de las comodidades de vivir en una gran mansión ¿era eso mucho pedir? El único consuelo que podría encontrar en ir con su tío-abuelo, sería la oportunidad de ver su fortuna y de, si surgía la oportunidad ¡nadar en ella!

Dewey y Webby también los acompañaron a la caja fuerte, pero nada más llegar allí, los dos se marcharon presentando algún tipo de excusa. Desaparecieron tan rápido que Scrooge no se molestó en ir a buscarlos, de hecho, toda su atención parecía estar puesta en el más joven de los trillizos. Vaya suerte la suya.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Scrooge, Louie vio la entrada a la bóveda del dinero, por fin podría nadar en medio de todo ese oro, al igual que lo hacía su tío-abuelo, ¡seguro que sería una experiencia extraordinaria! El joven patito se preparó para saltar, pero cuando estaba a punto de efectuar el salto, Scrooge lo detuvo de saltar y encima lo regañó diciendo:

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Así te vas a abrir el cráneo!"

"Pero tú nadas en el dinero todos los días" se defendió Louie, pues él había visto a su tío-abuelo nadar en el dinero, y lo hacía como si fuera algo natural, algo que todo el mundo podría hacer. ¿Por qué motivo entonces le advertía de que era peligroso hacerlo? ¿No era algo contradictorio?

Scrooge lo miró con cierta dureza y habló con voz más tranquila que antes explicando:

"Sí, pero he trabajado duro para perfeccionar esa habilidad, desarrollando músculos y una gran destreza. Si quieres tener algo, debes trabajar duro para conseguirlo"

Justo después de esas palabras, avisaron al rico pato de que el consejo había llegado. Louie trató de aprovechar la distracción para saltar nuevamente hacia el dinero, pero nuevamente su tío-abuelo le detuvo y lo arrastró a la sala de reuniones, dónde unos buitres los estaban esperando.

Llevaban muy poco tiempo reunidos, pero a Louie le pareció que llevaban horas allí dentro, tal vez incluso días. ¿cómo podía alguien convertir algo tan interesante como el dinero en algo tan y tan aburrido?

El trillizo más joven se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente el científico jefe de su tío-abuelo entró presentando un nuevo invento, un robot con inteligencia artificial que hacía de todo para que el usuario no tuviera que hacer nada nunca más. Solo escuchar eso, levantó los ánimos de Louie, pero eso duró poco ya que los buitres que trabajaban para su tío denegaron la propuesta. ¿Cómo podía alguien negarse a un invento tan revolucionario? ¡Era de locos!

Tras marcharse el inventor, los miembros del consejo comenzaron a discutir con su tío-abuelo acerca de los gastos innecesarios que tenía el rico pato, el primero de todos, un montón de dinero invertido en protecciones mágicas ¿tenía Scrooge enemigos capaces de hacer magia? Aunque pensando en lo que ocurrió en su primer día en el garaje, el trillizo más joven descubrió que ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

Louie aprovechó ese momento para irse a comprar un refresco, pero como no llevaba suficiente, le tomó prestada una moneda de diez centavos que su tío-abuelo tenía expuesta en su despacho, pensó que a él no le importaría, e iba a devolverla de todos modos… algún día.

Tras comprarse el refresco, el niño vestido de verde volvió a la sala de reuniones sólo para descubrir que la moneda que había cogido era en realidad la primera moneda que su tío-abuelo ganó en su vida, una moneda que conservaba como su mayor y más preciado tesoro.

Esa nueva información, llevó a Louie a buscar el modo de recuperar esa moneda lo antes posible, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Ya había tenido que bajar y subir varios pisos por las escaleras, y todo para qué para estar igual que al principio, sin la primera moneda de Scrooge y temeroso de que él terminara su reunión y descubriera que el niño la había sustraído para comprarse un refresco. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Justo en ese momento apareció Gyro, el científico de antes con su invento todavía en su mano, lo cual le dio a Louie una idea, podía usar el invento del científico para que buscara la moneda por él, era un plan brillante, sólo tenía que convencer a Gyro para que le prestara el invento. Para lo cual tuvo que bajar 57 plantas que después iba a tener que subir de nuevo, pues el científico había tomado el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Definitivamente hoy no era el día de Louie.

Cuando se encontró con Gyro, Louie sonrió y dijo:

"Hola Gyro Gearloose"

Gyro suspiró con fastidio e intentó cerrar nuevamente la puerta del ascensor diciendo:

"Si esto es por lo de la mochila Gearloose, yo ya dije que no se usara como mochila escolar"

Louie no sabía de qué hablaba el científico, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar, así que con voz alterada dijo:

"No, no, no, soy Louie el sobrino superrico de Scrooge"

Esas palabras detuvieron de inmediato las acciones de Gyro, quién dejó que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

"Sigue hablando, sobrino" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Louie sonrió con picardía, dentro de poco conseguiría esa moneda, lo sabía, así que con voz confiada le dijo al científico:

"Es increíble que Scrooge y sus aburridos consejeros no hayan sabido ver el potencial de Lil-bulb, me encantaría invertir, pero tendría que probar a este pequeñín primero. ¿le importaría prestármelo para esta tarde?"

Gyro con la sonrisa aún en su rostro respondió:

"Lo que tu digas, sobrino rico"

Y cogiendo su inventó, lo miró y le dijo severamente:

"Lil-bulb pórtate bien, no te reveles contra tus dueños"

Luego se lo entregó a Louie, el cual se marchó corriendo para recuperar esa dichosa moneda. No había tiempo que perder.

El niño rápidamente puso el invento de Gyro a trabajar, pero en lugar de elogiarle, el trillizo más joven se atribuyó todo el mérito de cada trabajo que hacía Lil-bulb. No prestarle atención, ni elogiar el invento de Gyro, terminó en un enorme desastre, pues Lil-bulb se volvió contra Louie tomando el control de una enorme máquina... justo después de encontrar la moneda que había estado buscando.

Desde ese momento, Louie se encontraba huyendo para salvar su vida y proteger la primera moneda de su tío, pues al parecer, Lil-bulb estaba agarrando todas las monedas que podía encontrar. Su carrera de huida-persecución de la moneda llevó a Louie hasta el despacho, donde llegó justo a tiempo de ver la moneda caer dentro de la caja fuerte… junto al resto de millones que poseía su rico tío. ¿Podía su suerte ser peor?

Mientras bajó para buscar la moneda perdida, Louie vio a Gyro aparecer tratando de calmar o más bien solucionar el problema con Lil-bulb, pero que el invento de Gearloose estuviera allí no era una buena señal, pues estando en medio de tantas monedas y Lil-bulb dedicándose a aspirarlas… no auguraba un buen resultado. Afortunadamente, Gyro logró 'arreglar' el problema con Lil-bulb justo a tiempo, pero al hacerlo, una lluvia de monedas retrasó aún más a Louie en su búsqueda de la moneda que necesitaba.

Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no podía permitir que su tío-abuelo descubriera que había cogido esa moneda sin permiso, eso sería un desastre y tal vez le dejaría fuera de la herencia de Scrooge.

Finalmente logró hallar la moneda que buscaba y devolverla a su sitio, justo antes de que Scrooge apareciera por la puerta. El niño vestido de verde estaba física y mentalmente agotado por todo lo que había hecho ese día, pero… no podía decirle a Scrooge qué había hecho, así que dejó que el viejo pato pensara que había estado haciendo quién sabe qué.

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue algo que sorprendió a Louie, pues Scrooge, de repente le dijo al chico:

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, has aguantado un día entero en la oficina, creo que te has ganado esto" y le lanzó la moneda de diez centavos, la misma moneda que Louie se había pasado todo el día tratando de recuperar.

"¿Me vas a regalar tu primera moneda?" le preguntó extrañado. ¿cómo podía darle su posesión más valiosa, así como así?

Scrooge se puso a reír y mientras le mostraba al trillizo más joven una moneda que llevaba colgada del cuello, respondió:

"Esa no es mi moneda de la suerte, nunca pierdo de vista mi moneda, esa es una de repuesto. No estoy loco, este sitio está lleno de lunáticos"

Louie miró la moneda con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo lo que había pasado para recuperar esa moneda, ahora podía quedársela, tal vez eso de trabajar no fuera tan malo después de todo. Viendo la sonrisa de Louie, su tío-abuelo volvió a hablar diciendo:

"Una moneda significa mucho más cuando tienes que ganártela, ¿eh muchacho?"

Y era cierto, Louie se sentía satisfecho de haber conseguido esa moneda, tan satisfecho que decidió comprarse un PEP!... gastando así la moneda que acababa de conseguir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan derrochador?

Abatido, el trillizo vestido de verde acompañó a Scrooge hasta la salida, donde se reunieron con Webby y con Dewey. Al parecer, lo que fuera que habían hecho esos dos había dado sus frutos, pues ambos parecían emocionados por algo que parecían haber descubierto. Bien por ellos, a Louie le daba igual.

En ese momento, llegó Launchpad estrellando la limusina contra una columna del patio. Al parecer, Launchpad estrellaba todo lo que conducía, pues en su viaje de ida también había chocado con algo al entrar. El trillizo vestido de verde pensó que si Launchpad era el piloto en todas las aventuras a las que fueran, había pocas posibilidades de que pudieran regresar con vida de alguna de ellas.

En fin, Louie suspiró, tendría que dejar sus temores para más tarde, porqué ahora se iban a la mansión a tomar un _muy_ merecido descanso después de un duro día de trabajo.

* * *

**Bien en primer lugar, quiero desearos a todos una feliz Pascua, que este día de gran júbilo y alegría sea de gran provecho para todos. En segundo lugar, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado: 3 si es así por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario, me encantaría saber qué opinión tenéis de este trabajo, también, si tenéis alguna sospecha acerca de quién es el trillizo con magia, si sospechais qué podría suceder a continuación... cualquier duda o comentario que tengais en general de esta historia**


	7. Capítulo 7 Reunión de hermanos

**Capítulo 7. Reunión de hermanos**

Poe no sabía qué hacer, desde que la familia Duck se había mudado a vivir a la mansión, sus esfuerzos por vigilar a los niños se habían intensificado hasta niveles exponenciales. Parecía que por el hecho de vivir con su tío-abuelo ahora gozaban de más libertad, lo cual para el cuervo era una mala noticia, porque, al tener intereses distintos, cada niño iba por su lado y ya casi eran muy pocas las actividades que hacían juntos.

Solo estaban juntos si jugaban en la mansión, con la nieta del ama de llaves o si se iban de aventuras con su tío-abuelo, momentos en los que no los podía seguir porqué entonces se darían cuenta de que les seguía.

Aunque, por otra parte, Poe ya sospechaba que los niños sabían que él les espiaba, pues en múltiples ocasiones los había visto observándole. Pero en defensa de Poe, la mansión no era como el barco de Donald. Esa casa era tan grande que no había un lugar desde el que pudiera tenerlo todo controlado. ¡Era imposible!

Encima también estaba el asunto de esa niña… Webby, Poe se dio cuenta enseguida de que esa joven podría suponer un problema en el futuro, pues la joven parecía haberles tomado mucho apego a los tres hermanos y parecía dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlos, tal y como lo hizo cuando los cuatro fueron capturados por los Beagle Boys.

Poe todavía no supo cómo lo hizo, pero logró meterse dentro de Funso's Funzone, y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver cómo esos maleantes llevaban a los niños a la trastienda, los ataban y los dejaban encerrados. El cuervo secretamente se alegró de eso, tal vez una situación de peligro como esa desataría la magia del niño que la poseía y lograría al fin saber cuál de los tres era.

Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, porqué Webby tomó el control de la situación y haciendo uso de unas habilidades muy poco comunes para cualquier niño, logró derrotar a los Beagle Boys y a su temible Ma'. Eso le dejó muy claro a Poe que Webbygail Vanderquack sería un oponente difícil de derrotar.

Otro cambio que Poe había implementado en su vida era que él también se había ido a vivir a la mansión. Con lo grande que era el jardín de ese lugar, podía fácilmente instalarse allí y pasar desapercibido como cualquier otro pájaro. Y eso además le ahorraba el trabajo de ir y venir cada día desde su antiguo hogar.

Poe se despertó ese día bastante temprano. Estiró sus alas e hizo un vuelo matutino. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que fue convertido en cuervo. Era su modo de… hacer ejercicio. Normalmente, ese vuelo matutino solía ser su recorrido desde su hogar hasta el bote de Donald, por dado que ahora él también vivía en la mansión, sus vuelos solían ser más bien por gusto que por necesidad de hacer un trayecto.

Poe estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. ¿Quién podía estar levantado a esas horas de la mañana?

Intrigado por ese hecho, el cuervo decidió investigar, y moviéndose hacia la ventana en la que había visto el movimiento, se encontró mirando a una habitación en la que ahora había una litera triple. Al menos los tres hermanos ya no dormían en habitaciones separadas, como sus primeras noches en la mansión.

Lo que Poe vio al mirar por la ventana, fue que los trillizos estaban todos levantados, incluido Louie. Eso sí que era extraño, pues el menor de los hermanos solía necesitar… ayuda para salir de su cama.

De lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta el cuervo con bombín fue de que los niños estaban haciendo preparativos. ¿adónde pensaban irse? Por lo que Poe los vio coger, parecía que se iban de excursión en Kayak ¿sin la supervisión de su tío? Eso era nuevo. O tal vez… querían irse antes de que el pato marinero se despertara y los siguiera a todas partes con su bote… no, no podría hacerlo, ya que el bote de Donald estaba en la piscina en proceso de reparación. Aun así, que estuvieran levantados tan temprano, sugería que querían marcharse antes de que su tío supiera qué pretendían.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Webby apareció. Los tres hermanos, y el propio Poe se sorprendieron por su llegada. La joven parecía emocionada, inquieta, eufórica. En serio, a veces parecía que la jovencita tomaba dosis excesivas de azúcar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tanta energía en su cuerpo?

Webby no podía parar de moverse y sus ojos brillaban con excitación evidente. Entonces la joven habló diciendo:

"¡Estoy muy emocionada por esta excursión! ¡Nunca había ido en Kayak!"

Dewey le puso una mano en el hombro y tratando de calmar a la hiperactiva patita, le dijo:

"Vamos, tranquilízate Webby, a partir de hoy podrás decir que sí que has ido"

Pero lejos de calmarse, Webby aún parecía más eufórica que antes cuando respondió con un brinco:

"¡Sí! ¡Y seguro que será genial! Pero ¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano?"

Ante esa pregunta, Poe vio que los tres hermanos se detuvieron en seco, y después de mirarse unos a otros, Huey miró a la chica y respondió diciendo:

"No queremos que el tío Donald despierte y no nos deje ir a no ser que nos acompañe"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos antes de preguntar:

"¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?"

Louie levantó un dedo y respondió a la joven diciendo:

"No, no lo sería, lo es, siempre que nos íbamos, él nos seguía en su bote"

"O directamente nos remolcaba" añadió Dewey cruzándose de brazos. Poe se rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión del patito vestido de azul, pues sabía que era verdad.

El cuervo vio una ligera preocupación entonces en el rostro del trillizo mayor mientras miraba a su hermano menor inmediato, preocupación que rápidamente cambió a una expresión de júbilo cuando dijo:

"Pero ahora que vivimos en la mansión y parece darnos más libertad, queremos aprovechar e irnos antes de que se despierte y se replantee lo de no tenernos tan controlados como antes"

Webby juntó sus manos al escuchar eso y acercándose hasta estar prácticamente a pocos centímetros del rostro de Huey dijo con voz emocionada:

"Oh, así que es como… una misión secreta"

El trillizo mayor pareció sorprenderse por la cercanía de la otra chica, y retrocediendo ligeramente, dijo:

"Sí… más o menos"

Estaba claro que el patito vestido de rojo aún no había superado la brusquedad en el juego de la joven con lazo en el pelo, porqué sí, Poe había sido testigo de cómo esa chica le disparó al joven con gorra dardos en su pico a una distancia… demasiado cercana. Eso seguro que había dolido, y Poe se alegró de no haber sido él el receptor de tales proyectiles.

Los cuatro patitos siguieron haciendo preparativos y cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, salieron de la mansión cargando ellos mismos el Kayak y se dirigieron a la playa. Poe los siguió a una distancia prudencial, no queriendo que los niños le vieran de nuevo.

Al final resultó de la excursión en Kayak solo la hicieron los tres hermanos, pues con todo lo que llevaban, no cabían los cuatro en la embarcación, motivo por el cual, Webby dijo que se quedaba, a pesar de que Huey trató de cederle su sitio, lo cual tal vez habría sido mejor, para Poe, ya que le habría brindado la oportunidad de observar a uno de los niños sin haber ningún adulto a su alrededor.

Fantástico, los trillizos se iban, ¿y qué iba a hacer Poe ahora? No podía irse volando tras el Kayak, eso sería una estupidez. Suspirando, el cuervo decidió seguir a Webby. Estudiar y conocer al enemigo le daría más oportunidades para vencerla, hablando de la joven, Poe vio que se alejaba por la playa recogiendo botellas con mensajes en su interior. ¿Quién estaba haciendo eso? El ex pato alzó el vuelo y más o menos adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía Webby, se adelantó para esperarla allí.

El cuervo voló hacia un teatro abandonado, donde vio a una adolescente escribiendo mensajes en papeles que luego procedía a meterlos en botellas y lanzarlos al agua. Pfff ¡qué juego tan estúpido!

Poe se posó sobre una columna de las que allí había y estudió a la joven, iba vestida con un jersey a rayas debajo del cual llevaba una camisa. Además, iba calzada con bambas y en su pelo llevaba una mecha rosa. A simple vista parecía una adolescente normal. Pero… mirándola más detenidamente, Poe se percató que había un colgante alrededor de su cuello, un colgante idéntico a…

¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿Podía?

Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera el talismán de su hermana. Porqué de serlo, esa sería la primera pista que tenía de ella en quince años.

El ex pato estaba a punto de bajar hacia esa joven cuando de repente vio aparecer a Webby, eso le hizo detenerse en seco. No podía acercarse si ella estaba presente. Eso sería una locura. En lugar de eso, el pato convertido en cuervo decidió esperar y observar, ya encontraría un momento en el que la patita de mayor edad se quedara sola. Entonces 'hablaría' con ella.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar y Poe vio que la chica Vanderquack parecía interesarse también por el colgante, al parecer le interesaban mucho los objetos mágicos y místicos a esa niña, otro punto para tener en cuenta con respecto a ella. La otra chica, por el contrario, le restó importancia al colgante que llevaba y enseguida se lo guardó. Esto solo hizo que Poe sospechara aún más. ¿Para qué esconderlo de la vista si no es importante?

Tras 'esconder' el talismán, las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar de asuntos más triviales, cosas de chicas, ese tipo de cosas que hacían marear a Poe. En serio ¿cómo podía gustarles a las mujeres hablar de esas cosas?

En el entusiasmo de la conversación, la joven Vanderquack de repente le dio un golpe a la última botella que le quedaba a la otra chica, tras lo cual, la adolescente proclamó que eso finalizaba el juego, pero Webby respondió que ella recuperaría la botella, y lo hizo usando sus habilidades tan características, habilidades que dejaron impresionado no solo a Poe sino también a la otra joven.

Fue después de recuperar la botella que las dos jóvenes se presentaron formalmente la adolescente proclamó que su nombre era Lena. Hechas las presentaciones, Lena de repente pareció que se iba, pero de detuvo abruptamente y girándose hacia Webby le dijo:

"Oye ¿quieres venirte a un bombazo a las afueras de la ciudad? Va a estar guay"

Webby parecía emocionada, pues pensaba que se trataba de una explosión real, hasta que Lena le aclaró que era una fiesta, Webby aceptó ir, a pesar de que hubiera preferido decírselo antes a los trillizos.

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, pues al parecer la fiesta era por la noche. Poe se desesperó en varias ocasiones, la verdad no entendía a las mujeres. ¿qué atractivo podían ver en pasar horas y horas visitando tiendas? ¿Era acaso alguna clase de deporte? Poe ansiaba que llegara el momento de la fiesta para que, una vez concluida esta, las chicas se separaran y así él pudiera interrogar a Lena.

* * *

El 'bombazo', al final, resultó ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ma' Beagle, por lo que, obviamente ir allí fue una mala idea, especialmente para Webby. Ya que dio como resultado que las dos patitas pasaron buena parte de la noche escapando de los distintos grupos de Beagle Boys que se habían reunido allí esa noche. En serio ¿cómo podía haber tantos perros de esos?

Hubo ocasiones en las que siguiendo a Webby y Lena, Poe las perdió temporalmente de vista, pero solo temporalmente. En la última de esas ocasiones, cuando las encontró nuevamente, vio que las jóvenes se habían hecho con una radio de los Beagle Boys, lo que les permitía saber sus movimientos, buena jugada por su parte.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron entonces a un parque que había allí cerca. Cuando llegaron, Lena se volvió hacia Webby y le dijo:

"Has engañado por completo a esos payasos y, tenemos su radio para seguir sus pasos. ¿De dónde has sacado esa forma de hablar?"

¿A qué forma de hablar se refería? Pronto lo descubrió cuando la joven con lacito en el pelo respondió:

"Vivo con mi abuela británica en una mansión escocesa no me vine a vivir a los Estados Unidos hasta que cumplí los… siete años"

Webby se fue hacia el tobogán seguida por Lena, quien, tras descender, le dijo a su amiga:

"Con mi cerebro y tu fresco y rarito supercerebro podríamos ser las jefas de esta ciudad, ¿verdad que sí Inglabeth?"

Webby simplemente respondió:

"Sin la menor duda Brittania"

Tras esto la más joven de las chicas se dirigió a un columpio y expresó alegremente:

"Ya verás cuando les cuente a los chicos mi nuevo mote"

Lena frunció el ceño y con voz ligeramente molesta respondió:

"¿Esos tres pardillos que te dejaron tirada en la playa? Sí, parecen superdivertidos"

Poe arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso los había estado observando? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Webby trató entonces de defender a los trillizos, aunque en el proceso acabó admitiendo que los tres tenían muchas experiencias juntos, experiencias de las que ella no formaba parte.

Lena le dijo que eso ahora había cambiado, pues las dos tenían sus propias experiencias juntas. Esas palabras parecieron animar a Webby, y las dos se acomodaron entonces en el balancín.

Y así siguieron jugando hasta que escucharon un ruido extraño, lo que las hizo ponerse en guardia. Pero los culpables del ruido resultaron ser Huey, Dewey y Louie que aparecieron de repente. Poe, que también se había sobresaltado pensando que podían ser los Beagle Boys, soltó un suspiro aliviado al mismo tiempo que Lena saltaba sobre el más joven de los hermanos, para atacarle, algo que habría hecho si Webby no la hubiera detenido. Después la joven con lacito en el pelo, introdujo a los trillizos adecuadamente por sus nombres.

Poe miró entonces a los tres hermanos y vio que uno de ellos abrió ligeramente los ojos, fue un movimiento sutil, casi imperceptible, pero parecía como… como si ese chico hubiera _sentido_ algo al ver a Lena. Aunque claro, también podría ser que hubiese sido simplemente una reacción al ver a la chica que los había atacado a uno de ellos.

El cuervo con bombín vio que los niños y Lena básicamente, hablaban-discutían acerca de que, a pesar de ser trillizos, eran distintos, lo cual no les salió muy bien porqué por raro que pareciera, los tres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y diciendo exactamente lo mismo, demostrando en contra de su voluntad, las palabras de Lena.

Poe casi se echó a reír, esto no les solía pasar, solo les pasaba cuando querían demostrar que eran distintos, irónico ¿verdad?

Viendo que eso no los llevaba a ningún sitio, Huey cambió de tema, interesándose por Webby y de cómo la habían estado buscando desde su regreso de su excursión. Regreso que se postergó porque se perdieron gracias a Louie. Eso llevó a una pelea entre los dos trillizos más jóvenes mientras que Huey tenía una expresión como si dijera: 'otra vez no por favor'.

En medio de la discusión llegó otro grupo de Beagle Boys, motivo por el cual los cinco patitos se escondieron, aunque Poe vio que, a pesar de su desesperada situación, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los tres hermanos se pusieran a pelear de nuevo. En serio ¿no sabían hacer otra cosa?

Lena entonces le propuso a Webby que escaparan dejando a los tres hermanos como cebo para los Beagle Boys, algo a lo que Webby se negó, aduciendo que no podía dejar a sus amigos, su familia, solos. Lena pareció enojarse por ese comentario y mientras Webby volvía con los trillizos, la adolescente se marchó.

El pato convertido en cuervo vio eso como una oportunidad, y comenzó a seguir a Lena, pero por desgracia, cuando ya casi había regresado al teatro abandonado, los Beagle Boys aparecieron de repente y la cogieron. La joven a duras penas logró garabatear dos mensajes separados de socorro, meterlos en botellas y lanzarlos al agua. Eso era un desastre, siendo prisionera de esos maleantes, ¿cómo iba a hablar con esa joven? Además, ¿en serio creía que esos mensajes le llegarían a alguien?

Poe se enfureció ¿por qué nada le salía bien? El cuervo pensó en alzar el vuelo para… molestar al menos a los Beagle Boys, no podía vencerles, pero al menos sí podría hacerles pasar un mal rato por meterse en sus asuntos. Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando de repente las luces se encendieron revelando a Webby cerca de Lena. Vaya, el mensaje de socorro sí que había llegado entonces. Los Beagle Boys no solo cogieron a la joven con lacito, sino que también cogieron a los trillizos. Genial, ¿y ahora qué?

Poe soltó un suspiro, esta era una situación horrible… o tal vez no, si corrían el suficiente peligro, tal vez el trillizo que poseía magia reaccionaría y Poe podría descubrir al fin, cuál de los tres era. Eso le hizo sonreír, sería fantástico si llegara a suceder. Tan emocionado estaba el cuervo que se sorprendió cuando una pregunta por parte de Lena dirigida a los Beagle Boys llegó a sus oídos:

"¿Cuál de vosotros será el que nos entregue?"

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó uno de esos maleantes.

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía lograr esa adolescente con esa pregunta? Lena, para responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho, dijo:

"Bueno, podéis entregarnos todos y compartir el mérito o…"

La adolescente dejó la frase al aire aposta, lo que provocó que los varios grupos de Beagle Boys allí reunidos comenzaran a discutir atribuyéndose el mérito de la captura. Webby aprovechó esa discusión para liberarse y desatar a Lena después y una vez libres las dos, fueron a por los chicos y tras rescatarlos, los cinco abandonaron el lugar en el bote, justo en el preciso instante en el que Ma' Beagle llegaba al lugar.

Poe se quedó muy sorprendido. Una simple pregunta había bastado para iniciar una pelea entre todos esos delincuentes, había sido algo verdaderamente magistral.

Peo vio que los niños se dirigieron a la mansión y al llegar a la puerta, antes de entrar, Webby miró a Lena y le dijo con voz emocionada:

"¡Ha sido impresionante! Como has hecho que los Beagle Boys se pelearan entre ellos y pudiéramos escapar"

A lo que Lena respondió:

"Tú has trepado por esa columna como una especialista"

Huey miró a la joven con una sonrisa e igualmente emocionado dijo:

"Has hecho que toda la familia Beagle se enfrenten con una pregunta"

Louie también quiso poner de su parte y añadió:

"Tú eres mi nueva favorita"

Lena miró a los niños con una sonrisa y respondió:

"No ha sido nada, para eso están las familias, ¿eh Inglabeth?"

La última parte la dijo mirando a Webby, quien, a su vez, respondió:

"Va, ya sabía yo que cumplirías con creces Britannia"

A lo que la adolescente contestó:

"Y todo a tiempo de tomarnos un té con pastas"

Webby hizo una reverencia mientras decía:

"Pompa y tonterías"

Ambas chicas se pusieron a reír mientras los niños las miraban sin entender nada. Webby miró a los trillizos y simplemente les dijo:

"Tendrías que haberlo visto"

Tras esto, los niños se despidieron de Lena y ella se dio la vuelta. Poe vio en su rostro una expresión amarga ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica? En fin, fuera lo que fuera pronto lo descubriría, pues por fin iba a hablar con ella. La siguió hasta el teatro abandonado otra vez. En serio, ¿qué fijación tenía la joven por ese sitio?

Cuando llegó allí, el cuervo con bombín, vio que la joven se sacaba el talismán de debajo de su jersey y lo ponía en las palmas de sus manos. Lo siguiente que hizo la joven, y para gran sorpresa de Poe, fue recitar un hechizo:

"¡Óyeme espíritu de la oscuridad, muéstrate con toda tu maldad, de su prisión tu temible alma se liberará y una vez más tu ser resurgirá!"

Poe tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su pico se abrió hasta el máximo de su capacidad, pues una vez terminado el conjuro, la sombra de la chica cambió de forma y unos ojos rojos aparecieron en ella. Esa sombra… la forma de esa sombra era muy parecida a la de su hermana. Lena se arrodilló mirando a esa sombra y a continuación dijo:

"Tía Magica, estoy dentro"

¡¿Esa sombra era su hermana?! ¡¿Su hermana estaba viva?! Volando hacia el lado de la chica, Poe se quedó mirando a esa sombra, que ahora sonreía de un modo siniestro, apenas pudiendo contener la emoción, el ex pato preguntó con voz temblorosa:

"¿Magica? ¿Eres tú?"

La adolescente y la sombra enseguida miraron al cuervo, ambas parecían sorprendidas, Lena fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa, y con voz incrédula preguntó:

"¿Un cuervo que habla?"

La sombra fue la siguiente en hablar, y lo hizo entrecerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos inmateriales sobre sus caderas:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Luego miró más detenidamente al cuervo y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa prácticamente exclamó:

"Espera, ese bombín… ¿eres tú Poe?"

El hechicero convertido en cuervo sonrió y respondió:

"Sí, hermana, soy yo"

Magica juntó sus manos y sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta y con voz mucho más alegre dijo a continuación:

"Oh Poe, ¡qué alegría verte! Pero ¿por qué eres un cuervo?"

Poe se indignó ligeramente, estaba, literalmente, hablando con una sombra, ¿y ella se atrevía a preguntar por su apariencia? Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el cuervo preguntó:

"¿Y tú? ¿por qué eres una sombra? Y esta niña ¿quién es?"

La última parte la dijo mirando a Lena, la cual, al sentirse aludida, se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y respondió:

"Esta niña tiene nombre"

Aunque no podía ver si era verdad o no, a Poe le pareció que Magica ponía cara de circunstancias antes de responder:

"Ugh sí, lo que sea, verás Poe cuando me enfrente a McDuck, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró revertir mi hechizo y que mi cuerpo quedara atrapado en su moneda, pero mi sombra y mis ansias de venganza seguían intactas y utilizando el talismán sumerio mi sombra tomó la forma de Lena"

Poe miró a Lena con curiosidad, quien sintiéndose obviamente incómoda, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Mirando nuevamente a su hermana, el hechicero despojado de sus poderes dijo:

"Vaya, así que ¿Lena es tu sombra?"

Magica se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

"Básicamente, y ahora tú ¿cómo te convertiste en cuervo?"

Poe se puso nervioso de golpe, de todas las personas a las que alguna vez había imaginado que le contaría su desdichada transformación, jamás espero que su hermana fuera una de ellas, y mucho menos la primera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que, tomando una respiración profunda, el cuervo comenzó a explicar:

"Después de tu desaparición, te busqué durante cinco años, y al no lograr encontrarte, decidí vengarme de Scrooge, solo que decidí hacerlo usando a su familia. Por desgracia, resulta que uno de los sobrinos de Donald tiene magia y con ella me transformó en cuervo y me quitó mi propia magia. He estado estos últimos diez años viviendo como un cuervo ordinario"

Magica parecía sorprendida por esa nueva pieza de información, aunque para Poe era difícil saber si lo encontraba como algo bueno o algo malo. De hecho, lo único que hizo su hermana fue preguntar:

"¿Uno de esos críos tiene magia?"

Poe asintió y con voz seria respondió:

"Sí, y una muy poderosa… no quiero ofenderte Magica, pero creo que su magia es más poderosa que la tuya"

Lena interrumpió la conversación en ese momento diciendo:

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿has dicho que ese pato te convirtió en cuervo hace diez años? Eso quiere decir que ese niño aún era un bebé cuando te hechizó"

Poe se enfureció de golpe, para él era una gran vergüenza haber sido derrotado por un niño que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar o andar, que alguien así fuera capaz de hacerle lo que le hizo… solo hacía que Poe se sintiera como un completo y absoluto fracaso.

"Arg… no me lo recuerdes" fue lo único que pudo decir el cuervo.

Magica decidió reincorporarse a la conversación preguntando:

"¿Y sabes cuál de los tres niños es?"

Poe negó con la cabeza y respondió:

"No, he tratado de descubrirlo a lo largo de estos años, pero no lo he logrado"

Los ojos de Magica se abrieron al escuchar eso, si lo que decía su hermano era cierto y ese pato era poseedor de un gran poder mágico, entonces… entonces no tenía sentido que no hubiera descubierto cuál de los tres hermanos era _ese_ pato. Con voz algo incrédula, la hechicera atrapada en forma de sombra preguntó:

"¿No ha vuelto a usar su magia desde entonces?"

Nuevamente, Poe negó con la cabeza y a continuación respondió:

"No, y creo que Donald es el responsable, desde ese día, los a sobreprotegido, evitando cualquier situación potencialmente peligrosa, por más pequeña que fuera, y nunca les ha hablado de la magia, es más creo que ha intentado por todos los medios evitar que incluso sintieran interés por ella"

Los dos hermanos escucharon una leve risita y mirando a Lena, vieron que tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras decía:

"Vaya… atrapado en la apariencia de un cuervo y sin posibilidad de volver a ser como antes, ¡qué mal!"

Poe soltó un resoplido. Adolescentes, realmente eran lo peor. Bien, al menos, el día no había ido tan mal, había logrado reencontrarse con su hermana después de tantos años, ahora seguro que tenía más posibilidades de recuperar su anterior aspecto.

Mirando nuevamente a Magica, el cuervo con bombín esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dijo a su hermana:

"De acuerdo, ahora que nos hemos puesto mutuamente al corriente, déjame adivinar. Tu plan es que esta chica se haga amiga de los niños para que así tenga acceso a la moneda de Scrooge y así poder-"

Magica interrumpió a su hermano y terminó ella diciendo:

"Así poder liberarme de una vez y vengarme de Scrooge por encerrarme allí, sí, ese es mi plan ¿Qué te parece?"

Poe sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo respondió:

"Me gusta, solo que querría añadir algo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Magica con curiosidad. Poe sonrió aún más que antes y respondió:

"Que me ayudes a descubrir cuál de los trillizos tiene magia para así poder vengarme de él, después de obligarle a recuperar mi antigua apariencia y mis poderes, claro está"

Magica también sonrió, probablemente porque su hermano al fin había decidido involucrarse en su tarea familiar de acabar con el clan McDuck, los dos hermanos juntos lograrían esa hazaña. Con voz alegre, la hechicera convertida en sombra le dijo a su hermano:

"Será un placer hacer eso con el patito que se atrevió a hacerle esto a mi hermano"

Lena que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos, y cuando ambos la miraron, ella les preguntó:

"Oh a ver si me aclaro, os reencontráis después de varios años ¿y vuestro primer tema de conversación aparte de contaros vuestras batallitas propias, es hablar sobre cómo os vais a vengar?"

Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente, y después, mirando a la adolescente, respondieron al mismo tiempo:

"Sí"

Lena soltó un resoplido y encogiéndose de hombros les dijo a ambos:

"Pues vale, pero si no os importa, ¿podríais seguir con esta conversación dentro? Tengo mucho sueño y quisiera irme a dormir un rato"

Y dicho esto, la joven golpeó una zona en concreto del suelo del escenario haciendo que se abriera una trampilla, luego procedió a bajar, con Magica forzada a seguirla. Poe inicialmente se sorprendió, pero encogiéndose de hombros, decidió el también entrar a ese lugar.

Una vez dentro y tal y como había dicho que haría, Lena se echó en su cama y se puso a dormir. Por su parte, Magica y Poe enseguida se pusieron a hablar, planeando nuevas formas de hacer que Lena se acercara a la familia del clan McDuck. Poe informó a su hermana con todo lo que había aprendido de su vigilancia diaria de los trillizos, ya que consideró que cuanto más supieran de toda la familia, más fácil les sería encontrar sus puntos débiles y atacarles allí.

Otra de las cosas de las que hablaron y para darle a Poe la capacidad de poder moverse a su antojo, acordaron en que el cuervo sería presentado a la familia como la mascota de Lena. A decir verdad, el ex pato no estaba particularmente de acuerdo con eso, pero entendía que de esa forma podría moverse libremente por ahí, aunque le vieran los niños.

Sí, parecía que finalmente Poe había logrado hacer importantes avances en sus planes de venganza, y ahora tenía a su hermana a su lado para llevarlos a cabo.

¡Nada podría detener a los hermanos De Spell!

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, como bien dice el título, esto ha sido una reunión de hermanos ¿era lo que esperabais? ¿qué sucederá a partir de ahora? Habrá que esperar los siguientes capítulos para saberlo. En fin espero que os haya gustado, si es así, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario, me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que la siguen ya los que tienen entre sus favoritos**


	8. Capítulo 8 Día de chicas

**Capítulo 8. Día de chicas**

Webby estaba segura de que su vida había mejorado considerablemente. En realidad, sentía que todo le iba mucho mejor desde que Huey, Dewey y Louie junto con su tío Donald se mudaron a vivir a la mansión. El Sr. McDuck había cambiado su actitud, ahora era mucho más amable, salía de aventuras nuevamente, llevándoselos a ellos con él, lo cual, ¡era magnífico! Ya que era lo que Webby siempre había deseado hacer.

Como en su última aventura, por ejemplo, en principio se dirigían a buscar a un grillo para escuchar su canto mágico cuando de repente recibieron una llamada de socorro procedente de Macaw por parte de Gladstone Gander, cambiando su rumbo, se dirigieron a la ciudad china, y allí descubrieron que el primo de Donald vivía a cuerpo de rey en un casino y que la ayuda la pedía para gastar todo el dinero que había acumulado o eso era lo que en principio parecía, pues la realidad resultó ser mucho más dura. En realidad, Gladstone era el prisionero de un malvado espíritu llamado Liu Hai que se alimentaba de la buena suerte del pato con la mejor suerte del mundo.

En ese viaje, el que más lo disfrutó al principio fue Louie, al menos hasta que descubrió que su tío 'favorito' en realidad solo parecía preocuparse de sí mismo y de conseguir su libertad. Ese hecho llevó al patito vestido de verde a darse cuenta de cuanto apreciaba a su tío Donald.

Webby se alegró de que al menos ese viaje hubiera servido para eso, pues era consciente de que los trillizos, en mayor o menor medida, a veces se olvidaban de cuanto su tío había hecho por ellos. Aunque… si era sincera consigo misma, había disfrutado mucho más en Macaw que cuando llegaron al templo en el que estaba el grillo, pues el canto de este… no era nada del otro mundo la verdad.

Otro cambio significativo en la vida de Webby, era que había hecho una nueva amiga, lo cual para ella era un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta que había estado encerrada en la mansión sin apenas poder salir durante años.

Realmente su vida no paraba de mejorar. Ahora tenía incluso, la posibilidad de resolver un misterio, tal vez el mayor misterio de Scrooge McDuck. Y ese misterio, era el de la desaparición de Della Duck. Sí, cuando Dewey y ella fueron a los archivos a buscar información sobre la madre de los trillizos, encontraron una sala secreta repleta de objetos, escritos, pinturas… todo relacionado con ella.

Al principio Dewey parecía muy emocionado, tanto que le dijo a Webby que debían traer a sus hermanos a que vieran todo eso, o ese era el plan hasta que encontraron una nota escrita por la propia Della en la que se decía que ella se había llevado algo llamado la Lanza de Selene, y que lo sentía por eso.

Webby notó además que para Dewey esa no parecía ser la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, pero cuando le preguntó al respecto, el niño evadió la pregunta. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que Dewey sabía, fue suficiente como para que cambiara de opinión y decidiera ocultar lo que habían descubierto de sus hermanos. Según el trillizo mediano, primero quería resolver el misterio antes de decírselo.

Para Webby esa situación se volvió muy incómoda, mentir no se le daba muy bien, y esconder secretos, sobre todo a sus nuevos amigos… era algo que preferiría no hacer, pero Dewey le había pedido que prometiera que guardaría el secreto, y Webby siempre, siempre, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Cuando Webby se levantó esa mañana, estaba muy emocionada. Había quedado nuevamente con Lena para ir al museo, ya que había una exposición sobre armas a lo largo de la historia y la joven con lacito en el pelo estaba emocionada por ver esa exposición.

Pensando en Lena, ayer mismo, cuando vino a la mansión, se presentó con un cuervo con bombín sobre su hombro.

_"Esta es mi mascota"_ les dijo a los cuatro patitos, y añadió:

_"Se llama Pokey" _

Un buen nombre para un cuervo, en la modesta opinión de Webby.

Los trillizos, por su parte, de inmediato reconocieron ese pájaro como la extraña ave que parecía haber estado observándolos desde su llegada a la mansión, pero Lena de inmediato les quitó esa idea de la cabeza:

_"No, no, no os sigue"_ les dijo _"lo que pasa es que Pokey tiene tendencia a… buscar jardines enormes cerca de mansiones para pasar el rato, y vuestro tío-abuelo tiene la mansión más grande con el jardín más espectacular que se haya visto, creo que es obvio que a Pokey le guste venir a menudo a este jardín"_

Lena les dijo a los chicos que, a pesar de ser su mascota, ella le daba mucha libertad a ese pájaro, y que, aun teniendo esa libertad, el animal siempre regresaba con ella.

_Awww_

Webby encontró eso muy tierno, significaba que su nueva amiga cuidaba muy bien de los animales, tanto que, aunque podían hacerlo, se negaban a dejarla. ¡Lena era espectacular!

Pensando en Lena y los trillizos, Webby notó de que a pesar de que los tres la habían perdonado, Huey parecía… nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca. La chica con lazo en el pelo no alcanzaba a entender por qué, tal vez, tal vez fuera porqué aún recordaba cómo se lanzó sobre su hermano pequeño y temía que lo hiciera de nuevo, pues Webby sabe muy bien que Huey es como un pequeño papá para sus hermanos. Dewey por otro lado parecía estar superbién con Lena, pero Dewey era así, parecía ser incapaz de llevarse mal con nadie, y en cuando a Louie, el más joven de los trillizos parecía haber desarrollado algún tipo de admiración por Lena, como si la adolescente fuera algún tipo de superheroína o algo así.

Pensando más en la relación entre su amiga y los trillizos, la mente de Webby viajó al día al que fueron a ver esa película. Al salir del cine, y después de iniciarse esa discusión entre Huey y ella, Lena los incitó a bajar al subsuelo para investigar si los Terrafirmians eran reales o no. Puede que Huey viera a Lena como una mala influencia para ellos y por eso se ponía nervioso con su amiga adolescente. A decir verdad, Webby llegó a creer que incluso su abuela parecía disgustada con su nueva amiga, pero luego y para sorpresa positiva, cambió de opinión, y hasta le permitió venir a la mansión cuando quisiera, para gran alegría de las dos chicas. Tal vez Huey solo necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella.

Este último pensamiento le llevó a recordar que el trillizo mayor al principio también actuó de un modo muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella. Podría ser que Huey se sintiera nervioso cuando estaba cerca de una chica a la que acababa de conocer. Porqué sí, Webby se había dado cuenta de que Huey no era tan extrovertido como sus hermanos.

Dewey era un chico agradable que no parecía tener miedo de hablar con quien fuera, aunque apenas le conociera o no le conociera en absoluto. Se le podría calificar de un chico verdaderamente extrovertido. Louie, el trillizo más joven parecía tener una habilidad especial para socializar con los demás, ganándose rápidamente la confianza de quien fuera, y (advertida por los otros hermanos) Webby se dio cuenta de que incluso el chico vestido de verde parecía ser capaz de conseguir cuanto quisiera de ellos. Pero Huey… él era más bien reservado, parecía que solo hablaba si le hablaban a él primero, y solamente parecía mostrarse más abierto cuando hablaban de algún tema que realmente le interesaba.

Bien se acabó pensar en los trillizos, tenía que prepararse para su gran día, seguro que sería espectacular. La joven con lacito en el pelo se preparó y se vistió a toda prisa, luego bajó para desayunar, al entrar en el comedor, vio a su abuela preparando la mesa para los miembros de la familia.

"Buenos días abuela" dijo la joven alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla. Su abuela la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió:

"Buenos días Webby, ¿qué haces levantada tan pronto?"

Webby sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y respondió a la pregunta de su abuela diciendo:

"Oh, es que hoy he quedado con Lena"

Su abuela la miró sorprendida y arqueando una ceja, preguntó:

"¿Con Lena?"

La joven asintió y respondió simplemente:

"Sí"

Un ruido captó entonces la atención de abuela y nieta, y mirando hacia la entrada del comedor, vieron aparecer a Huey, quién al entrar en el comedor, saludó a las presentes diciendo:

"Hola, buenos días"

Webby saludó al trillizo mayor con voz alegre:

"Buenos días Huey"

Beakley saludó también al niño:

"Buenos días"

Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia su nieta y le preguntó:

"Escucha Webby, con lo de salir con Lena, ¿adónde pensabais ir si puede saberse?"

Webby volvió a mirar a su abuela y con una enorme sonrisa respondió:

"Al museo"

Huey se sentó en la mesa junto a Webby y mirándola emocionado, dijo:

"¿Vais al museo? Si no tuviera ya planes para hoy, me gustaría venir con vosotras. ¿Qué clase de exposición vais a ver?"

Webby se volvió hacia el trillizo mayor, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su abuela abandonaba la estancia, pero quitándole importancia a eso, se centró nuevamente en Huey y respondió:

"Una sobre armas"

La cara de Huey cambió radicalmente cuando escuchó lo que iban a ver las dos chicas, y hablando de un modo mucho más nervioso que antes, el joven preguntó:

"¿Sobre… armas?"

Webby casi saltó de su silla gritando:

"¡Sí! Estoy seguro de que será algo genial"

Huey retrocedió ligeramente asustado ante la repentina proximidad de su amiga y respondió:

"Sí seguro… lástima que no pueda venir"

Webby se separó, y sin dejar de sonreír, preguntó a continuación:

"Ya… ¿y tú Huey? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?"

"Oh, pues verás, hoy el tío Scrooge va al club de millonarios, y había pensado acompañarle para ver cómo es ese lugar y qué es lo que hace él allí"

"Oh, está bien, esto… ¿Dewey y Louie no se han levantado todavía?"

Huey negó con la cabeza y respondió a la pregunta de Webby diciendo:

"No, los dos siguen durmiendo. A no ser que haya una aventura de por medio, a Dewey se le pegan las sábanas tanto como a Louie"

"¿A quién dices que se le pegan las sábanas?" preguntó una voz de repente. Los dos patitos miraron hacia la puerta del comedor sorprendidos y allí vieron al trillizo mediano, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Dewey!" exclamaron Huey y Webby al mismo tiempo, entonces, el trillizo vestido de rojo sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a hablar:

"Yo… em… lo que quería decir…"

Dewey levantó una mano para silenciar a su hermano y habló él en su lugar:

"No te molestes en buscar una excusa Hubert, lo he oído todo"

Huey bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y dijo:

"Lo siento…"

Dewey movió la mano con indiferencia y dijo a continuación:

"Bah, da igual, te perdono, pero vendré contigo a ese club de multimillonarios"

Webby vio que, ante esa última declaración, el trillizo mayor levantaba la cabeza rápidamente exclamando con voz ligeramente molesta:

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

La joven miró entonces al trillizo mediano que miraba a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en su pico y le escuchó responder:

"Yo también tengo ganas de saber qué hace nuestro querido tío-abuelo allí"

Webby no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante eso, los trillizos siempre se comportaban igual peleaban, hacían las paces, a veces parecía que uno quería imitar las acciones del otro, otras veces trataban de demostrar que no eran iguales haciendo actividades lo más diversas posibles… en fin, la chica con lazo en el pelo supuso que así era como actuaban los hermanos.

Los dos patitos miraron a su amiga y luego se pusieron a reír, luego Huey miró a Dewey y le dijo:

"Supongo que quien tiene algo que decir acerca de si vamos o no a ese club, es el tío Scrooge, yo no soy quien para impedirte venir"

Dewey no pudo sino admitir que su hermano tenía razón, así que finalizando así la conversación, los tres patitos se pusieron a desayunar, y cuando terminaron, los dos chicos se fueron hacia el club de millonarios mientras Webby esperaba a Lena.

Afortunadamente la joven no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues su amiga adolescente llegó a los pocos minutos de marcharse los dos hermanos. La mascota de Lena esta vez no estaba sobre su hombro, lo cual significaba que muy probablemente estaba por el jardín.

Las dos chicas de inmediato se fueron hacia el museo, y mientras caminaban por la calle, Lena de repente se volvió hacia su amiga y le dijo:

"Oye Webby, antes he visto salir a dos de los trillizos, el de rojo y el de azul ¿adónde iban?"

"Ah, ¿te refieres a Huey y Dewey? Querían ver cómo es el club de millonarios de Duckburg"

Lena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo que hizo que Webby pensara que había hecho algo mal, pero antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar qué había hecho mal, la adolescente de aspecto rebelde preguntó:

"¿Cómo puedes diferenciarles?"

Esa pregunta tranquilizó a Webby, así que Lena no se había sorprendido por ella, sonriendo ampliamente, la joven con lacito en el pelo respondió:

"¡Oh! No es tan difícil"

Lena arqueó una ceja y dijo a continuación:

"¿En serio? Aparte de llevar ropa de distinto color, ¿hay algo más que permita diferenciarles?"

Webby sonrió aún más que antes y con voz alegre explicó:

"Pues sí, tienen peinados distintitos, y además sus personalidades también son muy diferentes"

Webby vio que Lena adoptaba una postura reflexiva, tal vez ella también quería aprender a distinguir a los trillizos de otro modo que no fuera por el color. Y la chica con lacito en el pelo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga en todo lo que fuese necesario si ese era el caso.

Cuando Lena habló nuevamente, lo hizo diciendo:

"Oye Webby, me gustaría saber una cosa, si no es muy indiscreto, ¿Qué opinan esos niños de mí?"

Webby nuevamente se sorprendió, de todas las preguntas que podrían hacerle, esa era una de las que menos se esperaba. Aun así, se esforzó por contestar lo más sinceramente posible:

"Bueno… no sabría decirte, Huey se pone nervioso cuando estas cerca, pero creo que eso es porque tiene miedo de que los ataques a él o a sus hermanos, como hiciste la primera vez que los viste"

Lena entrecerró los ojos, parecía ligeramente molesta por este comentario, y luego dijo:

"Vaya, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto, ¿y los otros dos?"

Webby lo pensó unos instantes y luego contestó:

"Dewey se lleva bien con todo el mundo, así que creo que él te encuentra simpática"

Lena no parecía muy satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero no insistió, simplemente le dijo:

"Oh, gracias ¿y qué pasa con el de verde?"

Webby no tuvo que pensar mucho en esa respuesta, y rápidamente le dijo a la adolescente:

"¿Louie? Él te admira"

Lena se sorprendió y con voz ligeramente asombrada, preguntó:

"¿Me admira?"

Webby asintió con entusiasmo y respondió alegremente:

"Sí, a Louie por lo que me han dicho sus hermanos, se le da muy bien manipular a la gente para conseguir lo que quiere, y al ver que provocaste una pelea entre los Beagle Boys con tan solo una pregunta… bueno, eso lo dejó impresionado"

Lena sonrió con picardía y cruzándose de brazos respondió:

"Vaya, me siento halagada"

Webby se rio y con voz alegre y confiada le dijo a su amiga:

"No tienes por qué Brittania, estuviste a la altura de las expectativas"

Lena también se rio y respondió:

"Te digo lo mismo Inglabeth, de no ser por ti no habríamos logrado salir"

* * *

La exposición sobre armas era aún más impresionante de lo que Webby había esperado, realmente allí había armas de todas las épocas de ¡todas las culturas! Algo simplemente genial.

La chica con lazo en el pelo apenas podía contener la emoción yendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de determinar de dónde era tal o cual arco, adivinando, y casi siempre acertando, en que año comenzó a utilizarse cada tipo de arma.

Girándose hacia su amiga adolescente, Webby quería comprobar si ella estaba tan emocionada como la propia Webby por estar allí. Cuando la joven localizó a Lena, vio que ella parecía muy interesada en armas mágicas o cuyo origen se considerara mágico o sobrenatural. Webby sonrió, esas armas también eran muy interesantes, en su opinión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vivía en una mansión con un pato que detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia.

Webby se acercó a su amiga y situándose a su lado le dijo:

"¿Te gustan las armas mágicas?"

Lena se miró a Webby con los ojos abiertos, no esperando en absoluto la repentina aparición de la otra chica, pero pronto se recuperó y respondió:

"¿Qué? Oh, en realidad no, pueden parecer mágicas, pero ¿cómo podemos saber que en realidad lo son? ¿Cómo podemos incluso saber si la magia existe en realidad?"

Webby entendía lo que quería decir Lena, pero, ella sabía que la magia existía, era una realidad tan clara como el agua para ella, y así lo expresó diciendo:

"Bueno… desde mi experiencia, puedo decir que la magia existe, o por lo menos existen los dragones buscadores de oro, las espadas encantadas, los fantasmas, los caballos sin cabeza, guantes de medusa que convierten en piedra todo lo que tocan, malvados espíritus que se alimentan de la buena suerte de los demás-"

Lena sonrió con picardía y preguntó a continuación cortando a la joven con lacito en pelo:

"Vaya, y ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

Webby sonrió con cierta nostalgia, aunque lo que estaba a punto de contar no hacía tanto tiempo que había sucedido:

"El día que los chicos llegaron a la mansión, despertamos a algunos de estos seres en el garaje del Sr. McDuck"

Lena abrió ligeramente los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, preguntó a continuación:

"Oh… ¿y alguno de los niños se comportó de forma rara ante alguna de esas criaturas?"

Webby miró a su amiga de forma extraña. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? No tenía sentido, ¿por qué iba alguno de los trillizos a comportarse de forma extraña? Aunque si por extraña se entendía a reaccionar con miedo, incertidumbre o completamente desconcertado por la situación, entonces, los tres habían actuado de forma rara. Pero nuevamente, estaban viendo a todos esos seres por primera vez, es más, estaban siendo atacados por ellos, lo más lógico, era reaccionar del modo en el que los tres hermanos reaccionaron.

Tras esa breve reflexión, Webby miró a Lena nuevamente y respondió:

"… No, no que yo recuerde, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Lena apartó la mirada y respondió:

"Oh sólo curiosidad, pensé que tal vez, si interactuasteis con seres mágicos, puede que alguno de ellos, no sé… ¿tenga también magia?"

Webby arqueó una ceja, pues lo que acababa de decir la adolescente parecía lo opuesto a lo que había dicho antes, y así lo exteriorizó preguntando:

"¿No decías hace un momento que no creías en la magia?"

Lena rápidamente alzó las manos y respondió a esa pregunta diciendo:

"No, lo que he dicho es que no podíamos saber si existía, no que no exista. Y la pregunta referente a los trillizos, era por saber si alguno de los niños mostró cierta… sensibilidad ante esos objetos, he oído por allí que aquellos que poseen magia tienden a reaccionar ante objetos mágicos, y si alguno de ellos tuviera magia, sería genial, ¿no crees?"

Webby tuvo que admitir que lo que decía Lena era cierto, tal vez no se lo había preguntado a ella directamente, porqué de tener magia, Webby ya se habría dado cuenta y obviamente, ya se lo habría dicho a su mejor amiga. Algo tan genial como la magia no debía ocultarse, al menos no según la opinión de Webby. Así pues, la joven contestó a Lena diciendo:

"Sí ciertamente sería genial, aunque no creo que ninguno de los chicos tenga magia, yo no los he visto reaccionar a nada mágico, al menos no por ahora, aunque si hablamos de ser sensible, creo que el más sensible de los tres es Louie, aunque trate de ocultarlo constantemente"

Lena sonrió aún más y dijo:

"Ah… así que Louie es el más sensible"

Webby asintió y respondió:

"Sí, pero, no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con que él tenga magia, la sensibilidad de Louie tiene que ver con que él… intenta mostrar que las discusiones, las malas experiencias, las aventuras que salen mal, no le afectan, cuando en realidad, tal vez sea el más afectado de todos. Louie simplemente actúa como si nada le importara mientras que en su interior lo guarda todo"

La adolescente pareció decepcionada por esa respuesta, tal vez no era lo que ella esperaba. Aun así, trató de ocultar su decepción diciendo:

"Ah ya, claro. En fin, ¿seguimos mirando la exposición?"

El resto de la visita fue bastante tranquilo y para cuando salieron del museo, ya casi era la hora de comer. Las dos chicas decidieron volver a la mansión. Regresando allí, se encontraron con Huey y Dewey, quienes, con voz entusiasmada, les anunciaron que al día siguiente empezarían a trabajar como becarios para Mark Beaks, al cual habían conocido en el club de multimillonarios.

Webby notó tres cosas, la primera que Huey parecía ser el más emocionado de los dos por su 'nuevo trabajo' segundo notó que el trillizo vestido de rojo aún parecía nervioso estando cerca de Lena, en serio, eso comenzaba a ser un poco ridículo, tal vez Webby debería hablar con Huey al respecto.

Por último, la chica con lazo en el pelo vio que Dewey tenía un maletín el cual no llevaba cuando salió de la mansión esa mañana. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Bueno eso era igual, lo importante era llegar a la mansión para comer.

Al llegar allí, se encontraron con que Louie se había pasado toda la mañana delante de la televisión. Menuda novedad. En serio, el trillizo más joven debería aprender a no ser tan perezoso, tal vez Webby debería hablar con el Sr. McDuck para irse de aventuras más a menudo y así sacar a Louie de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su rutina habitual.

Sí, sería bueno para el trillizo más joven salir más a menudo, y Webby se encargaría de que así fuera, le enseñaría lo gratificante que era vivir e involucrarse en una aventura, la cual no necesariamente tenía que involucrar tesoros, lo importante no era el resultado final, sino la aventura en sí y lo que se pudiera aprender de ella.

Cuando los cinco patitos terminaron de comer, nuevamente cada uno volvió a sus propias actividades, Lena anunció que ya era hora de irse, por lo que Webby y ella se despidieron y la adolescente se fue de la mansión Pokey apareció de repente volando quién sabía de donde, y se posó sobre el hombro de la joven.

_Awww,_ Webby realmente admiraba la lealtad que mostraba ese cuervo por su amiga. Ojalá ella tuviese también una mascota tan leal, y no, ella no elegiría un tigre. _¿Una pantera? Tal vez, pero un tigre… no,_ Dewey podía quedarse con él.

Poco tiempo después de marcharse Lena, el Sr. McDuck llegó a la mansión, y Webby decidió que tal vez sería bueno hablar con él acerca de… Louie y las aventuras. El Sr. McDuck pareció bastante interesado en ese hecho, tal vez porqué a él tampoco le gustaba ver a su sobrino-nieto holgazanear de esa manera, el rico pato le prometió a Webby que prepararía una expedición, probablemente a Egipto, para irse lo antes posible, pero que antes de hacer eso, tenía que encargarse de otro asunto, un posible nuevo enemigo del que tenía que… ocuparse.

Bueno, esa respuesta pareció ser suficiente para Webby, al menos sabía que ahora el Sr. McDuck iba a encargarse de la situación, y eso le daba a la joven con lacito en el pelo, la libertad para encargarse de otro asunto que tenía entre manos.

Dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Webby sacó un libro en cuya portada podía verse un unicornio, pero que en realidad escondía debajo de esas tapas falsas, un libro de magia, 'El Grimoire du Merlock', después, cogió una pulsera a medio hacer, su intención era terminar esa pulsera y luego hacer otra, serían pulseras de la amistad para Lena y para ella, pulseras que luego hechizaría con un conjuro del libro de magia que había logrado introducir en la mansión, con un hechizo de amistad eterna.

Sí, Webby estaba convencida de que sí hacía eso, Lena y ella serían amigas para siempre.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario dándome vuestra opinión o sugerencias que podáis tener, así como si tenéis alguna idea de quién podría ser el hermano que tiene magia.**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, a los que la siguen y a los que tienen entre sus favoritos, y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a Lucy Moon su comentario, en este capítulo concretamente no, pero pronto tendremos más acerca de los planes de Magica, Poe y Lena, espero que no os decepcione ni a ti ni a nadie.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Las sospechas de Lena

**Capítulo 9. Las sospechas de Lena**

Lena sentía que vivía en una cárcel, pues hasta la fecha… los últimos quince años nada menos, había tenido a una tía molesta, pegada literalmente a ella, que le ordenaba qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuando hacerlo. Además, la mujer convertida en sombra no paraba de urdir malvados complots en voz alta, con la finalidad de conseguir la moneda de Scrooge y poder así recuperar su cuerpo y sus poderes. Ósea que, en resumen, Lena vivía atrapada por los planes de su tía y sin poder gozar de libertad para llevar una vida normal.

Pero por si esto fuera poco, ahora había surgido, además, un nuevo tío, el cual había sido hechizado y parecía un cuervo ordinario. Su nuevo tío era igual de pesado que su tía y también, al igual que ella, tenía grandes ansias de venganza contra otro miembro de la familia del clan McDuck. ¿Es que eso era lo único para lo que vivían?

El único consuelo que la joven hallaba en su actual situación era la amistad que estaba desarrollando con Webby. La joven, con su excéntrico comportamiento y su exceso de energía, hacía que Lena se sintiera como en un oasis en medio de un desierto cuando estaba con ella, lo cual procuraba que fuera lo más a menudo posible, ya que cuanto más tiempo con ella, menos tiempo con sus tíos. A veces parecía que los únicos momentos en los que no estaban juntas, era cuando la familia se iba de aventuras, como hacía unos días que se habían ido a Egipto a buscar la tumba de un tal Toth-Ra. Por lo que le contó Webby cuando volvieron, el más joven de los trillizos corrió un peligro mortal del que al final logró escapar.

Eso interesó a la adolescente, y cuando le preguntó si el niño había usado magia, ella respondió que no, que, en realidad, la sociedad que vivía allí bajo tierra desde hacía generaciones, envolvieron la momia de Toth-Ra como si fuera un burrito (idea de Launchpad) y lo devolvieron a su trono, donde volvió a quedarse tan inmóvil como antes de que hicieran que se despertara.

Lena quedó decepcionada con el desenlace de esa historia, no porqué quisiera que las cosas acabaran mal, sino porque su tío Poe era muy insistente en que debía descubrir cuál de los tres hermanos tenía magia, y saber que uno de ellos estuvo cerca de morir, eso podría haber significado el uso de la magia para salvar su vida. Ese era el motivo por el que Lena había querido saber los detalles de la historia.

La sombra de Lena de repente cambió tomando la forma de la hechicera a la cual pertenecía en realidad. La sombra abrió los ojos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido, o al menos Lena supuso que estaba frunciendo el ceño, le dijo con voz enojada:

"Lena, será mejor que te vayas moviendo, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

La adolescente exhaló un suspiro y respondió:

"Sí, ya voy tía Magica"

Poe que también estaba por allí, se posó sobre la mesa de la esquina y uniéndose a su hermana, le dijo a la joven:

"Date prisa muchacha, tienes que ir a la mansión"

Lena soltó un bufido exasperado, casi parecía que su nuevo tío era aún más impaciente que su tía, y eso era decir mucho. Dirigiendo su atención hacia el cuervo, le dijo con voz molesta:

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé tío Poe, pero ¿para qué vamos? Se acerca Navidad, y probablemente, los que viven en esa casa probablemente querrán celebrar estos días… ya sabes, en familia, no creo que sea bueno presentarme allí, y sin haber avisado antes"

El cuervo entrecerró los ojos, y apuntando a la adolescente con una de sus alas, prácticamente gritó:

"Silencio niña, tú irás allí y fin de la discusión, como suele decirse, esta época, es una época mágica, y con suerte, tal vez nos ayude a descubrir cuál de los trillizos tiene magia"

Lena retrocedió ligeramente asustada, pero de repente una idea le vino a la mente y sonriendo pícaramente, la joven se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

"Claro, al igual que todas las navidades de estos últimos diez años, ¿no es así?"

El cuervo se puso visiblemente furioso ante ese comentario. Lena sabía que probablemente hacer enfadar a Poe no era una buena idea, pero, por otro lado, él solo era un cuervo, un pájaro inofensivo. ¿Qué podía hacerle?

Poe batió sus alas un par de veces, probablemente como muestra de su disconformidad con el atrevimiento mostrado por Lena, y luego entrecerrando aún más los ojos que antes, le dijo con voz grave:

"No te pases de lista conmigo jovencita. Desde que esos niños se fueron a vivir con su tío-abuelo han estado expuestos a múltiples objetos mágicos y místicos, si estamos atentos, tal vez podamos determinar cuál de todos ellos es el que reacciona ante tales objetos y por tanto es el que tiene magia. Es tu misión averiguarlo ¿entendido?"

Lena bajó los brazos y exhalando un suspiro, respondió:

"Sí tío Poe, pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que el que tenga magia reaccionará ante objetos mágicos o místicos?"

Poe entrecerró nuevamente los ojos y mirando a Lena severamente, le respondió con voz dura:

"Porqué te puedo asegurar Lena que la magia que posee ese niño es inmensa, y cómo ya te dije hace unos días, las fuentes de poder como objetos mágicos o malditos, talismanes, joyas encantadas, incluso fantasmas, todo ese tipo de objetos son polos de atracción para seres con magia. Tarde o temprano la magia innata en ese chico despertará y se sentirá atraída hacia esa clase de objetos"

Lena se cruzó nuevamente de brazos. Estaba harta de tener que observar a los trillizos, solo para determinar cuál de ellos supuestamente tenía magia. ¿y si su tío se equivocaba? ¿Y si ninguno de esos niños tenía magia? Pero eso iría en contra de lo que contó el pato convertido en cuervo. Pero aun así… existía otra posibilidad, la cual expuso diciendo:

"¿Y si estás equivocado y ese chico no es tan poderoso como crees?"

Poe negó con la cabeza y mirando a Lena directamente a los ojos, respondió:

"No puedo estar equivocado en esto, ese niño hizo dos hechizos simultáneamente, un hechizo de metamorfosis y otro para arrebatar los poderes al oponente. Cada uno de estos hechizos por separado exige de un gran poder, imagínate lo que sería hacerlos los dos al mismo tiempo"

Los ojos de Lena se abrieron en estado de shock, ella sabía por experiencia que había ciertos hechizos que eran tan poderosos que requerían una gran cantidad de poder y de energía el realizarlos, y los dos que había mencionado su tío estaban entre esos hechizos.

Si uno de los trillizos, siendo solo un bebé, logró hacer los dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, entonces sí, debía ser verdaderamente poderoso, aunque la joven necesitaba confirmarlo.

"… ¿tan poderoso crees que es?" preguntó con cierto temor.

Poe sin dejar de mirarla respondió:

"No lo creo, lo sé"

Magica decidió intervenir en ese momento, pues la bruja convertida en sombra estaba harta de sentirse ignorada. Así pues, la mujer dijo de repente:

"Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero, Lena no olvides que debes también conseguir la moneda de Scrooge. Sin ella jamás podré liberarme y, por lo tanto, tú tampoco serás libre"

Lena se volvió hacia su sombra y tras suspirar nuevamente, respondió:

"Sí tía Magica, lo sé"

Magica sonrió y volvió a esconderse en la sombra de Lena, y luego la adolescente se marchó de su _casa_ y se encaminó hacia la mansión de los McDuck, el tiempo se había vuelto notablemente más frío, y parecía que podría comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento. Lena detestaba cuando llegaba el invierno, porqué allí donde vivía en invierno siempre hacía mucho, mucho frío.

Caminando con Poe sobre su hombro, la mente de Lena vagó hacia lo que le había dicho el cuervo ¿de verdad uno de esos tres niños era tan poderoso como para realizar hechizos como los que él había descrito? ¿Y nada menos que siendo ese pato solo un bebé? ¡Parecía imposible! Lena sabía por experiencia cómo podía llegar a ser de agotador un hechizo, algo que comprobó cuando salvó a la abuela de Webby de morir aplastada por ese vagón de metro cuando tuvo lugar todo el asunto de los Terrafirmians. A pesar de las palabras de su tía para que la dejara, Lena no lo hizo, usó su magia para sacar de allí a la mujer. ¿con qué propósito? Lena le dijo a su tía que era porqué actuando precipitadamente no conseguiría nada, que era mejor ir despacio. Pero en el fondo, la adolescente sabía que, si desobedeció a su tía y salvó a la mujer, fue porque no quería que ella muriera, no quería que Webby perdiera a un miembro de su familia.

Pero volviendo al asunto de los trillizos y la magia, ¿cómo esperaba su tío que ella descubriera en unos días lo que él no pudo descubrir en años? De repente una idea le vino a la mente. Si era verdad que alguien con magia reaccionaba ante objetos mágicos… entonces… era lógico pensar que el trillizo que tuviera magia probablemente reaccionaría estando cerca de ella, ya que llevaba un poderoso talismán sumerio colgando de su cuello a todas horas. Eso le hizo pensar en los trillizos y en el modo en el que actuaban estando cerca de ella.

Dewey parecería el más sospechoso, ya que siempre parecía tan animado y alegre como Webby de verla, ¿podría ser debido a la atracción por los objetos mágicos que había mencionado su tío? Podría ser… pero, por otra parte, estaba lo que le dijo Webby en el museo, que Dewey actuaba así con todo el mundo, no solo con ella. Seguramente no era él entonces.

De los otros dos, el de verde, Louie, parecía bastante indiferente con ella, aunque Webby le hubiese dicho que él la admiraba… no, eso no era suficiente como para determinar que él era el trillizo con magia. El único de los tres que quedaba, era Huey.

A Lena no le había pasado por alto que el mayor de los trillizos siempre parecía estar nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella. ¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible que su nerviosismo se debiera a que era él el que sentía los objetos mágicos? No, no podía ser eso ¿no? ¿O tal vez sí?

A decir verdad, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más creía Lena que la actitud del patito vestido de rojo era la más sospechosa de los tres, pero no podía decírselo a sus tíos, no todavía, no hasta que lo confirmara.

Tan concentrada estaba Lena en sus propios pensamientos, que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la mansión, momento en el cual, su tío Poe se separó de ella. Lena no le prestó mucha atención, en lugar de eso, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los trillizos, Scrooge y Webby estaban cargando cosas en el avión. Obviamente se iban a alguna parte y a un lugar en el que hacía mucho frío al parecer, a juzgar por su ropa.

La chica con lacito en el pelo de repente se volvió y la vio, eso hizo que de repente su actitud cambiara a júbilo y corriendo hacia ella, la saludó diciendo:

"¡Hola Lena! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

La adolescente sonrió a su amiga, le respondió:

"Había venido a veros, pero veo que os vais, ¿puedo saber adónde?"

Webby miró a Lena con los ojos llenos de emoción y con un gran júbilo en su voz, respondió:

"Vamos al monte Neverrest"

Lena arqueó una ceja. Nunca había oído mencionar ese lugar, así que con voz extrañada preguntó:

"¿A dónde?"

Webby, manteniendo su emoción, respondió a la pregunta explicando:

"Una montaña cuya cima nadie ha logrado alcanzar, y el Sr. McDuck dice que él será el primero"

Lena abrió los ojos ligeramente, y mirando a Webby con una media sonrisa, le preguntó entonces a su amiga:

"¿Y tú tienes ganas de ir allí?"

La chica lacito en el pelo desvió momentáneamente la mirada y sonriendo tímidamente, admitió:

"Yo en realidad lo que quiero es deslizarme en trineo, nunca lo he hecho, y me muero de ganas de comprar un trineo y experimentar lo que se siente cuando bajas a toda velocidad por una pendiente"

Lena no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente por las palabras de su amiga, no con malicia, sino por lo emocionada que parecía Webby por hacer algo que no había hecho nunca, tras la risita, la adolescente miró nuevamente a su amiga y le dijo entonces:

"Sí suena fascinante, pero oye, ¿no celebráis la Navidad?"

Webby se sorprendió inicialmente por la pregunta, pero pronto se recuperó y contestó:

"¿Qué? Oh, al Sr. McDuck no le gustan estas fiestas, las considera frívolas y una excusa para gastar enormes cantidades de dinero"

Lena se cruzó de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa, miró al rico pato al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Sí, ciertamente suena a algo que diría él"

La atención de Lena entonces pasó a los tres hermanos, a los cuales se les veía atareados subiendo las cosas al avión. No le costó darse cuenta de que cada uno de ellos mostraba más o menos interés por ese viaje, y así se lo comentó a Webby diciendo:

"Oye, y ahora que veo a los chicos, el que va de rojo también parece muy emocionado por ir"

Webby se volvió a mirar a los trillizos, y respondió:

"¿Huey? Oh sí, creo que es porqué eso le permitirá ganar no sé qué insignia de los Woodchuck Junior, Dewey también está muy emocionado por ir, el único que no parece tener ningún interés en este viaje, es Louie"

Lena entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, mirando más concretamente a Huey, el chico debió sentir que estaba siendo observado, pues de repente se puso rígido y lentamente se volvió en la dirección de las dos chicas, mirándolas con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

"Ya veo…" respondió Lena entrecerrando aún más los ojos. La reacción del chico vestido de rojo solo hizo que sus sospechas hacia él se incrementaran, pero no quería decirles nada a sus tíos, al menos no por ahora… no sabía por qué, pero Lena estaba comenzando a dudar de lo que le obligaban a hacer sus tíos. Tal vez… ¿podría ser que les estuviera tomando cariño a los niños y sobre todo a Webby?

Pero… si no cumplía con lo que le decían sus tíos, jamás podría ser libre, y ella ansiaba ser libre. Tenía que tomar una decisión, o sus nuevos amigos o su libertad.

Lena estaba tan absorta pensando en eso, que saltó ligeramente cuando Webby habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Me encantaría que pudieras venir con nosotros Lena, pero este viaje se organizó tan de repente que apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hacer los preparativos básicos para nosotros"

Lena forzó una sonrisa centrándose nuevamente en su amiga, le respondió:

"Sí, ya se nota que ha sido algo precipitado. En fin, supongo que tendré que esperar a que volváis para haceros una visita"

Webby sonrió ampliamente y le dijo a la adolescente:

"Claro, te avisaré tan pronto como lleguemos, Brittania"

Lena también sonrió y respondió:

"Cuento con ello Inglabeth"

Lena se volvió para irse y entonces vio a Donald, el tío de los trillizos cargado con tablones, probablemente con la intención de utilizarlos en la reparación de su barco. Eso le dio a la joven una idea, tal vez, si hablaba con ese pato, lograría más información, y tal vez, una confirmación de las sospechas que tenía.

Lena sonrió y dio la espalda a los patos que estaban a punto de irse, haciéndoles creer así que en verdad se iba. Poe de inmediato se acercó a ella y con voz furiosa susurró:

"Pero ¿qué haces? ¿De verdad vas a irte?"

La joven entrecerró los ojos mirando al cuervo y respondió:

"No, en realidad había pensado en hablar con otra persona"

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron con ligera sorpresa antes de preguntar:

"¿Ah sí y con quién si puede saberse?"

Lena sonrió con suficiencia, y señalando al pato marinero respondió:

"Con la única persona que puede saber cuál de los tres niños tiene magia"

El ex pato miró en la dirección hacia la que señalaba Lena y al ver que se refería al tío de los trillizos, se volvió rápidamente hacia la joven y con voz exasperada le dijo:

"¿Donald? Ese pato nunca te dirá cuál de ellos es"

Lena dejó de sonreír y soltando un resoplido, contestó:

"Eso ya lo sé, pero tal vez si hablo con él… puede que inconscientemente o por accidente, me de alguna pista de cuál de los tres es el niño al que buscas, creo que por probar no perdemos nada, además es o eso o irnos de aquí y no volver hasta que regresen"

Poe abrió el pico para protestar, pero dándose cuenta de que no tenía argumentos para hacerlo, lo único que dijo el cuervo fue:

"Arggg… adelante"

Lena sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla. Después de escuchar que el avión se iba, la adolescente caminó hacia la piscina en la que estaba el barco del pato marinero, y una vez allí, cuando lo vio, lo saludó diciendo:

"Hola, usted es el tío de los trillizos, ¿no?"

El pato vestido de marinero se giró sorprendido y tras reconocer a la joven como la que le había hablado, le respondió diciendo:

"Sí, soy yo, y tú eres su nueva amiga, ¿no es así?"

Lena sonrió con confianza y respondió:

"Sí, eso es"

Donald la miró unos instantes, y luego su atención pasó al pájaro que actualmente estaba sobre su hombro. Lena se dio cuenta de que el pato adulto lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. ¿Podría ser que sospechara algo? Cuando Donald habló de nuevo, lo hizo diciendo:

"Uh… si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿de dónde ha salido ese cuervo?"

La adolescente pudo sentir las uñas de las patas de Poe clavándose en su cuerpo. Probablemente, el ex pato temía que Donald le hubiera reconocido, pero ¿qué culpa tenía Lena de que su tío se negara a quitarse su bombín? Ahora tenía que inventar una excusa convincente que Donald pudiera creerse, así que, suspirando ligeramente, la adolescente respondió al pato marinero:

"Oh, es mi mascota, lo encontré hace años, estaba herido y lo curé, desde entonces siempre ha estado a mi lado"

Donald no parecía del todo convencido. Sin apartar los ojos del cuervo, comentó:

"Oh, pero ese bombín que lleva…"

Lena fue rápida en hablar, y lo hizo respondiendo:

"Se lo puse yo, creí que le quedaría bien"

Bien, esa aportación por parte de la adolescente pareció convencer finalmente a Donald, quien, hablando de un modo mucho más tranquilo, dijo mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta:

"Oh, eso está bien, y ahora…"

Lena se apresuró en hablar nuevamente, pues no podía permitir que el pato vestido de marinero se marchara todavía:

"Creo que hizo algo admirable"

Donald se giró rápidamente hacia Lena de nuevo, y preguntó:

"¿Cómo?"

La adolescente se acercó un par de pasos, y hablando con voz entusiasta explicó:

"Durante diez años, cuidó y crio usted solo a esos tres chicos, seguro que no debió ser fácil"

Donald sonrió con tristeza, como si estuviese recordando algo y habló con voz suave respondiendo:

"No, no lo fue"

Lena sonrió aún más, con la mente puesta en el pasado, quizás lograba que dejara escapar algún tipo de información. Así pues, la joven preguntó:

"¿Hubo alguno de ellos que tuviera necesidades especiales?"

El pato marinero de repente se puso rígido, como si creyera que esa pregunta estaba formulada con el propósito de revelar algún secreto que no debía ser revelado, y técnicamente así era, pero Donald no tenía que saber eso.

Hablando con voz nerviosa, el pato adulto preguntó:

"¿Necesidades especiales?"

Lena sabía que tenía que disimular, así pues, la joven le explicó a Donald:

"Sí ya sabe, el de azul, por ejemplo, parece ser muy hiperactivo, seguro que no fue nada fácil cuidarle usted solo junto con los otros dos"

Esa explicación pareció tranquilizar a Donald lo suficiente como para responder a la pregunta, cosa que hizo admitiendo:

"… sí, es cierto que Dewey siempre fue más inquieto que sus hermanos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar"

Sin dejar de sonreír, Lena preguntó a continuación:

"¿Y los otros dos?"

Donald soltó una leve risita y respondió a la joven explicando:

"Afortunadamente, Huey y Louie siempre han sido mucho menos revoltosos, bien sea porqué Louie era bastante perezoso y por lo tanto mucho más tranquilo que Dewey, o porqué Huey era el más obediente, y siempre intenta complacer a los demás antes que a sí mismo"

Sí, realmente, aunque los tres eran trillizos, sus personalidades eran muy diversas, Lena se había dado cuenta ya de que Donald era muy cuidadoso con la información que daba, probablemente porque sabía que ese era el mejor modo de proteger a su sobrino mágico. En resumen, que no podría extraer nada de información de él. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era despedirse y marcharse de allí. Por ese motivo, la adolescente dijo a continuación:

"Vaya, qué suerte que al menos uno de ellos sea tan considerado. Sólo una última pregunta, ¿por qué no se ha ido con el resto a ese viaje?"

Donald adoptó una expresión de tristeza, y a continuación respondió:

"Yo… tengo que buscar un trabajo, para ganar dinero y poder reparar mi barco cuanto antes. No puedo retrasarlo indefinidamente"

Escuchar eso, le hizo pensar a Lena que el pato vestido de marinero sólo estaba poniendo excusas para no ir con Scrooge McDuck, probablemente aún no lo había perdonado del todo por lo que el rico pato causó con respecto a la hermana de Donald, porqué sí, Poe ya la había puesto al corriente de que al parecer Donald abandonó a Scrooge después de lo que fuera que le sucedió a Della.

No queriendo insistir en ese tema, la joven con jersey a rayas se despidió diciendo:

"Oh bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros asuntos, ¿no es así? Bien, yo me tengo que ir ya, ya nos veremos señor Duck"

Donald sonrió amablemente y respondió:

"Sí ya nos veremos em…"

"Lena" le dijo la adolescente.

Donald sonrió y dijo:

"Está bien, pues ya nos veremos, Lena"

Dicho esto, la joven sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí. Cuando llegó de nuevo al teatro abandonado, Poe de repente se puso frente a ella y con voz enojada le dijo:

"Has insistido en hablar con Donald y no has conseguido nada, ya te dije que no serviría de nada hablar con él"

Lena se cruzó de brazos mirando a su tío con los ojos entrecerrados, y respondió:

"Yo creo que sí que ha servido de algo"

Mirando a la joven con furia, el cuervo preguntó:

"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?"

Lena entrecerró aún más los ojos y respondió diciendo:

"Por si no lo habías notado, creo que Donald sospechaba de ti, ya que nunca quieres quitarte ese estúpido sombrero. Lo que he conseguido es que ya no sospeche de ti, creo que un gracias no estaría de más"

Poe inspiró profundamente y cuando habló, su voz sonaba peligrosamente tranquila:

"Si no te hubieras acercado a él en primer lugar, no habría hecho falta una excusa para evitar que sospechara de mi"

Lena bajó los brazos, y cerrando sus manos en puños, le dijo al hechicero convertido en cuervo:

"Tarde o temprano te habría visto, mejor antes que después"

Peo parecía a punto de estallar, miró a la adolescente con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a decir:

"Tú pequeña…"

En ese momento, Magica hizo acto de presencia y habló sorprendiendo a Poe y a Lena:

"Lena, ¿cómo es que ni siquiera te has molestado en intentar conseguir la moneda de McDuck?"

Lena miró a su sombra, agradecida del cambio de conversación, aunque no del todo agradecida por el tema elegido por su tía para hablar. La joven se cruzó de brazos, y respondiendo con voz sarcástica, la chica dijo:

"Claro, ¿cómo que iba a intentarlo cuando ese viejo pato estaba a punto de marcharse a una de sus aventuras?"

Magica soltó un bufido y respondió:

"Podrías haber hecho _algo_"

Los ojos de Lena se abrieron con shock y rabia y preguntó con voz irritada:

"¿El qué? ¿Registrar la mansión y que la abuela de Webby sospeche de mí por estar hurgando por ahí cuando no hay nadie? Eso solo llevaría a que desconfiara de mí otra vez"

Magica hizo un gesto indescriptible con su mano y respondió:

"Igualmente, podrías haber hecho _algo_"

De acuerdo, eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ¿cómo podían ser sus tíos tan desconsiderados? ¿eran incapaces de ver que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para satisfacer sus deseos? Con una actitud como esa, a Lena cada vez le daban menos ganas de contarles a ambos las sospechas que tenía con respecto al mayor de los trillizos. Si querían averiguar algo, que lo hicieran por su cuenta, pero que a ella la dejaran en paz. Pero obviamente no podía decirles eso a los dos, así que, en su lugar, les dijo:

"Escuchadme bien los dos, si actúo de forma precipitada, lo único que voy a conseguir es que sospechen de mí, si realmente queréis que tenga éxito en lo que ambos tenéis planeado, lo mejor es que vaya lentamente, o de lo contrario todo podría torcerse"

Tanto la sombra de Magica como el cuervo se quedaron mirando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperando en absoluto que ella respondiera de esa manera. Satisfecha de haber dejado a sus dos tíos sin habla, la joven sonrió y se fue nuevamente hacia el interior de su 'casa', ya que no podía pasar el día con Webby, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse allí hasta que su amiga volviera de su aventura.

* * *

**Cuando veo a Lena, especialmente en los primeros capítulos, siempre me ha parecido con esta actitud sarcástica que es en realidad una máscara para ocultars sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al mismo tiempo parecer como una persona autosuficiente y que no necesita la ayuda de nadie. Espero haber acertado escribiendo su personalidad. Si es así, hacédmelo saber.**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo, aprovechando esto, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos, y especialmente quiero agradecer a **

**Lucy Moon su comentario, realmente me alegra que creas que soy capaz de plasmar las personalidades de los personajes, muchas gracoas :D. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente**


	10. Capítulo 10 Ya no puedo seguir escondié

**Capítulo 10. Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndolo**

Donald estaba cansado, buscar un trabajo para ganar dinero, el cual después invertiría en reparar su bote, no era una tarea sencilla. Afortunadamente, los niños parecían estar divirtiéndose en la mansión, eso por una parte le alegraba, los niños no eran responsables de lo que sucedió entre su tío Scrooge y él, pero por otra parte… temía que la historia se repitiera, y que, por culpa de ese rico pato amante de la aventura, alguno de sus sobrinos saliera seriamente herido o incluso desapareciera, al igual que Della…

Pero nuevamente, sus sobrinos tenían todo el derecho de disfrutar viviendo en esa mansión, al igual que su hermana y él lo disfrutaron durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Ese día, el pato marinero había ido a una nueva entrevista de trabajo, pero dada la lejanía del lugar de esta y que encima se había alargado más de lo que Donald había previsto, llegó muy tarde a la mansión, tan tarde que ya había pasado la hora de acostarse de todo el mundo.

El pato marinero llegó a su bote, tenía mucha sed, por lo que fue a beber un poco de agua, sólo para descubrir que se le había acabado. Genial, se había olvidado de revisar sus reservas de agua… otra vez. Parecía no haber fin en su mala suerte. Ahora tendría que entrar a la mansión, solo para poder beber un poco de agua.

Donald salió de su barco y entró en la mansión y se fue directo a la cocina. Tras beber varios vasos del líquido transparente, el pato marinero sintió por fin saciada su sed. Saliendo de la cocina, la mirada de Donald se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tal vez no estaría de más comprobar cómo estaban sus chicos. Sabía que desde que comenzaron a vivir en la mansión, les había dado mucha más libertad que antes.

Esto para él fue muy difícil de hacer, especialmente sabiendo el potencial peligro que corrían, y la amenaza que podía suponer el regreso de Poe, pues, aunque no hubiese tenido noticias de él en los últimos diez años, Donald sabía que al igual que su hermana, el hechicero de la familia De Spell no se rendiría así como así, y el día menos pensado podría presentarse dispuesto a vengarse del niño que le derrotó esa noche, algo que Donald temía que tarde o temprano podría suceder.

Además, tras lo que sucedió en la Atlántida, Donald se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera proteger a sus chicos, en especial al que tenía magia, los trillizos estaban creciendo, y tenían que aprender a afrontar sus propios problemas, pues no siempre tendrían a su tío con él, por mucho que Donald lo intentara.

Donald suspiró, y cambiando de dirección, comenzó a caminar hacia el piso superior, directo a la habitación de los trillizos. Cuando llegó al pasillo, le pareció escuchar suaves gemidos seguidos de un grito ahogado que venían de… ¡la habitación de los niños! Eso lo asustó, y caminando rápidamente, pero tratando al mismo tiempo de ser lo más silencioso posible, el pato vestido de marinero se paró frente a la habitación de los niños y puso su oreja contra la puerta.

Podía escuchar el crujir de la litera, al parecer, alguno de los niños se estaba moviendo bastante ¿o tal vez levantándose? Donald no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando, así pues, abrió parcialmente la puerta, dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminara un poco la habitación. Lo que vio, casi le rompió el corazón.

Allí, en medio de la estancia estaba su sobrino mayor, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando de miedo, además, el pato adulto pudo ver que por el rostro del chico había rastros de lágrimas, muestra de que había estado llorando.

El instinto paternal de Donald se hizo cargo, y pronto se encontró abrazando a su sobrino y recogiéndolo del suelo. El niño abrazó a su tío con fuerza, y Donald pudo sentir que el chico estaba temblando y sollozaba suavemente.

Temiendo que podrían despertar a Dewey y a Louie, Donald salió de la habitación con Huey en sus brazos, tenía que calmar al chico y quería, además, hablar con él para saber qué le estaba afligiendo.

Donald bajó a la planta baja y se fue hacia el salón, allí podría hablar tranquilamente con Huey. Una vez dentro y tras sentarse en el sofá, Donald meció suavemente a su sobrino al mismo tiempo que frotaba su espalda haciendo círculos para que el chico se tranquilizara. Esa era una técnica que Donald había usado en múltiples ocasiones cuando alguno de los tres niños lo necesitó y siempre había dado buenos resultados.

Cuando Huey pareció haberse calmado lo suficiente, Donald separó al pequeño suavemente y mirándole a los ojos, le preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasa Huey?"

El niño al principio no miró a su tío, se quedó mirando la ropa ahora manchada de lágrimas del pato adulto, y tras olfatear, el chico vestido de rojo levantó la vista y le dijo a su tío:

"Yo… he tenido… una pesadilla"

Donald abrió ligeramente los ojos, suponía que habría sido algo así, pero aún así le sorprendió el escucharlo así que repitió lo que había dicho su sobrino a modo de pregunta:

"¿Una pesadilla?"

El niño bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente antes de responder:

"Sí, una verdaderamente… aterradora, y parecía tan real…"

Donald cerró los ojos, hacía años que ninguno de los chicos había tenido pesadillas, y ya casi había olvidado lo que era cuando tenía que consolar a alguno de ellos después de tenerlas. Pero Donald supuso que era normal, pues con todas las nuevas experiencias que estaban teniendo al irse de aventuras con su tío-abuelo, las pesadillas eran una consecuencia más que probable en su nueva dinámica de vida.

Abriendo los ojos para mirar a su sobrino nuevamente, el pato adulto preguntó:

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Huey levantó la vista nuevamente y le respondió a su tío:

"Preferiría olvidarlo"

Donald suspiró otra vez. Esto tampoco era nuevo, Huey y Louie tenían mucha tendencia a ocultar sus emociones, a diferencia de Dewey. Donald sabía que el peor de todos en ese campo era Louie, al cual se le daba muy bien ocultar sus emociones, y, por lo tanto, siempre le había sido muy difícil a Donald saber cuándo necesitaba ayuda el más joven de los trillizos. A Huey, por otra parte, no le era tan fácil ocultar como se sentía, por lo que, a Donald le costaba menos conseguir que el chico le contara lo que le pasaba o le preocupaba. Sabía que su sobrino solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón y el chico se abriría y le hablaría. Así pues, Donald le dijo:

"No quiero presionarte Huey, pero creo que será mejor si me lo cuentas"

Huey suspiró y cerró los ojos. Donald sabía que internamente estaba debatiendo si hablar o no. Cuando el chico habló nuevamente, su voz temblaba:

"… está bien…"

Y así procedió a explicarle a su tío lo que había soñado.

* * *

_Sueño_

_Huey abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en medio de las calles de Duckburg, por la tarde ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué estaba oscureciendo tan rápido? Sinceramente, no lo sabía, y tampoco era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba al chico vestido de rojo, era que no se veía a nadie, ni una sola alma por la calle. Todo estaba desierto, ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?_

_El chico vestido de rojo comenzó a caminar, pensando que así tal vez podría encontrar a alguien. Anduvo durante un rato, pero al no ver a nadie, decidió dar un paso más y haciendo bocina con sus manos, comenzó a gritar:_

_"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?"_

_Pero no hubo respuesta. Viendo que ya casi era de noche, Huey levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y vio que se estaba produciendo un eclipse. ¡Qué raro! Según tenía entendido, aún faltaban varias semanas para que hubiera un eclipse en Duckburg, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo ahora? _

_De repente se escuchó una risa, eso asustó al pequeño patito, quien con más urgencia que antes se olvidó del eclipse y volvió a la tarea de gritar, esta vez llamando a gente que conocía:_

_"¿Tío Donald? ¿Dewey? ¿Louie?"_

_La risa siguió y el patito sintió que su pánico crecía._

_"¿Tío Scrooge? ¿Webby? ¿Sra. Beakley? ¿Launchpad?"_

_La risa incrementó de volumen y Huey cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, tratando de sofocar esa voz. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Se reía de él? ¿Por qué lo hacía? La risa se calló y de repente una pregunta sonó:_

**_"¿Tienes miedo?"_**

_Miedo era decir poco, Huey estaba aterrorizado, no sabía qué estaba pasando, no entendía para nada la situación. El patito se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados hasta que se dio cuenta de que el silencio había vuelto a imperar. _

_Ante eso, Huey se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se sintió petrificado por lo que estaba presenciando, pues el chico vio que de todos los rincones comenzaban a brotar sombras, las sombras de la gente que vivía en DucKburg, montones y montones de sombras que se elevaban en el cielo y volaban a su alrededor, todas esas sombras eran negras como la noche y con ojos rojos que parecían mirarle maliciosamente._

_Huey retrocedió un par de pasos ante ese horrible espectáculo, ¡tenía que salir de allí y rápido! Con este pensamiento, el niño vestido de rojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta que se tropezó. Al caer al suelo, vio que su propia sombra de repente se volvía tan negra como las demás. Esa sombra se extendió y cambió de forma, tomando la apariencia de una mujer pato con el pelo por los hombros. _

_Al ver eso, Huey rápidamente se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró a esa sombra que, a diferencia de las otras, esta no solo le miraba con malicia, sino que además sonreía, con lo que parecía ser crueldad._

**_"Vaya, estás verdaderamente asustado, ¿eh chico?"_**

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron en estado de shock, ¿esa sombra acababa de hablarle? De repente, la sombra se volvió tridimensional, lo que hizo que Huey retrocediera aún más. _

_A continuación, esta sombra en concreto extendió sus brazos y de su negra forma salió una bandada de cuervos que volaron directamente hacia él. Huey no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar sus manos para proteger su rostro mientras caminaba hacia atrás tratando de evitar los picotazos de la bandada. _

_En sus intentos de alejarse, tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Las sombras que volaban por encima de él de repente descendieron rodeándolos a la sombra principal con forma de mujer y a él, como si quisieran impedir que escapara. Además, algunas de esas sombras volaron directamente hacia él y lo inmovilizaron en el suelo. En todo ese caos, al patito vestido de rojo no le salió la voz, era como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran cerrado de golpe y se negaran a emitir cualquier sonido._

_Huey sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, y que su respiración se aceleró hasta el punto de la hiperventilación, era muy consciente de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Estaba en una situación de la que no podía escapar, no podía hacer nada más que mirar a la sombra principal que le sonreía maliciosamente. Esa sonrisa provocó que Huey sintiera un nudo formándose en su garganta, pero sentía su boca tan seca que no podía tragar._

_Lo que el patito vestido de rojo vio a continuación, lo dejó profundamente asustado, pues la sombra fue adquiriendo poco a poco, forma corpórea, revelando a una mujer pato de plumaje verde, pelo negro con una mecha púrpura a cada lado. El pelo al igual que en su forma de sombra le llegaba hasta los hombros, y llevaba puesto un vestido largo, hasta los pies también de color negro con guantes en sus brazos. _

_La mujer llevaba además una capa que al igual que su vestido, también llegaba hasta sus pies y era negra por la cara exterior y púrpura por el interior. Pero de lejos, lo más aterrador de esa mujer fueron sus ojos, ojos dorados con pupilas triangulares. _

_Si Huey no estuviera tan aterrorizado en ese momento, encontraría extraña la forma de esas pupilas, pero ni siquiera se molestó a pensar en eso, el miedo le había nublado por completo su pensamiento racional._

_Todos los cuervos que antes le habían atacado, desaparecieron, excepto uno que se posó sobre el hombro de esa mujer. Huey se sentía indefenso, no podía hacer nada para escapar, y el modo en el que la mujer y el cuervo le miraban… parecía que querían hacerle daño, tal vez incluso matarle._

**_"El momento se acerca, chico"_**_ dijo la mujer con esa sonrisa perversa aún en su rostro._

_Las sombras que tenían a Huey inmovilizado en el suelo, de repente lo levantaron, haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Esas sombras lo pusieron al nivel de ojos de la mujer, y Huey vio que de repente ella revelaba una vara con una especie de joya ovalada también púrpura en la parte superior._

_¿De dónde la había sacado? ¿Qué pretendía hacer con eso? El trillizo mayor forcejeó contra las sombras, tratando de escapar, pero fue inútil, viendo que no había forma de escapar, el chico con gorra sintió que las lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas. De repente, la mujer apuntó la joya de la vara hacia él, y sin dejar de sonreír dijo:_

**_"Adiós"_**

_Al instante, un rayo púrpura salió de esa joya y voló directamente hacia su pecho._

* * *

Huey concluyó su relato diciendo que se despertó de golpe justo después de eso. Donald se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su sobrino mayor aún en sus brazos estaba temblando como una hoja y sollozaba de nuevo, pero el pato vestido de marinero no pareció darse cuenta de eso. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa.

La mujer que había descrito Huey… Donald solo conocía a una persona que encajara con esa descripción, pero, no podía ser ella. ¡Era imposible! Y aún así, la descripción tan precisa de ella que había hecho su sobrino… ¿qué quería decir todo aquello?

Negando rápidamente con la cabeza, el pato adulto consideró que lo primero era tranquilizar a su sobrino, después ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar. Huey le necesitaba ahora. Envolviendo al niño en un abrazo protector le susurró:

"Tranquilízate Huey, solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada de eso era real"

El niño vestido de rojo miró a su tío con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

"P-pero parecía tan real… y yo… me sentía completamente solo"

A Donald se le partía el corazón viendo a su sobrino tan asustado, así que, tratando de transmitir la máxima confianza que pudiera, el pato marinero le dijo al niño:

"Huey, yo estoy aquí contigo, nadie te hará daño, y te prometo que nunca te dejaré solo"

Huey trató de esbozar una sonrisa y preguntó con voz esperanzada:

"¿Lo prometes?"

Donald sonrió suavemente y respondió:

"Sí, te lo prometo"

El trillizo mayor abrazó a su tío con fuerza, sabiendo que él nunca rompería esa promesa. Pero luego, el niño se removió incómodo en el regazo de su tío, lo que hizo que Donald sospechara que aún había más, así que le preguntó a Huey:

"¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?"

El niño permaneció unos instantes en silencio y luego respondió:

"Bueno… la verdad es que… esta no es la primera noche que sueño algo… es solo que la de esta noche ha sido con diferencia la pesadilla más aterradora que he tenido. Las otras noches, y por raro que parezca, eran sueños que tenían algo que ver con aventuras que íbamos a tener pronto"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Huey llevaba tiempo teniendo sueños de esos? ¿Cómo había podido pasarle esto desapercibido? El pato trató de disimular su creciente miedo preguntando:

"¿Seguro que no tuviste esos sueños después de vuestras aventuras?"

El niño negó con la cabeza haciendo que el miedo de Donald se intensificara y entonces respondió:

"Seguro, los tuve antes, y en mi sueño siempre aparecía… algo relacionado con esa aventura. Además… hay otra cosa"

Donald sintió curiosidad por el cambio de tono del trillizo vestido de rojo y por su repentino nerviosismo, así que le preguntó:

"¿Qué más sucede Huey?"

El chico miró a su tío a los ojos y respondió:

"Lena"

Donald se extrañó por eso y con confusión preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Huey suspiró y con voz ligeramente temblorosa respondió:

"Cuando viene a la mansión o cuando quedamos con ella… siempre… siento algo cuando estoy cerca de ella, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me hace ponerme nervioso cuando se acerca e incluso cuando me mira y no quiero ser maleducado con ella, pero no me siento cómodo cuando ella está cerca"

Donald escuchó atentamente la explicación de su sobrino. ¿Podría ser que Lena también tuviera magia? ¿Era esa chica una amenaza? Pero Donald la había visto interactuar con los niños y no parecía ser una mala chica. Tal vez su sobrino sentía… ¿algo por ella? Pero Huey aún era un niño, no podía ser ¿no? Ufff… ¿por qué era todo tan complicado?

Por el momento, Donald decidió quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque hizo una nota mental de vigilar un poco más a Lena, sólo por si acaso. Así pues, mirando nuevamente a su sobrino le respondió:

"Mmmm ya veo… bueno no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, probablemente… aún… tengas que… ¿acostumbrarte a ella?"

_Phowey_, eso no había sonado nada convincente, aunque Donald se alegró cuando vio que su sobrino esbozó una sonrisa, al menos parecía haber servido para algo. Recostándose sobre su tío, el niño le dijo entonces en voz baja:

"Gracias tío Donald"

Donald sonrió con ternura y respondió:

"De nada Huey"

Los dos se quedaron allí un buen rato, con el tiempo, Huey acabó quedándose dormido en los brazos de Donald. Parecía tan pequeño e inocente… El pato adulto soltó un suspiro y se quedó mirando a su sobrino. En el fondo, él sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, y cuando se mudaron a vivir a la mansión, sus temores se incrementaron. Sí, hacía diez años que Donald temía que la magia de Huey despertara en algún momento, aunque se había aferrado a la tenue esperanza de que eso nunca llegara a suceder.

Pero… Donald era consciente que lo que hizo que Huey hiciera magia la primera vez, fue que sus hermanos y él estaban en peligro, fue una reacción instintiva ante un peligro inminente, y claro, viviendo constantemente enfrentando peligros en las múltiples aventuras a las que iban con su tío Scrooge, no era de extrañar que, alguna de ellas, o tal vez la suma de todas diera como resultado que la magia de su sobrino finalmente comenzara a manifestarse.

Como, por ejemplo, en su último viaje de hacía un par de semanas, cuando terminaron, aún sin saber cómo, estrellándose en Itaquack. Era cierto que quien habitaba la isla, eran dioses griegos, pero precisamente, por ser dioses, poseían poderes y habilidades que la gente normal como ellos no tenía, y para Donald no sería extraño que alguien con magia fuera capaz de… percibir que allí había algo distinto.

Donald suspiró, desde el 'incidente' con Poe, era como si la magia del trillizo mayor hubiera quedado bloqueada, por lo que Donald había logrado proteger a sus sobrinos de cualquier peligro sin ayuda de nadie, pero ahora que la magia innata de Huey se estaba dando a conocer otra vez, el pato vestido de marinero sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda para proteger a su sobrino, especialmente de Poe.

Era una decisión difícil, pero había llegado el momento de contarle a alguien más el secreto que durante tanto tiempo había guardado, y Donald sabía a quién tenía que contárselo, aunque sabía que no iba a reaccionar muy bie ante esa noticia, pues sabía que… _él_ odiaba la magia.

El pato adulto suspiró de nuevo, no le gustaba esa idea, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería proteger a su sobrino de Poe. Con ese último pensamiento, Donald también se quedó dormido.

* * *

Donald se despertó cuando sintió movimiento sobre su regazo. Cuando abrió los ojos, el pato adulto se encontró mirando el rostro de su sobrino mayor, quien parecía haber intentado levantarse sin despertarle.

Completamente despierto, el pato adulto miró a Huey, y sonrió, luego le dijo:

"Buenos días Huey, ¿qué tal has dormido?"

El niño sonrió también y respondió:

"Buenos días tío Donald, he dormido muy bien después de… hablar contigo, gracias"

A Donald se le calentó el corazón al escuchar eso, siempre le hacía feliz el saber que había ayudado de algún modo a alguno de sus sobrinos. Sonriendo aún más que antes, el pato adulto le dijo a su sobrino:

"De nada Huey, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesitéis tú o tus hermanos"

El trillizo mayor abrazó a su tío diciendo:

"Sí, lo sé"

De repente una nueva voz se incorporó a la conversación diciendo:

"Huey, Donald, el desayuno está listo, todos os esperan en el comedor"

Tío y sobrino se volvieron a mirar al ama de llaves que actualmente estaba de pie en la entrada del salón con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y luego añadió:

"Supongo que no me equivoco al afirmar que habéis pasado aquí la noche"

Donald abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio que al mismo tiempo Huey sonreía nerviosamente, y justo después respondió:

"Sí… la verdad es que sí"

Donald cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y abriéndolos para mirar a Beakley le dijo:

"Enseguida vamos"

La mujer sonrió y salió del salón. Donald entonces, miró a su sobrino y dejando de sonreír, le dijo:

"Escucha Huey… sobre el sueño que tuviste anoche… procura no pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Y siempre que tengas algún problema, no dudes en venir a verme, ¿entendido?"

El niño vestido de rojo esbozó una sonrisa y respondió:

"Sí tío Donald"

Dicho esto, los dos patos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde efectivamente, todos les esperaban. Lo que no sabían, era que los esperaban con expectación, y nada más sentarse, rápidamente hubo una lluvia de preguntas acerca de por qué dormían en el salón, que por qué no habían vuelto a sus propias camas, de qué habían hablado, aparte de que también hubo comentarios de que había sido muy tierno descubrirlos a ambos durmiendo allí.

Donald pudo darse cuenta enseguida de que Huey se sentía muy incómodo, seguramente porqué no quería admitir que había tenido una pesadilla, así que Donald respondió antes de que su sobrino mayor pudiera hacerlo:

"Lo que pasó anoche fue que llegué muy tarde, fui a la cocina a beber agua y me encontré allí a Huey que estaba haciendo lo mismo, al parecer se había desvelado y no podía dormirse, así que fuimos al salón para hablar tranquilamente y al final ambos nos quedamos dormidos allí. Eso fue lo que pasó"

Tras contar esa historia medio inventada, el pato marinero se dio cuenta de tres cosas, primera la mirada agradecida de Huey por cubrirle, segundo, la mirada escéptica de Beakley, quien probablemente solo encontró un vaso de agua en la cocina, por lo que, seguramente, esa parte de la historia no la había creído, y, por último, la mirada inquisitiva de su tío, que ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos. El viejo pato le conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que lo que Donald había contado ocultaba mucho más de lo que había en realidad.

_Oh phowey_, ¿por qué tenía que conocerle tan bien su tío como para ser capaz de ver cuándo el otro pato no era sincero? Aunque… visto así, eso le daba a Donald la excusa perfecta para hablar con su tío, o muy probablemente sería él el que inventaría cualquier motivo para que Donald le contara la verdad. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Terminado el desayuno, Donald vio que los chicos se fueron corriendo a su habitación, Webby anunció que su amiga Lena llegaría en cualquier momento, así que decidió irse a esperar al salón a que ella llegara, algo para lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Cuando las dos chicas se reunieron, se fueron andando tranquilamente a la habitación de Webby. El pato vestido de marinero vio que Beakley entraba en la cocina, lo cual significaba, que los únicos ocupantes que quedaban en el comedor eran Scrooge y él.

En el preciso instante en el que Donald se dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con su tío, que le miraba con aspecto severo y con los brazos cruzados. Donald sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación. Su tío abrió su pico y dijo:

"A mi despacho, ahora"

_Y allí estaba_.

"Sí, tío Scrooge" respondió Donald bajando la cabeza. Esto le hacía sentirse igual que cuando era un niño y su tío hacía exactamente eso cada vez que su hermana o él hacían alguna… travesura o trataban de ocultarle algo al rico pato.

El pato marinero siguió al otro pato hasta que ambos entraron en el despacho de Scrooge. Al hacerlo, el pato mayor se sentó en su escritorio, y tras juntar las manos y apoyar la cabeza sobre ellas, dijo con voz tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila:

"Vamos muchacho, ¿qué ha pasado en realidad?"

Donald estaba nervioso, sabía que tenía que contarle al otro pato lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se encontró conque le resultaba mucho más difícil hacerlo de lo que había pensado. Jugueteando con sus manos, el pato vestido de marinero habló nerviosamente diciendo:

"Yo… eh… verás tío Scrooge, sé que no te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte… lo que pasa…"

Scrooge parecía estar poniéndose nervioso ante la dificultad de hablar de su sobrino, así que, hablando con los dientes apretados, dijo:

"Vamos Donald, ¡habla sin rodeos!"

El pato vestido de marinero tomó una respiración profunda y hablando rápidamente, dijo con en apenas un susurro:

"Huey tiene magia"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron de golpe antes de que el rico pato preguntara:

"¿C-cómo?"

Donald tomó otra respiración profunda y respondió más fuerte y más lentamente que antes:

"Huey. Tiene. MAGIA"

Scrooge se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, y mirando a Donald con los ojos entrecerrados preguntó con voz furiosa:

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que Huey tiene magia? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Donald no sabía si estar asustado o ponerse furioso con su tío por hablarle de ese modo. Por el momento decidió no enfurecerse, eso solo empeoraría la situación. Así que tratando de calmarse cuanto pudiera, el pato vestido de marinero respondió:

"Desde… siempre supongo… yo… lo descubrí cuando los niños tenían seis meses"

La expresión de Scrooge cambió de furioso a sorprendido ante esa respuesta, probablemente esperaba que Donald le dijera algo parecido a: 'Huey estaba interesado en la magia y decidió comenzar a practicarla'. Seguramente, la respuesta que le había dado Donald era cualquiera menos la que esperaba.

Saliendo de detrás de su mesa, el pato mayor se acercó a su sobrino y le preguntó:

"¿Qué lo descubriste? ¿Cómo?"

Donald bajó la mirada, y con voz suave y cansada, respondió a su tío diciendo:

"Fue Poe… De Spell"

Scrooge ya no parecía ni siquiera sorprendido, ahora solo parecía estar preocupado. ¿qué quería decir su sobrino con eso? El pato mayor colocó una mano el hombro de su sobrino y con voz suave le preguntó:

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Donald?"

Donald suspiró, sintió que las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, aunque se negaba a dejarlas caer frente a su tío. Cuando sintió que se había calmado lo suficiente, le dijo:

"Hace diez años, una noche Poe… nos atacó, y entonces…"

Y así, el pato vestido de marinero le contó a su tío todo lo que sucedió aquella fatídica noche y cómo eso le llevó a descubrir que uno de sus sobrinos tenía magia, con la cual había sido capaz de derrotar al hermano de una de las hechiceras más poderosas que jamás hubiese existido. También le explicó que no le había contado nunca a nadie acerca de la magia de Huey, ni siquiera a los chicos mismos, le aseguró a su tío que él era el único que sabía que Huey tenía magia.

Scrooge parecía un poco escéptico al principio, pero tras escuchar todo el relato, su expresión se tornó en algo que Donald no podía describir ¿qué debía estar pensando Scrooge en ese momento? De repente, el pato mayor preguntó:

"Todos estos años… ¿y nunca pensaste en pedirme ayuda?"

Donald miró hacia otro lado, completamente avergonzado, realmente, hubo varias ocasiones en las que pensó en volver junto a su tío, pero siempre que pensaba en ello, los recuerdos de Della volvían, junto con el dolor y el resentimiento… pero Donald sabía que no le podía decir eso a Scrooge, así que buscó otra explicación menos… amarga, y así le respondió:

"Lo siento tío Scrooge, pero con la cantidad de enemigos que tienes, creí que los chicos estarían más seguros… lejos de ti, además, aparte de esa vez, Huey no dio muestras de poder hacer más magia, era como si hubiera quedado bloqueada…"

"Hasta ahora" concluyó el pato con sombrero de copa.

Donald alzó la vista y mirando a su tío a los ojos, dijo:

"Exacto"

Scrooge se llevó la mano a la barbilla, adoptando una postura pensativa, y tras unos instantes, preguntó al otro pato:

"¿Qué te hace suponer que la supuesta magia de Huey, porqué me cuesta creer que él tenga magia, está despertando ahora?"

Donald suspiró y respondió a la pregunta de su tío diciendo:

"Huey anoche tuvo una pesadilla"

Scrooge entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y preguntó con voz incrédula:

"¿Una pesadilla? ¿Eso es lo que te hace pensar que le ha despertado la magia?"

Donald cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente miró a su tío y respondió:

"La pesadilla en sí no, sino quién él me dijo que aparecía en ella"

Scrooge parecía haber recobrado el interés nuevamente, pues acercándose un poco a Donald, le preguntó:

"¿Quién?"

Donald miró a su tío con expresión seria, y respondió:

"MAGICA"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre, y Donald no se sorprendió por eso, era muy consciente de cuantas veces esa bruja había intentado acabar con su tío y de pasada con su hermana y con él mismo. Y el pato vestido de marinero sabía muy bien también que la bruja desapareció quince años atrás, siendo su tío el único que sabía lo que ocurrió con ella. Hablando de Scrooge, Donald le vio abrir y cerrar su pico varias veces antes de que el pato mayor lograra vociferar:

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡La derroté hace quince años!"

Donald se estaba poniendo furioso, él _sabía_ eso, pero no podía negar lo que Huey le contó anoche, así pues, hablando con voz ligeramente más furiosa que antes, respondió:

"Lo sé tío Scrooge, la venciste antes incluso de que los chicos fueran incubados, pero la descripción de la bruja con la que Huey soñó anoche encajaba perfectamente con ella. Incluso me habló de la vara con el talismán que ella siempre llevaba"

Scrooge retrocedió hacia la mesa, como si de repente se hubiese sentido mareado y necesitara un punto de apoyo. Adoptando una postura preocupada, el pato mayor preguntó entonces:

"¿Estás… seguro de eso?"

Donald asintió y con voz seria respondió:

"Totalmente. La persona que Huey describió sólo podía ser Magica"

Todo lo que Scrooge logró decir después de eso fue:

"Oh, ¡curse me kilts!"

Donald entendía que su tío no esperaba volver a escuchar a hablar de esa bruja, pero ahora mismo, lo que más preocupaba el pato vestido de marinero, era encontrar el modo de proteger a Huey, a ser posible sin que él o sus hermanos descubrieran que poseía magia. Y también estaba lo de los otros sueños que Huey había confesado tener previamente a sus aventuras.

"Huey me contó también que hubo veces que soñó con las aventuras a las que te acompañaron los niños. Por lo que Huey me contó, me dijo que siempre tuvo esos sueños antes de ir a una de vuestras aventuras"

Scrooge miró a su sobrino con ojos preocupados y le preguntó:

"¿Te lo confirmó él que fue antes?"

Donald simplemente respondió:

"Sí"

El pato mayor volvió a bajar la mirada y hablando más para sí mismo que para ambos, dijo:

"Vaya entonces no hay duda de que el muchacho tiene magia"

Donald se debatió en si debía contarle a su tío lo de Lena, pero resolvió en que primero quería investigarlo él antes de lanzarse a atacar a una joven que podría no tener nada que ver en todo ese asunto. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer con Scrooge… suspirando, el pato vestido de marinero se acercó a su tío y colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo, le preguntó:

"Aunque estés en contra de la magia, ¿me… ayudarás a proteger a Huey?"

Scrooge lo miró con una sonrisa suave en su rostro y respondió:

"Por supuesto que sí muchacho"

Donald sonrió agradecido y le dio un abrazo a su tío, este abrazo inicialmente sorprendió a Scrooge, pero pronto se recuperó y se lo devolvió a su sobrino. De lo que ninguno de los dos patos se dio cuenta, fue de que había alguien más que había escuchado su conversación, alguien que no esperaban que pudiera haber conseguido llegar allí y escucharlos hablar, alguien a quien no esperaban en absoluto.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy particularmente emocionada con este, ya que supone un punto de inflexión en esta historia, aparte de que, como habéis podido ver, ha sido el gran capítulo revelación ^^ (no se si alguien se lo sospechaba o si ha sido una sorpresa para otros). En fin si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	11. Capítulo 11 Descubrimientos sorprendent

**Capítulo 11. Descubrimientos sorprendentes**

Magica estaba harta de tener que ir a todas partes siendo… arrastrada, literalmente, por Lena. Echaba de menos su cuerpo, sus poderes, poder ir a dónde quisiera sin tener que depender de nadie… oh eso sí que eran buenos tiempos.

Pero ahora no tenía elección, allí adonde fuera la adolescente, allí se veía obligada a ir ella, sin excepción. Su único consuelo en ese momento era que se había reunido nuevamente con su hermano, aunque éste fuese ahora un cuervo, lo que le permitía tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la entendía y que tenía tantas ansias de venganza como ella.

Por otra parte, Lena parecía haberse tomado muy en serio el plan de hacerse amiga de los niños de la mansión, ya que ahora pasaba todos los ratos que podía con ellos, especialmente con la chica, Webby. Pero en opinión de Magica, Lena se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, de hecho, parecía que se estaba retrasando a propósito, como si no quisiera que los planes de la hechicera se llevaran a cabo, como cuando salvó al ama de llaves de Scrooge.

En serio ¿por qué lo hizo? Con lo fácil que habría sido dejar que la mujer muriera, en especial porqué ya se había negado a que Lena tuviera amistad con su nieta o con los tres hermanos, y aún así… la joven decidió usar _su_ talismán sumerio para salvarla. Aunque… por otro lado, ese hecho le abrió por completo las puertas de la mansión tal vez… no había sido una jugada tan mala después de todo

Pero, Magica intuía, no, estaba bastante convencida de que Lena ya había descubierto cual de los niños era el que tenía magia, el que su hermano estaba buscando. O si no lo sabía, al menos lo sospechaba, y en lugar de decírselo, se lo guardaba para ella. Y también estaba el hecho de que seguía sin conseguir la moneda de Scrooge. ¿cuándo pensaba conseguirla? Tenía que apoderarse de esa moneda antes de que llegara el eclipse o de lo contrario… sus planes se arruinarían.

Saliendo de la sombra normal de Lena, la bruja vio que la joven se estaba preparando para salir. Arqueando una ceja, la mujer atrapada en forma de sombra preguntó:

"¿A dónde piensas ir hoy Lena?"

La joven se sobresaltó inicialmente al escuchar la voz de Magica, pero rápidamente se recuperó y contestó:

"He quedado con Webby, dijo que quería hablarme de su última aventura, en Itaquack, si no me equivoco y me comentó algo acerca de un… ¿superhéroe? La verdad ya ni me acuerdo, ella siempre habla de muchas cosas"

Poe se acercó en ese momento y posándose sobre la mesa dijo:

"Vaya, así que pasarás otro día en la mansión ¿eh? ¿Tal vez puedas por fin conseguir la moneda de Scrooge o no sé… descubrir cuál de esos mocosos tiene magia?"

Lena miró a su hermano y después la miró a ella con los ojos entrecerrados, y a continuación cruzándose de brazos respondió:

"Os lo dije a ambos, si me precipito sospecharan, descubrir cuál de los trillizos tiene magia no es una tarea sencilla, además, ¿cómo esperáis que le quite la moneda a ese viejo pato si ni siquiera sé dónde la tiene? Si me pongo a buscar por allí seguro que se darían cuenta enseguida"

Magica también se cruzó de brazos y miró a la adolescente con furia antes de responder:

"Algo hay que hacer, el eclipse se acerca y necesito esa moneda antes de que llegue"

Lena hizo un movimiento con el brazo, como indicando que conocía muy bien esa historia, luego, hablando con voz aburrida le dijo a su tía:

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, pero hasta que no me tengan más confianza no podré acercarme lo suficiente a Scrooge como para quitarle la moneda, no puedo acelerar este proceso, hay que ser pacientes"

Magica entrecerró aún más los ojos y respondió con voz burlona:

"Lo único que extraigo de tus patéticas excusas es: 'estoy perdiendo el tiempo para que mis tíos fracasen, no tengo ningún interés en ayudarles'"

Lena se levantó de golpe y con voz molesta respondió a esa acusación diciendo:

"¡Eso no cierto! Sé que si no hago esto no podré ser libre, ¿en serio crees que arriesgaría mi libertad corriendo el riesgo de estar siempre pegadas? No, yo quiero poder gozar de ir por ahí sin tenerte a ti en todo momento pegada a mí"

Magica la miró y señalándola con su índice sombrío, le dijo con voz amenazante:

"Entonces, si tanto deseas ser libre, date prisa y consigue esa moneda"

Y Poe después añadió:

"Sí, y descubre también cuál de los tres niños tiene magia"

Lena los miró a ambos y luego soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de contestar:

"Sí, sí, lo haré lo mejor que pueda"

Satisfecha por el momento, Magica volvió a esconderse en la sombra de Lena, pues la joven ya estaba saliendo para ir a la mansión. En cuando llegó, Magica salió momentáneamente para ver cómo su hermano salía volando, probablemente, tal y como hacía siempre que iban allí, para espiar a los trillizos.

Por su parte, la hechicera convertida en sombra, se vio obligada a ir con Lena a la habitación de Webby, la chica estaba comentando algo que sucedió entre McDuck y un tal Mark Beaks y que corrían rumores acerca de la aparición de un nuevo superhéroe, pero que por el momento solo eran eso, rumores.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando al fondo del pasillo vio a Scrooge y a Donald caminando directos al despacho de Scrooge. ¿Por qué Donald parecía tan afligido? Eso la hizo sospechar. Tenía que descubrir de qué iban a hablar esos dos patos, pero… cómo hacerlo con Lena centrada en su amiguita…

Aunque… por otra parte, si ella era una sombra tal vez podría… sí, si se alargaba tal y como hacía poco había descubierto que podía hacer, y, además, utilizaba las sombras de los otros objetos para… ocultar su camino, podría llegar al despacho de su mayor enemigo y saber de qué hablarían ambos. Afortunadamente, la habitación de Webby y el despacho de Scrooge estaban en el mismo lado del pasillo, eso le facilitaba mucho el trayecto hacia allí.

Mirando a su alrededor, la hechicera procedió a acercarse al despacho y una vez allí, pasó debajo de la puerta y se quedó en un rincón, desde allí podía perfectamente ver y oír sin que advirtieran su presencia.

Cuando se aseguró de que no la veían, Magica prestó atención a lo que decían, parecía que Donald estaba balbuceando algo, algo que hacía que Scrooge se fuera poniendo nervioso, hasta que el rico pato dijo:

"Vamos Donald, ¡habla sin rodeos!"

Sinceramente, eso es lo que ella también le habría dicho a ese pato. Hablando de Donald, el pato vestido de marinero tomó una respiración profunda y respondió en voz tan baja que Magica no pudo entender qué había dicho, no es como si fuera fácil entender a ese pato de todos modos.

Al parecer Scrooge sí que pareció entender a Donald, aunque por su expresión parecía sorprendido y nada contento con lo que había escuchado, ya que preguntó con voz incrédula:

"¿C-cómo?"

Donald tomó otra respiración y hablando más fuerte y también de un modo más lento, repitió:

"Huey. Tiene. MAGIA"

¿Huey? ¿De los tres niños ese era el que tenía magia? Oh ¡Su hermano iba a estar muy feliz con esa información! Scrooge por otro lado, no parecía contento con lo que acababa de escuchar, y así lo expresó preguntando:

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que Huey tiene magia? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Magica tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar reírse, pues sabía lo mucho que ese rico pato odiaba la magia, y saber que alguien de su familia la tenía, seguro que había sido un duro golpe para él.

Magica vio también que, a pesar de la situación, el pato más joven permanecía bastante tranquilo, y así se mantuvo cuando le contó a su tío cómo lo descubrió él (gracias a Poe) y le contó toda la historia, la misma historia que su hermano le había contado a ella, solo que Donald, al parecer, no sabía que su sobrino le quitó sus poderes a Poe y que además lo convirtió en un cuervo, un detalle… sumamente importante, al menos para Poe.

Cuando Donald finalizó su relato, Scrooge permaneció unos instantes en silencio y luego dijo:

"Todos estos años… ¿y nunca pensaste en pedirme ayuda?"

Donald miró hacia otro lado, parecía… ¿avergonzado? Permaneció unos momentos sin mirar al rico pato y luego respondió:

"Lo siento tío Scrooge, pero con la cantidad de enemigos que tienes, creí que los chicos estarían más seguros… lejos de ti, además, aparte de esa vez, Huey no dio muestras de poder hacer más magia, era como si hubiera quedado bloqueada…"

"Hasta ahora" concluyó Scrooge.

Vaya así que eso lo explicaba todo, a decir verdad, Magica sabía que no era extraño que un despliegue de magia sumamente poderoso llevara como consecuencia el bloqueo temporal de esta, como mecanismo de protección del usuario de la mágico, especialmente si no es alguien entrenado en su uso. Y si a eso se le suma la sobreprotección que Donald les dio a los niños, entonces el misterio de porqué ese Huey nunca mostró su magia hasta ahora quedaba resuelto.

Magica centró nuevamente su atención en los dos patos cuando escuchó a Scrooge preguntar:

"¿Qué te hace suponer que la supuesta magia de Huey, porqué me cuesta creer que él tenga magia, está despertando ahora?"

Magica enseguida se interesó también por la respuesta que pudiera dar Donald a eso. El pato vestido de marinero suspiró y respondió:

"Huey anoche tuvo una pesadilla"

¿Una pesadilla? Eso era todo, no parecía gran cosa para afirmar que la magia del chico había resurgido, y al parecer Scrooge era de la misma opinión que la hechicera, pero Donald parecía realmente convencido, pues dijo:

"La pesadilla en sí no, sino quién él me dijo que aparecía en ella"

De acuerdo, eso nuevamente despertó el interés de Magica, e irónicamente el de Scrooge también, pero lo que no esperaba la hechicera, era que Donald dijera:

"MAGICA"

Los rojos ojos de Magia se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Ese niño había soñado con ella? Si cuando McDuck la derrotó ninguno de los trillizos era siquiera una posibilidad con la que nadie contara ¿cómo podía haber soñado con ella? No, Donald debía haberse confundido, porqué-

"Lo sé tío Scrooge, la venciste antes incluso de que los chicos fueran incubados, pero la descripción de la bruja con la que Huey soñó anoche encajaba perfectamente con ella. Incluso me habló de la vara con el talismán que ella siempre llevaba"

Vaya esto fue… inesperado, una descripción acurada de su aspecto y hasta incluso de su vara con su talismán sumerio… y realmente, Donald parecía con tan convencido…

Mágica vagamente oyó decir que el chico había tenido otros sueños relacionados con las aventuras que los niños habían vivido con Scrooge, pero la hechicera creía que con lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente. Si lo que decían los dos patos era cierto, entonces ese niño se había convertido oficialmente en una amenaza.

Lenta y silenciosamente, Magica abandonó el lugar antes de que pudieran percatarse de su presencia. No le fue difícil llegar otra vez a dónde estaban Lena y Webby, las cuales justamente estaban saliendo de la habitación. Situándose otra vez en la sombra de Lena, Magica escuchó un ruido procedente del otro lado del pasillo, por lo que la hechicera junto con las dos chicas vio a Dewey caminando hacia ellas.

"¿Adónde vas Dewey?" preguntó la nieta del ama de llaves. El trillizo vestido de azul miró a la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió:

"A ver a Launchpad, desde que admitió que yo soy su MA (mejor amigo), he descubierto que me encanta pasar el rato con él, es un tipo genial, y también, después de lo que sucedió con el sistema B.U.D.D.Y.… no sé, tenemos experiencias de las que podemos hablar entre nosotros y que nadie más entendería, sin ánimo de ofender. Por cierto, ¿vosotras adónde vais?"

Magica vio como las dos chicas se miraban con una sonrisa y entonces Lena dio un paso al frente respondiendo al patito:

"Oh, teníamos pensado practicar un poco de… golf, Webby me ha dicho que el Sr. McDuck pronto participará en un torneo, y pensábamos en… probar a ver si el golf es realmente tan aburrido cómo parece o si podría ser… ya sabes, interesante. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué harán tus hermanos?"

¿En serio? ¿Eso era lo que iba a hacer? ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! ¿Por qué no podía emplear Lena ese tiempo en tratar de conseguir la moneda de Scrooge? Ciertamente, parecía que su sobrina no quería ayudarla a recuperar su cuerpo. Completamente ajeno a la presencia de la hechicera, el patito vestido de azul contestó a la pregunta formulada por Lena diciendo:

"Creo que Huey hoy quería ir a inscribirse a no sé dónde, creo que dijo que era para ganar su insignia de comentarista, y Louie… supongo que se quedará, si puede, todo el día en la mansión mirando la televisión o algo así"

Webby soltó un bufido indignado antes de responder:

"Ya, muy típico de Louie, en fin, nos vemos después Dewey, que te diviertas"

El patito vestido de azul saludó a las dos chicas con la mano y se despidió también diciendo:

"Lo mismo os digo"

Dicho esto, Magica nuevamente se vio forzada a ir allá a dónde Lena fuera, solo que… pensaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hablar con su sobrina. Ahora que sabía cuál de los trillizos tenía magia, y el riesgo que suponía para su misión que el chico pareciera ser realmente tan poderoso como lo había descrito su hermano, hacía que surgiera la necesidad de actuar cuanto antes.

Magica sintió que de repente Lena se detenía, lo que indicaba que probablemente habían llegado a su destino. Arriesgándose a mirar, la hechicera vio al patito vestido de rojo saliendo del edificio al que estaban a punto de entrar Lena y Webby, de reojo, Magica vio también a su hermano que estaba casualmente volando por allí. Tal vez vio salir al chico y decidió seguirlo.

Mirando nuevamente al mocoso que ahora sabía que poseía magia, vio que su semblante cambió de normal a ligeramente nervioso cuando vio a las chicas. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Lena, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta de eso antes? Estaba claro que sentía el poder que emanaba de su talismán sumerio, por eso estaba tan nervioso el chico.

Los pensamientos de Magica se vieron interrumpidos cuando Webby preguntó:

"Huey, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Magica vio que el chico cambiaba su atención de Lena a la nieta del ama de llaves y respondía:

"Yo… vine para apuntarme como comentarista deportivo del próximo torneo de golf para poder ganar así mi insignia en esa tarea ¿y vosotras?"

Lena se cruzó de brazos y respondió a la pregunta del patito:

"Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a tu hermano vestido de azul, venimos a probar si el golf es tan aburrido como parece o no, llámalo… experimento deportivo o algo así"

El chico vestido de rojo estaba claramente nervioso por la presencia de Lena, y tal vez solo fuera imaginación de Magica, pero el chico parecía estar sudando ligeramente también. ¿Cuán fuertes eran sus poderes como para mostrar exteriormente tales muestras de lo que probablemente sentía en su interior?

Completamente ajeno a la sombra que le observaba a escondidas, el patito dijo entonces:

"Oh… está bien, bueno… yo ya he terminado aquí, me voy un momento a la biblioteca y luego volveré a la mansión, nos vemos luego"

Y dicho esto, el patito comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Magica vio que su hermano parecía dispuesto a seguirle, pero si era posible, a la hechicera le gustaría hablar con Poe, ya no importaba si seguía a alguno de los trillizos o no, no si ella ya sabía la información que necesitaba su hermano, así pues, le hizo señas a Poe, esperando que el cuervo la viera, lo cual para alegría de Magica así fue, aunque su hermano no parecía feliz con que su hermana le llamara y le impidiera seguir al chico.

Magica estaba tan concentrada en captar la atención de su hermano que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la voz de Lena llegó a sus oídos:

"Oye, ¿me lo parecía a mí o ese patito parecía bastante cansado?"

Magica vio que Webby se rascaba la nuca, como si le diera vergüenza contar lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente respondió:

"Bueno, creo que no ha dormido mucho esta noche"

Magica, a diferencia de las dos chicas, sabía el motivo de la falta de sueño de ese chico, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando Lena arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

"Oh ¿por algún motivo en concreto?"

Webby se encogió de hombros y explicó:

"No lo sé, Donald sólo dijo que se lo encontró en la cocina bebiendo agua y que después los dos se pusieron a hablar en el salón. No sé nada más"

Lena bajó entonces los brazos y hablando alegremente dijo:

"Oh, está bien, no debe tener importancia entonces, ¿Qué? ¿entramos?"

Webby corrió hacia la puerta y abriéndola le dijo a su amiga:

"Después de ti Brittania"

Lena entró y cuando pasó al lado de Webby le dijo:

"Gracias Inglabeth"

En serio, ¿nunca pensaban terminar esa broma? Magica estaba comenzando a hartarse de ella. Las muchachas pidieron el equipo de golf que necesitaban y tras prepararse salieron al campo de prácticas. Magica de inmediato buscó a su hermano, y cuando lo encontró, se arrastró hacia él como lo hizo en la mansión. Una vez a su lado, comenzó a hablar diciendo:

"Tengo buenas noticias para ti Poe"

Poe entrecerró los ojos a su hermana y hablando con voz ligeramente molesta respondió:

"Espero que lo sean Magica, he estado siguiendo a ese chico desde que salió de la mansión"

Magica hizo un movimiento con la mano, como restando importancia a lo que su hermano había estado haciendo, y luego con voz alegre le dijo:

"Oh créeme lo que voy a decirte te encantará"

Poe arqueó una ceja y totalmente interesado en lo que le explicaba Magica, dijo:

"No me tengas en ascuas, vamos, habla hermana"

Magica sonrió ampliamente, y juntando sus manos, dijo con voz emocionada:

"He descubierto cuál de los niños tiene magia"

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron casi en estado de Shock, su pico se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que el cuervo lograra decir:

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

Magica siguió hablando con tono alegre mientras respondía a las preguntas:

"Oh por una conversación que han mantenido Donald y Scrooge"

Nuevamente en lo que parecía ser estado de shock, Poe preguntó:

"¿Donald se lo ha contado a su tío?"

La hechicera convertida en sombra asintió y respondió explicando:

"Así es, tal y como sospechabas que podía pasar, la magia de ese niño se está despertando, y creyendo que necesitaría ayuda para proteger a su sobrino, Donald ha corrido a contárselo a Scrooge"

Sonriendo con crueldad, el cuervo preguntó entonces:

"¿Y tú lo has escuchado todo?"

Magica se cruzó de brazos y respondió con orgullo:

"Por supuesto"

Poe se frotó las alas, realmente parecía que para él estas eran noticias excelentes, y lo eran, pero Magica quería contarle también a su hermano que ese niño era también una amenaza. Ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, Poe habló con expectación:

"Bien, dime quién es Magica, ¡no me atormentes más!"

Mágica sonrió nuevamente y con voz lenta dijo:

"El nombre de ese niño es…"

Dejó la frase en suspense, en cierto modo, le gustaba ver a su hermano sufrir un poco, el cuervo se quedó mirando a su hermana, esperando a que hablara, y al ver que no parecía querer responder de inmediato, el cuervo dijo:

"Vamos, dilo de una vez"

La sonrisa de Magica se amplió y luego respondió:

"Su nombre es Huey"

Esas palabras hicieron que una cruel sonrisa apareciera en el pico de Poe, parecía estar pensando que, al fin, después de diez años, tenía el nombre del responsable de que se convirtiera en un cuervo y de que además perdiera sus poderes, y que, al fin podría vengarse de ese niño.

Solo con ver su rostro, Magica sabía que muy probablemente eso era lo que estaba pensando Poe, pero tenía que contarle la segunda parte de lo que había descubierto, así pues, la hechicera convertida en sombra dijo:

"Pero eso no es todo Poe, la magia de ese niño, tal y como dijiste, es verdaderamente enorme"

Los ojos del cuervo se abrieron con sorpresa, pues Magica sabía que tenía cierta tendencia a menospreciar la magia de otra gente, pero en este caso, la hechicera estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Intrigado por lo que había dicho Magica, Poe preguntó:

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué más sabes?"

Magica entrecerró los ojos y respondió:

"Lo digo porqué esta noche, ese niño ha soñado conmigo"

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron aún más si es que era posible antes de que preguntara:

"¿Contigo?"

Magica asintió y respondió a la simple pregunta explicando:

"Así es, y es totalmente imposible que ese chico sepa como soy, ni él ni sus hermanos existían cuando yo… desaparecí"

Poe arqueó nuevamente una ceja y mirando a su hermana preguntó nuevamente:

"¿Estás sugiriendo que ese chico tiene sueños premonitorios?"

Magica frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pensando, y luego respondió a su hermano diciendo:

"No puedo asegurarlo, pero es bastante probable, al parecer también soñó en ocasiones con alguna de las aventuras a las que fue con Scrooge, antes de que dichas aventuras… sucedieran"

Poe también adquirió una postura reflexiva y comenzó a decir:

"Vaya… entonces… lo que intentas decir…"

Pero Magica le interrumpió diciendo ella en su lugar:

"Lo que intento decir es que el chico es una amenaza, debemos conseguir que Lena se dé prisa en apoderarse de la moneda de Scrooge, para que así yo pueda recuperar mi cuerpo y mis poderes y podamos… vengarnos de Scrooge y… encargarnos de ese chico"

Poe soltó un suspiró y mirando a los ojos rojos de la hechicera contestó:

"Tienes razón Magica, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienes ya algo pensado?"

Magica estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió un tirón en ese momento y vio que Lena abandonaba el lugar, poniendo cara de fastidio, la bruja miró a su hermano y le dijo:

"Seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde, tengo que irme, por ahora lo único que puedo decir es que tendremos que vigilar muy atentamente al niño que viste de rojo, podría estropearnos los planes"

Poe frunció el ceño y respondió:

"Está bien Magica, vigilaré de cerca a ese chico"

Magica se movió rápidamente hasta situarse nuevamente en la sombra de Lena. Las dos chicas salieron del lugar tras dejar sus equipos y mientras caminaban por la calle, Lena comenzó a hablar diciendo:

"Jamás habría imaginado que el golf pudiera ser un juego tan y tan aburrido, lo único que haces es plantarte allí y golpear una pelota, no es nada del otro mundo, en serio ¿cómo puede haber gente a quien le guste?"

La chica con lazo en el pelo que andaba al lado de su sobrina miró a la adolescente, se llevó el pulgar y el índice bajo la barbilla y después de pensarlo durante unos instantes, finalmente respondió:

"No lo sé, supongo que hay personas y personas. Yo por mi parte… puede que no sea de lo más divertido que he hecho, pero eso no me impedirá ir a animar al Sr. McDuck el día de su gran torneo. ¿vendrás tú también a animarle?"

Magica vio que Lena estaba a punto de responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la agarró y le dio un tirón. La joven miró hacia abajo y ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, advirtiéndola que no se le ocurriera aceptar.

Lena pareció entender lo que la hechicera le estaba insinuando, ya que mirando nuevamente a Webby le respondió:

"No creo que pueda. Ese día tengo… un asunto familiar"

Después de esa breve conversación, las dos chicas se despidieron y Lena volvió al teatro, más o menos al mismo tiempo que Poe. Magica se mostró nuevamente en su apariencia sombría, y tras informar a Lena de que sabían cuál de los trillizos era el que poseía magia, noticia que no pareció sorprender a la joven, Magica comenzó a contarles a ambos el plan que se le había ocurrido, y este consentía en hechizar una joya la cual Lena mezclaría en el próximo tesoro que McDuck consiguiera.

Conociendo al rico pato, seguramente juntaría ese tesoro con el resto de su fortuna. Una vez allí, la joya entraría en acción, comenzando a buscar única y exclusivamente la moneda de Scrooge, era un plan brillante, sin duda, y Poe parecía ser de la misma opinión. Lena por otra parte no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de sus tíos. En serio ¿qué le pasaba a esa joven? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… pesimista? ¡Era un plan brillante! Y cuando tuviese la moneda en su poder, podría recuperar su cuerpo, su magia, podría vengarse de Scrooge… y ayudar a su hermano en su propia Vendetta.

¡Magica ya casi podía saborear la victoria! ¡Nada podría detenerla!

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, realmente no sé quién imaginásteis que había escuchado la conversación entre Donald y Scrooge, pero le dejé leer esto a mi hermana y se sorprendió al ver que había sido Magica, espero haber conseguido sorprende a más gente.**

**En fin como siempre, quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favorios, y si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	12. Capítulo 12 Recuperando viejas amistades

**Capítulo 12. Recuperando viejas amistades**

Scrooge estaba molesto, desconcertado, furioso, asustado… la verdad, su corazón era un hervidero de emociones y no sabía cuál era la que tenía mayor fuerza en ese momento. Había sido así desde que Donald le contó que Huey, uno de sus sobrino-nietos… alguien de su familia, tenía magia.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien de su familia tuviera magia? ¡Eso era inadmisible! Pero… tampoco podía culpar a Huey por nacer con algo que no había elegido, porqué nadie a los seis meses de edad sería capaz de haber hecho magia habiéndola estudiado previamente, básicamente porqué ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar o andar, y mucho menos a leer o escribir.

No, si el niño había hecho magia a esa edad tan temprana, había sido porqué, tal y como dijo su sobrino Donald, nació con ella, no había otra explicación. Pero ¿cómo pudo Huey nacer con magia? Era algo sin precedentes en su familia, y en la experiencia de Scrooge, solo en las familias de conocidos hechiceros nacían niños con magia, pero que ¿de una familia normal naciera alguien con magia, y al parecer una muy poderosa? ¡Eso era inaudito!

Y sin embargo tenía la prueba viviente frente a él. Huey estaba allí sentado, en el comedor, desayunando y hablando tranquilamente con Dewey, Louie, Webby y su tío Donald, y completamente ajeno a los pensamientos internos de su tío-abuelo. En realidad, los niños le estaban contando al pato vestido de marinero lo que sucedió durante su torneo de golf.

Si todos salieron vivos de esa aventura no planeada, fue gracias a Dewey, quien realmente demostró que los miembros del clan McDuck llevaban el golf en la sangre.

Pero, pensando en ello más a fondo, Scrooge no sintió nada cuando llegaron a ese círculo de piedras druidas después de que Louie lo desconcentrara y le hiciera golpear la pelota en esa dirección. Sin embargo, el rico pato sí que notó como su sobrino-nieto mayor parecía… inquieto estando en ese lugar, aunque claro, eso también podría deberse a que había estado con Launchpad en ese vehículo, bajo riesgo de estrellarse a cada momento.

Pero cuando pasaron a esa otra dimensión en la que tuvieron que jugar al golf para salvar sus vidas, algo que dijo Huey dio qué pensar a Scrooge. Cuando el rico pato le preguntó al joven por qué seguía haciendo comentarios, el chico respondió:

_"Me ayuda a sentir que tengo el control en una situación francamente de locos"_

En ese momento Scrooge no le dio mucha importancia, pero después, el rico pato cayó en la cuenta de que muy probablemente el joven dijo eso porqué estaban atrapados en una dimensión mágica con una niebla mágica que los iba a convertir en piedra. Era muy, muy probable que los poderes de Huey le estuvieran advirtiendo que estaban en peligro y el chico hacía esos comentarios para mitigar esa sensación que le devoraba desde el interior.

De hecho, a pesar de que actuó con tanta normalidad como pudo, a Scrooge no le pasó inadvertido que el chico con gorra roja se pasó casi todo el tiempo que duró la competición sudando al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor con aprehensión.

Eso le hacía preguntarse al rico pato ¿cuán poderosa era en realidad la magia que poseía su sobrino-nieto?

"¿-Scrooge?"

Vaya alguien lo estaba llamando, mirando a su derecha, vio a Louie que lo miraba con ojos expectantes.

Negando con la cabeza, el pato escocés miró a su sobrino-nieto más joven y le dijo:

"Perdón ¿qué?"

El trillizo vestido de verde ladeó la cabeza extrañado. Pero aún así, le dijo a su tío-abuelo:

"Preguntaba si estás orgulloso de que Dewey jugara tan bien en ese torneo de golf"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, pero pronto se recuperó y respondió con voz orgullosa:

"Oh, sí, por supuesto muchacho, si no fuera por él todos seríamos estatuas de piedra ahora mismo"

Tras decir esto, vio un cambio repentino en el rostro de los cuatro niños, concretamente, los cuatro parecieron ponerse nerviosos, alguno de ellos se volvió a mirar a Donald con temor evidente. Eso extrañó al pato multimillonario, no entendía nada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Donald habló con cierta alarma en la voz preguntando:

"¡¿Que seríais qué?!"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y dirigiéndose a los niños, les preguntó:

"¿No… le habías contado esto a vuestro tío?"

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y respondieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo:

"Definitivamente no"

"Ni hablar"

"No estamos locos"

"Habíamos decidido omitir ese detalle"

De repente se escuchó algo golpeando sobre la mesa, y cuando todos se volvieron a mirar, vieron a Donald con las palmas abiertas y él de pie, obviamente había sido él el que había golpeado la mesa, y ahora le estaba mirando con furia evidente, pero Scrooge no iba a ceder, ni hablar, él era Scrooge McDuck era más listo que los más listos y más duro que los más duros, nadie podía con él.

Donald sin dejar de mirar a su tío, habló en voz baja y peligrosa, mostrando cuan delgada era la barrera que le impedía tener uno de sus legendarios ataques de ira:

"Tío Scrooge…"

Scrooge entrecerró los ojos, por el tono que usaba su sobrino, parecía estar culpándole por lo sucedido, y no era culpa suya, al menos no esta vez, y así lo expresó cuando dijo:

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que hice que mi pelota de golf cayera adrede en un círculo druida que nos transportó a todos a una realidad paralela? A veces las cosas suceden por accidente Donald"

Los niños parecieron tomar esas palabras como el momento ideal para abandonar la estancia. Así pues, Louie fue el primero en levantarse diciendo:

"Bueeeeno, el desayuno estaba muy rico así que creo que es hora de que nos vayamos"

Huey entonces añadió:

"Cierto, Webby, dijiste que querías enseñarnos… un nuevo juego ¿no?"

La joven miró sorprendida al trillizo mayor, y al poco respondió:

"¿Qué? Ah sí, es verdad, este juego es mejor que os lo enseñe afuera, en el jardín"

Y, por último, Dewey fue el que hizo que todos se apresuraran en salir diciendo:

"Bien, entonces estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿vamos?"

Una vez que todos los niños habían salido, Scrooge centró su atención en su sobrino, que seguía mirándole con furia evidente en su rostro. El pato marinero tomó una respiración profunda y preguntó con voz dura:

"¿Llevaste a los niños a un lugar peligroso?"

Scrooge inmediatamente saltó para defenderse, él nunca, nunca, nunca pondría a los niños en peligro aposta, no era tan mezquino y sádico, así que ligeramente molesto, respondió:

"Por supuesto que no, era el campo de golf de Duckburg, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que allí había un portal a otra dimensión? He ido cientos de veces allí y nunca me había pasado esto"

Donald se enderezó y cruzándose de brazos preguntó:

"¿Y por qué esta vez fue diferente?"

Scrooge apartó la cabeza avergonzado, no quería culpar a Louie por lo sucedido, pero no podía tampoco decir que envió la pelota a ese círculo druida aposta. Así pues, el pato más rico del mundo optó por la versión semi-verdadera, para proteger a su sobrino-nieto de la furia de Donald, y le explicó:

"Alguien me… distrajo cuando iba a dar mi primer golpe y la pelota se fue directa al bosque. Cuando la encontré ya estaba en ese círculo druida"

Además de tener los brazos cruzados, su sobrino arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

"¿Y cómo acabasteis todos en ese otro lugar?"

Scrooge suspiró y respondió simplemente:

"Buscando la pelota nos acabamos reuniendo todos en ese sitio y al ir a coger la pelota, nos vimos todos trasportados a ese otro sitio, sin posibilidad de volver a no ser que termináramos el recorrido"

Donald entrecerró los ojos y siguió preguntando:

"¿Y lo de convertiros en piedra?"

¿Eso era todo lo que pensaba hacer su sobrino? ¿preguntar, preguntar y preguntar? Bueno, Scrooge supuso que Donald lo hacía para poder formar el mapa completo de lo que había sucedido, pues los niños solo le hablaron de lo superficial, de lo complejos que parecían los hoyos; de las trampas, no mortales, que había en todas partes; de lo bien que jugó Dewey… ese tipo de cosas y obviamente como ya se había dicho omitieron la parte en la que se convertirían en piedra si no lograban completar el recorrido. Suspirando de nuevo, el pato mayor respondió a la pregunta explicando:

"Había una niebla que nos había estado siguiendo todo el camino, hasta que no llegamos al último hoyo, no descubrimos que esa niebla convertía a la gente en piedra. Y como dije, de no haber sido por Dewey ahora todos seríamos estatuas atrapadas en ese lugar"

Ahora Donald tenía los ojos abiertos con miedo, y mirando a su tío, le dijo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz:

"Si esa niebla era tan peligrosa, ¿por qué no terminaste tú la partida?"

Scrooge sintió vergüenza de nuevo, estaba tan obnubilado en que él era el mejor jugador de golf que por poco provoca que todos se queden atrapados en esa forma pétrea para siempre, afortunadamente, en el último momento hizo lo correcto y dejó que el verdadero mejor jugador los sacara de allí, y así se lo explicó a Donald diciendo:

"Yo… dudé de mis capacidades como golfista, estaba… celoso de lo bien que lo hacía Dewey a pesar de ser la primera vez que el muchacho jugaba a ese deporte, y cuando vi lo desesperada que era la situación, decidí confiar en él, sabía que el muchacho podía salvarnos a todos, yo… no sé si lo habría conseguido"

La expresión de Donald cambió de preocupación a sorpresa, algo que no se veía habitualmente, y luego, el pato marinero preguntó con voz incrédula:

"¿Me acabas de decir que dejaste de lado tu orgullo para dejar que otro triunfara?"

Scrooge sonrió con timidez y respondió:

"Sí, podría decirse así y además lo hice pensando que era la única forma de salvarnos a todos. ¿sigues… enfadado conmigo?"

El rostro de Donald se suavizó, y mirando a su tío a los ojos, le respondió con sinceridad:

"Admito que al principio sí, creí que lo habías hecho a propósito, pero después de esta… aclaración, entiendo que fue un accidente, y no puedo enfadarme contigo por algo que fue accidental"

Scrooge sonrió agradecido y respondió:

"Oh Donald"

Su sobrino se movió entonces incómodamente, y cuando le miró de nuevo, le dijo:

"Sólo un par de preguntas, sé que Louie no tolera muy bien las situaciones potencialmente peligrosas, ¿cómo lo llevó?"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con sorpresa, la verdad, no le prestó mucha atención a su sobrino-nieto más joven, pero tras pensar y recordar lo sucedido, esbozó una media sonrisa y respondió al otro pato diciendo:

"Estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo de cádic de Glomgold y sacándole dinero siempre que podía, y si no hacía eso, miraba su móvil, creo que se mantuvo bastante ocupado durante todo el tiempo"

Donald sonrió ligeramente y después preguntó:

"Bien, bien, y… ¿Huey?"

Ese… ya era un tema más delicado, aun así, Scrooge respondió lo mejor que pudo diciendo:

"El muchacho se enfocó en ir comentando el torneo, aunque creo que lo hizo más que para ganar su insignia, para… no sucumbir a una crisis nerviosa"

Donald sonrió con tristeza y dijo más para sí mismo que para su tío:

"Sí… así es Huey, necesita saber que tiene una situación bajo control, sino… enloquece"

Scrooge suspiró, no quería hablar de ello en realidad, pero necesitaba que su sobrino lo supiera también, así que le explicó:

"Puedo equivocarme Donald, pero creo que el chico podía sentir el peligro que todos corríamos en ese sitio"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa y preguntó a continuación:

"¿Quieres decir… por su magia?"

Scrooge asintió y respondió simplemente:

"Seguramente"

Nervioso por lo que eso podía significar, el pato más joven preguntó a continuación:

"¿Él… se dio cuenta de eso?"

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y respondió:

"Creo que no"

Mirando hacia otro lado, el pato vestido de marinero añadió:

"Eso espero"

Scrooge miró a su sobrino, sabía que se preocupaba por los chicos, pero no podía permitir que su preocupación se reflejara tan claramente en su rostro, eso solo haría que los niños se dieran cuenta de que pasaba algo, y entonces querrían indagar y podrían llegar a descubrirlo… no, Scrooge tenía que conseguir que Donald se calmara, así que le dijo:

"Vamos tranquilo Donald, si el chico no sabe que tiene magia, no asociará esas emociones como… avisos mágicos, supongo que lo asociará al instinto o algo así"

Con evidente preocupación en su rostro, Donald preguntó:

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Scrooge sonrió, ya tenía una respuesta para eso, así que con voz confiada le dijo a su sobrino:

"Ten en cuenta muchacho que he tenido muchas experiencias con seres mágicos, hechiceros y criaturas con poderes excepcionales, creo que, aunque no propia, todas estas experiencias me dan motivos para creer que mis hipótesis pueden ser ciertas"

Donald sonrió ligeramente y a continuación respondió:

"Espero que tengas razón"

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del torneo de golf, los niños ya casi no hablaban de ello, pero ahora había llegado otro día que generaba conflicto en la vida de Scrooge. El día de su cumpleaños. Oh cómo detestaba que le hicieran una fiesta ese día, y al parecer Donald ya había sido informado de eso por Beakley, pues el rico pato vio a su sobrino abandonar la mansión a toda prisa. Y no mucho tiempo después, Webby y ella también se marcharon.

Solo quedaban los niños, aunque Scrooge supuso que desconociendo qué día era hoy, no harían nada. Así que Scrooge estaba feliz porqué sabía que podría pasar un día tranquilo y relajado, sin que nada ni nadie le estorbara-

¡Oh no! ¡Había un robot suelto por la casa! ¡Estaban siendo atacados! Scrooge de inmediato saltó sobre él solo para descubrir que en realidad se trataba de Dewey disfrazado porqué le habían organizado una…

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron sus otros dos sobrino-nietos más tres invitados que claramente eran Glomgold, Ma' Beagle y Mark Beaks.

_Oh curse me Kilts!_

Le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Es que nadie les había dicho a los niños que odiaba las fiestas? Sin saberlo esos muchachos acababan de arruinarle la noche, más concretamente Huey, quien se presentó a sí mismo como el organizador de la fiesta, y lo confirmó el hecho de que era el único que no iba disfrazado.

Scrooge tuvo que admitir sin embargo que el chico vestido de rojo se estaba esforzando, sin mucho éxito, para que todo saliera bien. No es que él se lo estuviese poniendo fácil al muchacho tampoco, en mostrar alegría o diversión por esa fiesta.

A esto había que añadir también que sus conceptos de diversión eran muy dispares, pues lo que para su sobrino-nieto mayor era diversión, para él era algo total y absolutamente aburrido, la verdad, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por divertirse, lo cual pareció frustrar al niño vestido de rojo.

Además, había algo que Scrooge no lograba entender ¿a quién se le ocurre invitar a todos tus archienemigos a una fiesta de cumpleaños? Bueno, siendo justos, de las invitaciones se había encargado Louie, no Huey, pero, aun así, tener a toda esa gente en su mansión era como construir una trampa para después ser tú mismo el que cayera en ella. Era algo absurdo e incomprensible. _Ah… si tan solo Duckwoth estuviese aquí…_

Pero la guinda del pastel fue cuando Huey reveló que había preparado un espectáculo de magia para su fiesta, algo por lo que Scrooge mostró su desencanto diciendo:

"Si hay algo que odio más que las dichosas fiestas de cumpleaños, son los magos de las fiestas de cumpleaños"

Pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a rendirse en su empeño por hacer que Scrooge se divirtiera, por lo que respondió diciendo:

"Bueno, menos mal que es un ilusionista"

Pero eso daba igual, Scrooge odiaba la magia, o cualquier cosa que se le pareciese, la única excepción era su sobrino-nieto puesto que había nacido con ella y no eligió practicarla.

Durante el 'espectáculo' Scrooge fue obligado a hacer de voluntario, teniendo que meterse en una caja y supuestamente meterse en una trampilla, el mago de segunda (por no decir tercera) comenzó a recitar algún tipo de discurso, invocando a espíritus o algo así, pero de repente se detuvo a mitad de la frase, al mismo tiempo que le pareció escuchar a su sobrino-nieto mayor gemir ligeramente, lo que extrañó a Scrooge. ¿qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, completamente inesperado para el rico pato, la puerta de la caja se abrió y reveló a la figura fantasmal de su difunto mayordomo, Scrooge sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. No esperaba que ese Beagle Boy hubiese sido capaz de traer a Duckworth con su invocación de espíritus, pero el rico pato no iba a quejarse por eso, más bien todo lo contrario.

Su fiel sirviente ahora fantasma, le ayudó a salir de la sala y posteriormente cerró todas las puertas para que nadie más pudiera salir de allí, luego Scrooge le indicó lo que tenía que hacer, conseguir que esos invitados no deseados abandonaran la mansión, pero que antes de invitarlos a irse, quería divertirse un poco a su costa.

Scrooge se dirigió entonces a la sala de control desde donde podía observar lo que iba sucediendo. La verdad, el rico pato quedó bastante complacido con los intentos de Huey de descubrir quién lo había secuestrado, al mismo tiempo que Duckworth iba… desmintiendo las teorías del muchacho, también quedó gratamente satisfecho de que Louie se mostrara tan responsable y dispuesto a hacer lo correcto al ver que su hermano mayor no parecía querer atender a la voz de la razón. Tendría que felicitarle más tarde.

Pero finalmente, lo que más le sorprendió, fue que su sobrino-nieto mayor fuera capaz de deducir dónde estaba él en realidad, la verdad, aún tenía que pulirlo, pero ese chico tenía buenas capacidades deductivas.

Una vez que se descubrió la verdad, Scrooge le agradeció a Huey que gracias a la fiesta eso le trajera a su más fiel sirviente de vuelta, aunque este fuera un fantasma ahora, y también le advirtió que no quería más fiestas, NUNCA.

Finalizada la conversación, los niños comenzaron a irse a sus camas, pues era ya muy tarde. Duckworth se los quedó mirando, y cuando desaparecieron de la vista y del alcance del oído, el mayordomo fantasma se volvió hacia Scrooge y le dijo:

"Señor, hay algo que debo comentarle, si bien ese Beagle Boy ha hablado para invocar espíritus, creo que el que verdaderamente me ha traído aquí, ha sido uno de esos chicos"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, y con voz desconcertada, el rico pato preguntó:

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Duckworth?"

El sirviente fantasma se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

"Lo que quiero decir Sr. McDuck, es que la fuerza mágica que me trajo hasta el mundo físico no fue oscura ni desconocida, sino que más bien fue algo lleno de luz y, yo lo calificaría de, familiar"

Scrooge ladeó la cabeza, no acabando de entender qué quería decir el mayordomo, así que le preguntó de nuevo:

"¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?"

El mayordomo fantasma suspiró y explicó:

"Intento decir que tal vez ese… usuario de artes oscuras tuviera en mente traer un espíritu, pero ni de lejos tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerlo, solo alguien con grandes poderes mágicos o que haya entrenado mucho para ello puede traer un espíritu del más allá con éxito, lo digo por lo que me han contado otros espíritus que estaban conmigo en el más allá"

Scrooge comprendió de inmediato lo que Duckworth trataba de decir. Si su mayordomo estaba ahora frente a él, fue gracias a la magia de Huey, eso probablemente explicaba el gemido que oyó de él justo antes de que Duckworth apareciera. Sin saberlo, el chico había sido el canal mágico por el que su fiel sirviente había llegado a este mundo. Golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, el rico pato exclamó:

"Oh curse me kilts, así que, si lo he entendido bien, fue mi sobrino el que realmente te trajo hasta aquí"

Duckworth pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de Scrooge, así que a continuación le dijo:

"Yo solo he mencionado que había sido uno de los chicos, pero usted habla como si supiera cuál de ellos es"

Scrooge bajó la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado, le confesó a su mayordomo:

"La verdad Duckworth, es que lo sé"

Los ojos de Duckworth ahora se abrieron como platos, y con voz sorprendida le preguntó:

"¿Y eso no le molesta? Sé que usted… odia la magia"

Scrooge miró al fantasma con una expresión seria, y a continuación le dijo:

"Cierto, pero no puedo odiar a mi sobrino por algo que él no eligió"

Ahora el mayordomo estaba confundido, y así lo manifestó cuando preguntó:

"¿No… lo eligió?"

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y manteniendo su expresión seria, le dijo al fantasma:

"No, él nació con magia y, tal y como se está demostrando, una muy poderosa"

Duckworth suspiró y aclarándose nuevamente la garganta, le dijo al pato multimillonario:

"Sr. McDuck, creo que sería bueno que me pusiera al corriente"

El rostro de Scrooge adquirió un semblante de culpabilidad, le dolía lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero tenía que hacerlo:

"No sé… si debería habértelo contado, Donald lo mantuvo en secreto durante diez años y a mí no me lo contó hasta hace poco, no creo que él quiera que esto se divulgue"

Los ojos de Duckworth se abrieron con sorpresa, tal vez porqué sabía que Scrooge nunca le ocultó nada cuando él estaba vivo, pero las cosas eran distintas ahora, lo que Scrooge sabía con respecto a su sobrino mágico era un secreto que le había sido confiado y divulgarlo sería lo mismo que traicionar esa confianza. Pero obviamente el fantasma no sabía eso, así que, hablando con voz neutral, aunque claramente molesto, le dijo al pato multimillonario:

"Con el debido respecto Sr. McDuck, yo no estaría aquí de no ser por uno de sus sobrinos, supongo que lo mínimo que merezco es saber cuál de los niños es y que ha sido capaz de traerme al mundo físico"

Scrooge suspiró, entendía que su mayordomo quisiera saber la verdad, pero… no podía, había prometido no contarlo, y así se lo confesó al fantasma diciendo:

"Sé que quieres respuestas Duckworth, y mereces saberlas, pero debes entender que lo que me pides no puedo decírtelo al menos no sin el consentimiento de Donald, porqué si te lo dijera, estaría traicionando la confianza que puso en mi al contármelo ¿entiendes?"

La expresión de Duckworth se suavizó y hablando nuevamente, le dijo al pato multimillonario:

"Lo entiendo Sr. McDuck, entonces si quiero saber la verdad supongo que habrá que esperar a que el señorito Donald acceda a compartirlo conmigo también, ¿es eso lo que quiere decir?"

Scrooge sonrió con tristeza y le dijo a su fiel mayordomo:

"Exacto Duckworth, no es que no confíe en ti para guardar este secreto, es solo que después de tantos años, al fin he vuelto a hablar con Donald y he podido conocer a los chicos, y no quiero perder eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez"

Duckworth asintió y sin decir nada más, simplemente desapareció. Scrooge suspiró, realmente deseaba poder decirle a su mayordomo la verdad, pero no quería que Donald se enfadara con él de nuevo y se… marchara, llevándose a los niños de nuevo con él, no, desde que ellos llegaron, se sentía vivo y lleno de energía de nuevo, y no quería perder eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Donald regresó, Scrooge lo hizo llamar de inmediato a su despacho. Obviamente, el pato vestido de marinero estaba sorprendido por esa llamada, pero acudió igualmente, al llegar allí, por su expresión, Scrooge pudo ver que su sobrino se encontró con una figura familiar a la que no esperaba ver en absoluto. Duckworth estaba de pie junto a Scrooge, con una mirada expectante y ansiosa en sus ojos.

Realmente parecía intrigado por saber cual sería la respuesta del pato vestido de marinero. Después de que Donald cerrara la puerta y se acercara, sin apartar la vista de su mayordomo fantasma, el pato vestido de marinero se detuvo frente a su tío y mirándole, le dijo:

"Uhhh, tío Scrooge, no es que no me alegre, pero ¿cómo es posible que Duckworth esté aquí?"

Scrooge sabía que Donald preguntaría eso en algún momento, así que le respondió:

"Eso mi querido sobrino ha sido posible gracias a ya sabes quién"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con asombro y con voz temerosa comenzó a preguntar:

"¿Te refieres a…?"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el rico pato respondió:

"Sí"

Luego el pato vestido de marinero miró al fantasma y nuevamente a su tío, y entrecerrando los ojos, preguntó con voz enojada:

"¡¿Y se lo has contado a Duckworth?!"

Scrooge alzó las manos para calmar a su sobrino y le respondió:

"No, no le he dicho nada. De hecho, él me dijo que sabe que está aquí gracias a uno de los niños, pero no sabe gracias a cuál"

Nuevamente los ojos de Donald se abrieron, esta vez con sorpresa, y apenas pudo preguntar:

"¿Cómo?"

Duckworth decidió intervenir en ese momento diciendo:

"Lo que dice el Sr. McDuck es cierto señorito Donald, sé que, si estoy de nuevo en este mundo, es gracias a uno de sus sobrinos, pero el Sr. McDuck no me dijo quién de los chicos fue el que me trajo aquí, me dijo que si usted no daba su consentimiento no podía decírmelo, pues no quería romper la confianza que usted puso en él, es por ese motivo que le pido sinceramente que me diga cuál de ellos fue el que hizo posible que hoy esté aquí"

Donald miró al fantasma, y su rostro se suavizó, pareció, entender que el mayordomo estaba profundamente agradecido con la persona que fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta, agradecido con su sobrino. Luego sonrió ligeramente, lo que también hizo sonreír a Scrooge ya que sabía qué elección había tomado el pato vestido de marinero, y finalmente Donald dijo:

"De mis sobrinos, el que fue capaz de traerte aquí, fue Huey"

Los ojos de Duckworth se abrieron con sorpresa y hablando con voz incrédula, dijo:

"¿Huey? ¿El pésimo planificador de fiestas?"

Donald puso cara de extrañado y dijo con voz confundida:

"No entiendo muy bien ese comentario"

Scrooge decidió contarle a su sobrino qué quería decir el mayordomo con su comentario:

"Ah, eso, Huey se empeñó en organizarme una fiesta sorpresa. Un absoluto fracaso, a pesar de que puso en ello un gran empeño, pero fue durante esa fiesta que Duckworth pudo regresar a este mundo"

Donald ladeó la cabeza y todavía confundido por toda la situación, preguntó:

"¿Y qué pasó en esa fiesta para que fuera tan desastrosa?"

Duckworth fue el siguiente en hablar, preguntando con voz irónica:

"¿Aparte de que invitaron a los enemigos del Sr. McDuck a la mansión?"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa y hablando con voz preocupada preguntó:

"¿Huey invitó a tus enemigos?"

Nuevamente el mayordomo habló respondiendo:

"No, por lo que entendí, las invitaciones las mandó el señorito Louie, los llamó, la _élite_ de Duckburg"

Scrooge tomó entonces la palabra y siguió narrando lo sucedido el día anterior diciendo:

"Pero lo que verdaderamente fue el peor momento, y al mismo tiempo el mejor, ya que fue el momento en el que Duckworth pudo venir aquí, fue durante el espectáculo de magia que Huey organizó y que lo llevó a cabo uno de los Beagle Boys"

Donald escuchó atentamente lo que explicaba su tío, y cuando éste terminó dijo con voz suave:

"¿Te organizó un espectáculo de magia? Vaya… espera, ¡¿has dicho que lo hizo un Beagle Boy?!"

Scrooge vio lo asustado que estaba Donald de saber lo cerca que habían estado sus sobrinos de uno de esos maleantes, así que pensó que era mejor no mostrarle a su sobrino los videos de los niños hablando e _interactuando_ con los villanos encerrados en la misma sala que ellos.

En lugar de eso, el pato multimillonario le dijo a su sobrino:

"Sí, aunque creo que los niños no sabían eso, y a Huey se le perdona el que probablemente no supiera que detesto la magia, y tampoco puedo enfadarme con el muchacho ya que gracias a ello ahora podemos gozar de la compañía de Duckworth de nuevo"

Donald miró a su tío, parecía que estuviera evaluando su estado de ánimo, y finalmente, el pato vestido de marinero, le dijo:

"Bien, entonces supongo que estas agradecido con los chicos por lo que hicieron, ¿no?"

Scrooge sonrió con sinceridad, y le respondió a su sobrino:

"Sí, la verdad es que sí"

Donald se quedó en silencio unos instantes, y finalmente dijo a su tío:

"Entonces… supongo que todo está bien, si acaba bien"

Scrooge sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo, respondió:

"Cierto muchacho, y no nos quedemos aquí, ahora que ya está resuelto si no os importa, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que ya podéis marcharos, ambos"

Donald y Duckworth se miraron mutuamente y luego el mayordomo fantasma hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Donald también se despidió y abandonó la estancia. Cuando se quedó solo, Scrooge se movió hasta su escritorio, y tras sentarse, el rico pato exhaló un suspiro.

Su mente vagó nuevamente hacia cuando Donald le contó que Huey tenía magia. En especial, cuando le dijo que el niño había soñado con Magica De Spell. Su mano se movió inconscientemente hacia su pecho, el lugar en el que estaba colgando su primera moneda, la moneda en la que estaba atrapada esa hechicera. Scrooge estaba convencido de que él era el único que sabía que la mujer estaba allí atrapada, así que, ¿qué podía significar que su sobrino-nieto hubiese soñado con ella? ¿Quería eso decir que Magica podría encontrar el modo de escapar de su moneda?

No, Scrooge no podía permitir eso, tenía que evitar a toda costa que esa bruja regresara. Tal vez… tal vez no estaría de más controlar los sueños de Huey. Si realmente el muchacho soñaba con el futuro, podría ser que en sus sueños hubiese pistas que le ayudaran a estar preparado para cuando esa bruja tuviese pensado atacar y salir de la prisión en la que estaba encerrada.

A partir de ese momento, el pato multimillonario estaría en constante vigilancia, haría lo que hiciera falta para proteger a su familia.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue bastante divertido de escribir. Quería probar cómo sería narrar los sucesos desde la perspectiva de Scrooge, y este fue el resultado. Por cierto me encantan las interacciones entre Scrooge y Donald, puede que no se hayan hablado en años, pero ambos se conocen muy bien mutuamente después de haber convivido alrededor de veinte años bajo el mismo techo. **

**Dicho esto, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, las críticas positivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	13. Capítulo 13 A veces los hermanos hacen

**Capítulo 13. A veces los hermanos hacen cosas raras**

Dewey estaba contento, estaba feliz, jovial, con los enormes cambios que se habían producido en su vida, ¡vivían en le mansión McDuck! ¡iban constantemente de aventuras con su tío-abuelo Scrooge! ¡era como un sueño hecho realidad! Algo que Dewey siempre había querido, tener una vida llena de aventuras.

Otro cambio importante en su vida era que después de años y años de no saber, finalmente había conseguido tener alguna respuesta de su madre. No es que hubiese descubierto gran cosa todavía, pero sin duda, era más de lo que sabía hacía apenas unas semanas. Y todo gracias a la ayuda de Webby.

Gracias a su nueva amiga, Dewey pudo acceder a unos archivos referentes a su familia que ni sabía que existían. Fue allí donde ambos patitos encontraron esa sala secreta llena de imágenes, mapas, documentos de su mamá… y aquella nota en la que se disculpaba por haber tomado la 'Lanza de Selene' ¿Qué era la lanza de Selene? Dewey ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, lo dijo su tío Donald en la Atlántida, y ahora resulta que estaba relacionado con su madre. ¿Qué tenía su madre que ver en todo ese asunto? ¿Fue el que su madre cogiera la lanza de Selene el motivo por el que su tío y su tío-abuelo dejaron de hablarse?

La verdad, al descubrir que su madre se llevó la 'Lanza de Selene' fuera lo que fuese, Dewey sintió que no podía contárselo a sus hermanos, temía que ellos pensaran que era una vulgar ladrona o quién sabe qué y que llegaran a odiarla sin tener la oportunidad de descubrir qué le sucedió en realidad. No, Dewey pensó que lo mejor era descubrir la verdad primero y luego hacer partícipes a sus hermanos.

Honestamente, Dewey se sentía mal por no habérselo contado aún a Huey y Louie, pero el trillizo mediano quería estar seguro de que su madre no era una mala persona, necesitaba confirmarlo antes de decirles algo a ellos.

Gracias a Webby, Dewey fue capaz de avanzar aún más en su búsqueda, pues a la joven se le ocurrió que Selene era el nombre de una diosa griega, y que, por tanto, la 'Lanza de Selene' debía ser algo relacionado con ella.

En Itaquack, encontraron a Selene, quien les dijo que ella no poseía ninguna lanza, y no sabía nada al respecto. En ese momento, Dewey sintió que ese viaje había sido en vano, un callejón sin salida, seguían con tanta información como al principio, apenas nada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, algo sí sacó de ese lugar. Selene fue muy amable con Webby y con él, y le contó al patito vestido de azul algo que le llenó de alegría:

_"Della quería a su familia más que a nada en el mundo. Della no era solo buena persona, era la mejor y mejoraba a todos los que la rodeaban"_

Y entregándole su esfera, Selene también le dijo:

_"Toma, no es una lanza, pero es un tesoro que ni Della pudo encontrar"_

Y luego lo animó a seguir diciéndole:

_"No te rindas patito, tu madre nunca lo hizo"_

Cuando se fueron de Itaquack, Dewey guardó la esfera que le había dado Selene como su mayor tesoro.

Nuevamente, tras esa aventura, el patito vestido de azul se debatió entre si contarles a sus hermanos lo que sabía o no, pero… la verdad, seguía prácticamente igual que al principio, sin saber qué era la 'Lanza de Selene' y por qué su madre se la robó a Scrooge. No podía decirles eso a sus hermanos, necesitaba más información.

Dewey estaba actualmente en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, mirando nuevamente la esfera que Selene le dio. Sabía con certeza que sus hermanos estaban en la casa flotante con su tío Donald, así que no había peligro de que le descubrieran con ese objeto que contenía imágenes de su madre.

El patito vestido de azul sonrió con tristeza, _deseaba tanto poder ver a su madre en la vida real y no como una imagen…_

"¡Hola Dewey! ¿qué haces?" gritó de repente Webby entrando por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

El trillizo mediano saltó sorprendido por la repentina llegada de su amiga, y por poco se le cae la esfera que tenía entre sus manos. El niño cogió la esfera con fuerza para evitar que se rompiera, y luego mirando a la chica con lazo en el pelo, le dijo:

"Webby, ¡me has asustado!"

La joven parecía avergonzada, y frotándose torpemente la nuca, respondió a Dewey diciendo:

"Lo siento"

Acto seguido, se fijó en lo que sostenía el trillizo vestido de azul y añadió:

"Oye, ¿eso es la esfera que te dio Selene?"

El patito vestido de azul miró el objeto en sus manos y después nuevamente a Webby y le dijo:

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

La joven levantó las manos como muestra de que no lo decía con la intención de ofender, y entonces respondió a Dewey diciendo:

"No, no, por nada, solo me preguntaba… ¿Se lo has contado ya a tus hermanos?"

Los ojos de Dewey se abrieron con sorpresa y luego girando la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado, respondió:

"No… no todavía"

Webby exhaló un suspiro, y mirando al trillizo mediano con expresión seria, le dijo:

"Deberías decírselo"

Dewey se volvió a mirar a Webby y con voz ligeramente más dura espetó:

"¿El qué exactamente? Seguimos sin saber apenas nada de lo que pasó y de qué es la 'Lanza de Selene' no puedo presentarme con _nada_ ante mis hermanos y decírselo"

La joven pareció no inmutarse por el arrebato del pato vestido de azul, y con voz tranquila, respondió:

"Pero sí que sabes más cosas de ella, que era buena y amaba a su familia"

Dewey suspiró y luego mirando a Webby a los ojos le dijo con seria:

"Sí, yo también lo creo, pero me imagino lo que Huey preguntará a continuación: 'si tanto amaba a su familia, ¿por qué nos abandonó?' Estoy prácticamente convencido que preguntará algo parecido a esto, y Louie… él fingirá que esto no le afecta, pero internamente sufrirá haciéndose preguntas a las que no puedo darle respuesta, no puedo decírselo Webby, aún no, necesito resolver este misterio antes de involucrarlos"

Webby escuchó atentamente la explicación que le dio el trillizo mediano, sin embargo, al parecer la joven no compartía la opinión de su amigo, y así lo expresó diciendo:

"Dewey… aunque entiendo lo que dices, creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras a tus hermanos, merecen saberlo"

Dewey permaneció unos momentos en silencio y luego respondió:

"Lo… pensaré"

Webby arqueó una ceja y luego dijo con voz no muy convencida:

"Está bien..."

Luego la joven se volvió para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, se giró nuevamente hacia el trillizo mediano y le dijo:

"Ah por cierto el Sr. McDuck me ha dicho antes que nos quería ver a todos en el comedor, creo que quiere proponernos ir a otra aventura"

Dewey sonrió lo mejor que pudo y respondió:

"Eso suena muy bien, enseguida bajaré"

Webby asintió y salió de la habitación de los trillizos. Dewey escondió nuevamente la esfera que Selene le dio y comenzó a bajar de su litera, la madera crujiendo suavemente a cada uno de sus pasos. Escuchando ese ruido, el niño no pudo evitar pensar entonces en su hermano mayor.

Dewey no era tonto sabía que algo estaba pasando con Huey. En las últimas noches no había parado de tener sueños, y Dewey se había despertado múltiples veces debido al constante movimiento de su hermano mientras dormía, movimiento que hacía crujir la litera. Y no solo eso, el trillizo mayor a veces también hablaba en sueños. Al principio Dewey no le dio mucha importancia, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que lo que Huey decía en sueños, eran cosas relacionadas con aventuras que iban a suceder pronto.

Como cuando fueron a Egipto, por ejemplo, pocos días antes de ir, Dewey escuchó a su hermano decir palabras como:

"Momias vivientes… Toth-Ra… burrito…"

A decir verdad, eso no tuvo mucho sentido para Dewey hasta que… fueron a Egipto y se encontraron con lo que se encontraron, y Launchpad… logró que vencieran a esa momia psicópata convirtiéndola literalmente en un burrito.

Después también estaba lo del otro día, Dewey se despertó por el movimiento de la litera provocado por su hermano mayor que soñaba de nuevo. En esa ocasión también habló:

"Golf… piedra… Dewey campeón…"

Dewey no sabía qué estaba soñando su hermano, pero el hecho de que le viera como un campeón, lo hizo enorgullecerse ligeramente. Jamás habría imaginado que Huey pudiera verle de ese modo. Y después se encontraron atrapados en ese mundo mágico en el que tuvieron que jugar a golf para poder escapar y Dewey se proclamó vencedor del torneo. En serio, casi parecía que el trillizo mayor podía ver el futuro en sus sueños ¿cómo había conseguido esa habilidad? Y ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo?

Dewey pensó en consultar eso con su tío-abuelo, pero después de ver como reaccionaba ante cualquier muestra de magia, por pequeña que fuera, decidió que tal vez no era tan buena idea. Luego pensó en contárselo a su tío Donald, pero dada la tendencia de su tío en no contar nada relacionado con la familia, pensó que, aunque supiera algo al respecto, probablemente no diría nada, lo cual era… frustrante.

La otra única persona que Dewey sintió que podía hablarle al respecto, era con su otro hermano Louie, probablemente, él sí le entendería, pues Dewey era muy consciente de que él no era el único que se despertaba por las noches debido a los sueños de su hermano mayor. Especialmente porqué esta noche había vuelto a hablar en sueños. Dewey nuevamente se había despertado y había escuchado que su hermano decía:

"Habichuelas… tesoro… tiburón"

¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? No tenía sentido en absoluto. En fin, tendría que pensar en eso más tarde, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ir al comedor a ver qué quería decirles Scrooge.

Cuando el trillizo mediano llegó al comedor, vio que todos le esperaban, rápidamente se sentó en el espacio vacío que había entre Webby y Louie y asintiendo a Scrooge, le indicó que podría iniciar su explicación. El viejo pato asintió y comenzó a hablar diciendo:

"Niños ¿qué os parecería tener una aventura en las nubes?"

Dewey vio a su hermano pequeño arquear una ceja y preguntó:

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso tío Scrooge?"

El pato adulto miró a Louie y respondió a su pregunta diciendo:

"Quiero decir que tengo un modo de llegar a un castillo que se encuentra en las nubes y en el que se dice hay un tesoro escondido"

Huey pareció animarse ante esa explicación y con voz emocionada, dijo:

"¿Un castillo en las nubes? ¿Cómo en la historia de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas?"

Scrooge lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió:

"Exactamente muchacho"

Dewey fue el siguiente en hablar, y lo hizo prácticamente gritando de emoción:

"Eso suena como algo espectacular, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scrooge se amplió y mirando a los cuatro patitos, les dijo:

"De inmediato si queréis"

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y respondieron al mismo tiempo:

"¡SÍ!"

* * *

El castillo era espectacular ¿cómo llegaron hasta allí? Sencillo, trepando por una planta gigante que su tío hizo plantar en el jardín. Huey tenía razón, esa aventura era como la de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas. Dewey esperaba que, si verdaderamente era así, entonces en algún momento apareciera un gigante al que tendrían que enfrentarse. ¡Eso sería algo estupendo! Mirando a su derecha, el trillizo mediano vio que Webby parecía tan emocionada como él. Huey estaba en algún sitio comentándole aspectos del castillo al tío Scrooge. Launchpad se quedó afuera del castillo, esperando a que los demás salieran de allí. El único que no parecía estar disfrutando de esa aventura, era Louie.

Dewey le vio mirando su teléfono con cara de aburrimiento, y pensó que tal vez ese era un buen momento para hablar con él acerca de… los extraños sucesos que rodeaban a su hermano Huey. El trillizo mediano estaba a punto de llamar a su hermano menor cuando la voz de su tío Scrooge llegó a sus oídos:

"¡Venid muchachos, hemos encontrado la sala del tesoro!"

La expresión de Louie cambió de inmediato de aburrido a emoción total mientras corría en la dirección en la que estaban su tío-abuelo y su hermano. Webby también comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás. Dewey suspiró, tendría que hablar con su hermano en otro momento.

El trillizo mediano corrió a unirse al resto y cuando llegó, vio que efectivamente estaban en la sala del tesoro. Entrando en ella, Dewey miró a su alrededor con ligera decepción. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sin monstruos? ¿sin trampas en las que caer? ¿Una simple sala del tesoro que no estaba protegida? ¿Qué clase de aventura era esa?

El trillizo vestido de azul estaba a punto de expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta cuando de repente un fuerte ruido sonó a su izquierda, girándose todos a mirar en esa dirección, vieron cómo en la pared se abrían pequeños agujeros.

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con sorpresa, y reaccionando rápidamente, les dijo a los cuatro niños:

"¡Rápido, todos, escondeos!"

Los patitos no perdieron el tiempo y pronto todos estaban escondidos detrás de algún montón de dinero. Webby concretamente, lo hizo detrás de un tótem de piedra que allí había. No pasaron ni dos segundos después de eso, que de la pared en cuestión salieron volando montones de flechas, lo que hizo que alguno de los niños (Louie) soltara un grito de sorpresa por lo cerca que habían estado de morir.

Cuando el peligro pasó, Scrooge salió y les dijo a los niños que no se movieran hasta que no hubiese determinado qué era lo que había activado esa trampa. Inspeccionando la sala, acabó determinando:

"Parece que algunas de las losas del suelo reaccionan a la presión, tened cuidado y si notáis el más ligero cambio, deteneos de inmediato, ¿entendido muchachos?"

Los patitos asintieron y respondieron al aventurero experimentado diciendo:

"Sí tío Scrooge"

"Sí Sr. McDuck" añadió Webby.

Y dicho esto, el adulto y los cuatro niños comenzaron con la labor de recolectar todo el oro que había en esa sala, tratando siempre de evitar activar más trampas. Cuando hubieron conseguido todo el oro, rápidamente comenzaron a bajarlo por la misma planta por donde llegaron al castillo en primer lugar. Ya casi habían terminado cuando un nuevo ruido captó su atención, un ruido distinto al de antes, y cuando se volvieron para mirar al castillo, vieron que de su interior salía… un perro de aspecto muy salvaje con un toque de locura, de acuerdo, esto no era como la historia de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas, pero era quizás tan aterrador o más que un gigante.

Al ver al perro, Scrooge abrió los ojos en estado de shock y les dijo a los patitos:

"¡Vamos chicos, vamos rápido! ¡Tenemos que llegar a tierra firme y cortar esta planta antes de que ese animal nos coja!"

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, los cinco patos y Launchpad descendieron tan rápido como pudieron, y al llegar al suelo, Launchpad cogió una motosierra y cortó la planta por la base, haciendo que esta cayera sobre la ciudad de Duckburg. _Ups_… eso iba a costarle caro a su tío-abuelo, aunque él no parecía preocupado en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario, simplemente parecía feliz de haber conseguido un tesoro y haber logrado escapar del sabueso y de las trampas de la sala del tesoro completamente ilesos.

Cuando entraron en la mansión, de reojo, Dewey vio que Lena estaba allí, al parecer esperándoles. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Entonces lo recordó, recordó que Webby había comentado que harían una fiesta de pijamas las dos chicas. Eso… le dio al trillizo mediano una idea, sus hermanos y él podrían presentarse en la habitación de Webby con almohadas y comenzar una guerra, ¡sería algo épico!

Mientras pensaba en eso, los niños y su tío Donald comenzaron a guardar los tesoros en una cesta que Beakley trajo. Cuando hubieron puesto todos los tesoros allí, Donald guio a los trillizos a su habitación. El trillizo vestido de azul sospechaba que en cuando Webby viera a Lena, rápidamente la llevaría a su habitación, pues sabía lo emocionada que estaba la chica con lazo en el pelo, por la fiesta de pijamas.

Dewey vio que de repente su hermano mayor se detenía, y alegando que se había olvidado algo en la entrada se dio la vuelta corriendo por el pasillo. Dewey miró a su hermano menor, quien se encogió de hombros y ambos decidieron seguir a Huey. De camino hacia allí, se cruzaron con Webby y Lena que se dirigían hacia la habitación de la primera. Los dos trillizos más jóvenes no dijeron nada, pero a Dewey no le pasó inadvertida la mirada nerviosa que su hermano mayor le dirigió a la adolescente con jersey a rayas.

Al llegar al hall, Huey se detuvo mirando hacia el tesoro que acaban de traer del castillo. Extrañado, el patito vestido de azul le preguntó:

"¿Pasa algo Huey?"

El trillizo mayor cambió su atención del tesoro a su hermano vestido de azul, y respondió:

"¿Qué? Oh… no, yo solo… es que creo que hay algo raro en el tesoro que antes no estaba"

Louie se acercó y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Huey le dijo:

"Vamos, sólo es un tesoro más que hemos conseguido con Scrooge y del cual no podemos quedarnos ni una pequeña parte, no es muy distinto a las otras veces"

Dewey sonrió y añadió:

"Louie tiene razón, ¿qué hace este tesoro distinto a todos los demás?"

En ese momento, llegó un empleado de la caja fuerte de su tío-abuelo y se llevó el tesoro, Huey se lo quedó mirando mientras se lo llevaban y entonces dijo en voz baja:

"No lo sé, pero sí sé que hay algo… raro"

Dewey podía ver claramente que su hermano parecía preocupado, ¿tenía eso algo que ver con sus sueños también? El trillizo mediano negó con la cabeza. Tenían asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse, y así lo expresó el muchacho cuando dijo:

"¡Tonterías! No te preocupes por eso, es más lo que debería preocuparnos ahora es de cómo vamos a atacar a las chicas en su fiesta de pijamas"

Louie sonrió con picardía y habló a continuación diciendo:

"Oh, querido Dewford, eso suena como algo muy cruel… estoy dentro"

Huey miró a sus hermanos menores y con cara de aburrimiento dijo:

"Sí, supongo que puede ser o muy divertido o muy doloroso"

Dewey miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y le dijo:

"Huey, eres único para acabar con la diversión"

Eso pareció molestar al trillizo mayor, pues entrecerrando los ojos, el niño protestó:

"Perdón por ser el único que tiene en cuenta las grandes habilidades de lucha de Webby"

Louie suspiró y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos le dijo entonces al trillizo mayor:

"Aún estas traumatizado por el juego de los dardos mortales"

Dewey tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio que Huey se volvía hacia el trillizo vestido de verde y hablando varias octavas más altas de lo habitual, dijo:

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso es ridículo… bueno… puede… tal vez… de acuerdo sí, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer"

Riendo prácticamente a carcajadas, Dewey puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y le dijo:

"Oh vamos, tranquilízate, esta vez lucharemos con cojines, no con pistolas de dardos, nadie nos hará daño"

Su hermano le sonrió y respondió:

"Sí supongo que tienes razón"

Dewey se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con orgullo y respondió diciendo:

"Por supuesto que la tengo"

* * *

El plan de Dewey de atacar a las chicas por sorpresa y desencadenar la mayor y más espectacular guerra de almohadas que jamás se hubiese visto, no fue muy efectivo, pues las chicas pronto los expulsaron a los tres de la habitación. En serio, ¡no duraron ni un minuto en su interior!

Para salvar la situación y su dignidad, Dewey propuso entonces ponerse los tres sus bañadores e ir a la caja fuerte de su tío-abuelo y nadar en su dinero, idea que a los otros dos patitos no les pareció mal, y así los tres se fueron con sus bicis hasta allí, y al llegar, rápidamente se dirigieron a la bóveda donde estaba todo el dinero.

Por ser el que sugirió la idea, Dewey pidió ser el primero en saltar, algo que sabía que sus hermanos no objetarían, o eso creía, pues de repente Huey frunció el ceño y mirando las montañas de dinero, dijo:

"Creo que no deberías hacerlo Dewey"

Dewey se molestó por ese comentario, odiaba cuando Huey les hablaba como si supiera más que ellos, solo por ser el mayor. Volviéndose hacia su hermano, el trillizo mediano le habló con voz dura diciendo:

"¿Por qué Hubert? ¿Acaso crees que por ser el mayor puedes tener el privilegio de ser el primero en saltar?"

Lejos de parecer molesto o enfadado por el arrebato de Dewey, el trillizo vestido de rojo lo miró con preocupación evidente en sus ojos y respondió al trillizo mediano diciendo:

"No es eso Dewey, me parece que hay algo raro ahí abajo, no creo que debamos saltar ninguno de los tres"

Dewey ignoró por completo lo que le decía Huey, ¿qué podía haber de raro? Sólo era dinero, no había ningún peligro en eso, así que dándole la espalda a su hermano, le dijo:

"Eso son tonterías Huey, y te lo voy a demostrar, mira"

Y dicho esto, saltó al mismo tiempo que Huey gritaba:

"¡Dewey espera!"

Pero ya era tarde, Dewey sabía que tenía razón, se zambulliría entre todo ese oro y nadaría tranquilamente como lo había visto hacer a su tío-abuelo, no había nada malo entre el dinero de la caja fuerte. Pero nuevamente el universo se volvió contra él cuando de entre todo el oro salió un tiburón, hecho de monedas, y se lo comió de un bocado, ¡literalmente!

Dewey rebotó dentro de las entrañas del tiburón hasta que cayó en lo que supuso que era su estómago. Genial, atrapado dentro de un tiburón, ahora el trillizo mediano se sentía como Geppetto, aunque a él se lo comió una ballena, no un tiburón, pero para el caso era lo mismo.

Dewey no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí atrapado, dentro del tiburón, pero de repente, le pareció escuchar voces, las voces de sus hermanos, ¡habían venido a rescatarle!

"¡Ayuda!" gritó el niño atrapado desesperadamente.

El tiburón no paraba de moverse, casi parecía que estuviera buscando algo, mientras comía y comía más dinero y se hacía cada vez más grande. De repente, Dewey escuchó los gritos de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que sintió que el tiburón saltaba. Oh, oh, eso quería decir… efectivamente, el tiburón acababa de comerse a sus hermanos también, ambos llegaron chocando contra las paredes interiores del tiburón del mismo modo que lo había hecho él. Louie aterrizó con un gruñido y pronto se levantó frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Huey por otro lado, cayó de una forma no muy… elegante, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, Dewey vio que el trillizo mayor se quedó inmóvil, en una postura francamente incómoda. ¿qué le había pasado? Corriendo hacia él, Dewey puso a su hermano bocarriba y vio con horror que Huey estaba inconsciente.

"¿Huey? ¡Huey!" comenzó a llamar Dewey a su hermano mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, el trillizo mayor no parecía reaccionar, sus parpados se movían sin cesar, pero no había indicios de que el chico vestido de rojo fuera a despertar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Huey?

Louie parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente, y tomando conciencia de su entorno, rápidamente vio a Dewey junto a Huey y supo que algo no iba bien. Acercándose, el trillizo más joven le preguntó al hermano mediano:

"Dewey, ¿le pasa algo a Huey?"

Dewey se volvió a mirar a Louie y con voz alarmada respondió:

"Huey no se despierta"

Dewey vio que los ojos de Louie se abrieron con miedo, y con voz que sonaba en pánico, preguntó:

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Dewey se sentía frustrado, su hermano estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, no reaccionaba ante nada de lo que el chico vestido de azul le hacía y encima ¿su hermano menor esperaba que él supiera qué le pasaba? Dewey era bueno, pero no tanto, así que, hablando con voz exasperada, el trillizo mediano espetó:

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Soy el que lleva más tiempo aquí dentro!"

Louie comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente en círculos alrededor de sus hermanos mientras farfullaba:

"Eh… uh… a lo mejor se ha golpeado la cabeza cuando el tiburón nos ha comido y por eso ha perdido el conocimiento"

Dewey miró primero a su hermano mayor, luego a su hermano vestido con sudadera y a continuación dijo:

"Suena como algo probable, ¿qué hay que hacer cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza?"

Louie se paró en seco y girándose hacia su hermano, le dijo exasperado:

"¿A mí me lo preguntas? Te recuerdo que quien podría responder a eso, es quien actualmente está inconsciente"

Dewey miró nuevamente a su hermano, que seguía sin reaccionar en absoluto, con nerviosismo. Louie tenía razón, de los tres, el único cualificado para atender a alguien era Huey. ¿Qué se debía hacer en un caso como este?

De repente todo el tiburón se sacudió bruscamente, y Dewey abrazó a Huey con fuerza para protegerlo de más golpes, mirando hacia dónde debía estar la boca del tiburón, el trillizo vestido de azul vio aparecer de repente el barco de su tío Donald, ¿Cómo había llegado el barco hasta allí? Antes de que pudiera formular esa pregunta en voz alta, del interior de la embarcación salió Launchpad diciendo:

"Ah, hola, chicos"

"Hola Launchpad" respondieron Dewey y Louie.

El pato adulto miró entonces a Huey que seguía en brazos de Dewey y con voz extrañada preguntó:

"¿Qué le pasa a Huey?"

Los dos trillizos conscientes se miraron entre sí y luego mirando a Launchpad Dewey dijo:

"No lo sabemos"

Y Louie añadió:

"Creemos que debe haberse golpeado la cabeza"

Una nueva sacudida casi hizo que los dos trillizos más jóvenes cayeran al suelo, entonces, Louie dijo:

"Tal vez sería mejor que moviéramos a Huey al barco, estará más protegido allí que aquí afuera"

Dewey asintió e iban a moverlo cuando la voz de Launchpad los detuvo mientras decía:

"No, no lo mováis"

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron en seco, y mirando al adulto, Louie le preguntó:

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Launchpad?"

El pato adulto miró a los dos trillizos más jóvenes y luego al patito inconsciente y dijo:

"Regla de los Woodchuck Junior, cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza lo más importante es no moverle ya que podría agravar la herida"

Nuevamente, Dewey y Louie se miraron mutuamente y después al piloto y Dewey preguntó:

"¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso?"

Launchpad ladeó la cabeza, mirando a los niños completamente extrañado, y a continuación replicó:

"Os lo he dicho, es una norma de los Woodchuck Junior"

Dewey escuchó como su hermano vestido de verde suspiraba antes de que el chico preguntara:

"¿Cómo es que conoces las normas de Woodchuck Junior?"

El pato pareció comprender entonces el desconcierto de los dos patitos, así que les habló nuevamente explicando:

"Soy jefe de tropa de los Woodchuck junior, de hecho, soy el jefe de tropa del grupo de Huey precisamente"

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes se miraron una vez más y entonces Louie comentó:

"Supongo que esa respuesta es lo suficientemente convincente"

En ese momento, hubo una gran sacudida, como si el tiburón hubiese efectuado un gran salto, a Dewey incluso le pareció escuchar el sonido de cristales que se rompían. ¿Acababan de atravesar una ventana?

Consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que con todo ese movimiento Huey saliera propulsado y chocara con cualquier parte del tiburón, Dewey se aferró a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que se moviera del sitio en el que estaba. el trillizo mediano era vagamente consciente de que su hermano menor había seguido su ejemplo, ayudándole a mantener al trillizo vestido de rojo lo más inmóvil posible.

Cuando el tiburón pareció haberse detenido de nuevo, los dos hermanos se irguieron y mirándose con preocupación, Louie comentó:

"Si este tiburón no para de moverse ¿cómo va a ser eso mejor que no llevarlo al barco para que esté seguro? Aquí corre el riesgo de recibir más golpes que dentro de la casa flotante"

Dewey asintió, sabía que el trillizo más joven tenía razón, Huey no podía quedarse allí, era más seguro para él estar en el barco. Ambos hermanos se prepararon para trasportar al trillizo mayor cuando de repente éste frunció el ceño y su rostro se contrajo en algo que parecía dolor.

Asustado, Dewey movió una mano tentativa hacia su hermano, y tocándole en el hombro preguntó con voz vacilante:

"¿Huey?"

El niño vestido de rojo, lejos de despertarse, comenzó a retorcerse como si le dolieran varias partes del cuerpo, eso asustó a los dos hermanos más jóvenes, quienes casi entrando en pánico trataron nuevamente de despertar a su hermano:

"Huey ¿qué te pasa?"

"Vamos Huey, despierta"

"Huey, por favor, me estas asustando hermano"

Pero no sirvió de nada, el trillizo mayor seguía retorciéndose y no abría los ojos, lo cual no hizo nada para calmar el creciente pánico de Dewey y Louie. ¿Qué le pasaba a Huey? ¿Por qué no se despertaba?

De repente Huey habló, lo cual cogió totalmente desprevenidos a los dos hermanos más jóvenes, pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue lo que el chico dijo:

"La moneda…"

Estaban, literalmente, rodeados de monedas, ¿por qué hablaba su hermano de una moneda en singular? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Los dos chicos estaban tan absortos pensando en lo que podría significar lo que acababa de decir Huey que se sorprendieron cuando escucharon un grito de su tío-abuelo, quien pocos momentos después, también aterrizó allí, junto a todos los demás, al verle, los niños dijeron:

"Hola tío Scrooge"

Launchpad al mismo tiempo dijo:

"Hola Sr. McDee"

Y Scrooge respondió:

"Ah… hola a todos"

Luego, Dewey vio que la atención de Scrooge se centró en Huey, lo cual no era de extrañar, ya que era el único de los presentes que estaba inconsciente, acercándose a los trillizos, el pato multimillonario preguntó:

"¿Qué le pasa al muchacho?"

"Creemos que se ha golpeado la cabeza" respondió Louie mirando a su tío-abuelo con preocupación.

En ese instante y cogiéndolos a todos por sorpresa, Huey dejó escapar un fuerte grito mientras arqueaba la espalda, como si estuviera experimentando mucho dolor en ese momento. Dewey se dio cuenta de que el tiburón también rugió en ese momento, como si también estuviera en dolor. En serio ¿qué estaba pasando?

Scrooge entrecerró los ojos, mirando al chico con preocupación y luego mirando a sus otros dos sobrinos preguntó:

"¿Ha estado gritando así durante un tiempo?"

Dewey negó con la cabeza y respondió

"No, hasta ahora simplemente se había retorcido y gemido de dolor, esta ha sido la primera vez que ha gritado"

Luego, mirando a su tío-abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados, el chico vestido de azul preguntó:

"¿Es que acaso crees que lo que le pasa a Huey es algo más que un golpe en la cabeza?"

Esa pregunta pareció captar la atención de Louie, quien Dewey pudo comprobar que ahora miraba a su tío esperando a que éste respondiera a la pregunta. Pareciendo estar ligeramente más nervioso que antes, el pato multimillonario les dijo a sus sobrinos:

"Por supuesto que no, simplemente que si como decís se ha golpeado la cabeza, podría estar sufriendo espasmos o algo parecido, por eso os lo preguntaba"

Dewey abrió la boca para preguntarle a su tío si debían estar preocupados por Huey, pero no pudo llegar a formular dicha pregunta porque de repente, el tiburón, literalmente explotó y todos cayeron sobre el asfalto del puente que conducía a la caja fuerte, mientras a su alrededor había una lluvia de monedas. Dewey aún seguía abrazando a Huey y soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando cayó al suelo, pero pronto se olvidó del dolor cuando escuchó un gemido procedente del patito que estaba en sus brazos, y su rostro se llenó de alegría cuando vio que su hermano estaba abriendo los ojos.

_¡Por fin!_ Dewey había comenzado realmente a pensar que tal vez tendrían que llevar a Huey al hospital para que le vieran los médicos por si tenía algo grabe, pero parecía ser que no, menos mal. Abrazándole con fuerza, el trillizo mediano dijo:

"¡Huey! Me tenías muy preocupado hermano"

Louie no tardó en unirse al abrazo diciendo:

"Lo mismo digo, no vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca más, no sé si mi corazón podría resistirlo"

Huey miró primero a Louie, y después centró su atención en Dewey, y hablando con voz cansada, le dijo:

"Te dije que era mejor que no saltaras"

Dewey podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, tan preocupado como había estado por su hermano y él aún era capaz de actuar como un Sassmaster. Dewey no pudo evitar reír ante la situación presente, su hermano mayor a veces podía ser un idiota total, pero seguía teniendo razón.

Dewey abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor. De reojo, vio que su tío-abuelo después de ver que su sobrino-nieto mayor estaba consciente, intentaba salvar todo el dinero que podía antes de que la prensa llegara y lo obligara a detenerse, haciendo que viera impotente como gente desconocida llegaba y se llevaba todas las monedas que había acumulado el tiburón.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, Scrooge suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho, lo que lo hizo mirar a su alrededor con preocupación hasta que divisó lo que buscaba, una moneda con un filamento de algún tipo a su alrededor, rápidamente la cogió, la… besó y se la colgó alrededor de su cuello.

De acuerdo… ahora que lo pensaba, mientras Huey estuvo inconsciente, habló de una moneda, en singular, ¿se refería tal vez a la moneda que Scrooge acababa de recoger? Parecía que la consideraba un tesoro muy valioso.

El trillizo mediano vio que Scrooge se acercó a ellos y mirando al chico vestido de rojo, le preguntó:

"¿Puedes levantarte muchacho?"

Huey miró al pato mayor y asintiendo lentamente respondió:

"Sí, creo que sí"

Scrooge también asintió y entre Dewey, Louie y él, ayudaron al trillizo mayor a ponerse de pie. Una vez levantados todos, el rico pato les dijo a los presentes:

"Bien, pues, volvamos a casa y allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad de lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí, ¿entendido?"

Los trillizos respondieron al mismo tiempo:

"Sí, tío Scrooge"

Las dos chicas por su parte dijeron:

"Sí, Sr. McDuck"

Y por último Launchpad dijo:

"No hay problema Sr. McDee"

Y luego añadió:

"Voy a poner en marcha la limusina"

Los demás también se dirigieron hacia la limusina, Huey andaba un poco inestable, por lo que Dewey permitió que su hermano se apoyara en él. Al llegar al vehículo, todos subieron excepto Lena que dijo que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era que se fuera a su casa.

Tras despedirse de la adolescente, y una vez que todos estaban dentro del vehículo, Launchpad arrancó dirección a la mansión. Durante todo el viaje, Dewey estuvo mirando al trillizo vestido de rojo, quien, ajeno al hecho de que estaba siendo observado, hablaba tranquilamente con su tío-abuelo y con Webby.

Dewey no pudo parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, parecía que Huey supiera que había algo mal antes de que todo sucediera, cuando dijo que le pareció que había algo raro en el tesoro que se llevaban a la caja fuerte, cuando advirtió a Dewey que era mejor que no saltara, algo que él ignoró completamente y por último que después se quedara inconsciente y no despertara hasta que el tiburón explotó, que, por cierto, ¿cómo pudo explotar?

El trillizo mediano no entendía nada, pero sí sabía una cosa, y era que su hermano mayor hacía cosas muy raras últimamente. Tal vez… tendría que vigilarle.

"¿Estás pensando en vigilar a Huey?" preguntó Louie de repente en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" respondió Dewey con voz nerviosa, aunque no demasiado fuerte para evitar que lo oyeran.

_Maldición_, detestaba que su voz traicionara sus intenciones. Suspirando, el trillizo vestido de verde le dijo entonces a su hermano mayor inmediato:

"Vamos Dew, sé que tú también te has dado cuenta, algo extraño está pasando con nuestro querido hermano Hubert, y seguro que quieres descubrir lo que es, ¿me equivoco?"

Dewey suspiró, de todos modos, ya había pensado en hablar con Louie al respecto, así que supuso que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Mirando al trillizo más joven le dijo:

"Tienes razón, Huey últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, y sueña a menudo"

Louie miró a Huey de reojo y después mirando nuevamente a Dewey le dijo:

"Si yo también me he dado cuenta, sueños relacionados con aventuras que aún no hemos tenido, es… curioso"

El trillizo vestido de azul asintió y añadió:

"Lo sé, es por eso que quiero descubrir lo que le sucede a nuestro hermano, ¿qué me dices?"

Louie sonrió y poniendo cara de determinación dijo:

"Cuenta conmigo"

Dewey también sonrió, ahora tenía un nuevo misterio entre manos, un misterio que investigarían los dos trillizos más jóvenes, descubrir qué le pasaba a su hermano mayor.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, para mi fue bastante divertido de escribir, espero que haya valido la pena. Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	14. Capítulo 14 ¿Por qué no puede saberlo?

**Capítulo 14. ¿Por qué no puede saberlo?**

A Louie no le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que había algo raro con su hermano Huey, y sabía que Dewey también se había dado cuenta de ello. Es por ese motivo que, cuando estaban en la limusina y el trillizo más joven se dio cuenta de que Dewey miraba a su hermano mayor con atención, enseguida supo que el chico vestido de azul rápidamente querría averiguar qué le pasaba al chico vestido de rojo y Louie no iba a quedarse fuera, él también quería resolver ese misterio. Fue por eso por lo que habló con Dewey, para hacerle saber a su hermano que él también participaría en esta investigación.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, su tío Scrooge les dijo que en ese momento que no entonces puesto que era muy tarde, pero que por la mañana quería hablar a solas con Huey en su despacho. Louie vio a su hermano mayor asentir con aprensión, pues los niños ya habían aprendido, de la manera difícil, que no era una buena idea contradecir a su tío-abuelo cuando pedía algo así.

Sin embargo, Louie sabía que Dewey estaba verdaderamente interesado en lo que fuera que Scrooge quería preguntarle o decirle a su hermano mayor, y si era sincero consigo mismo, a Louie también le gustaría saber qué pensaba decirle su tío-abuelo a Huey por la mañana. Pero, por mucho que quisieran, no podían ir al despacho y ponerse a escuchar la conversación de Scrooge con su hermano mayor, el pato adulto simplemente no les dejaría hacer eso.

En resumen, Louie sabía que tendrían que idear algún plan para poder… ser 'partícipes' de la conversación entre Scrooge y Huey.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que los chicos se levantaran, mientras Huey estaba en el baño (había entrado en último lugar gracias a la complicidad entre Dewey y Louie), los dos trillizos más jóvenes bajaron al hall para que su hermano mayor no los escuchara y comenzaron a hablar del plan de acción… que no tenían, con su impaciencia habitual, Dewey de repente dijo:

"Tenemos que escuchar lo que el tío Scrooge le dice a Huey"

Louie miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó:

"¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso Dewford?"

Dewey sonrió y señalando algo que estaba detrás del trillizo más joven, le respondió:

"Pues llegando allí por los conductos de ventilación"

Louie se volvió para ver una de las muchas rejillas que daban acceso al sistema de ventilación de la mansión. A decir verdad, desde que fueron con Webby la primera vez por allí, Louie no había sentido ningún interés en volver a meterse en ellos, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la ruta que tomó su amiga o… más bien, su hermana honoraria cuando los llevó por allí.

Sí, el patito vestido de verde sabía que, al menos por su parte, el sistema de ventilación no era una opción viable, y así se lo dijo a su hermano mayor expresando:

"Sí claro, no sé tú, pero yo no conozco los conductos lo suficientemente bien como para llegar allí"

Louie vio a Dewey sonreír ampliamente, y cruzándose de brazos, el trillizo mediano contestó:

"Es por eso que creo que deberíamos pedírselo a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo"

Los ojos de Louie se abrieron con sorpresa, él sabía muy bien a quién se refería su hermano, pero aun así necesitaba una confirmación, solo para asegurarse que Dewey no hubiese perdido las pocas neuronas que parecían quedarle…

_Si es que alguna vez ha tenido neuronas…_ Negando rápidamente con la cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento, el patito vestido con sudadera comenzó a decir:

"Espera, te refieres a…"

No llegó a terminar la frase, porqué su hermano asintiendo enérgicamente dijo:

"Exactamente"

Louie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza otra vez, ¿en serio Dewey quería involucrar a Webby en todo esto? Aunque el trillizo más joven debía admitir que su amiga era una gran investigadora (solo hacía falta mirar el enorme diagrama que la joven tenía en su cuarto sobre Scrooge, su vida, familia, amigos, enemigos…)

…

Tal vez, _y solo tal vez_, pedirle a la joven que les ayudara no fuera del todo una mala idea.

De repente, una nueva voz se incorporó a la conversación:

"¿De qué habláis chicos?"

Louie abrió los ojos de golpe y Dewey se giró sorprendido para enfrentar a la chica que parecía haberse materializado de la nada.

"¡Webby!" exclamaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

La chica sonrió con picardía, y señalándose con el pulgar, exclamó alegremente:

"Esa soy yo, y bien, ¿de qué hablabais?"

Louie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cuánto había escuchado? ¿Era Webby vagamente consciente de lo que planeaban hacer los dos hermanos?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el trillizo más joven sintió que no le salían las palabras, era como si su cerebro se hubiese declarado en huelga y quisiera impedir que el joven se expresara de forma clara y concisa como siempre lo había hecho. Así pues, con un ligero tartamudeo, el patito comenzó a decir:

"Bueno… es que…"

Dewey pareció darse cuenta de la dificultad de Louie para explicarse, porqué de repente, el patito vestido de verde sintió como su hermano mayor apoyaba una mano en su hombro antes de decir:

"Lo que mi querido hermano pequeño, tan… elocuentemente quiere decir, es que nos encantaría que nos ayudaras a llegar al despacho de Scrooge para saber lo que nuestro tío-abuelo le quiere decir a Huey"

Webby dejó de sonreír al instante, y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a los dos trillizos, llegando a estar a escasos centímetros de sus caras, y entonces con voz seria les preguntó:

"¿Pretendéis escuchar una conversación privada?"

Con los ojos abiertos con temor, los dos hermanos de quedaron mirando a la joven y entonces Dewey comenzó a decir:

"Uhg…"

Louie vio que su amiga abruptamente se separaba de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con voz emocionada, decía:

"¡Contad conmigo!"

Louie soltó un suspiro, completamente aliviado, pues por un momento había pensado que la joven con lazo en el pelo les iba a intentar quitar esa idea de la cabeza, o peor aún, los iba a delatar, pero no, más bien todo lo contrario, parecía muy emocionada por ayudarles, tal vez incluso más que Dewey y él mismo, aunque eso no era raro en Webby.

A los pocos minutos, los dos hermanos se estaban moviendo por los conductos de ventilación, dirigidos por Webby, quien se movía por ellos con total y absoluta confianza, demostrando así, cuán grande era su conocimiento de esos 'pasajes secretos' (al menos debían serlo a los ojos de los adultos).

Cuando llegaron a la zona en la que estaba el despacho de su tío-abuelo, la chica con lazo en el pelo les indicó a los dos hermanos que guardaran silencio. Los dos trillizos más jóvenes asintieron y sigilosamente los tres patitos se movieron hasta la rejilla que quedaba justo encima del escritorio de su tío-abuelo.

Mirando hacia abajo, vieron al pato con sombrero de copa sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa. Huey por otra parte, estaba sentado en una silla frente a su tío-abuelo. Los niños no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba el trillizo mayor en el despacho, pero no podía haber sido demasiado tiempo, por lo que esperaban que no se hubiesen perdido mucho de la conversación que Huey y Scrooge hubiesen mantenido hasta ese momento, en realidad, lo único que Louie esperaba, era no haberse perdido nada importante. Miraron en silencio, esperando a que uno de los dos a quienes observaban, hablara, y el primero en hacerlo fue su tío-abuelo, que dijo:

"Así que, ¿después de que os colarais en mi caja fuerte sin permiso, el primero a quien se le comió ese tiburón, fue Dewey?"

Con voz débil, el patito vestido de rojo respondió:

"Sí"

Entonces Scrooge siguió preguntando:

"¿Y después a Louie y a ti?"

Esta vez con voz más nerviosa que antes, el trillizo mayor respondió:

"S-sí"

Louie sintió lástima por su hermano, casi parecía que su tío-abuelo lo estaba sermoneando, igual que hacía el tío Donald. Hubo numerosas ocasiones en las que su tío sólo reprendió a Huey, a veces sin que él hubiese hecho nada, solo porqué él era el hermano mayor. Tal vez Huey sentía que su tío-abuelo estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese momento.

Afortunadamente, su tío-abuelo pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues de pronto dijo:

"Huey, tranquilo, no estoy enfadado… bueno tal vez un poco molesto, pero no estás aquí para recibir un sermón"

Louie vio como su hermano levantaba la cabeza rápidamente y con voz… incrédula, preguntaba:

"¿No?"

Scrooge negó con la cabeza, y con una medio sonrisa respondió:

"No Huey, si fuero por eso, Dewey y Louie también estarían aquí"

De acuerdo, al menos era algo bueno saber que si tenían que ser reprendidos, serían reprendidos al mismo tiempo… aunque Louie esperaba que no llegara nunca ese día. Notablemente más tranquilo que antes, Huey volvió a hablar diciendo:

"Eso tiene sentido… pero entonces… ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

El trillizo más joven contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta de su tío abuelo, quien a continuación, explicó:

"Estás aquí porqué hay un par de preguntas que me gustaría hacerte"

Inconscientemente, Louie se acercó más a la rejilla, lo que produjo que chocara con la cabeza de su hermano, ambos soltaron un ligero gemido de dolor antes de que Webby les cubriera el pico para silenciarlos. Afortunadamente, la rapidez de reacción de la joven evitó que Scrooge y Huey advirtieran su presencia.

Completamente ajeno a que estaban siendo observados, el trillizo mayor preguntó entonces:

"¿Qué quieres preguntarme tío Scrooge?"

Scrooge cerró los ojos momentáneamente y cuando los abrió de nuevo, dijo:

"Por lo que me han dicho tus hermanos, cuando ese tiburón os comió a Louie y a ti, tú al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente"

Huey desvió la mirada y, con voz que parecía avergonzada, respondió:

"Sí… eso es lo que me dijeron Dewey y Louie"

Louie estaba intrigado, ¿adónde quería llegar su tío-abuelo? De repente, el pato adulto prosiguió diciendo:

"Mi pregunta es ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?".

_¿En serio?_ ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Saber lo que recordaba? Sí precisamente ¡quedó inconsciente! ¿Cómo iba a recordar algo? No, tenía que haber algo más, si solo quisiera saber qué recordaba Huey, no se lo habría llevado para hablar con él en privado ¿verdad? Los pensamientos de Louie se vieron interrumpidos cuando su hermano mayor de repente dijo:

"Yo… no sé… cómo explicarlo…"

Scrooge dijo entonces con voz paciente:

"Tranquilo muchacho, simplemente inténtalo"

Louie vio cómo su hermano mayor tomaba una respiración profunda y luego comenzó a hablar diciendo:

"Está bien… recuerdo… recuerdo que el tiburón nos comió a Louie y a mí… y entonces yo… no lo sé, supongo que sí que me golpeé la cabeza y debí quedar inconsciente, puede que todo lo que viera desde ese momento no fuera más que un sueño"

Aunque fue muy sutil, Louie se dio cuenta de que su tío-abuelo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si no creyera que lo que le sucedió a Huey pudiera ser considerado como un sueño. Aun así, lo que dijo a continuación el rico pato, contradijo su gesto, lo que hizo que Louie sospechara que Scrooge sabía más de lo que decía en realidad:

"Es lo más probable muchacho, de todos modos, ¿quieres… contarme ese sueño?"

El niño vestido de rojo, suspiró temblorosamente y luego dijo con voz débil:

"Lo intentaré… abrí los ojos me encontré en la completa oscuridad como si estuviese flotando en medio de la nada, y lo único que podía sentir era lo que sentía ese tiburón, era como si ambos estuviésemos conectados… de algún modo"

Los ojos de Louie se abrieron con sorpresa, y no le hizo falta mirar a su hermano y a Webby para saber que a ellos les pasaba lo mismo. Si lo que acababa de decir Huey era cierto, entonces eso explicaría las cosas tan raras que hizo el trillizo mayor mientras estuvo inconsciente. Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo era posible que Huey y ese tiburón estuvieran conectados? ¿Cuál era la posible explicación detrás de todo eso? Al parecer los niños no eran los únicos que se planteaban esa cuestión, pues de repente se escuchó nuevamente la voz se Scrooge que preguntaba:

"¿Conectados?"

Mirando nuevamente a Huey, los dos trillizos más jóvenes y Webby vieron que el niño asintió y con voz… insegura, respondía:

"Sí… no paraba de escuchar su voz, la cual repetía sin cesar que tenía que encontrar el tesoro más valioso"

Mirando nuevamente a su tío-abuelo, el trillizo vestido de verde nuevamente le vio entrecerrar los ojos, como si sospechara algo, su mano se movió hacia su pecho, donde Louie sabía que el rico pato llevaba su primera moneda, _su tesoro más valioso_… y luego con voz intrigada, el rico pato preguntó:

"Y… ¿sabes a qué tesoro se refería?"

Aunque no podían verle, supusieron que Huey miró a su tío-abuelo, a juzgar por cómo se suavizaron las facciones del rico pato, entonces, el patito con gorra, respondió:

"Al principio no… pero… de repente, vi… una moneda que brillaba intensamente, y Tiffany-"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron de repente y con voz confundida, preguntó:

"¿Tiffany?"

Huey suspiró e inmediatamente respondió:

"Es como se llamaba el tiburón, y ni siquiera sé cómo puedo saber eso, en fin, al ver esa moneda, Tiffany dijo que al fin lo había encontrado"

Una vez más, Louie vio como la mano de Scrooge se movió hacia su pecho, ahora que se había confirmado que lo que ese tiburón buscaba era su moneda, pero el rico pato aun no parecía querer revelar esa información al trillizo mayor, porqué en lugar de hacer algún comentario, lo único que hizo fue preguntar:

"¿El tesoro que buscaba era una moneda en concreto?"

Huey asintió y con voz ligeramente nerviosa respondió:

"Sí, al parecer sí, esa moneda apareció de repente, y al hacerlo, Tiffany se enfocó por completo en conseguirla, cosa que creo que hizo porqué después…"

El interés de Louie se incrementó ante la frase inacabada de Huey, y al parecer lo mismo le sucedía a Scrooge pues el pato con sombrero de copa preguntó a continuación:

"¿Qué pasó después?"

Huey comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y entonces contestó:

"Después no paraba de repetir que debía llevarle la moneda a _ella_"

El trillizo más joven no podía asegurarlo, pero por su expresión casi parecía que Scrooge sabía de quién estaba hablando su hermano mayor. Aun así, el pato adulto hizo un gran trabajo ocultando ese hecho. Fingiendo curiosidad, Scrooge preguntó:

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?"

Huey se encogió visiblemente, y respondió a continuación:

"No lo sé, no mencionó nunca su nombre"

Scrooge suspiró, casi parecía que esperaba que el trillizo mayor le diera un nombre, pero al no conseguirlo, decidió decir en su lugar:

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo otra pregunta, cuando el tiburón me comió a mí y me encontré con toda la situación, de repente, soltaste un grito de dolor que nos asustó a todos, ¿puedes hablarme de ello?"

Louie pudo escuchar que su hermano soltaba un suspiro tembloroso, realmente parecía que no quería hablar de eso, pero a pesar de ello, el chico con gorra tomó una respiración profunda y nerviosamente respondió:

"Yo… mientras estaba en ese… sueño, de vez en cuando notaba… pinchazos, como agujas que se clavaban en varias partes de mi cuerpo, pero de repente, noté como si me golpearan la espalda con fuerza, y… me dolió, mucho, de echo creo que cuando me desperté, aún me dolía"

Vaya, Louie recordaba perfectamente ese hecho, porque cuando Huey gritó, también lo hizo el tiburón, lo que llevó al trillizo más joven a pensar que todo lo que hizo el tiburón anoche, fue algo parecido a lo que estaba contando su hermano, lo que reforzaba la teoría de que lo de Huey hubiese sido más que un sueño. Sí, tenía que ser más que un sueño, y con un vistazo a Dewey, el joven supo que su hermano opinaba igual que él.

La repentina voz de Scrooge llamó la atención de los patitos nuevamente, quienes, al mirar hacia abajo, vieron que su tío-abuelo tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, con las manos juntas y su cabeza apoyada sobre estas, mientras decía:

"No entiendo mucho de eso, pero puede que el dolor que comentabas que sentiste incluso después de despertar, fuera algún tipo de dolor fantasma. No quiero que te asustes muchacho, lo más probable es que, como dijiste al principio, todo esto no haya sido más que un sueño, una consecuencia del golpe que te diste"

Desde donde estaban los chicos, vieron que la cabeza de Huey se alzaba de golpe cuando el chico con gorra preguntó:

"¿Estás seguro tío Scrooge?"

Scrooge sonrió, aunque Louie se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esa sonrisa era fingida. Definitivamente, su tío-abuelo sabía más de lo que dejaba ver en realidad. A continuación, el rico pato le dijo a su sobrino nieto mayor:

"Por supuesto muchacho, cuando soñamos, tendemos a mezclar todo tipo de cosas, ¿cómo puede por ejemplo un tiburón llamarse Tiffany? Es un nombre ridículo para un animal como ese"

Aunque no podía verlo, Louie supuso que su hermano mayor también había esbozado una sonrisa antes de responder:

"Tienes razón tío Scrooge"

Probablemente, había dicho eso en un intento de convencerse de que su tío-abuelo tenía razón, pero el trillizo más joven sospechaba, por el tono de voz de Huey, que el chico vestido de rojo no estaba del todo convencido de eso, años de experiencia le habían enseñado a distinguir los pensamientos de Huey con solo escuchar su tono de voz. Tampoco era muy difícil, ya que el trillizo mayor era muy fácil de leer, era como un libro abierto.

Lo siguiente que los patitos del conducto de ventilación vieron, fue que Scrooge se levantó de su silla y acercándose a su sobrino-nieto le puso una mano en el hombro diciendo:

"Por supuesto que la tengo Huey, ahora vamos, ya puedes irte a jugar o a hacer lo que quieras"

Huey se levantó de su silla y con una sonrisa en su pico respondió:

"Sí tío Scrooge"

Dicho esto, el chico con gorra roja salió del estudio. Nada más salir, Scrooge de inmediato se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, y Louie le vio sacar la moneda de debajo de su ropa y mirarla atentamente. Daba toda la impresión de que ciertamente el pato mayor había creído todo lo que Huey le había explicado como si eso fuese lo que en realidad había sucedido. Pero a su hermano le hizo creer que no era nada. ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Qué les estaba ocultando? Completamente indignado por ese hecho, el trillizo más joven miró a los otros dos patitos y procurando no alzar mucho la voz, les dijo:

"Todo lo que ha explicado Huey no fue un sueño"

Dewey miró a su hermano y asintiendo añadió:

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lou, todo lo que nuestro hermano ha contado… incluso lo del dolor en su espalda, Huey gritó al mismo tiempo que el tiburón, no puede ser una coincidencia"

En ese momento Webby se incorporó a la conversación diciendo:

"Eso probablemente fue culpa mía"

Esas palabras hicieron que los dos hermanos la miraran sorprendidos, por lo que la joven suspiró y les explicó:

"Cuando el tiburón se comió al Sr. McDuck, yo salté sobre la espalda del tiburón y lo golpeé con un mazo, eso lo hizo aullar de dolor, aunque debo decir que antes de hacer eso, hubo varios barcos de pesca que se acercaron lanzando sus arpones para coger algo de dinero"

Ante esa explicación, Louie se llevó la mano a la barbilla y hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás, dijo:

"Eso… explicaría los pinchazos que también comentó Huey, cuesta de creer, pero realmente debían estar conectados el tiburón y él-"

El patito vestido de verde se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando de repente la cabeza fantasmal de Duckworth apareció de la nada y hablando con voz calmada, les dijo:

"Señoritos Dewey y Louie y señorita Webby, creo que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones… ajenas"

La aparición repentina del mayordomo hizo que los tres patitos gritaran sorprendidos:

"AAAAAH"

Y naturalmente, ese grito llamó la atención de Scrooge, quien mirando hacia la rejilla encima de él, alcanzó a ver las figuras de sus sobrino-nietos y de Webby, eso le hizo levantarse al mismo tiempo que decía:

"¿Pero qué-? Oh ¡curse me Kilts! Muchachos ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

Sabiendo que era inútil seguir escondiéndose, los niños retiraron la rejilla y saltaron al interior del despacho. Tras aterrizar, Dewey fue el primero en hablar, y lo hizo señalando con su dedo índice a Scrooge al mismo tiempo que decía:

"¿Que qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué le has mentido a Huey?"

Los ojos del pato más rico se abrieron como platos y con voz sorprendida preguntó:

"¿Cómo?"

Louie dio un paso al frente y cruzándose de brazos le dijo a su tío-abuelo:

"Sabemos que le has mentido, todo lo que Huey contó fue más que un sueño, y tú lo sabes, ese tesoro que buscaba el tiburón era tu primera moneda, la cual no encontró hasta que no fuiste a la caja fuerte"

Entonces, Webby, de un modo mucho más tranquilo que el de los trillizos, agregó también su parte aduciendo:

"Y los pinchazos que Huey sentía, eran de cuando los pescadores se acercaron para llevarse parte de su fortuna Sr. McDuck, usted también vio cómo lo hacían, además… ese dolor en la espalda que Huey mencionó fue culpa mía, después de que el tiburón se lo comiera yo salté sobre la espalda del tiburón y golpeé su aleta dorsal con un mazo, y entonces el tiburón rugió de dolor"

Mirando a Webby, el trillizo mediano asintió y dijo:

"Sí lo escuchamos desde dentro, y Huey gritó al mismo tiempo que esa enorme bestia"

Louie sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, miró a su tío-abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces con ira apenas contenida, preguntó:

"Tío Scrooge, ¿qué nos ocultas?"

El rico pato miró a cada uno de los niños allí presentes y adoptando una postura de derrota, lo único que dijo fue:

"Yo… tengo que hablar con Donald"

Eso extrañó a Louie, ¿por qué motivo Scrooge tenía que hablar con su tío Donald? ¿Qué tenía él que ver en todo ese asunto? Cuanto más descubrían, menos sentido tenía todo.

"¿Qué tiene el tío Donald que ver en todo esto?" preguntó el niño finalmente. Scrooge lo miró con tristeza y luego simplemente respondió:

"Mucho, muchacho, mucho"

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Dewey, Webby y él habían hablado con Scrooge. La verdad, Louie no sabía si considerar que justo en ese instante su tío Donald apareciese en la sala fue una bendición o un golpe de buena suerte o cosa del destino… lo único que sabía, era que gracias a que Donald llegó en ese preciso instante, y después de mucha insistencia por parte de los demás presentes, los niños descubrieron que Huey había nacido con magia.

Al principio, Dewey y él, obviamente, eran reticentes a creer eso, ¿cómo podía ser que su hermano tuviera magia y no lo hubiesen descubierto hasta entonces? Además, si Huey tenía magia, ¿quería eso decir que Dewey y él también tenían magia?

Sabiendo que les sería difícil de aceptar ese nuevo descubrimiento, Donald les contó a sus sobrinos y a Webby la historia de cómo fueron atacados por un poderoso hechicero llamado Poe y de cómo Huey los salvó esa noche. Cuando Donald finalizó el relato, los dos trillizos más jóvenes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Webby parecía estar muy, muy, _MUY_ emocionada ante ese relato y todo lo que significaba.

Louie aún recordaba que, tras asimilar la historia y el hecho, al parecer irrefutable, de que su hermano tenía magia, el chico se había encarado a su tío y le había preguntado:

_"Tío Donald ¿no sería mejor que le contaras esto a Huey?"_

Dewey parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Porque añadió:

_"Estoy con Louie, Huey merece saberlo"_

Pero ambos patitos se sorprendieron por la respuesta inmediata de su tío:

_"¡NO!"_

La siguiente en hablar fue Webby, que lo hizo preguntando:

_"¿Por qué no Sr. Duck?"_

Donald la miró con tristeza, y después a sus sobrinos y les dijo:

_"Yo… sé que, si le cuento la verdad a Huey, él se preocupará, vivirá con miedo pensando que en cualquier momento podrían atacarle, o peor aún, podrían atacarnos a uno de nosotros con el fin de hacerle sufrir a él, y no quiero que vuestro hermano viva con ese miedo, quiero que viva feliz"_

Louie no podía negar que las razones que había dado su tío eran legítimas, pero no convencieron del todo al chico, no, Louie sabía que su hermano mayor no era estúpido, sabía que algo no iba bien, y mantenerlo en la oscuridad no le haría ningún bien. A decir verdad, el trillizo más joven ya habría corrido a contárselo todo al chico vestido de rojo, pero su tío les hizo prometer solemnemente que no le contarían nada a Huey, y por la actitud tan seria de Donald, ninguno de los niños pudo negarse.

De este modo, tanto Dewey como Webby como él, sabían la verdad, pero no podían contárselo a Huey, eso era… frustrante, por decir lo menos. Afortunadamente, los últimos días habían sido bastante tranquilos, sin aventuras, sin acciones que involucraran artefactos mágicos, lo único remarcable que había sucedido, fue que su tío-abuelo se reencontró con quien parecía ser una antigua novia y ambos se fueron a una aventura los dos solos. Louie no podía negar que le encantó tener la posibilidad de burlarse de Scrooge ante sus narices, sobre todo le encantó porqué tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos que le respaldaron y bromearon con él.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Louie no podía quitarse de encima la molesta sensación que le decía que Huey merecía conocer la verdad acerca de sus… 'habilidades' pero después recordaba las palabras de su tío, que, si Huey supiera la verdad, viviría con miedo, y Louie sabía demasiado bien que eso era cierto, su hermano mayor tendía a preocuparse demasiado por todo, especialmente si eso incluía directamente la seguridad de su familia.

En realidad, después de que su tío les contara la verdad, Louie ahora podía entender por qué el tío Donald siempre había sido tan sobreprotector con ellos. Quería evitar que ese tal Poe, fuera quien fuese, les hiciera daño. Ser conocedor de esa verdad, hizo que la admiración de Louie por su tío Donald alcanzara una nueva cima, si es que eso era posible.

Louie suspiró, no le parecía justo esconderle un secreto tan grande como el de nacer con magia (lo cual le convertía en el objetivo principal de un poderoso brujo) a su hermano, pero tampoco quería que Huey creyera que existía un peligro potencial que se cernía sobre todos ellos por su culpa, eso seguro que acabaría con la cordura del trillizo mayor, ósea que sí, Louie se sentía atrapado entre mantener la promesa que le hicieron a su tío o ser honesto con Huey. ¿qué era lo correcto realmente?

Cerrando los ojos después de haber acabado de ponerse su mejor traje, Louie finalmente tomó la decisión de guardar silencio por el momento, pero si se encontraban en alguna situación… que desencadenara algún tipo de reacción en su hermano que le hiciera darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con él, entonces, le contaría la verdad, a pesar de que eso implicara romper la promesa que había hecho.

El trillizo vestido de verde tenía algo muy claro, no quería que su hermano mayor sufriera creyendo que algo estaba mal en él, sin saber el verdadero motivo de los extraños sucesos que le rodeaban.

Pero eso sucedería otro día. Ahora mismo, aprovechando esa genial invención del día del hijo único que había tenido Dewey, muy a disgusto de Huey, el hermano más joven estaba decidido a entablar amistad con otro niño rico, Doofus Drake, quien, a pesar de las objeciones de sus hermanos mayores, Louie estaba seguro de que sería una nueva e interesante amistad, y, además, un gran avance en su inserción en la alta sociedad de Duckburg ¿cómo podía ser que hacerse amigo de Doofus fuese una mala idea?

* * *

¡Terrible! Ir a la casa de Doofus había sido una idea horrible, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ir allí en primer lugar? Estar sentado en un pedestal como si fuera un objeto más de la casa, no era lo que Louie había planeado para esa tarde, ¿por qué aceptó esa estúpida pulsera? Aunque claro, tampoco esperaba que la pulsera de la amistad que le regaló Doofus fuera un dispositivo que le impidiera salir de ese lugar. Lo mismo que tampoco esperó que su supuesto nuevo amigo le olfateara las plumas de la cabeza cuando él no le estaba mirando, lo cual era… extravagante por decirlo suavemente; ni que se volviera loco cuando Louie fue a destrozar el cuadro de su abuela, quien tras ese casi incidente descubrió que fue quien le dejó a Doofus en herencia toda la fortuna que poseía.

Pero de lejos, lo que más sorprendió a Louie fue que los criados de ese niño fueran en realidad sus padres quienes en lugar de ayudarle a escapar, lo que hicieron fue traicionarle diciéndole a Doofus que planeaban escaparse. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

La verdad, en esos momentos el trillizo más joven estaba aterrado, Doofus había mencionado que él necesitaba una lección de amistad, y se estaba acercando amenazadoramente a él con un paraguas y unas nueces. Louie no quería siquiera imaginar para qué era eso. Estando cada vez más cerca, de repente un ruido se escuchó, lo que hizo que los presentes desviaran su atención hacia el origen del ruido, donde al instante, un árbol rompió parte del techo y de la pared y de ese árbol cayeron dos Beagle Boys vestidos como Woodchuck Juniors y… ¿Huey? Louie vio otro Beagle Boy atado al árbol, pero estaba más contento de ver a su hermano mayor que de preocuparse porqué uno de esos perros bandidos estaba atado a la rama de ese árbol recién estrellado contra la casa.

Cuando Huey alzó la vista y lo vio, inmediatamente sonrió y lo llamó:

"¡Louie!"

El chico vestido de verde se sintió en ese momento muy feliz y seguro, saber que su hermano mayor estaba allí con él, prácticamente le garantizaba que estaría a salvo de todo peligro, que Huey no permitiría que le pasara nada. De hecho, estaba tan feliz que mientras su hermano le abrazaba exclamó:

"¡Salvado!"

Pero el momento fue de corta duración para ambos, pues de repente, los dos hermanos notaron que estaban siendo abrazados por los Beagle Boys y Doofus también, eso hizo que el más joven entrara en pánico. Al parecer no estaba tan a salvo como creía. _¡esa situación ya no podía ser peor!_

Justo después de tener ese pensamiento, un robot, sobre el cual estaba montado Dewey, apareció rompiendo una ventana y al verlos a Huey y a él, voló directamente hacia ellos, haciendo que los Beagle Boys rompieran el abrazo y ellos pudieran salir corriendo. Bueno, al menos eso sirvió para que los tres hermanos se reunieran de nuevo. Entonces, trabajando los tres en equipo, lograron derrotar a todos los villanos y robots allí reunidos, lo cual le demostró a Louie, que tal y como pensaba Huey, ser trillizos era algo genial, aunque seguramente, jamás admitiría haber pensado algo así y mucho menos, lo diría en voz alta.

A ver, siendo justos, Louie ya pensaba que ser trillizos era algo genial, solo que a veces… necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara. Mientras volvían hacia la mansión, Huey iba montado sobre el robot en el que apareció Dewey. Al parecer su hermano mayor logró reprogramarlo, tampoco era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que Huey era un cerebrito. Dewey iba hablando con Webby, quien apareció cuando los trillizos ya habían terminado con… la batalla, y aunque ambos patitos hablaban bastante bajo, Louie logró escuchar algo acerca de un programa que Dewey había estado haciendo, bah una de esas Dew-cosas.

Por su parte, al trillizo más joven le vino nuevamente a la mente todo el tema relacionado con la magia de Huey. A juzgar por el hecho de que ni él ni Dewey parecían haber mostrado signos de poder hacer magia, Louie estaba bastante convencido de que realmente Huey era el único de ellos con magia. Pero si algo había aprendido en ese día, era que a pesar de que tuvieran diferencias entre ellos, los tres eran hermanos, y su vínculo como hermanos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Mirando nuevamente a su hermano mayor, Louie se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba mirando, y al ver que se centraba en él, le preguntó con una sonrisa:

"¿Quieres subir?"

Los ojos de Louie se abrieron como platos, y con voz incrédula preguntó:

"¿Puedo?"

Huey sonrió aún más y asintiendo, respondió:

"Claro, hay sitio para otra persona"

Louie también sonrió y acercándose a su hermano, le dijo:

"Entonces, no puedo negarme"

Y con eso, el trillizo mayor ayudó a su hermanito a subir al robot. Tras instalarse, los dos hermanos escucharon a Dewey acercarse de repente al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

"Eh y ¿Por qué no podemos subir Webby y yo también?"

Huey se volvió hacia el trillizo mediano y le respondió:

"Porqué no hay sitio para tanta gente, además, se os veía muy a gusto hablando los dos"

Dewey se cruzó de brazos y dijo en tono de queja:

"No es justo"

Huey a su vez, sonrió con picardía y respondió diciendo:

"Tampoco lo fue que modificaras mi agenda Dewford, considéralo un pequeño castigo por tus actos"

Louie no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. En resumen, Huey podía tener magia, pero él seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo su hermano, y nada cambiaría ese hecho, NUNCA.

* * *

**En lo que llevamos de Ducktales, aún no hemos visto nada que Dewey y Louie hagan juntos, así que decidí escribirlo yo misma (incluyendo a Webby en su plan), la verdad fue bastante divertido de escribie ;P. **  
**Espero que os haya gustado, realmente espero ver alguna dinámica como esta en la serie, estos dos patitos necesitan tener su momento juntos también. **  
**En fin, si os ha gustado el capítulo, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario**


	15. Capítulo 15 ¿Cómo llegar a ser miembro o

**Capítulo 15.- ¿Cómo llegar a ser miembro oficial del clan McDuck?**

Webby ya no podía contenerse de la emoción que sentía, ¡Uno de los trillizos tenía magia! ¡uno de sus amigos tenía poderes! ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso?

La chica con lazo en el pelo estaba muy emocionada, de los misterios relacionados con la familia Duck que la joven había accedido a investigar, ahora ya habían resuelto uno de ellos. Pero todavía faltaba resolver el misterio de Della Duck, misterio que la joven estaba investigando con Dewey. Sinceramente, a Webby le gustaría incluir a Huey y Louie en esa investigación, pero Dewey le había hecho prometer que no les diría nada a ellos. En su modesta opinión, eso era injusto, los otros dos trillizos merecían saber y formar parte en esa investigación. ¿Por qué no podía Dewey ver eso?

Pero al menos el misterio que envolvía al mayor de los trillizos ya había sido resuelto, y menuda resolución, el chico de gorra roja tenía magia, así que, tal vez… tal vez podía pedirle al patito vestido de rojo que le enseñara a hacer magia… no, no podía pedírselo, ya que Huey no sabía que tenía magia, por lo que no había forma de que el trillizo mayor pudiera enseñarle magia.

Pero, aun así, era algo maravilloso, y si no podía conseguir que Huey le enseñara magia, tal vez podía hacer lo contrario, enseñarle ella magia a él, o por lo menos mostrarle el libro que logró colar en la mansión sin que lo supiera el Sr. McDuck, eso seguro que no le haría ningún daño al patito, y ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor le ayudaba a prepararse para situaciones futuras en las que necesitara hacer uso de su magia. Siempre sería mucho más fácil para el patito si había aprendido algunos hechizos y podía realizarlos con éxito. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Pero ¿cómo podía enseñarle eso a su amigo sin hacer que el Sr. McDuck o Sr. Duck se enfadaran con ella? Pues ninguno de los dos adultos parecía querer que Huey tuviera relación con cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer remotamente mágica, asegurándose así que el niño no descubriera nunca que la tenía en primer lugar. Esa era una actitud comprensible si no querían que los poderes innatos de Huey se fueran incrementando, acrecentando con eso el riesgo de que Poe, quien Webby ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que era el hermano de Magica, apareciera de repente queriendo vengarse de su amigo. Pero Webby era muy consciente de que lo que sus tíos querían, era que el chico nunca llegara a descubrir el don con el que había nacido.

Webby suspiró necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso, comentar sus impresiones acerca de este sorprendente descubrimiento, pero ¿Con quién podía hablar de eso? ¿Quién iba a escucharla? Entonces se le ocurrió, había una persona, ajena a la familia, con quién podía hablar con total y absoluta confianza, alguien con quien además... ¡Había quedado para ir al parque en menos de diez minutos!

¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Tenía que irse ya o llegaría tarde! Recogiendo sus cosas, la nieta del ama de llaves se apresuró a salir de la mansión, tenía que darse prisa si no quería que ella se enfadara. Corriendo tan rápido como pudo, Webby llegó al parque justo a la hora, en serio, llegó al minuto exacto en el que dijo de encontrarse allí con Lena. Mirando a su alrededor, la joven con lacito en el pelo no tardó en ver a su amiga, apoyada contra una verja y mirando su móvil. Su mascota Pokey no estaba a la vista, aunque eso no sorprendió a Webby. Probablemente, el cuervo estaba de nuevo en el jardín del Sr. McDuck, dada la afición que tenía por ir a ese lugar.

Webby sonrió y acercándose a ella prácticamente gritó de entusiasmo:

"¡Hola Lena!"

Lena saltó y su móvil casi cayó al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Cuando la joven se recuperó, sonrió ligeramente mientras decía:

"Uf, caramba Webby, me has asustado"

Webby se frotó la nuca con vergüenza y respondió:

"Lo siento"

Lena se cruzó de brazos y sonriendo aún más, dijo entonces:

"No, no te preocupes, me encanta tu entusiasmo"

La joven con lacito en el pelo abrió los ojos con emoción al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:

"¿De verdad?"

Ladeando la cabeza, la adolescente respondió:

"¿Te he mentido alguna vez?"

Webby se llenó de júbilo y lanzándose hacia Lena para abrazarla le dijo con voz entusiasmada:

"Oh, realmente eres mi mejor amiga"

Lena se puso rígida momentáneamente y luego con voz torpe respondió:

"Uh… ya te dije que no me van mucho los abrazos"

Webby se apartó de inmediato de su amiga y nuevamente sintiéndose avergonzada, le dijo:

"¿Qué? Oh, sí ya, es verdad, bueno… ¿sabes lo que descubrí hace pocos días?"

Lena pareció interesarse inmediatamente y con voz ligeramente emocionada dijo:

"Vaya, me tienes en ascuas Rosita, suéltalo de una vez"

Webby sintió que prácticamente saltaba de la emoción mientras respondía:

"Descubrí que…"

Pero la voz de la joven de repente se fue apagando, ¿realmente podía contárselo a Lena? Webby había llegado con la clara intención de contárselo pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había prometido guardar el secreto… si se lo contaba a Lena, estaría rompiendo esa promesa… pero ya le había dado el caramelo a Lena también ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Una mentira? Pero mentir no estaba bien…

"Vamos Webby, ¿qué es?" preguntó Lena aún más intrigada que antes.

La joven con lacito en el pelo miró a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos. Ahora dudaba seriamente que hubiese sido una buena idea comenzar a decirle eso a Lena. ¿qué podía hacer para evitar contárselo sin que ella se enojara? Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Webby optó por decir la verdad:

"Es que… quiero contártelo de verdad, nada más empezar a hablar, he recordado que el Sr. McDuck y el Sr. Duck nos hicieron prometer que no se lo contáramos a nadie"

Lena arqueó una ceja, no parecía enfadada, aunque su voz sí que reflejó cierta molestia cuando la joven protestó diciendo:

"¿Quieres decir que yo soy nadie? Te recuerdo que somos las hijas adoptivas de Ma' Beagle, somos más que amigas, somos… casi como hermanas, y ¿tú le ocultarías algo a tu hermana?"

Webby bajó la vista avergonzada, por supuesto que no quería ocultarle nada a su amiga, er… _hermana_, pero también había hecho una promesa, y… no podía incumplirla, porqué, si lo hacía, ¿qué clase de persona sería?

Sin levantar la mirada, la joven con lacito en el pelo, dijo:

"Yo… no me gusta tener secretos con la gente, pero lo he prometido"

Lena se cruzó de brazos y mirando a la otra chica, le dijo con cierta ironía en su voz:

"Ya, pero ahora me has dejado con la intriga, y eso no se hace"

Webby se lo pensó unos instantes más, y finalmente respondió:

"Tienes razón bueno… te lo cuento… parcialmente si prometes no decírselo a nadie"

La adolescente con jersey a rayas esbozó una sonrisa y hablando confiadamente dijo a continuación:

"Tranquila Rosita, sé guardar un secreto, créeme, pero ¿qué quieres decir con lo de parcialmente?"

Webby se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, tal vez, contándole que uno de los trillizos tenía magia, pero sin revelar cuál de ellos era, sería suficiente para contentar a su amiga y no romper su promesa, pues, al fin y al cabo, lo que prometió fue que no le diría a nadie que Huey tenía magia, y así lo expresó diciéndole a la adolescente:

"Es que, hay una parte de lo que te voy a contar, que creo que es mejor que se quede siendo un secreto"

Lena ladeó la cabeza y preguntó entonces:

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Webby exhaló un suspiro y con voz triste respondió:

"Porqué prometí no contarlo, y si lo digo… yo… estaría incumpliendo esa promesa. Entiéndelo Lena"

Lena exhaló un suspiro y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, le dijo con voz tranquila:

"De acuerdo, está bien Webby, simplemente, dime lo que puedas"

La joven con lacito en el pelo, sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y una vez más con voz emocionada dijo:

"Bien, agárrate porqué lo que te voy a contar es para caerse de espaldas"

Cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, la joven mayor esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo a la otra chica:

"Cada vez me tienes más intrigada, vamos, dilo de una vez"

Webby literalmente temblaba de la emoción, y aunque intentó controlar el volumen de su voz, no pudo evitar que esta sonara un poco chillona cuando la joven con lacito en el pelo dijo:

"Resulta que, ¡uno de los trillizos tiene magia!"

Los brazos de Lena cayeron y adoptando una expresión de profunda sorpresa, la joven con jersey a rayas preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo:

"¿C-cómo?"

Webby estaba casi literalmente saltando de la emoción, al fin lo había dicho, y ahora podría hablar con Lena de ello, sin revelar que era Huey el que tenía magia, claro, así que llena de entusiasmo, la joven siguió explicando:

"Como lo oyes, resulta que uno de los tres hermanos nació con magia, y parece ser el único de ellos que la tiene"

Lena pareció recuperarse de la noticia recién revelada y pronto, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, le preguntó a su amiga:

"Y… ¿sabes cuál de ellos es? Porqué me encantaría saberlo y hablar con él de ello"

La expresión de Webby cambió de repente, volviéndose sombría y apartando la mirada, le dijo a Lena:

"Esa… es la parte que no te puedo contar, y, de hecho, ni siquiera el hermano que tiene magia… sabe que la tiene"

En este punto, los ojos de la adolescente de jersey a rayas se abrieron nuevamente con sorpresa al escuchar eso, y hablando con voz incrédula, le preguntó entonces a la joven con lacito en el pelo:

"¿No lo sabe? ¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Ellos sí lo saben?"

Webby miró a su amiga a los ojos y con voz ligeramente avergonzada respondió:

"Sí, los otros dos lo saben, pero el otro, el que tiene magia, no. Para ser honestos, sospechábamos que había algo raro en… el trillizo con magia, nos escabullimos para escuchar una conversación que él tuvo con el Sr. McDuck, pero después de que el hermano con magia se fuera, nos descubrieron y tras exigir respuestas, finalmente el Sr. McDuck y el Sr. Duck nos lo contaron, aunque creo que hubiesen preferido no hacerlo"

Lena parecía molesta por eso, y Webby podía entender por qué, comprendía los motivos que llevaron a los tíos de Huey a ocultarle su don, aunque en realidad, no compartía la idea de ocultarle algo así precisamente a quién debería ser el más interesado en saberlo. Pero nuevamente, tanto Scrooge como Donald fueron sumamente insistentes en que Huey debía permanecer a oscuras con respecto a ese tema. No podían decirle nada por mucho que quisieran.

Lena habló nuevamente, y su voz sacó a Webby de sus pensamientos:

"¿De qué sirve tener magia si ni siquiera sabes que la tienes?"

Webby asintió mostrando su conformidad de pensamiento con Lena y a continuación le respondió:

"Yo también me hago esa pregunta, pero al parecer ni el Sr. McDuck ni el Sr. Duck quieren que él lo sepa"

Lena entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, aunque la joven con lacito en el pelo supuso que era porqué, al igual que ella, no estaba de acuerdo con ocultarle algo tan importante a la persona directamente implicada en el asunto. La adolescente con mecha rosa en el pelo se acercó un poco más a Webby y con voz que reflejaba un ligero enojo, preguntó:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Scrooge odia la magia y no quiere que alguien de su familia la tenga? Apuesto a que ahora odia a ese chico"

Los ojos de Webby se abrieron de golpe. ¿Ese era el motivo por el que Lena pensaba que no le habían dicho a Huey acerca de sus poderes? No, la joven sabía que no era por eso, y tenía que hacerle ver a su amiga el verdadero motivo por el que le ocultaban la verdad al chico. Así pues, Webby se apresuró a decir:

"No, no, no es por eso, el Sr. McDuck no odia a- su sobrino, solo intentan protegerlo"

El ceño fruncido que hasta ese momento había adornado el rostro de Lena de repente se desvaneció, y la confusión lo sustituyó cuando preguntó:

"¿Protegerlo de qué?"

Webby sintió alivio al ver que su amiga se había calmado, eso le daba a la joven la oportunidad de explicarse sin tanta urgencia, y así lo hizo cuando habló nuevamente:

"Bueno pues… verás, al parecer el Sr. McDuck y el Dr. Duck temen que si… se supiera cuál de los trillizos tiene magia, eso podría hacer que apareciera un poderoso hechicero que fue vencido por ese patito en concreto"

Lena esta vez arqueó una ceja, y poniendo tono de incredulidad en su voz, dijo entonces:

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿dices que ese niño venció a un poderoso hechicero? ¿Haciendo magia? ¿cómo puede ser entonces que no sepa que tiene magia?"

Webby no se sorprendió por esas preguntas, y afortunadamente tenía la respuesta que necesitaba, así pues, respondió a Lena explicando:

"Porqué cuando H- el patito venció a ese hechicero, sólo era un bebé"

Esta nueva pieza de información, provocó que los ojos de Lena se abrieran ligeramente. Sinceramente, Webby esperaba una reacción más sorprendida por parte de su amiga, pero no iba a quejarse por ello. De repente, Lena soltó una risita y hablando con voz burlona comentó:

"¿Un bebé? ¿Y venció al otro hechicero que era un adulto? Vaya, qué humillante debió ser para ese supuesto poderoso hechicero al ser vencido por un bebé"

_Ah_, ahí estaba su amiga sarcástica a la que tanto apreciaba. Pero por mucho que le encantara esa faceta de Lena, Webby sabía que no se podía bromear con Poe De Spell, puede que no fuese tan poderoso como su hermana Magica, pero como hechicero, su poder también era digno de ser temido, y así lo expresó cuando le explicó a su amiga:

"Yo no me burlaría de él, ese hechicero es el hermano de otra poderosa hechicera, una hechicera que desapareció hace quince años después de enfrentarse al Sr. McDuck y aunque puede que no sea tan poderoso como su hermana, ese hechicero es también muy y muy hábil en el uso de la magia, sería un error enfrentarse a él sin estar preparado"

Las palabras de Webby hicieron que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lena se desvaneciera, casi como si supiera más de esa historia de lo que sabía Webby, aunque la adolescente disimuló su cambio de actitud diciendo:

"Vaya, estás muy bien informada Rosita"

Webby sonrió con orgullo ante su pequeña victoria. De hecho, los dos hechiceros eran enemigos del clan McDuck, Webby consideraba a estos enemigos de la familia De Spell dignos adversarios, por lo que cuanto más supiera de ellos mejor, no se les podía tomar a la ligera. Llevándose las manos a las caderas, la joven con lacito en el pelo le dijo a la otra chica:

"Pues claro, ya te dije que estudiar a la familia del Sr. McDuck era mi hobby"

Lena rodó los ojos y hablando con voz cansada, respondió:

"Sí, es verdad que me lo dijiste, y oye, aunque no me digas su nombre, la próxima vez que estemos con los chicos, ¿podrías… indicarme cuál de ellos es? Me gustaría, cómo decirlo, hacerle unas preguntas… en privado"

Esta vez fue Webby la que dejó de sonreír, y ladeando la cabeza preguntó con voz extrañada:

"Pensé que no te interesaba la magia"

Lena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a responder diciendo con voz ligeramente nerviosa:

"¿Qué? Oh y no me interesa, simplemente, quiero saber si ha tenido o tiene… ciertas… experiencias o sucesos raros, he oído que eso es algo… que puede pasarle a la gente con magia"

Webby entendió enseguida lo que quería decir Lena, pero aún así, no podía decirle a su amiga la identidad de trillizo que poseía magia, no podía traicionar ese secreto que se le había confiado, así pues, y aún comprendiendo el deseo de su amiga, la joven con lacito en el pelo exhaló un suspiro y respondió:

"Oh, es para eso… lo siento, pero no estoy muy segura de sí puedo hacer eso, como te he dicho antes, él no sabe que tiene magia… por mucho que te diga quién es y que hables con él, no creo que asocie esos… sucesos, si es que los ha tenido, con la magia"

Lena entrecerró los ojos mirando a la joven con lacito en el pelo y hablando con fingida molestia, la joven con jersey a rayas dijo entonces:

"Creo que lo que pasa es que no me lo quieres contar"

Webby abrió los ojos con miedo, lo último que quería era que Lena pensara que no confiaba en ella o que la menospreciaba. Afortunadamente, Lena sonrió de repente y con voz más alegre, le dijo:

"Eh tranquila, está bien, prometiste guardarlo en secreto y estás cumpliendo con tu promesa, eso demuestra que se puede confiar en ti"

Ahora más calmada que antes, Webby sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

"Gracias por entenderlo Lena"

Y dicho esto, la joven se lanzó para abrazar a la joven con el pelo teñido. La acción sorprendió a Lena que se puso rígida nuevamente al ser abrazada tan repentinamente y apenas logró balbucear:

"Ya… sí… de nada"

De repente la joven sacó su móvil y mirándolo, su expresión se volvió sombría y suspirando pesadamente, Lena le dijo a su amiga:

"Vaya… mi tía necesita que vaya de inmediato a ayudarla, así que yo… me tengo que ir, nos veremos otro día Webby"

Webby inmediatamente se separó de Lena y adoptó una postura triste diciendo:

"Oh… siento que tengas que irte, espero que nos veamos pronto"

Lena sonrió y comenzó a alejarse saludando a su amiga con la mano y diciendo:

"¡Claro, hasta pronto Webby!"

Y dicho esto, las dos jóvenes se separaron. Realmente Webby hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con su amiga, pero si su tía la necesitaba, entonces Webby no era quién como para entrometerse en esa clase de asuntos familiares.

Sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada por hacer, Webby volvió de nuevo a la mansión. Cuando llegó allí, encontró a los trillizos en el salón mirando la televisión, un programa llamado _Ottoman Empire_ o algo así, la verdad, la joven no entendía qué interés podían sentir los niños por ese programa, si era algo realmente absurdo.

Pasando más allá del salón, Webby fue a ver a su abuela, que estaba en la cocina comenzando a prepararlo todo para hacer la cena, Webby sonrió, su abuelita era una persona muy diligente, siempre tratando de tenerlo todo apunto.

La joven saludó a su abuela, haciéndole saber que ya había vuelto, y después le dijo que se iba a su habitación hasta la hora de cenar.

Webby salió de la cocina y pasó a toda prisa por el salón, no quería quedarse saber nada de ese programa, no quería verse absorbida como parecían estarlo los trillizos, y el mejor modo de evitarlo, era no ver nada de eso en absoluto.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Webby de inmediato corrió a coger su cuaderno, pues para la joven aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. El hecho de que hubiesen descubierto que Huey tenía magia no resolvía todo el misterio. La joven con lacito en el pelo había investigado a fondo toda la familia McDuck, y no había encontrado ningún antecedente, nadie, ni uno solo de los antepasados de la familia que tuviese magia. Así pues… si no había antecedentes, ¿cómo era posible que Huey tuviese magia? Eso solo dejaba dos posibilidades para Webby, o bien el padre del Sr. Duck y de Della o alguien de la familia Duck tenía magia o bien… la otra posibilidad… que el padre de los trillizos fuese el que tenía magia.

Webby era muy, muy consciente que indagar por una de esas vías no iba a ser fácil. Encontrar información de la rama paterna de Donald y Della sería fácil, al menos eso esperaba Webby, ya que el padre de los gemelos era el marido de una de las hermanas de Scrooge, eso quería decir que encontrar su genealogía no sería difícil, pero… ¿el padre de los trillizos? Si encontrar cualquier pizca de información referente a Della ya era toda una odisea, y eso que es parte de la familia, encontrar información de alguien de quien ni siquiera sabían el nombre parecía una misión imposible, casi se sentía como _Ethan Duke_.

Pero a Webby le gustaban los retos, y si eso la ayudaba a descubrir el origen de los poderes de su amigo, entonces seguro que sería un tiempo bien empleado.

Sí, Webby estaba más que dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo en ese asunto.

* * *

¡INCREÍBLE! Esa era la única palabra con la que Webby podía describir lo que acababa de suceder. En estos momentos, el Sr. McDuck, su abuela, Launchpad y ella estaban en el submarino en el que llegaron a esa isla después de haber rescatado a su abuela de una espía malvada, con un brazo robótico alucinante, que pretendía que ella le diera una fórmula que le permitiría realizar sus malvados planes. Afortunadamente, gracias al Sr. McDuck que le dio la pista y a su entrenamiento a cargo de su abuela, Webby logró derrotar a esa villana y rescatar así a su abuela con éxito. Ya dentro del vehículo metálico el Sr. McDuck dijo mientras sostenía el brazo robótico de Black Heron:

"Launchpad, llévanos a casa"

El pato no tardó en responder diciendo:

"A la orden, vamos a ciegas"

Y ciertamente era así, pues Launchpad llevaba los ojos vendados ya que Scrooge le había dicho que adonde iban era un secreto, por lo que McQuack se había cubierto los ojos para no saber adónde iban.

Webby se acercó en ese momento al tío-abuelo de sus amigos y con voz emocionada dijo:

"¡Ha sido impresionante! ¡Agente 22 y McDuck de vuelta a la acción!"

Entonces la joven se paró de repente y pasando de emoción a confusión, preguntó a continuación:

"Pero, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese primer combate con Black Heron?"

Scrooge le contó entonces a Webby lo que había sucedido, cómo su abuela se saltó las reglas por la misión y para salvar a su compañero, memorizando y después destruyendo la fórmula en el proceso y destruyendo también el laboratorio de Black Heron. Vaya, ¡Webby tenía la abuela más increíble del mundo entero! La joven con lacito en el pelo estaba emocionadísima.

"Es increíble, ya soy parte de una auténtica aventura de McDuck y la Agente 22, gracias Sr. McDuck" proclamó Webby dando saltitos de satisfacción.

Scrooge la miró con ternura y a continuación dijo las palabras más inesperadas que Webby ni en sus mejores sueños habría esperado que dijera:

"Llámame tío Scrooge"

Tan feliz como Webby se sentía en esos momentos, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue decir mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su 'nuevo' tío:

"Y tú Webby"

Scrooge también la abrazo, realmente el rico pato parecía feliz de saber que su familia seguía incrementándose. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Webby entonces se debatió internamente acerca si contarle a su… tío Scrooge, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarle así, lo que llevaba varios días preguntándose. Finalmente, y tras tomar una respiración profunda, la joven miró al pato multimillonario y con voz insegura dijo:

"Tío Scrooge yo… creo que deberíamos contarle a Huey la verdad"

El rico pato la miró sorprendido, no esperando en absoluto esas palabras y mucho menos en ese momento, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, que fue preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Webby vio que su abuela arqueaba una ceja, parecía intrigada, aunque Webby no podía decir si era por lo que acababa de decir ella o por el hecho de que ella lo supiera, y así el ama de llaves preguntó a continuación:

"¿A qué verdad te refieres Webby?"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, había esperado muchas otras preguntas, pero esta, definitivamente no era una de ellas, y así, mirando a su abuela completamente extrañada, la chica preguntó:

"Abuelita ¿tú no lo sabe?"

Luego se volvió hacia Scrooge y le preguntó también:

"No se lo ha dicho a mi abuelita"

El rico pato cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, y luego con voz cansada respondió a Webby diciendo:

"Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie sin el consentimiento de Donald muchacha. Soy muy consciente de que él no quiere que se divulgue este conocimiento, si no fuera así, no lo habría estado ocultando durante diez años, así que yo no soy quien como para darlo a conocer sin que él esté de acuerdo, ¿lo entiendes?"

Webby bajó la cabeza avergonzada y respondió con voz apenas audible:

"Sí…"

En esos momentos Webby se arrepentía de habérselo dicho_ parcialmente_ a Lena, se le había confiado un gran secreto, uno que había permanecido oculto casi una década entera. Y ella había corrido a contarlo casi al instante en el que le fue revelado ese secreto. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así?

De repente Webby escuchó a su abuela aclararse la garganta y dirigiéndose hacia el pato adulto, le dijo:

"¿Sr. McDuck de qué conocimiento hablan? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho aparente de que Huey tiene magia?"

Los ojos de Scrooge y de Webby se abrieron con sorpresa ante esas palabras, y Scrooge apenas logró balbucear:

"¿C-cómo lo has sabido?"

Webby iba también a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Launchpad sonó diciendo:

"¿Huey tiene magia? ¡Caramba es alucinante!"

Oh vaya, se había olvidado que el pato piloto también estaba allí, y Launchpad… no era precisamente conocido por saber guardar secretos, tendría que vigilarle de cerca. Pero ahora, lo que le interesaba saber a Webby, era cómo había podido su abuela saber que Huey tenía magia, así que le preguntó:

"¿Abuelita cómo has…?"

No pudo siquiera terminar la pregunta porque el ama de llaves respondió:

"Soy una espía, querida, me di cuenta de que Huey a veces actuaba… de un modo inexplicable, no con malicia, sino simplemente de un modo extraño, así que lo investigué y no me costó mucho trabajo llegar a esa conclusión"

Scrooge se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano en ese momento, mostrando su disconformidad con el hecho de que su compañera hubiese descubierto ese secreto, algo que también se demostró cuando exclamó:

"Oh, ¡curse me kilts! A este ritmo lo acabará descubriendo todo el mundo"

Webby vio esto como una oportunidad para reemprender la conversación, y lo hizo preguntando:

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a Huey?"

Para su sorpresa, Scrooge se volvió hacia ella con mirada dura y respondió:

"¡Ni hablar! No quiero que mi sobrino ni nadie en esta familia tenga nada que ver con la magia"

Webby retrocedió ligeramente con los ojos bien abiertos, pero pronto se recuperó y con determinación reforzada, volvió a insistir:

"Pero si la magia ya forma parte de él, ¿no sería más lógico que se lo dijéramos y que él aprendiera a usar esa magia?"

El pato con sombrero de copa entrecerró los ojos y con voz airada respondió:

"La respuesta es no, nadie utilizará la magia para conseguir lo que sea, no, las cosas no se hacen así, la magia es un atajo, un camino para los perezosos, y no permitiré que nadie la practique"

De acuerdo, su estrategia de enfrentamiento directo estaba fallando, tal vez un golpe más sutil surtiera un mejor efecto.

"Pero Huey es la persona más trabajadora que conozco, si hay alguien que no usaría la magia como un atajo, ese es él"

Aun así, parecía que Scrooge no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer:

"Ya pues, yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, Huey no debe saber nada, y esta es mi última palabra en este asunto"

Webby suspiró, realmente parecía que no había nada que hacer, a no ser…

"¿Aunque eso signifique que sería vulnerable en el caso de que Poe reapareciera?"

Esa pregunta captó la atención del rico pato, y también la de su abuela, pues ambos la miraron sorprendidos y entonces Scrooge preguntó:

"¿Cómo dices?"

La joven sonrió internamente, tal vez sí conseguiría su propósito al final. Tras inhalar una bocanada fresca de aire… _o tan fresca como podría ser estando en un submarino_, la joven explicó a continuación:

"Muchos de los que sabemos acerca de los poderes de Huey ha sido porqué le hemos visto actuar de forma rara, si Poe regresara no creo que le llevara mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que es Huey el que tiene magia, y si él no sabe cómo luchar, entonces será vulnerable"

Scrooge adoptó una postura pensativa, realmente las palabras que acababa de decir Webby le habían hecho considerar seriamente la posibilidad de contárselo todo a Huey, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba la chica vestida de rosa. La joven con lacito en el pelo se quedó mirando al pato adulto, esperando cual iba a ser su respuesta. Después de un rato de intranquilo silencio, Scrooge finalmente suspiró, y mirando a Webby con tristeza, le dijo:

"Aunque lo que dices puede ser una buena razón, creo que es mejor que el muchacho no lo sepa, creo que estará más seguro para él si permanece en la ignorancia"

La sonrisa de la joven cayó al instante. ¿Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano? ¿Por qué el Sr. Mc- su tío Scrooge tenía que ser un pato tan terco? En un último esfuerzo por convencerlo, la joven comenzó a decir:

"Pero-"

Scrooge levantó entonces su mano para silenciarla y habló él en su lugar:

"Mira Webby, sé que quieres lo mejor para mi sobrino, pero créeme cuando te digo que él estará más seguro si no sabe nada, prométeme que no se lo dirás, todos vosotros, prometedlo"

Webby bajó la mirada, completamente derrotada y con voz suave respondió:

"Sí… tío Scrooge"

Su abuelita que había permanecido todo ese rato en silencio se cruzó entonces de brazos y respondió también:

"Está bien, Sr. McDuck, espero que sepa lo que hace"

Y desde el asiento del piloto, Launchpad habló entonces con voz alegre diciendo:

"Claro Sr. McDee, seré una tumba, pero… ¿qué es lo que no debo contar?"

El pato más rico del mundo simplemente suspiró ante esas palabras y mirando a su chofer/piloto, le respondió:

"Ya te lo contaré McQuack, tu céntrate en llevarnos a casa y por todas mis plumas, quítate ya ese vendaje de los ojos"

Launchpad manteniendo su voz alegre respondió mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos:

"A la orden Sr. McDee… oye esto está mucho mejor, ahora veo adónde vamos"

Y tras esto, el viaje prosiguió sin incidentes hasta que llegaron a Duckburg, donde McQuack estrelló el submarino en uno de los puertos de la ciudad. _¡qué sorpresa!_ Tras hacer las gestiones pertinentes referentes a la embarcación recién estropeada, los cuatro viajeros se dirigieron entonces hacia la mansión, donde encontraron, para su sorpresa, que los trillizos ya no estaban frente a la televisión y que, además habían sacado a su tío Donald del armario en el que se quedó encerrado accidentalmente.

Sí, otro día normal en la mansión McDuck.

* * *

**Bien un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, este fue divertido de escribir, en especial la parte final del capítulo**

**Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos**


	16. Capítulo 16 No sucumbir a la presión

**Capítulo 16. No sucumbir a la presión**

Donald sentía que vivía casi a diario al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hacía varios días, justo después del incidente con el tiburón hecho de monedas, el pato marinero, había decidido abordar ese tema con su tío, y la implicación que eso podría tener para su sobrino con magia… además del estado en el que ese incidente había dejado a su barco. Pero, cuando Donald entró en el estudio, se encontró con Dewey, Louie y Webby, quienes parecían haberse dado cuenta también que algo raro le pasaba a Huey, y sabiendo lo tercos que podían llegar a ser sus sobrinos (Dewey en especial) Donald sabía que acabarían saliendo de allí sabiendo la verdad.

Por ese motivo, el pato vestido de marinero no tuvo otro remedio que contárselo todo a los tres niños, y después le hizo prometer, con la ayuda de su tío Scrooge, que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirían nada a Huey. Como era de esperar, tras mucha insistencia, los niños aceptaron a regañadientes la imposición, pero al menos la aceptaron y eso Donald ya lo consideraba un gran triunfo.

Donald recordaba claramente la conversación que tuvo con su tío después de que los niños se fueran:

* * *

_Flash back_

_Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, y después de asegurarse que Duckworth también se había retirado, Donald se giró para enfrentarse a su tío que ahora estaba sentado nuevamente en su escritorio y, no queriendo discutir a primera hora de la mañana, le preguntó a su tío con voz tranquila:_

_"¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche tío Scrooge?"_

_El pato mayor miró a su sobrino a los ojos y respondió calmadamente:_

_"¿Que qué pasó? Mi suposición es que alguien mezcló, aún no sé cómo, algún tipo de artefacto mágico en el tesoro que acabábamos de encontrar los niños y yo, y que ese artefacto estaba hechizado con la finalidad de encontrar mi mayor tesoro"_

_Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa explicación y a continuación preguntó de nuevo:_

_"¿Tu mayor…? ¿Te refieres a esa moneda que siempre llevas colgada del cuello?"_

_Scrooge simplemente asintió al tiempo que respondía:_

_"En efecto muchacho"_

_Donald soltó un sonido ininteligible, como mecanismo para calmar sus nervios crecientes. Cuando logró controlarse lo suficiente, preguntó entonces:_

_"¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?"_

_"En base a lo que me ha dicho Huey" fue la simple y escueta respuesta de su tío. Donald nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos, solo que esta vez fue con miedo. ¿Qué quería decir su tío con eso?_

_"¿Cómo?" Donald se maravilló de sí mismo cuando logró formular esa pregunta, pues por unos momentos, que no sabía cuánto durarían, el pato se había quedado sin hable._

_Desde su asiento, Scrooge exhaló un suspiro y respondió a su sobrino diciendo:_

_"Hace un rato he estado hablando con el muchacho, pues durante el incidente del tiburón, cuando esa bestia se los comió a Louie y a él, creo que el muchacho desarrolló alguna clase de vínculo mágico con el tiburón"_

_Donald ya no pudo controlar más su nerviosismo, en un ataque de ira mezclado con pánico, el pato más joven de repente gritó:_

_"¿QUÉ?"_

_Scrooge alzó de inmediato las manos, indicándole a su sobrino, o al menos Donald pensaba que eso era lo que su tío trataba de decir, que la situación no era tan grabe cómo parecía, entonces, el anciano pato dijo:_

_"Tranquilízate Donald, Huey cree que todo ha sido un sueño, de hecho, me he asegurado de que así sea. Pero en realidad, creo que, de algún modo ambos se conectaron porqué Huey me ha contado que ese tiburón hecho de monedas tenía un único objetivo, encontrar mi moneda"_

_Saber eso no hizo que los nervios de Donald se calmaran, aun así, el pato marinero tomó una respiración profunda para evitar gritarle a su tío y a continuación, preguntó:_

_"¿Con qué fin?"_

_El tío Scrooge cerró los ojos y juntando sus manos respondió a su sobrino explicando:_

_"Huey me ha dicho que en el momento en el que esa bestia consiguió mi moneda, su objetivo cambió, y aunque el muchacho no sabía a quien se refería, dijo que el tiburón solo pensaba en que debía llevarle la moneda a ella"_

_Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con miedo, y hablando con voz ligeramente temblorosa, preguntó:_

_"¿A ella? ¿Quieres decir a Magica?"_

_Scrooge abrió los ojos de nuevo y mirando a su sobrino con el ceño fruncido, respondió:_

_"No me cabe la menor duda, muchacho"_

_Donald desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar, y tras unos instantes, habló nuevamente:_

_"¿Se lo has dicho a Huey?"_

_Scrooge pareció molestarse ante esas palabras, y con voz ligeramente enojada, respondió:_

_"Por supuesto que no, ese tiburón también se me comió a mí, y cuando caí adonde estaban los demás, vi que Huey estaba inconsciente, y no había forma de despertarlo. Por eso quise hablar con él, para ver qué recordaba o sabía, pero como te he dicho, el muchacho cree que todo ha sido un sueño, él no sabe nada"_

_Donald respiró profundamente, al menos su sobrino seguía en la ignorancia, y eso era algo bueno, ya que cuanto menos supiera Huey, más seguro sería para él. Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad por la parte de Huey, aún había otro asunto que Donald necesitaba abordar, así que mirando a su tío directamente a los ojos, el pato vestido de marinero dijo a continuación:_

_"Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿cómo lo han descubierto los otros niños?"_

_Scrooge suspiró y esbozó lo que al pato vestido de negro le pareció una media sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía su tío ante una situación tan delicada como esa? De repente, el pato anciano respondió:_

_"Son astutos Donald, demasiado, y si a eso se le suma que estaban preocupados por su hermano, eso resuelve el misterio"_

_Donald arqueó una ceja y cruzándose de brazos contestó con voz molesta:_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_Scrooge suspiró y respondió con voz cansada:_

_"Querían saber de qué iba a hablar con Huey, por ese motivo escucharon a hurtadillas a través del sistema de ventilación, lo que me hace pensar que tendré que instalar algún sistema para que no puedan llegar de nuevo a mi despacho"_

_Donald rodó los ojos, detestaba que su tío se perdiera en detalles absurdos, así que, gruñendo ligeramente, el pato más joven llamó la atención de su tío y le dijo:_

_"Tío Scrooge, al grano"_

_"Básicamente, es eso, escucharon todo lo que hablamos Huey y yo y después de que el muchacho se fuera, Duckworth los descubrió y saltando desde el techo comenzaron a preguntarme por qué había mentido a su hermano, te lo digo de verdad Donald, esos chicos son muy perspicaces… demasiado"_

_Mirando a Scrooge con los ojos entrecerrados, el pato vestido de marinero preguntó con voz casi acusadora:_

_"¿Y se lo constaste?"_

_Scrooge también entrecerró los ojos, y levantándose de su asiento, respondió con voz más dura que antes:_

_"Obviamente no, te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie sin tu consentimiento sobrino, y no pienso incumplir esa promesa. Es por ese motivo que los niños te han abordado en cuando has entrado en este despacho, lo cual ha sido justo después de decirles que no les contaría nada hasta que no hablara contigo"_

_Tras decir esto, el pato con sombrero de copa cambió radicalmente de actitud, y con voz curiosa, preguntó:_

_"Por cierto Donald, ¿de qué querías hablar?"_

_Donald suspiró, en verdad, lo que había venido a preguntarle, ya lo habían discutido, y Donald había recibido más información de la que esperaba, necesitaba tiempo para… digerir tal cantidad de nuevo conocimiento, y del hecho de que ahora dos de sus sobrinos, y Webby, sabían acerca de la magia de Huey. Donald temía que a este ritmo su sobrino mayor también acabaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano._

_Mirando a su tío con una expresión mucho más suave que antes, el pato vestido de marinero respondió a la pregunta formulada por Scrooge diciendo:_

_"De lo que acabamos de hablar, quería que me contaras sobre este incidente con el tiburón de monedas, lo que me recuerda que…"_

_La voz de Donald se apagó cuando un pensamiento, más bien un recuerdo de algo más relacionado con ese incidente, se estrelló de golpe en su mente, tal fue la fuerza de ese recuerdo que debió haberlo expresado facialmente, ya que con cierto temor, su tío le preguntó entonces:_

_"¿Qué sucede Donald?"_

_El rostro del pato vestido de marinero de repente adoptó una expresión furiosa, y hablando con voz mucho más enojada que antes, Donald prácticamente vociferó:_

_"Usaron mi barco para enfrentarse a esa criatura y ahora está destrozado, tendré que pedir un préstamo para poder repararlo"_

_Scrooge dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, probablemente había esperado algo mucho más grabe, claro su tío vivía en una mansión, no en el barco que ahora estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Su tío no podía saber cuánto amaba Donald ese barco ni cuánto esfuerzo había puesto el pato en adquirirlo y mantenerlo en buenas condiciones, y tras… la explosión provocada por Dewey, el pato vestido de marinero ya casi había logrado reparar su única posesión valiosa. Pero tras lo sucedido anoche, ahora tenía que empezar prácticamente de cero a repararlo nuevamente. ¡No era justo!_

_Donald estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi saltó cuando su tío habló de repente diciendo:_

_"Yo podría prestarte algo de dinero muchacho"_

_Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿aceptar un préstamo de su tío? No era que Donald no quisiera, pero sabiendo los intereses que cobraba Scrooge cuando hacía un préstamo, le hacía temer el aceptar su oferta, pues, aunque fueran familia, temía que su tío le pediría el mismo tipo de intereses que a sus otros… 'clientes'. Así pues, y con la máxima educación que pudo, el pato vestido de marinero, respondió:_

_"Gracias tío Scrooge, pero… prefiero arreglármelas por mi cuenta"_

_El pato con sombrero de copa pareció momentáneamente decepcionado, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y dijo con voz tranquila:_

_"… Como quieras"_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

En estos momentos, Donald estaba en el banco con Huey para pedir un préstamo. El pato vestido de marinero le había pedido al joven que lo acompañara, y el motivo por el que lo hizo, fue para distraerlo, porqué el chico anoche tuvo otra pesadilla, en realidad, la misma pesadilla en la que Huey había visto a Magica.

Esto asustó a Donald, habían sido varias ya, las noches en las que Huey había tenido la misma pesilla de esa vez, ¿quería eso decir que algo iba a ocurrir? ¿eran los sueños de Huey realmente una advertencia de que Magica iba a regresar?

Pero si su tío le aseguró repetidamente que eso era algo imposible. Entonces… ¿por qué su sobrino mayor seguía teniendo esos sueños? Además, había otra cosa de la pesadilla de Huey que le molestaba, el cuervo que Huey veía cada vez que tenía ese sueño, el cuervo que se posaba sobre el hombro de Magica.

En todas las ocasiones en las que el pato marinero había visto a la hechicera, jamás había visto a un cuervo con ella ¿por qué de repente aparecía uno? De hecho, el único cuervo que Donald recordaba haber visto, era el que había visto con esa chica, Lena. Donald la había estado observando, parecía una adolescente normal, como cualquier otra, tal vez con un carácter un poco demasiado rebelde para su gusto, pero nada que pudiese calificarse como fuera de lo común.

Donald salió de sus pensamientos cuando le entregaron un papel, al mirárselo, vio que- ¡¿le habían denegado el préstamo que pedía?!

"¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO?"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le daban el dinero? ¡No lo entendía! Donald se puso tan furioso que cogiendo el bolígrafo que allí había, comenzó a garabatear la hoja que denegaba su petición. ¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¿por qué no podían darle ese dinero si lo necesitaba? En su ataque de ira, de algún modo acabó enredándose con la cuerda del bolígrafo. Mientras trataba de desatarse, Huey se sacó su guía Woodchuck de debajo de su sombrero indicando que él se encargaría del asunto.

Su sobrino se acercó entonces al hombre al otro lado de la ventanilla y le dijo:

"Entiendo que mi tío es un riesgo financiero, pero su barco es su lugar de trabajo, así que arreglarlo le califica para un crédito de empresa. ¿tiene algún crédito para gente con tendencia a los accidentes?"

Si no fuera por los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Donald para liberarse de la situación en la que él solo se había metido, estaría mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de Huey por sus conocimientos de este tipo de casos. En serio ¿dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Pero el momento fue violentamente interrumpido cuando nada menos que tres Beagle Boys aparecieron en la puerta del banco anunciando que habían venido a robar.

Oh phowey, ¿por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas? Un nuevo temor invadió a Donald, pues sabía que esa no era la primera vez que esos delincuentes y sus sobrinos se encontraban. ¿y si esos perros intentaban hacerle algo a Huey?

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando esos maleantes se acercaron directamente a ellos y el que parecía ser el cabecilla, habló directamente a su sobrino diciéndole con voz amenazante:

"Hola Huey"

_¿Acaba de…? _¿Acababa de llamar a su sobrino por su nombre? ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Tanto conocían esos maleantes a sus sobrinos? Esa nueva información, solo hizo que el temor de Donald se incrementara, un conocimiento personal de sus chicos, podría llevar a enfrentamientos personales con esos maleantes, y el pato vestido de marinero quería evitar eso a toda costa.

El lado protector de Donald salió a la luz, y trató de abalanzarse contra el criminal que amenazaba a su sobrino, pero sus manos aún seguían atadas, por lo que todo lo que consiguió, fue caerse al suelo mientras Huey seguía plantándoles cara a los tres Beagle Boys.

Cuando el pato vestido de marinero pensó que la situación ya no podía ser peor, escuchó una explosión a su derecha ¿Qué había sido eso? Volviéndose a mirar, Donald contempló lo que parecía ser… ¿una especie de pato robótico? ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Era… una criatura mágica? Sinceramente, el pato vestido de marinero esperaba que no lo fuera, por el bien de Huey, ya que, con sólo una mirada, el pato adulto descubrió enseguida que Huey parecía muy emocionado con este nuevo personaje.

De repente, el tipo robótico, habló tímidamente diciendo:

"Um… hola"

Luego dicho pato comenzó a moverse torpemente por el banco, en serio, parecía ser más torpe que el mismo Donald, y eso era decir mucho. Pero por extrañas casualidades, su torpeza jugó a su favor, ya que sólo golpeaba a los Beagle Boys. Si tan solo Donald tuviera tanta suerte…

Tras golpear a los maleantes y conseguir recuperar el equilibrio, ese pato trajeado de robot, se enderezó y anunció a los presentes:

"Todo el mundo quieto, llevo un procesador nuclear muy inestable, así que podríamos tener algún problemilla"

La verdad Donald no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que acababa de decir ese pato, pero tampoco se centró en eso porqué de repente vio algo que hizo que su temor se reavivara y se multiplicara por cien, ¡Big Time Beagle acababa de tomar a Huey como rehén! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y ahora ¡estaba amenazando a ese pato robótico con hacerle daño a su chico! ¡No! ¡Donald no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso!

El pato vestido de marinero trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente cayó debido a que sus manos seguían atadas. ¿cómo iba a ayudar a Huey en esa situación? Tratando de buscar la forma de liberarse, Donald vio que el pato robótico activaba todas sus armas, en serio, todas, todas ellas, ¡parecía haber un millar de armas de gran variedad!

Lo siguiente que supo el pato vestido de marinero, fue que un montón de disparos volaban en todas direcciones. Ligeramente asustado, Donald cerró los ojos cuando vio que uno de ellos volaba directamente hacia él, pero se sorprendió cuando lo que notó no fue ningún dolor, sino más bien que al fin podía mover sus manos. Por una vez, había tenido buena suerte en lugar de mala. Levantándose rápidamente, Donald vio que los Beagle Boys huyan despavoridos, afortunadamente, dejado a Huey atrás. Hablando de su sobrino, el chico estaba acurrucado en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza, tal y como debe hacerse en estas situaciones.

Los disparos cesaron de repente cuando al parecer el procesador central (fuera lo que fuese) de ese pato comenzó a sobrecargarse y el traje sugirió liberar la energía sobrante con una… ¡¿auto detonación?! Donald entró en pánico al escuchar eso, pero afortunadamente, parece que ese pato fue capaz de cancelar la orden de explosión, y al instante se marchó volando haciendo un agujero en el techo en el proceso.

Donald vio irse a ese pato y en cuando desapareció de su vista, su atención cambió instantáneamente a su sobrino, a quien descubrió mirando con completa admiración el agujero por el que acababa de marcharse ese… individuo desconocido.

Poco después de que se fuera ese pato, llegó la prensa, quienes comenzaron a culpar a ese extraño pato de todo lo ocurrido. Al escuchar cómo la prensa lo denigraba, Huey salió inmediatamente en defensa de ese pato, admitiendo públicamente y ante todos los medios que ese pato era un superhéroe.

En cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Donald sacó a su sobrino de allí, lo metió en el coche y se fue dirección a la mansión de nuevo, ya pediría un préstamo en otro momento, ahora lo principal era alejar a Huey del peligro, aunque técnicamente el peligro ya se hubiese ido, pero daba igual, la mansión era más segura.

Mientras conducía hacia la mansión, se produjo entre tío y sobrino un silencio incómodo… ¿qué podía decir Donald para romper el hielo? Tal vez… podría preguntarle a su sobrino el motivo por el que los Beagle Boys parecían conocerle tan bien, pues eso era algo que Donald jamás había pensado que podría llegar a suceder. Así pues, inhalando profundamente, el pato vestido de marinero comenzó a decir:

"Uh… Huey, respecto a lo que ha pasado en el banco-"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porqué su sobrino lo interrumpió de repente hablando con voz emocionada:

"Tú también crees que ese pato robótico es un superhéroe ¿verdad? Lo es, tiene que serlo, porqué él me salvó la vida, y eso es lo que hacen los superhéroes, ayudan a la gente"

Donald desvió momentáneamente la mirada de la calle a su sobrino y centrándose nuevamente en mirar hacia adelante comenzó a decir:

"Huey eso no es-"

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su sobrino vestido de rojo que, hablando con desilusión evidente en su voz, le dijo a su tío:

"¿Qué? ¿Tú tampoco crees que sea un superhéroe? Puede que este haya sido su primer trabajo, si tiene que ser eso, es nuevo y todavía tiene que acostumbrarse a hacerlo"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa, no es que estuviese en contra de ese pato robótico, de hecho, su sobrino tenía razón, él le salvó la vida a su chico, ¿cómo iba a estar en contra de ese pato?

Ante el asombre de que su sobrino creyera que Donald detestaba a ese pato, el adulto se apresuró a decir:

"No Huey, yo no quería decir eso, yo… estoy feliz de que te salvara la vida, especialmente cuando ese Beagle Boy te tomó como rehén-"

La alegría de Huey regresó al escuchar eso y cortando por tercera vez a su tío, le preguntó entonces con voz emocionada:

"Oh entonces, ¿te parece bien si voy a ver al Dr. Gearloose?"

¿Ir a ver a Gyro? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Qué quería su sobrino del científico de Scrooge? Aprovechando que se paraba en un semáforo, el pato vestido de marinero se volvió hacia su sobrino, y le preguntó:

"¿Qué? ¿y eso por qué?"

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el patito con gorra respondió:

"Porque no estoy seguro del todo, pero creo que ese superhéroe robótico salió de allí"

Arqueando una ceja, el pato adulto simplemente preguntó:

"¿En serio?"

Huey asintió vigorosamente y con la misma emoción que antes, explicó:

"Estoy casi convencido de ello, he estado estudiando robótica para poder ganarme la insignia de los Woodchuck Junior, y creo que la tecnología usada en ese robot ha salido de Industrias McDuck, es decir, del laboratorio del Dr. Gearloose, aunque tengo que acabar de confirmarlo"

Arrancando nuevamente el vehículo, Donald suspiró y dijo entonces:

"Entiendo, pero, aun así, ¿por qué quieres ir allí?"

La sonrisa de Huey vaciló ligeramente, aunque su entusiasmo parecía intacto. Entonces el joven explicó:

"Bueno es que, por lo que vi, ese traje funciona con un procesador artificial, lo que lo hace increíblemente inestable si tiene que realizar varias acciones simultáneamente, y quería proponerle al Dr. Gearloose instalarle al traje un procesador orgánico, que le permita llevar a cabo varias funciones sin sobrecargarse, además de eso tengo otras ideas que-"

Esta vez fue Donald el que interrumpió a su sobrino, y lo hizo para preguntarle

"Para un momento Huey, ¿dónde has aprendido todo eso?"

La sonrisa de Huey cayó por completo, _uh oh_, Donald había metido la pata, estaba seguro de ello, y ese hecho se demostró cuando el chico habló con voz ligeramente molesta al explicar:

"Te lo he dicho tío Donald, he estado estudiando para ganarme mi insignia, y creo que, si ayudo al Dr. Gearloose con esto, podría conseguirla"

El chico tomó entonces una respiración profunda y de nuevo con voz emocionada, preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿puedo ir a verle? Tras asegurarme que ese robot realmente haya salido de allí por supuesto ¿por favor?"

Donald estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero, su sobrino realmente parecía emocionado, muy y muy emocionado, y además… al interesarse por ese nuevo superhéroe cómo lo llamaba, estaba haciendo que su sobrino se olvidara de las pesadillas que cada vez con más frecuencia estaba sufriendo, así que, tras un largo suspiro, el pato vestido de marinero, finalmente respondió:

"Está bien"

El rostro de Huey se llenó de júbilo, y en un acto espontáneo se lanzó a abrazar a su tío mientras exclamaba:

"¡Woo-oo! ¡Eres el mejor tío Donald!"

Donald rio suavemente, amaba ver a sus chicos tan felices, verlos reírse era para Donald el mejor de los regalos. Finalmente, tío y sobrino llegaron a la mansión. Nada más detener el auto, Huey salió corriendo del coche en dirección a la casa. Donald lo vio desaparecer por la puerta y tras perderle de vista, exhaló un suspiro. La verdad, que su sobrino se interesara por ese ser robótico no le hacía especial gracia, pero, tal y como había comprobado, ese nuevo interés del niño, parecía haberle hecho olvidar la angustia de sus pesadillas, y esto para Donald era como una bendición.

Bajándose él también del vehículo, Donald se fue hacia su barco, al verlo, recordó que con todo el alboroto del atraco no había conseguido el préstamo que había ido a pedir al banco. Tal vez, tal vez sí debería aceptar el préstamo que propuso darle su tío, y rezar para que no le pidiera intereses demasiado altos.

Llevaría tiempo repararla, esto era desesperante, había estado tan cerca de acabar de reparar su casa y ahora estaba casi como al principio sino peor. Pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante, el pato vestido de marinero cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se quedó contemplando su propia sombra.

Sombras… ese era otro de los elementos que sobresalían en la pesadilla de Huey.

_"Todas esas sombras me miraban con crueldad, tío Donald, y-y obedecían cuanto les decía esa mujer"_

Eso se lo había dicho Huey cuando le contó esa misma mañana que había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. ¿qué significaban esas sombras? ¿estaban de algún modo relacionadas con Magica? ¿Cómo? ¿Podría Magica llegar a regresar usando las sombras de la gente de algún modo? ¿quizás-?

"¡Tío Donald!"

El pato vestido de marinero soltó un grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que saltaba al escuchar su nombre. Mirando hacia el origen del gritó, Donald vio a su sobrino mayor en la ventana de su habitación con una Tablet en su mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando el patito vestido de rojo estuvo seguro de que tenía la atención de su tío, siguió gritando:

"¡Tío Donald yo tenía razón! ¡Esa tecnología es obra del Dr. Gearloose!"

Todo lo que a Donald se le ocurrió hacer tras escuchar esa noticia, fue levantar el pulgar sonriendo tímidamente. Eso hizo que Huey sonriera aún más que antes y a continuación con voz alegre e impaciente le dijo a su tío:

"¡Voy ahora mismo a ver al Dr. Gearloose!"

Donald vio al niño desaparecer de la ventana, y ni siquiera dos minutos después, estaba saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa para ir a ver al científico de su tío. Donald suspiró nuevamente. Al menos, al menos Huey estaba mucho más animado que esa mañana. Donald observó a su sobrino hasta que este desapareció de su vista. El pato vestido de marinero cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, pedirle dinero a su tío Scrooge. Esa iba a ser, tal vez, la tarea más difícil que había realizado nunca Donald, sólo esperaba que su tío no se enfadara por pedirle lo que en un principio él mismo le ofreció-

"Tío Donald"

El pato vestido de marinero salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Dewey llegó a sus oídos. Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, el pato adulto se encontró mirando a sus otros dos sobrinos. ¿qué estaban haciendo ambos allí? Donald se aclaró la garganta y esbozando una sonrisa, les preguntó:

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa chicos?"

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí, y luego Dewey, hablando en nombre de ambos, dijo:

"Queríamos preguntarte… Huey… él… hay noches en las que no tiene sueños… ordinarios, pero también, hay veces en las que tiene pesadillas, que parecen ser realmente aterradoras, a veces se despierta gritando, pero nunca nos cuenta lo que sueña, ¿a ti te lo ha contado?"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que sus otros sobrinos se hubiesen percatado de eso, aunque, por otra parte, no era ilógico ya que los tres niños compartían habitación, y dormían, literalmente, debajo de su hermano.

Donald aún podía recordar que siendo niños, Della y él también durmieron en litera durante un tiempo, y su hermana se apropió de la cama superior, lo cual resultó ser desastroso, pues con lo que se movía su hermana gemela, la litera temblaba salvajemente muchas noches. Probablemente sucedía algo parecido con la litera de los trillizos cuando Huey tenía una pesadilla.

_Debe ser eso…_ dándose cuenta de esta más que evidente realidad, el pato adulto admitió:

"Sí… me lo ha contado"

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes volvieron a mirarse de nuevo, y esta vez, fue Louie el que habló, y lo hizo preguntando:

"¿Crees que su magia le está advirtiendo de algo?"

Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba en absoluto que sus sobrinos plantearan semejante cuestión, así que cuando le salió la voz, lo único que pudo hacer fue inquirir:

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

Dewey dio un paso al frente y explicó:

"Porqué siempre parece tener la misma pesadilla"

Donald tragó nerviosamente, ¿sus sobrinos también se habían dado cuenta de eso? ¡No! Tenía que disuadir sus sospechas, así que, tras inhalar, el pato vestido de marinero, dijo:

"Será una coincidencia-"

De repente, Louie frunció el ceño y cerrando sus manos en puños, prácticamente le gritó a su tío:

"Tío Donald, no más mentiras, ¡nos lo prometiste!"

Donald se sentía atrapado, era cierto que les había prometido a los chicos no mentirles, pero en su defensa, tampoco consideraba oportuno hablarles de Magica, especialmente cuando ni siquiera él sabía con seguridad qué significaba que su sobrino soñara con ella. Así pues, en esta… difícil controversia, el pato vestido de marinero optó por la opción intermedia, decir la verdad, sin revelar detalles:

"Yo… está bien… no estoy seguro del todo, pero me temo que estas pesadillas de Huey indican que alguien muy peligroso podría regresar"

Los ojos de los dos niños se abrieron como platos y preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Quién?"

Donald suspiró y respondió con voz cansada:

"Una bruja"

Los ojos de Dewey y Louie se abrieron aún más, si es que eso era posible, y entonces comenzó una rápida lluvia de preguntas casi simultáneas por parte de ambos patitos:

"¿Una bruja?"

"¿Dices que podría regresar?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que la conoces?"

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

"¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?"

"¿Tú la has conocido?"

"¿Cómo es esta bruja?"

Donald se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de silenciar las cada vez más elevadas de volumen preguntas de sus sobrinos, y al llegar al punto en que no pudo soportarlo más el pato vestido de marinero, gritó:

"¡Chicos, chicos! No puedo responder a todas las preguntar al mismo tiempo"

Los dos niños se callaron de golpe y tras mirarse momentáneamente, Dewey dijo entonces:

"Vale, entonces háblanos de esa bruja"

De repente, y antes de que Donald pudiera responder a la pregunta, una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación, diciendo:

"¿Es Magica De Spell?"

Los dos niños y Donald miraron en dirección al origen de la voz y descubrieron allí a la nieta del ama de llaves con una tímida sonrisa en su pico. Al verla, los dos niños preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Webby?"

Y Dewey añadió:

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?"

La joven se rascó la nuca mientras respondía:

"Oh no mucho, desde que habéis empezado a hablar de la bruja que Huey ve en sus sueños"

Donald arqueó una ceja y le preguntó entonces a la joven con lacito en el pelo:

"¿Y cómo sabes que es Magica?"

Webby se movió incómoda y luego cerrando los ojos, admitió:

"Oh bueno… estudiar a la familia McDuck es mi hobby, y solo conozco a una bruja que haya desaparecido y que sea enemiga acérrima del clan McDuck, y esa bruja es Magica, la hermana de Poe"

Ante esa última revelación, los ojos de Donald se abrieron, y mirando a sus sobrinos, se dio cuenta de que, para ellos, ese había sido un descubrimiento inesperado. Repentinamente, Dewey se dio la vuelta para enfrentar de nuevo a su tío, y con voz ligeramente molesta preguntó:

"Espera ¿esa bruja y el hechicero que nos atacó cuando éramos bebés, son hermanos?"

Donald apartó la mirada y hablando con voz avergonzada, respondió simplemente:

"Sí"

Donald escuchó a alguien que inhalaba profundamente, probablemente Louie. El pato vestido de marinero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, aunque no lo exteriorizara, el chico con sudadera verde estaba, más que probablemente, muy, muy furioso. Pero seguramente tampoco quería iniciar una pelea, así que trató de calmarse antes de preguntar:

"¿Y qué pasó con esta tal Magica?"

Donald quedó realmente admirado por cómo su sobrino más joven había logrado controlar su tono de voz antes de formular la pregunta que había hecho. Afortunadamente, esta vez Donald no tenía nada que ocultar, así que, con voz sincera, el pato adulto respondió:

"Sólo el tío Scrooge lo sabe, ambos tuvieron un enfrentamiento cinco años antes de que nacierais los tres, y en ese enfrentamiento, Magica desapareció"

Bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, Dewey se quedó pensativo unos instantes, antes de alzar la vista nuevamente y decir con voz entusiasmada:

"Entonces, preguntémosle al tío Scrooge qué fue de Magica"

Donald suspiró, pues sabía que lo que sugería su sobrino era algo imposible, no serviría de nada, y así se lo contó al chico respondiendo:

"Sería una pérdida de tiempo y de energía, yo se lo pregunté varias veces después de que todo sucediera, y nunca accedió a contarme nada"

Webby se acercó entonces y hablando con la misma emoción que Dewey, sugirió:

"Pero si le decimos que Huey ha visto a esa bruja en sueños, tal vez…"

Donald negó con la cabeza ante esta nueva sugerencia, y ante las caras extrañadas de los tres patitos, les explicó:

"No serviría, porqué él ya lo sabe"

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de los niños se abrieran como platos, entonces y hablando con voz ligeramente dolida, Louie preguntó:

"¿Hablaste con el tío Scrooge acerca de la pesadilla de Huey antes que con nosotros?"

Donald suspiró, no tenía sentido ocultarles nada más a estos chicos, de hecho, ya prácticamente lo sabían todo… ¿qué más secretos les faltaba por descubrir? Tras soltar un nuevo suspiro… _¿cuántas veces había suspirado ya?_ Bueno, eso daba igual, yendo al grano, el pato vestido de marinero les dijo a sus sobrinos y a Webby:

"En realidad… fue después de que Huey me contara esta pesadilla que decidí contarle al tío Scrooge que Huey tenía magia, si no, no le habría contado nada a vuestro tío-abuelo… al menos no todavía"

Los tres niños se miraron nuevamente entre ellos, probablemente asimilando esta nueva información que acababan de recibir. Entonces se produjo un incómodo silencio que solamente fue roto en cuando Louie habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Tío Donald y ¿no crees que, si nuestro hermano sueña con una bruja desaparecida, a la que ni siquiera conoce, entonces… no sería mejor que supiera por qué sueña con ella?"

Donald frunció el ceño. ¿Adónde quería llegar su sobrino más joven con esa pregunta? Intrigado, el pato vestido de marinero, le preguntó entonces al niño vestido de verde:

"¿Qué quieres decir con esto?"

Louie también frunció el ceño, como si quisiera decir que no alcanzaba a entender cómo no podía su tío ver algo tan obvio. Tras tomar una respiración profunda, el chico lo intentó de nuevo diciendo:

"Quiero decir que creo que Huey debería saber que nació con magia"

Donald en realidad ya había sospechado que la cosa iría por aquí, así que frunciendo aún más el ceño que antes, el pato adulto respondió con prontitud:

"¡No! Ya hemos hablado de eso, ¡Huey no puede saberlo y no hay más qué decir!"

Los ojos de los tres niños se abrieron con sorpresa ante el repentino arrebato de Donald, aunque eso no impidió que Dewey lo intentara de nuevo:

"Pero-"

Aunque Donald no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y con voz dura impidió que su sobrino siquiera formulara su protesta diciendo él antes:

"Nada de peros, prometisteis no contárselo, y espero que cumpláis esta promesa, Huey no puede saber nada de esto ¿entendido?"

"…"

Los niños se quedaron en silencio, lo que no impidió que Donald insistiera en que requería una respuesta de ellos, así que repitió hablando más alto:

"¡¿Entendido?!"

Los niños retrocedieron ligeramente ante ese grito de su tío, pero pronto se recuperaron y con voz derrotada, respondieron:

"Sí, tío Donald"

Y Webby por su parte añadió:

"Sí, Sr. Duck"

Donald suspiró por enésima vez. Detestaba ser duro con sus sobrinos, pero el pato vestido de marinero no quería correr riesgos. Mirando a los niños con tristeza, les dijo:

"Bien, hemos terminado con esta conversación, ahora… podéis ir a jugar o a hacer lo que queráis"

Los niños asintieron y se fueron al interior de la mansión. Donald los vio irse y cuando desaparecieron, se adentró a su destrozada embarcación. Exteriormente estaba muy maltrecha, pero el interior, aparentemente se había mantenido intacto, una pequeña bendición. Una vez dentro, su mente vagó nuevamente al asunto en cuestión, ¿realmente era una buena idea seguir manteniendo a Huey a oscuras? ¿cómo podía siquiera plantearse esa pregunta? Obviamente era lo que tenía que hacer, impedir que Huey descubriera la verdad.

Si su chico supiera la verdad… si supiera que Poe podría volver a por él, entonces… eso le afectaría seriamente. Conocía bien a su sobrino, y sabía que Huey no viviría tranquilo si supiera ese hecho, y lo peor de todo es que viviría preocupado no solo por su bienestar, sino por el bienestar de todos los demás, pensando constantemente que los estaba poniendo en peligro. Y podría incluso llegar al punto en el que pensando que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, el chico decidiera irse de la mansión, para mantenerlos a ellos a salvo. Sólo pensar en esa posibilidad, hacía que Donald se estremeciera de miedo. No, mantener a Huey a oscuras era la mejor manera de protegerle.

Huey nunca iba a saber la verdad, nunca.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Por otra parte, me gustaría agradeer a los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos, y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a lucy moon su comentario, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, hasta la próxima**

**Pilyarquitect**


	17. Capítulo 17 No hay peor prisión

**Capítulo 17. No hay peor prisión**

Lena se sentía atrapada, mucho más atrapada que nunca antes en su vida. Pues en estos momentos, la joven era, literalmente, un títere a manos de su tía. Sí, la bruja realmente había estado recuperando su poder, porqué había logrado poseerla y controlar por completo su cuerpo, y hasta incluso cada una de sus palabras. Era literalmente como si la adolescente viviera en una prisión en su propio cuerpo.

Y eso que la joven había hecho todo lo posible para contentar a sus tíos… hasta que decidió revelarse contra ellos. Sucedió poco después de que Webby indiscretamente le dijera que uno de los niños tenía magia. En ese momento, Lena pensó que tal vez, si jugaba a tratar de descubrir quién era (aunque en realidad ya lo supiese) eso le daría la oportunidad de… encargarse de él, dejarlo listo para cuando su tía recuperara su dichoso cuerpo y ambos hermanos De Spell pudieran llevar a cabo su plan de venganza. Pero no solo no consiguió que Webby le dijera cuál de los trillizos poseía magia, sino que, además, se llevó un sermón por parte de Magica por haber actuado de un modo tan imprudente.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lena había quedado con Webby en el parque, y para su sorpresa, su amiga le informó de que sabía que uno de los trillizos tenía magia, y que además sabía cuál de ellos era (algo que Lena también sabía, por supuesto), pero aun así, la joven trató de aprovechar la situación para volverla a su favor, pues tras el incidente del tiburón, sus tíos habían estado cada vez más pesados, insistiendo en que debía conseguir la moneda de Scrooge y al mismo tiempo tener cuidado con el trillizo vestido de rojo._

_En su mente, Lena había pensado que, si podía quedarse a solas con Huey, podría… apresarlo, y luego fingir que alguno de los enemigos de la familia del chico lo había secuestrado para pedir un rescate o algo parecido. Eso evitaría que las sospechas recayeran sobre ella, y alegraría a sus tíos, ya que había quitado de en medio quien probablemente en esos momentos era su mayor amenaza, además de ser quien podía devolver a su tío a su antiguo ser, a menos que su tía Magica recuperara su cuerpo y sus poderes._

_Por desgracia, Webby se negó a decirle el nombre del trillizo con magia, tenía que seguir fingiendo que ella no sabía nada, además, preguntarle a la joven por todo eso, le dio a Lena la oportunidad de burlarse abiertamente de su tío. Pero cuando quedó claro que Webby no iba a decir nada, Lena fingió recibir un mensaje en el móvil y se despidió de su amiga diciendo que la necesitaban para un asunto familiar._

_La adolescente regresó entonces a 'su hogar' y nada más entrar, su sombra se extendió tomando la forma de Magica. Entonces la bruja comenzó a sermonearla diciendo:_

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_

_Lena se cruzó de brazos y miró a los ojos rojos de su tía con el ceño fruncido mientras preguntaba ella a continuación:_

_"¿Qué fue el qué?"_

_Los ojos de Magica se estrecharon y hablando con voz molesta, la bruja volvió a preguntar:_

_"¿Por qué mostraste tanto interés por descubrir algo que ya sabes?"_

_Lena rodó los ojos, a veces parecía que su tía no entendía el concepto de 'juego a largo plazo', no podía escuchar la noticia de que uno de los trillizos tenía magia y responder: 'si el que va de rojo ¿verdad?' eso hubiese sido como admitir: 'os he estado espiando desde que nos conocimos, soy una impostora, una traidora y un fraude'. No, Lena no iba a tomar ese camino, así que, usando un tono completamente sarcástico, la adolescente respondió a su tía diciendo:_

_"Sí es verdad, lo sé, pero nadie sabe que lo sé, sólo quería ver si Webby me lo podía decir"_

_Magica hizo lo que Lena creyó que era rodar los ojos y luego volvió a preguntar:_

_"¿Y para qué ibas a querer saber eso? ¿Qué planeabas hacer?"_

_Lena suspiró y con voz molesta, respondió:_

_"Oh no sé, intentar quedarme a solas con él, dejarlo inconsciente-"_

_Antes de que Lena pudiera terminar de contar su plan, la bruja convertida en sombra la cortó diciendo con voz enojada:_

_"¿Con sus hermanos y esa chica cerca? Buen plan Lena, seguro que no te habrían descubierto"_

_De acuerdo, este comentario enfureció a Lena, ¿cómo podía su tía sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas sin siquiera molestarse a escuchar hasta el final? La joven reflejó su indignación hablando airadamente mientras respondía:_

_"¿Puedes al menos dejarme terminar? Mi plan era dejarlo inconsciente, esconderlo y fingir que lo habían secuestrado… qué se yo, los Beagle Boys o algún otro enemigo de su familia. Así lo habrían buscado en el sitio equivocado mientras el tío Poe y tú teníais al chico que querías, solo a la espera de conseguir la moneda de Scrooge para llevar a cabo vuestros planes de venganza"_

_Los ojos de Magica se abrieron de golpe, lo que hizo pensar a Lena que había obtenido una pequeña victoria, pero el momento fue de corta duración cuando la bruja se cruzó de brazos y preguntó con voz teñida de odio:_

_"¿Y dónde pensabas encerrar al chico?"_

_Lena frunció el ceño nuevamente y hablando con confianza, respondió:_

_"Pues en el lugar en el que vivo naturalmente"_

_Magica hizo lo que pareció ser cruzarse de brazos y entonces siguiendo con su tono molesto, le dijo a la joven:_

_"Claro, entonces habría descubierto que eres una infiltrada, una traidora"_

_Bueno ¿y que esperaba que hiciera su tía? Ella es una espía ¿no? Sólo se relacionaba con los de la mansión para obtener su libertad, no porqué realmente los considerara… sus… amigos… Lena negó con la cabeza, ahora no podía pensar en eso, la joven tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, y si podía conseguirlo antes, antes sería libre, y también antes dejaría de escuchar a sus tíos hablar de realizar sus ansiadas venganzas. Así que, mirando a la bruja con el ceño fruncido, Lena dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente exasperado:_

_"Lo van a descubrir igualmente ¿no? ¿Qué más da si alguien lo descubre antes que los demás? ¿Especialmente si ese alguien es también uno de los objetivos principales para vuestros planes?"_

_Mágica entrecerró los ojos, y extendiendo su sombra por toda la estancia, miró a la joven amenazadoramente antes de decir:_

_"Vamos, Lena piensa con la cabeza, lo más importante es que yo recupere mi cuerpo y en cuando lo haga, podremos ocuparnos del niño y de conseguir la venganza que ansiamos"_

_Lena había aprendido hacía tiempo que ese truco que hacía su tía, tenía la finalidad de intimidarla, pero ya no causaba en ella ningún efecto. Además, había algo en esa afirmación que era erróneo, y así lo expresó Lena cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que respondía:_

_"Corrección, que ansiáis, yo no tengo ningún interés en vuestra vendetta, solo me interesa una cosa, y tú sabes muy bien cual es"_

_Magica frunció el ceño, y con voz furiosa, le dijo a la joven:_

_"Tú harás todo lo que yo te diga Lena, sólo así podrás conseguir aquello que de verdad ansías"_

_Lena rodó los ojos, realmente se estaba hartando de las constantes amenazas de su tía, y hasta incluso, estaba comenzando a creer, que, aunque consiguiera la moneda de Scrooge, ella no cumpliría con su palabra de dejarla libre. Pero por otra parte… ¿qué opciones le quedaban? Magica ya había demostrado que tenía cierto control sobre ella. Tras suspirar cansadamente, la joven de pelo teñido preguntó:_

_"Bien, bien, pero ¿y si, mientras espero la oportunidad para conseguir la moneda, surge la posibilidad de atrapar a Huey? ¿qué hago entonces? ¿Dejarlo pasar o intentar cogerle?"_

_Magica volvió a su forma de sombra normal y tras unos momentos de reflexión, finalmente respondió:_

_"Es muy arriesgado ir a por ese chico Lena, él puede sentir el poder del talismán que llevas"_

_Lena resopló y nuevamente con voz molesta, preguntó:_

_"¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces?"_

_Magica la miró de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados y hablando lentamente respondió:_

_"Lo que ya habíamos hablado, conseguir la moneda de Scrooge"_

_Lena rodó nuevamente los ojos e insistió diciendo:_

_"Ya, pero… ¿y si surgiera la posibilidad de atrapar a Huey? No habría que aprovecharla también, al fin y al cabo, dijiste que ese niño podría ser una amenaza para tus planes, y si nadie me ve cogiéndole, entonces, podrían pensar que ha sido cualquiera de los enemigos de la familia quien lo tiene, por otra parte, aunque él tenga magia, no sabe usarla, no sabe lanzar hechizos, algo que por el contrario yo sí sé hacer, no me costaría mucho dejarle inconsciente sin que él se diera cuenta"_

_Magica se llevó las manos a las caderas y hablando amenazadoramente, dijo:_

_"Te lo advierto Lena, no hagas nada estúpido o no puedo garantizar que consigas lo que tanto ansías"_

_Esas palabras enfurecieron a Lena, ¿cómo podía su tía amenazarla con algo que le prometió en cuando comenzaron con todo este plan?_

_"¡Hicimos un trato!" gritó la joven llena de furia._

_Magica sonrió con malicia y respondió a la joven diciendo:_

_"No habrá trato que valga si no consigo esa moneda, y ya desperdiciaste una valiosa oportunidad, te sugiero que no lo hagas de nuevo"_

* * *

_Unos días más tarde de esa discusión con su tía, Lena iba paseando por el parque tranquilamente y se sorprendió cuando ante sus ojos apareció el patito que tanta polémica había generado. Sí, sí, allí estaba, él solo, sentado en un banco y parecía… enfurruñado, furioso, por algún motivo._

_La adolescente con jersey a rayas pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Si el chico estaba sólo, tal vez podía convencerlo para que la acompañara y apoderarse de él, dejándolo preparado para su tío Poe para cuando consiguiera la moneda que tanto ansiaba su tía Magica._

_Con ese plan en mente, la joven decidió acercarse tranquilamente al chico vestido de rojo, fingiendo un encuentro que había sido totalmente casual, lo cual no era mentira. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el chico, ese nuevo superhéroe, Waddleduck, apareció. Lena pudo darse cuenta enseguida que Huey parecía muy molesto con ese superhéroe. ¿Por qué motivo? No lo sabía, simplemente se le veía furioso, y hasta sermoneó al pato robótico antes de irse de allí casi echando chispas. Vaya, ese no era el mejor momento para llevarse al chico al parecer, pues según le había contado Webby, Huey había heredado el temperamento McDuck, al parecer algo digno de temer. Y si el patito con gorra estaba furioso en esos momentos, lo más seguro era no intentar nada en ese momento. Sería mejor buscar otra oportunidad._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que llevó a Lena al estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, fue lo que sucedió la última noche que Lena se quedó a dormir en la mansión McDuck. Con la excusa de quedarse a dormir allí para tener otra noche de chicas con Webby, Magica había hecho que la joven hechizara un cuchillo hecho de diamante del Vesubio capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, incluido el filamento que rodeaba el cuello de Scrooge y en el cual estaba su primera moneda, el premio que su tía Magica tanto ansiaba.

Para Lena apoderarse de la moneda esa noche habría sido mucho más simple si su tía se hubiese limitado a permanecer en silencio, pero no lo hizo, y eso llevó a la joven a ser descubierta por Webby, aunque Lena logró escapar de la situación fingiendo que ella también sentía una gran admiración por el gran Scrooge McDuck. Pero por desgracia eso llevó a que su tarea fuera mucho más complicada, ya que el viejo pato descubrió que su moneda había sido manipulada (_gracias tía Magica_), lo que provocó que el pato la guardara en un lugar llamado la otra caja fuerte mientras él buscaba al responsable de tal manipulación.

Aún sin saber cómo, Lena convenció a Webby para que ambas bajaran a esa otra caja fuerte para buscar la moneda, y en el transcurso de hacer eso, se encontraron con un instrumento mágico que hacía sufrir a la víctima su peor pesadilla.

Eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Lena, y le hizo darse cuenta de que le importaba más su amistad con Webby y que la joven estuviera sana y feliz, que el que pudiese conseguir su libertad ¿de qué le servía ser libre si en el proceso perdía a su mejor y única amiga?

Al darse cuenta de eso, Lena decidió revelarse contra Magica y contarle la verdad a Scrooge, sabía que eso los llevaría a todos a pensar que era una traidora, y en cierto modo así era, pero también evitaría que Webby y su familia sufrieran algún daño.

Pero por desgracia, en el momento en el que la joven iba a contárselo todo a Scrooge, literalmente se quedó paralizada. No podía mover ni una pluma de su cuerpo, y mucho menos hablar ¿qué estaba pasando? Entonces y para su profundo y completo horror, de su boca salieron unas palabras que ella no esperaba pronunciar:

_"Mi tía es Ma… ma… maravillosa y yo tengo que llamarla a ver cómo está. Me tengo que ir"_

_¡No, no, no!_ Eso no era lo que Lena había querido decir ¿qué le estaba pasando? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, su tía estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo, la estaba convirtiendo literalmente en un títere completamente bajo su voluntad.

Su tía tenía razón, cuanto más se acercaba el eclipse lunar, más fuertes se volvían sus poderes, y ahora, la joven era víctima de ellos. Y así lo había sido desde esa fatídica noche, vivía atrapada en su propio cuerpo, viendo como su tía se movía y hablaba como si fuera ella.

Naturalmente, la bruja había informado de ese nuevo acontecimiento a su hermano, quien se mostró primero sorprendido, pero después gratamente satisfecho, ya que eso le daba esperanzas de que pronto ambos podrían alcanzar sus objetivos.

Lena estaba aterrorizada, antes, cuando los dos hermanos habían urdido posibles planes para apoderarse de la moneda de Scrooge y también de Huey, la adolescente los había ignorado la mayoría de las veces, poniéndose a escuchar música o yéndose a dormir, pero ahora, atrapada en su propio cuerpo, la joven se vio obligada a escuchar cada uno de sus complots, y algunos de ellos eran verdaderamente aterradores.

Además, Magica parecía querer aprovechar ahora que tenía un 'cuerpo' que utilizar. Seguía yendo a la mansión, ahora, con su tío Poe siempre en su hombro. Pero, para alegría y alivio de Lena, cada vez que su tía llegaba a ese lugar, daba la casualidad de que Scrooge y los niños se habían ido a alguna de sus aventuras, como hacía un mes, más o menos. Cuando llegó y la Sra. Beakley le dijo:

_"Lo siento Lena, han ido a buscar un tesoro por las montañas de los Andes, de hecho, deberían haber vuelto ya…"_

O cinco días más tarde que al llegar a la mansión, esta vez fue el mayordomo fantasma el que respondió diciendo:

_"Lo siento mucho Srta. Lena, pero el Sr. McDuck y sus acompañantes se han ido a una expedición a una isla del océano Índico, no sé cuándo regresaran"_

Y así había sido cada vez que Magica utilizando su cuerpo había ido a la mansión. Ni que decir tiene que Lena se alegraba cada vez que eso sucedía, ya que eso se traducía en otra oportunidad fallida para su tía de conseguir la moneda de Scrooge y de hacerle daño a su familia.

Pero su tía era insistente, y esa mañana, por enésima vez desde que la poseyó, se había dirigido de nuevo a la mansión, Lena no estaba segura de cuanto duraría su suerte, así que incapaz de hacer nada más, vio como su tía Magica llamaba al timbre y esperaba a que le abrieran. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera la Sra. Beakley a recibirla diciendo:

"Lo siento Lena, Webby está fuera, en una aventura con el Sr. McDuck, si recuerdo bien dijeron que iban a buscar un tesoro a Italia"

_Menos mal_, pensó Lena, pero…_ espera_, ¿acababa de decir que habían ido a Italia? Pero si allí es donde estaba…

"¿En Italia? ¿No es allí donde está el Monte Vesubio?" preguntó su tía de repente usando la voz de Lena. Era como si sospechara el motivo por el que habían ido a ese lugar y quisiera una confirmación.

La Sra. Beakley arqueó una ceja y hablando con voz escéptica, respondió:

"Sé que puede sonar raro, pero el motivo por el que han ido a Italia me es totalmente desconocido, no sé qué tipo de aventura estaban buscando en esta ocasión"

"Ya claro… no tiene por qué saberlo" dijo nuevamente Magica con demasiado obvia molestia, si Lena no estuviese atrapada, habría gritado. Casi parecía que su tía quería ganarse la enemistad del ama de llaves.

Pero era más que eso, y Lena pudo verlo enseguida, su tía estaba furiosa por el hecho de saber que Scrooge no estaba en la mansión. Había sido lo mismo cada vez que se habían presentado allí, y parecía que toda la frustración acumulada la quería pagar ridiculizando a Lena, como si la joven fuese responsable del hecho de que el viejo pato no estaba en casa. Pero por otra parte, cada vez que la bruja se presentaba en la mansión, había tenido que disimular frente a la Sra. Beakley, tal vez porqué sabía lo intuitiva que era la mujer, y no quería que sospechara de ella ya que Lena insistió en salvarle la vida cuando hubo todo el incidente de los Terrafirmians, otra cosa de la que Lena ahora se alegraba, porqué eso significaba más problemas para su tía, aunque parecía que Magica se había hartado de disimular ante ella.

Lena de repente escuchó a la Sra. Beakley suspirar, lo que hizo que Magica también mirara a la mujer temerosa de que quizás se había pasado con ese comentario (algo que sinceramente alegraría a Lena), pero para consternación de la joven de pelo teñido, el ama de llaves solo dijo:

"Escucha Lena, pensé que Webby te avisaba mandándote un mensaje cada vez que estaba en casa"

Lena pudo sentir que su tía se ponía nerviosa antes de responder:

"¿Qué? Oh sí, pero puede que estas últimas veces se le haya olvidado"

Y luego la bruja ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Si Lena hubiese podido, se habría reído, _muy fuerte_. El motivo por el que Magica no había visto ninguno de los mensajes de Webby, era porque no sabía cómo usar un móvil. No había forma de que pudiera verlo, y aunque lo supiera usar, primero tendría que poner la contraseña con la que Lena bloqueaba el aparato, porque la adolescente naturalmente no estaba dispuesta a decirle su contraseña a su tía.

La Sra. Beakley entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, como si no hubiera creído lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso llenó a Lena de esperanza, si el ama de llaves se daba cuenta de que Lena no actuaba como ella misma, podría advertir a los demás, decirles que había un peligro potencial, ¡estarían prevenidos!

Pero las esperanzas de la joven cayeron en picado cuando Beakley dijo a continuación:

"Está bien, le diré a Webby que te llame en cuando llegue si quieres"

Luego la mujer se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la mansión, aunque se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia la joven diciendo:

"Aunque sinceramente no creo que tengáis tiempo de quedar, porque creo que los niños ya estaban planeando con el Sr. McDuck adónde ir cuando volvieran de este viaje"

Y luego, tras unos momentos de reflexión, la mujer añadió:

"De hecho, creo que no para este, pero para el siguiente, dependiendo de adónde decidan ir, me uniré a ellos, creo que ha llegado la hora de tomarme unas vacaciones"

"Está segura de que cree haberse ganado unas vacaciones Sra. Beakley" dijo una voz de repente. Lena sintió que su tía se giraba hacia el origen de la voz, y lo mismo hizo el ama de llaves. Entonces vieron que de la pared salió el mayordomo fantasma de la casa.

Caramba, si no sabías literalmente por dónde podía aparecer, tampoco podías estar realmente convencido de que nunca te hubiese escuchado. ¿Y si Duckworth había sido testigo de alguna de sus conversaciones con su tía antes de que esta la poseyera? Eso significaría que el mayordomo estaría al corriente del regreso de uno de los peores enemigos de Scrooge.

Pero… sabiendo lo leal que el sirviente era con el rico pato, de haber sabido o incluso sospechado algo, seguro que ya se lo habría dicho a Scrooge. No se habría quedado quieto sin hacer nada.

Lena fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el ama de llaves le preguntó al mayordomo translúcido con el ceño fruncido:

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Duckworth?"

Se notaba por su tono de voz que el ama de llaves estaba molesta por ese comentario. Por su parte, el mayordomo simplemente se encogió de hombros y con voz confiada respondió:

"No es por alardear, pero creo que la mansión estaba mucho más limpia cuando yo estaba… al cargo de ella"

_Owch,_ eso había sido un golpe bajo, y probablemente la Sra. Beakley también lo creyó porqué de repente la mujer dijo en un tono molesto:

"Oh vamos, desaparece molesto fantasma, tú no sabes qué es cuidar de tres hermanos revoltosos y una nieta _muy_ activa"

Duckworth sonrió ligeramente y con picardía y dijo:

"Tal vez no, pero sí sé qué es cuidar de un par de gemelos probablemente más revoltosos y ambos con cierta tendencia a ataques de ira _extremadamente_ destructivos"

Beakley se llevó las manos a las caderas y mirando al mayordomo con los ojos entrecerrados, le dijo:

"Sí claro, cuidar de Donald y Della no debió ser fácil, pero tú, mayordomo espectral, no has tenido que lidiar con los juegos extremos que se inventan los niños, sin duda mucho más destructivos que esos dos hermanos"

Al parecer, su tía Magica había tenido suficiente con la discusión que se había desencadenado entre el ama de llaves de la mansión y el mayordomo fantasma, así que, retrocediendo lentamente, la bruja dijo a través del pico de Lena:

"Bueeeeno, ya que esa m- quiero decir ya que Webby no está, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ya me pasaré otro día entonces"

Y rápidamente, a través del cuerpo que controlaba, Magica se marchó de allí. Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista y del oído de la Sra. Beakley y de Duckworth, la bruja comenzó a quejarse en voz alta de su mala suerte:

"¡Arg! ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez que voy a la mansión Scrooge no esté allí? Si no está, ¿cómo voy a robarle la moneda y a recuperar mi cuerpo?"

Si Lena hubiese podido, habría rodado los ojos. Eso era de lo único de lo que hablaba su tía, de recuperar su cuerpo, sus poderes, vengarse de Scrooge… en serio ¿no se cansaba nunca de la misma historia? Además, parecía que a su tía no le importaba quién saliera herido en su plan de venganza, y eso era algo en lo que Lena discrepaba severamente de su tía, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que gente inocente sufriera daño a causa de esta estúpida vendetta, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sus amigos… que su mejor amiga Webby, resultara herida a causa de esta sed de venganza de Magica.

"En cuando tenga la oportunidad de conseguir esta moneda, acabaré con Scrooge y con todos a los que ama"

Algo dentro de Lena saltó al escuchar esas palabras, ¿hablaba en serio su tía? Si su venganza era contra Scrooge, ¿por qué tenía que ir a por el resto? No, Lena no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso.

Sin saber cómo, la joven luchó y por primera vez desde que su tía la poseyó, logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo, ¡logró echar a su tía de dentro de ella! Agotada por el esfuerzo que había requerido por su parte esa acción que le había permitido liberarse del control de su tía, la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando las manos al suelo para evitar caer de bruces.

La sombra de su tía se extendió frente a ella. Probablemente, Magica estaba sorprendida de que Lena hubiese logrado liberarse de su control. Mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, la bruja le dijo entonces:

"Vaya, veo que aún te quedan fuerzas para luchar, ¿no es así Lena?"

Todavía con el cuerpo temblando, Lena levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su tía a los ojos. La joven estaba jadeando, pero a pesar de eso, logró decir:

"No… no pienso permitir… que… les hagas… daño…"

Magica sonrió con malicia ante las palabras de Lena y con voz burlona, le dijo a la joven:

"Oh y ¿de verdad crees que me lo vas a impedir?"

Haciendo esfuerzos para levantarse, la joven se puso de pie, sus piernas aun temblando ligeramente, y apuntando a su tía con su dedo índice, gritó:

"¡Tú venganza es contra Scrooge, no contra los demás!"

Ante esa declaración, los ojos de su tía Magica se abrieron con sorpresa y con voz extrañada preguntó:

"¿Cómo?"

Entrecerrando los ojos, Lena respondió con determinación:

"Que no tienes por qué hacerle daño a la familia de Scrooge"

Magica sonrió nuevamente, en opinión de Lena con más malicia incluso que antes, y hablando con un tono de voz que puso a la joven con jersey a rayas al límite de su paciencia, la bruja dijo entonces:

"Oh, pero para dañar realmente a Scrooge, hacerle daño a su familia es una apuesta segura"

Esas palabras enervaron a Lena, ¿cómo podía atreverse a decir algo así? Apretando sus manos en puños, la joven con el pelo teñido prácticamente gritó:

"¡No permitiré que lo hagas!"

Magica comenzó a reírse con fuerza y mirando nuevamente a la chica, le dijo burlonamente:

"No creo que tengas elección Lena"

Lena cerró los ojos con fuerza, desde que podía recordar, así había sido su vida, su tía Magica tomaba todas las decisiones, y ella se había visto obligada a obedecerlas todas, con la promesa de que, si lo hacía, conseguiría su libertad. Pero Lena se había hartado de sentirse utilizada, es más, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo, hasta lo imposible, para que los planes de su tía jamás llegaran a realizarse. Abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirando a Magica con furia, le espetó a continuación:

"Ya te lo dije, ¡yo no soy tu marioneta!"

Magica rio nuevamente, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Lena, y entonces la sombra dijo con voz alegre:

"Y la ironía ha demostrado que cuando decidiste traicionarme, te convertiste literalmente en mi marioneta"

Lena sintió miedo, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Sabía que lo que decía su tía era cierto, pero no quería que ella supiera que lo sabía. Eso sería… como echar sal en la herida, así que, tratando de sonar valiente, la joven le dijo a su tía:

"Sí, te traicioné, es cierto, pero lo hice para que te detuvieran"

Sin dejar de sonreír, Magica se cruzó de brazos y dijo con voz sarcástica:

"Ya, y mira de qué te ha servido. Tenías la posibilidad de conseguir tu libertad Lena, pero decidiste echarlo todo a perder, todo por la borda y ¿por qué? Por esa niñita vestida de rosa"

Que nombrara a su amiga, hizo que la sangre de Lena hirviera, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, la joven gritó:

"¡No metas a Webby en esto!"

Sabía que había cometido un error, que había dejado que su tía viera cuánto le importaba la nieta del ama de llaves del pato multimillonario. Es más, Magica realmente parecía estar disfrutando el momento, pues con voz burlona preguntó:

"¿Te preocupa más esa chica que tu libertad?"

Con la mirada entrecerrada, la joven con el pelo teñido habló en un tono de voz mucho más controlado que antes diciendo:

"¿De qué sirve ser libre si para ello tengo que sacrificar a aquellos que me importan?"

Esa pregunta pareció exasperar a Magica, quien, dejando de repente de sonreír, habló con voz molesta diciendo:

"Arg… después de tanto tiempo ¿y ahora me sales con que tienes consciencia? Me decepcionas Lena"

Esbozando una media sonrisa, Lena simplemente respondió:

"Pues me alegro"

Magica cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y extendiendo sus brazos oscuros, los envolvió alrededor del pico de la joven con jersey a rayas, impidiendo que la joven hablara de nuevo y a continuación contrajo nuevamente sus brazos haciendo que Lena cayera otra vez al suelo en la misma posición que antes. Magica abrió los ojos y miró a la asustada adolescente casi con simpatía, aunque la joven sabía que todo eso era una actuación, una farsa de su tía para burlarse de ella.

La bruja sonrió nuevamente, mirando a los asustados ojos de Lena, y entonces habló con voz suave:

"Oh, Lena, Lena, Lena, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos si no consigo esa moneda, y puesto que decidiste no cumplir esa sencilla tarea, he tenido que buscar otra forma de conseguirla, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que utilizando a la misma persona que decidió traicionarme?"

Los ojos de Lena se abrieron entonces con miedo, ya que eso le dejó muy claro que a su tía no le importaba para nada lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir sus propósitos. Sonriendo siniestramente, la bruja estrechó sus ojos carmesíes y le dijo entonces a la joven:

"Puedes intentarlo cuanto quieras Lena, pero no conseguirás detenerme, al final alcanzaré mi venganza contra Scrooge"

Y tras estas palabras, Magica nuevamente envolvió el cuerpo de Lena para controlarla. La joven nuevamente se sintió aprisionada atrapada e incapaz de hacer nada. Su tía era nuevamente la que lo controlaba todo su cuerpo.

La bruja se encaminó a continuación hacia el teatro, donde se encontró con Poe esperándola. Lena vio como su tía extendía el brazo dejando que el cuervo se posara en él. Si no fuera porqué estaba atrapada, Lena jamás habría permitido eso. Tras inhalar brevemente, el cuervo preguntó:

"¿Has conseguido algo hermana?"

Magica resopló con fastidió antes de responder:

"No, ese pato y su familia estaban fuera… otra vez, nunca sé cuándo van a estar, es… frustrante"

Viendo que su hermana se estaba poniendo furiosa por otro fracaso, Poe pareció querer animarla diciendo:

"Ya habrá otra oportunidad para conseguirlo"

A través del cuerpo de Lena, la bruja miró al cuervo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de decir con voz enojada:

"Puede, pero el eclipse se acerca, y necesito esa moneda antes de que llegue, sino jamás recuperaré mi cuerpo"

El cuervo levantó sus alas, Lena pensó que tal vez lo hacía para que Magica se calmara y viera que Poe no quería ponerse en su contra. Entonces, el hechicero le dijo a su hermana:

"Oye, eso ya lo sé Magica, y sé que, si tú no tienes tu cuerpo, será más difícil que yo pueda recuperar mi antigua forma y vengarme también de ese patito que me condenó a vivir bajo esta patética apariencia"

Lena sabía que no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si Magica lo lograba, su venganza no sólo alcanzaría a Scrooge, sino a todos los demás, y si además Poe también lo lograba, bueno… no podía estar segura de si su venganza solo alcanzaría a Huey o si también iría a por los demás.

Pero, por otra parte, al menos la joven había aprendido algo de todo eso, sabía que podía recuperar el control, si lo había hecho una vez, podía volver a hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no?

Eso le dio a Lena la determinación que necesitaba, mientras pudiera no se rendiría, no, estaría en lucha constante para liberarse del control de su tía y poder así detener los planes de ambos hechiceros.

* * *

**Decidí en este capítulo intentar que se viera cómo se sentía Lena cuando Magica logró controlar su cuerpo. Imagino que para ella debió ser un tormento enorme ver cómo su tía la utilizaba de ese modo. **

**En fin, mucho más que eso no hay que decir, salvo que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la próxima**


	18. Capítulo 18 ¿Todos tienen secretos?

**Capítulo 18. ¿Todos tienen secretos?**

Poe estaba gratamente satisfecho con los avances que habían hecho en los últimos seis meses. Pues, en todo el tiempo que Donald y los niños llevaban en la mansión, el pato convertido en cuervo había logrado varios hitos, había logrado encontrar a su hermana, a quien se pasó cinco años buscando. Sí, se había reunido de nuevo con su hermana a pesar de que ella era literalmente ahora una sombra de lo que fue antaño.

Otra proeza, inimaginable varios meses atrás para Poe, era que también había logrado descubrir quién fue el patito que lo hechizó hacía diez años, patito cuya magia estaba obviamente volviéndose cada día más fuerte, a pesar de que el chico parecía ser completamente ajeno a ese suceso.

Ese hecho sin duda parecía indicar que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que lo había estado en años de recuperar su antigua forma y sus poderes, aunque su hermana insistía que primero tenía que recuperar ella su propio cuerpo, ya que Huey podía suponer una amenaza para los planes de ambos, y Magica creía que tendrían más posibilidades de éxito si ella lograba robarle la dichosa moneda a Scrooge, y con ella recuperar su antigua apariencia y su magia al completo.

La verdad, Poe no se oponía a ese pensamiento, verdaderamente sería más fácil derrotar a alguien capaz de hacer magia si quien luchaba contra él era otra persona capaz de hacer magia. Y ya que Lena había decidido traicionarles, la única posibilidad restante era Magica.

En cuanto a Poe… bueno, desde que su hermana le contó que Huey era el trillizo que tenía magia, el cuervo se había asegurado de no perderlo de vista siempre que tuvo la oportunidad. Quería asegurarse cuan rápido era el avance del chico en su crecimiento mágico. Lo siguió por ejemplo al partido de golf que tuvo Scrooge, tarea harto difícil teniendo en cuenta que iba en un carrito junto a Launchpad McQuack, al parecer conocido por su capacidad de estrellar cualquier cosa.

En esa ocasión, recordó que casi al principio de dicha competición, Scrooge lanzó su pelota al bosque y todos inmediatamente fueron hacia allí. Poe también fue, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlos, una especie de columna de luz se alzó hacia el cielo, y para cuando llegó se encontró con un círculo druida, solo con el círculo, no había nadie más allí, salvo… medio vehículo en el que McQuack y Huey habían ido hasta ese momento.

¿Qué había pasado? Poe no lo sabía, solo supo que estuvo buscando por los alrededores y no vio a nadie hasta que pasado un buen rato nuevamente la columna de luz volvió a verse y todos reaparecieron… junto a dos criaturas mágicas que Poe asumió que eran Kelpies, criaturas que tientan a los incautos para llevárselos al mar y… el resto es imaginable, en fin, esas criaturas le entregaron un trofeo a Dewey, al parecer había ganado lo que fuera que era eso. Y después estaba el extraño suceso de que Glomgold tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo convertida en piedra ¿cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Qué les había pasado?

En fin, Poe prefirió no insistir en ese asunto, no cuando lo que importaba era tener vigilado a su objetivo, tarea que no siempre era fácil, especialmente cuando el chico se iba de aventuras con Scrooge y sus hermanos.

Algo que sorprendió al cuervo, fue que en uno de sus viajes diarios a la mansión McDuck, vio que de repente, allí entre todos los demás habitantes, estaba Duckworth… con un aspecto… muy fantasmal. ¿cómo era posible? ¿cómo podía él estar allí?

La oportunidad de saber la respuesta le vino cuando Donald fue llamado al despacho de Scrooge y allí le contaron que fue Huey quien logró que el mayordomo volviera del más allá. Otro signo del inmenso poder que poseía el chico, pues solo aquellos con enormes poderes mágicos podían lograr hitos como esos.

Y así, una tras otra, las pruebas del inmenso poder del trillizo mayor iban apareciendo constantemente. Que fuera capaz de traer al mayordomo de Scrooge de nuevo a la tierra de los mortales, que sintiera el poder de la joya cebo que su hermana había obligado a Lena a poner entre los tesoros que McDuck había encontrado en su última expedición, que también lograra establecer una conexión con el tiburón de monedas… sí, Poe había escuchado la conversación entre Scrooge y el trillizo mayor y sabía que eso había sido una realidad.

De lo que Poe también era muy consciente, era de que, si bien en verdad los poderes naturales de Huey eran cada vez mayores, también era cierto que la pasión que el chico sentía por la ciencia y por los hechos materiales y tangibles, le frenaba de desatar su pleno poder. Esto en sí era una ventaja para los hermanos De Spell para poder conseguir la moneda de Scrooge, pero, por otra parte, era un impedimento, pues si el chico no lograba alcanzar su pleno poder, tal vez… tal vez Poe nunca conseguiría volver a ser como era antes. ¡No! ¡No podía pensar así! Tenía que confiar en que tanto su hermana como él tendrían éxito.

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, Poe se estaba preparando para volar hacia la mansión McDuck y vigilar al chico. A diferencia de Magica, el hechicero convertido en cuervo parecía tener más suerte en cuando a lo de encontrar a los habitantes de la mansión en casa. Lo cual ciertamente cada vez era más difícil, pues con mayor frecuencia, el pato multimillonario decidía emprender una aventura. En serio era algo exagerado, a veces ni siquiera estaban en casa unos dos o tres días antes de que se embarcaran en otra de sus salidas. ¿Es que no podían tomarse un descanso?

Poe estaba a punto de salir cuando Magica a través del cuerpo de Lena lo llamó preguntando:

"¿Ya te vas Poe?"

El cuervo se volvió para ver a Lena, aún tenía que acostumbrarse que esa chica era en realidad su hermana, cruzada de brazos. Esbozando una media sonrisa, el ex pato respondió:

"Ya lo creo hermana"

Magica bajó los brazos y acercándose un poco a él, le dijo:

"Oye si surge la posibilidad, apodérate de la moneda de Scrooge"

Vaya, otra vez, en los últimos días, siempre que se iba, Magica le decía lo mismo, ¿es que no podía pensar en que ambos tenían sus propios intereses? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que él también intentara alcanzar sus propias metas? Poe sabía que ella necesitaba esa moneda, pero eso no significaba que para conseguirla tuviera que poner en peligro toda su misión conjunta, y así lo expresó el cuervo diciendo:

"Magica, ya sabes que me encantaría hacerlo, pero si lo intentara, mi tapadera quedaría al descubierto, es demasiado arriesgado que en mi estado actual intente tal movimiento ¿por qué no vas tú misma a intentar cogerla?"

Mágica se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, miró a su hermano con un atisbo de furia en su mirada, y luego, hablando con voz molesta, escupió:

"Me encantaría hacerlo, pero Lena se ha vuelto impredecible, nunca sé cuándo intentará recuperar el control, no puedo seguir arriesgándome"

Poe ladeó la cabeza mirando a su hermana extrañado. No era propio de ella que se rindiera, así como así. Ligeramente extrañado, el cuervo preguntó:

"¿Sólo por qué ha recuperado el control un par de veces?"

Magica alzó la mano y con voz moleta respondió a su hermano diciendo:

"Hasta ahora han sido un par de veces, pero podría lograrlo de nuevo mientras esté en la mansión, no puedo correr ese riesgo, no hasta que mi poder sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que esa mocosa tome el control"

Poe exhaló un suspiro, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir lo hubiese dicho ya cientos de veces, y probablemente así había sido. Habló entonces el cuervo con voz cansada:

"Bueno pues hasta entonces, quédate aquí y yo mientras vigilaré a Scrooge y su familia, y en especial a quien tú ya sabes"

Esa respuesta no pareció del agrado de Magica, a juzgar por su expresión, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. El único indicio de que su hermana estaba en realidad furiosa, fue el tono que uso para decir lo que dijo a continuación:

"¡Arg! Está bien, yo mientras me quedaré ideando planes para robarle a Scrooge su moneda"

Poe sonrió internamente, le encantaba ver a su hermana molesta mientras que él… bueno, estaba bien dentro de lo que cabría esperar. Dándose la vuelta para irse, el cuervo dijo a continuación:

"Disfruta hermana, nos vemos luego"

Antes de que el hechicero convertido en cuervo pudiera irse, Magica lo llamó nuevamente diciéndole:

"Poe espera un momento"

Poe soltó un resoplido enojado, en serio ¿pensaba su hermana dejarle marchar o qué? Volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella, le preguntó:

"¿Qué quieres ahora Magica?"

Su hermana de repente levantó un aparato que Poe inmediatamente reconoció como el teléfono móvil de Lena, y agitándolo en el aire, la bruja preguntó:

"¿Tú sabes cómo se usa esto?"

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron con sorpresa, pues no había esperado en absoluto esa pregunta, pero bueno siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿no? La pregunta formulada por su hermana lo dejó temporalmente sin habla, por lo que abriendo y cerrando el pico varias veces Poe finalmente logró responder:

"No, la verdad, me convirtieron en cuervo antes de que empezaran a salir, y comprenderás que, viviendo como un pájaro común y corriente, no tenía siquiera la posibilidad de aprender cómo se usan estos… aparatos y tú viviendo como la sombra de esa chica ¿no te era más fácil a ti aprender cómo funciona?"

Mágica cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y al abrirlos de nuevo, respondió simplemente:

"Nunca sentí ningún interés en pasarme el día frente a una pantalla"

Poe suspiró y tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible, el pato convertido en cuervo dijo:

"Lo siento hermana, no puedo ayudarte con esto, y yo… me voy ya, adiós"

Poe se marchó entonces antes de que Magica pudiera siquiera replicar. El pato convertido en cuervo voló hacia la mansión de Scrooge, al llegar allí, como cada mañana, su primer destino fue la habitación de los trillizos, pero para su decepción, los niños seguían durmiendo, tal vez… ¿aún era demasiado temprano? Mirando hacia el sol, vio que estaba ya muy alto, así que no, no era demasiado temprano. Entonces… ¿por qué no se habían levantado todavía los niños? Un momento, quizás… estaban demasiado cansados después de su última aventura. Sí, debía ser eso, a diferencia de Scrooge, los niños no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de aventuras, por lo que, tras volver de alguna de ellas, siempre se tomaban un tiempo extra para descansar.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Poe decidiera ir a su segunda opción de vigilancia, el despacho de Scrooge, pues sabía que, si quería ver al rico pato, lo más probable era que lo encontrara allí. Fiel a sus supuestos, cuando Poe llegó a la ventana por la que podía ver el despacho de Scrooge, allí encontró al pato multimillonario, al parecer muy concentrado mirando algún tipo de mapa antiguo. ¿es que ya estaba planeando otra aventura? ¿Cuántas habían sido en el último mes? ¿Cinco? ¿siete? Uno perdía ya la cuenta.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió suavemente en ese momento y para sorpresa de Poe, Donald entró en el despacho. Cuando el pato vestido de marinero se paró frente al escritorio, Scrooge alzó la vista y tras una breve inspección a su sobrino, el pato mayor comenzó a hablar:

"Donald muchacho, ¿querías algo?"

El pato más joven parecía indeciso al principio, jugueteando ligeramente con sus manos, pero finalmente habló con cierta aprehensión en su voz, diciendo:

"Yo… esto, sí, quería comentarte que estoy preocupado por Huey"

Poe vio a Scrooge arquear una ceja antes de que el pato con sombrero de copa preguntara:

"¿Por Huey?"

Donald cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró a su tío con expresión seria, y le respondió:

"Sí, sus pesadillas referentes a Magica cada vez son más frecuentes, temo que eso pueda significar algo"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con ligera sorpresa, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, y a continuación, el pato mayor, respondió:

"Pero muchacho, es imposible que Magica pueda regresar, te lo aseguro"

Donald negó ligeramente con la cabeza y adquiriendo cierta preocupación en su rostro, el pato vestido de marinero preguntó entonces:

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué pasó en el Monte Vesubio?"

Scrooge inhaló sorprendido por la pregunta, la verdad, aunque Poe ya lo sabía, a él también le gustaría escuchar esa historia contada por el pato que logró vencer a su hermana, pero para su decepción, Scrooge eludió la pregunta respondiendo:

"Eso… es algo que no necesitas saber, solo basta con que sepas que es imposible que esa bruja reaparezca"

Donald suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con lo que parecía ser fastidio, al parecer esa no era la primera vez que sacaba ese tema con su tío, y según lo que acababa de ver Poe, el pato vestido de marinero no había obtenido respuestas ni esa ni ninguna de las veces anteriores.

A continuación, el pato más joven miró a su tío, y con aún un ligero tono de alarma en la voz, le dijo:

"Ya… pues los sueños de mi sobrino, quien, como sabes, nació con magia, aunque sigue ignorando ese hecho, me hacen pensar lo contrario"

Scrooge frunció el ceño, lo cual indicaba que parecía molesto por lo que había dicho Donald o por el tono de voz que usó el pato más joven, o tal vez ambas cosas. El viejo pato cerró los ojos unos instantes, y cuando los abrió, miró a su sobrino con dureza y le preguntó:

"¿Crees más en los sueños del muchacho que en mi palabra Donald?"

El pato más joven respondió casi al instante y sin pensar al parecer diciendo:

"Sí… quiero decir no… no lo sé, pero el hecho es que, hasta ahora, todos los sueños que ha tenido Huey referentes a hechos futuros se han cumplido ¿no? Y estos sueños en los que aparece Magica… ¿cómo puede soñar con ella si nunca la ha visto? Además de los otros elementos que siempre menciona cuando me cuenta este sueño"

Esta última parte pareció llamar la atención de Scrooge, y la de Poe también, ¿qué estaba tratando de decir ese pato? Scrooge se inclinó hacia adelante y con voz ligeramente curiosa, expresó la pregunta que se estaban formulando tanto él como Poe:

"¿Qué otros elementos Donald?"

El pato vestido de marinero cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Cuando miró a su tío, parecía preocupado, y con voz notablemente angustiada, el pato explicó:

"Según Huey, la ciudad está a oscuras, y hay sombras por todas partes, sombras con ojos rojos, también me ha mencionado varias veces que Magica… o _'la mujer espeluznante'_ como él la llama, está acompañada de un cuervo… la verdad tío Scrooge, no sé qué pensar de todo esto"

Scrooge también parecía preocupado, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza, el pato vestido de rojo le dijo entonces a su sobrino:

"Oh Donald, te preocupas demasiado, yo vencí a Magica hace quince años, no hay forma de que pueda volver, es imposible. Por mucho que Huey tenga esos sueños en los que aparece esa bruja, la realidad es que no hay posibilidades de que la veamos de nuevo, nunca"

Donald soltó otro suspiro más al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hablaba diciendo:

"Espero… que tengas razón…" luego abrió los ojos y su atención se posó en algo que había sobre la mesa "oye… ese mapa… ¿no es el que lleva hasta-?"

Scrooge vio lo que estaba mirando su sobrino y respondió antes de que el pato más joven finalizara su pregunta:

"El Castillo del clan McDuck, sí, he… encontrado el mapa por casualidad, y simplemente lo estaba… mirando"

Poe vio que Donald entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos, ¿qué significaba esa expresión? ¿Pensaba quizás que su tío ocultaba-?

"¿No era por estas fechas que el castillo quedaba a la vista?" preguntó el pato de repente, y luego añadió:

"Hace diez años que no voy, me gustaría ver cómo están los abuelos"

_Con que era eso… espera…_ ¿acababa Donald de decir que sus abuelos seguían vivos? ¿Los padres de Scrooge? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo era posible que Scrooge estuviese vivo? ¿Cuántos años tenía ese pato? Seguramente más de cien años, seguro.

Poe salió de sus pensamientos en cuando Scrooge habló nuevamente diciendo:

"¿Ah sí? ¿Es por estas fechas? La verdad, ni me acordaba de eso, hace ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez…"

Donald sonrió con nostalgia antes de lograr responder:

"Sí… mucho tiempo…"

Scrooge también sonrió ligeramente, aunque solo Poe se dio cuenta de eso. Luego el pato multimillonario se acercó a su sobrino y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

"Cierto ¿Querías algo más muchacho?"

Donald negó con la cabeza y respondió:

"No, simplemente era eso"

Scrooge bajó su brazo y dándole la espalda a su sobrino, dijo a continuación:

"Bien pues… si no tienes nada más que decir, tengo… trabajo que hacer"

Donald también le dio la espalda a su tío y respondió:

"Sí… como siempre… yo voy a… reparar mi barco"

En serio ¿qué les pasaba a estos dos? ¿por qué tenían una relación… tan tensa? Poe vio a Donald abandonar la estancia, por lo que pensó que ese era el momento de irse, pero justo cuando iba a alzar el vuelo, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, así como la de Scrooge, y al mirar quién era, vio que se trataba de Beakley, quien, entrando en el despacho del pato multimillonario, habló diciendo:

"Sr. McDuck, ¿quería verme?"

¿A ella? ¿Para qué quería Scrooge ver a su ama de llaves-exespía? Intrigado, el pato convertido en cuervo esperó con impaciencia a que Scrooge respondiera a la pregunta, lo cual hizo diciendo:

"Oh sí Sra. Beakley, me gustaría que le dijera a Launchpad que prepare el Sunchaser para un viaje"

¿Otro viaje? ¿Es que este pato no se cansaba nunca de las aventuras? Al parecer el ama de llaves opinaba como Poe, porqué arqueando una ceja, preguntó a continuación:

"¿Se van de aventura nuevamente?"

"Así es" respondió Scrooge simplemente.

La Sra. Beakley se cruzó de brazos y a continuación preguntó:

"¿Y puedo saber a dónde?"

"A Escocia" fue nuevamente la escueta respuesta del pato multimillonario.

Aunque Poe no lo vio, se imaginó que Beakley había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, a juzgar por el tono de voz que usó al preguntar:

"¿Escocia?"

Scrooge miró a la mujer a los ojos y con determinación, respondió:

"Sí, llevaré a los niños al Castillo McDuck"

¿Al castillo McDuck? ¿Pero no acababa de decirle a Donald que ni siquiera recordaba que el castillo fuese ahora accesible? Debía saberlo, pues el pato parecía haber convocado allí al ama de llaves ya con la intención de realizar ese viaje, lo que significaba que Scrooge había mentido a Donald. ¿Había algún motivo por el que Scrooge no quisiera que su sobrino supiera adónde había ido? ¿Por qué le había ocultado que iba a ese sitio? ¿Qué pasaba con ese castillo?

Poe estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que saltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de Beakley que preguntaba:.

"¿Dónde viven sus padres? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le ayuden a encontrar el tesoro de los templarios?"

Oh vaya decepción… así que Scrooge iba a ese sitio para buscar un tesoro, vaya novedad… aunque el cuervo con sombrero se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Scrooge, visiblemente, algo molesto respondió:

"Oh vamos Beakley, no solo es por eso, los niños merecen conocer a sus bisabuelos ¿no crees? Además, el tesoro de los templarios es un tesoro que nadie de mi familia ha sido capaz de encontrar, sólo quiero hallarlo para que mi padre deje de meterse conmigo"

Beakley se cruzó nuevamente de brazos y hablando con ligera molestia, preguntó entonces:

"¿De verdad cree que encontrando el tesoro solucionará algo?"

Scrooge frunció el ceño, parecía ofendido, y así lo demostró, cuando respondió, en un tono de voz más elevado que antes, diciendo:

"¿Es que acaso puedo hacer algo más? Nada de lo que he hecho en los últimos años parece ser del agrado de ese- ese…"

Beakley terminó la frase de Scrooge diciendo:

"Ese hombre que le dio cuanto pudo a pesar de su precaria situación"

Esas palabras parecieron no gustarle al pato multimillonario, pues pronto se dio la vuelta y habló con voz enojada diciéndole a su ama de llaves:

"¡Ack! Dejemos ya esta conversación Beakley, haga lo que le he dicho y que Launchpad prepare el avión"

La mujer parecía también moleta, pero ella pareció dominar mucho mejor su furia interior, ya que lo que hizo simplemente, fue cerrar los ojos, tomar varias respiraciones profundas y responder:

"Sí Sr. McDuck, en seguida lo hago"

Poe no entendía muy bien qué interés podía sentir Scrooge por ir a ese castillo, ni tampoco por qué motivo no quería que su sobrino Donald supiera que se iba allí, llevándose a los niños… ¿los niños? Oh… claro, seguramente era eso, Scrooge no quería que Donald supiera que había llevado a Huey a ese lugar, probablemente el castillo tenía algún tipo de protección mágica si tan solo aparecía cada cinco años, y si el castillo involucraba magia, entonces era lógico pensar que Scrooge no quería que Donald supiera que había llevado a su sobrino mágico a ese sitio, sería como cavar su propia tumba.

En fin, si iban a irse de viaje nuevamente, Poe poco podía hacer hasta que no regresaran, pero saber cuándo Scrooge y los niños iban a volver de alguna de sus aventuras, era una ciencia inexacta, por lo general estaban fuera cuatro o cinco días, pero en alguna ocasión, sus salidas habían llegado a ser de casi dos semanas enteras. Es decir, que lo único que podía hacer Poe, era ir vigilando y esperando a que regresaran de ese viaje.

* * *

Scrooge y los niños no estuvieron fuera ni siquiera dos días, en serio, ese viaje fue un visto y no visto. Pero Poe notó algo extraño a su regreso. Scrooge parecía feliz, y tras escuchar una conversación con Beakley, descubrió que el rico pato no había encontrado el tesoro, pero que, por otra parte, había hecho las paces con su padre y ahora era como si fuesen viejos amigos (remarcando la parte de viejos) ¿cómo había sucedido tal milagro?

Sin embargo… lo que más intrigaba a Poe, eran los niños, parecían estar… tramando algo. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

Poe sabía que los niños estaban en su habitación, así que decidió ir a ver lo que hacían. Voló hacia la ventana y al llegar, los vio allí sentados, mirando lo que parecía ser una especie de esfera. Webby por supuesto también estaba allí. Parecía haberse convertido en alguien inseparable para los trillizos, tanto que más que trillizos ahora parecían cuatrillizos.

Poe vio como Dewey de repente soltó un suspiro y habló diciendo:

"Esta es la esfera de Selene"

¿Esfera de Selene? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y cómo la había conseguido ese chico? Sus preguntas pronto quedaron respondidas cuando Huey le preguntó a su hermano:

"Espera, ¿la esfera de Selene? ¿De Selene… la diosa griega?"

A lo que el trillizo mediano respondió:

"Sí, esa misma Selene, resulta que ella era amiga de mamá"

Poe pudo ver que la mirada de Louie se iluminó ante la mención de su madre, sabía que, en los primeros años de su vida, los niños habían preguntado en repetidas ocasiones por ella, pero Donald no les había contado nunca nada, y al final, dejaron de preguntar. El trillizo vestido de verde, le preguntó entonces a Dewey:

"¿En serio? ¿Eran amigas?"

El trillizo vestido de azul asintió y luego explicó:

"Sí, y Selene me dio esta esfera cuando estuvimos en Itaquack"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, y usando su voz de 'tengo la razón en lo que digo', habló a continuación:

"Un momento… que nos estrelláramos en Itaquack no fue casualidad, ¿verdad?"

Dewey se puso claramente nervioso, y tras una breve mirada a la chica de lacito en el pelo, respondió a su hermano diciendo:

"Digamos que… Webby y yo convenimos en que hacer una parada allí no estaría de más"

Webby intervino en ese momento hablando con voz emocionada mientras explicaba:

"Sí, ya que según la nota que encontramos en los archivos del tío Scrooge, vuestra madre había cogido algo llamado la lanza de Selene, por lo que creímos que ir a Itaquack nos ayudaría a resolver el misterio"

Vaya, esa chica, tenía realmente mucha información referente a dioses, seres místicos, artefactos mágicos, era un auténtico pozo de sabiduría. Poe vio a Louie arquear una ceja y preguntar a continuación:

"¿Y encontrasteis algo allí?"

Dewey negó con la cabeza y respondió a continuación:

"Sinceramente, no, pero sí que conocimos a Selene, y ella nos dio esto"

Poe vio al chico levantar la esfera y pasar el dedo por ella, pero dada la distancia, no podía ver qué les estaba mostrando exactamente a sus hermanos hasta que el trillizo mayor con voz ligeramente temblorosa preguntó:

"Esto… ¿son imágenes de mamá?"

Dewey sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

"Sí, lo son, yo… sé que debería habéroslo contado antes, lo siento"

Louie se cruzó de brazos y ahora parecía molesto, lo cual lo confirmó cuando habló con un tono de voz enojado recriminando a su hermano:

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho"

Huey por otro lado habló con un tono de voz mucho más suave diciendo:

"Pero… nos alegramos de que lo hayas hecho, más vale tarde que nunca, y creo que ya te has disculpado suficientes veces, creo que con esta van cuarenta y cuatro disculpas"

Louie soltó un bufido molesto antes de hablar nuevamente:

"Bueno en realidad Dewey no nos lo contó, lo descubrimos"

Vaya, el chico vestido de verde parecía realmente enojado ante la falta de sinceridad de su hermano, Huey por otro lado parecía haber perdonado ya a su hermano con respecto a ese tema. Y poniendo una mano sobre su hermano menor vestido de verde, miró a Dewey y explicó:

"Lo que Louie y yo tratamos de decir, es que estamos contentos de poder participar en esto, ¿_no es así Louie_?"

La última parte la dijo mirando a Louie de forma molesta, el trillizo más joven miró a su hermano y rodando los ojos, finalmente asintió, declarando así su 'derrota'.

Al parecer, Webby decidió que ese era el mejor momento para intervenir, lo cual hizo diciendo:

"Vale… Dewey me contó que encontrasteis algo en el castillo ¿verdad?"

Louie suspiró y volviéndose hacia la chica vestida de rosa, respondió:

"Sí una bolsa con pertenencias de mamá y una gorra del tío Donald y después, en la nota que Dewey tenía, Huey tuvo la idea de frotarla con un lápiz-"

El trillizo mayor cortó al más joven argumentando:

"Ya os lo dije, máxima de los Woodchuck Junior, frotar los papeles con un lápiz"

Louie alzó las manos para acallar a su hermano y siguió con su explicación:

"Sí, sí, lo pillamos, en fin, en ese papel había un dibujo de cómo es la lanza de Selene y también había una fecha"

Y Dewey finalizó la explicación diciendo:

"Sí una fecha que coincidía con la semana en la que nosotros tres nacimos"

Poe se sorprendió cuando vio que el semblante de Webby cambió de alegre a triste de repente la joven dijo:

"Al menos vosotros encontrasteis algo, yo… me quedé bloqueada de la emoción y no conseguí ninguna de las respuestas que quería, y ese era el mejor lugar para obtenerlas"

Oh, así que era eso, exceso de emoción. Poe sintió ganas de reírse, aunque hizo todo lo posible para contenerse, no quería que ninguno de los niños se percatara de su presencia. El cuervo vio a Huey sonreír levemente y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica le dijo con voz suave:

"Lo sabemos Webby, pero tranquila, ya habrá más oportunidades, seguro"

Y luego, Dewey añadió:

"Sí, ahora centrémonos en lo que tenemos"

Los otros niños asintieron y sacaron una hoja de papel, la pusieron en el centro en medio de ellos, y tras un breve momento de silencio, el trillizo más joven, de repente dijo:

"Veamos, creo que, por su aspecto, la lanza de Selene es algún tipo de máquina"

Dewey se irguió de repente y con ojos brillantes de emoción, dijo:

"Si es una máquina, probablemente haya algún registro en los archivos de la caja fuerte de cuando se construyó"

Huey también levantó la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa, añadió:

"Y si es algo que se ha construido, lo más probable es que haya sido en el laboratorio del Dr. Gearloose"

El último de los trillizos también levantó la cabeza y con voz reflexiva, añadió:

"También podría ser que encontráramos algo en la sala de papel triturado"

Los otros tres niños miraron a Louie con cara extrañada y por lo que el trillizo más joven simplemente se encogió de hombros y explicó:

"¿Qué? Estuve allí, hay literalmente, montañas de papeles triturado, y estas montañas están catalogadas por años y meses, y os puedo asegurar que hay papeles de hace muchísimos años allí dentro, décadas, puede que incluso algún decalustro"

Parecía que el trillizo mayor iba a decir algo, pero el patito vestido de verde se adelantó hablando él:

"Si Huey sé que decalustro son cincuenta años gracias a que te escuché decirlo en algún momento"

El pico del patito con gorra se cerró, pues ya no necesitaba aclaración alguna. Es más, esa explicación pareció convencer a los demás. Por fin contentos, Dewey se puso de pie y comenzó a repartir tareas diciendo:

"Está bien, esto es lo que haremos, nos dividiremos. Huey, tú ve al laboratorio de Gyro a ver qué encuentras, Louie, tú a esa habitación que has mencionado, y-"

Antes de que Dewey pudiera terminar, el trillizo más joven preguntó indignado:

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?"

Dewey dio un paso hacia su hermano y le dijo:

"Porqué eres quien lo ha mencionado y porqué nosotros no sabemos dónde está"

Louie cerró los ojos, y finalmente cedió diciendo:

"Meh, está bien"

Dewey sonrió, y después terminó su explicación diciendo:

"Webby y yo iremos al archivo a ver si podemos encontrar algo allí"

Esta vez fue Huey el que arqueó una ceja y a continuación preguntó a su hermano:

"¿Y por qué tenéis que ir los dos?"

El trillizo mediano se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y simplemente respondió:

"Porqué Quackfaster nos conoce y nos dejará pasar y porqué créeme, es mejor que Webby vaya allí, le encanta ese sitio"

Huey permaneció unos instantes en silencio mirando a su hermano, y finalmente, cerró los ojos y respondió:

"Vale, me parecen razones convincentes"

Dewey asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su pico y luego terminó su explicación, diciendo:

"Está bien, cuando consigamos algo, lo pondremos todo en común, seguro que pronto descubriremos qué le pasó a nuestra madre"

Todos los niños asintieron en acuerdo, y luego se levantaron. Poe estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que Huey hablaba de nuevo diciendo:

"¿Sabéis una cosa chicos?"

Poe volvió a mirar por la ventana con curiosidad, por lo que pudo ver, expresiones similares adornaban los rostros de los otros niños, quienes le preguntaron:

"¿Qué?"

El niño tenía una media sonrisa en su pico, y con voz suave, les explicó:

"Cuando estuvimos en el castillo y nos enfrentamos los tres a ese perro demoníaco, yo… sentí que no estábamos solos"

Los otros tres patitos se miraron entre ellos, y luego Louie preguntó:

"¿A qué te refieres Huey?"

El chico suspiró y luego trató de explicarse diciendo:

"Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero era como si allí hubiese mucha más gente apoyándonos"

Un ligero toque de miedo inundó los rasgos de los dos otros trillizos, aunque Poe se dio cuenta de que ambos hicieron todo lo posible para ocultarlo, y luego, Dewey habló tratando de sonar casual mientras explicaba:

"Sabes que literalmente pasamos por varias tumbas de nuestros antepasados ¿no? Tal vez te da la impresión de que sentiste que ellos estaban allí, pero eso es imposible, sólo estábamos nosotros tres, no había nadie más"

Huey miró a su hermano y su sonrisa vaciló, probablemente se estaba preguntando si era una buena idea haberles contado eso a los otros niños, lo cual demostró cuando habló nuevamente, ya que esta vez su voz sonó mucho más insegura que antes:

"Ya… lo sé, pero, aun así, me sentí como si estuviese rodeado de una multitud de… familia"

Poe pudo distinguir que los niños se miraban nuevamente entre ellos con preocupación y se preguntó por qué era eso hasta que recordó que al parecer el único que no sabía que tenía magia, era el propio Huey, los demás niños sí que lo sabían. Eso le hizo pensar el pato convertido en cuervo que los otros niños sospechaban que algo relacionado con fenómenos paranormales había sucedido en ese sitio, y que, dada la magia innata de su hermano, el patito había sentido lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nuevamente, los otros patitos trataron de disimular el miedo que parecían estar sintiendo, y Louie habló con voz despreocupada diciendo:

"Bah, seguro que te lo imaginaste, total acabábamos de vencer a ese perro, debió ser la emoción del momento"

Huey miró a su hermano con cierta tristeza, casi como si esperara que la explicación fuera otra, pero finalmente pareció rendirse y suspirando, respondió:

"Sí… puede que sea eso"

Dewey se acercó y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, le dijo:

"Seguro que era eso"

Poe decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, sabía que muy probablemente los niños saldrían de inmediato a cumplir sus misiones individuales. En fin, daba igual, ahora sabía que los niños estaban buscando información de su madre, tratando de descubrir qué le había sucedido. Eso… en realidad, no era algo que preocupara a Poe, todo lo relacionado con Della no interfería en absoluto con sus planes, así que no había motivo para preocuparse por ese hecho, simplemente dejaría que los niños siguieran adelante con lo suyo.

Poe ya tenía sus propios planes, y sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de llevarlos a cabo.

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia, solo puedo decir que a mí me ha encantado escribir esto, y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado leerlo, si es así, por favor dejad un comentario dándome vuestra opinión**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	19. Capítulo 19 Ciertamente habría sido mejo

**Capítulo 19. Ciertamente habría sido mejor prevenir que curar**

Scrooge sentía que la historia se estaba repitiendo de nuevo, de acuerdo, nadie estaba en un cohete dirigiéndose hacia el vasto e infinito universo, pero, estar varados en esa montaña, bajo riesgo de despeñarse ante cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuera, tampoco era la mejor de las situaciones, y cuanto más tiempo pasaban allí, más creía Scrooge que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, que podría… podría… perder a alguno de los niños o a todos ellos ¡Perder a su familia de nuevo! Y los niños, Dewey en especial, tampoco estaban haciendo que eso fuera más fácil. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? ¿Por qué actuaba de una forma tan temeraria y se negaba a escucharle? Era igual que… ella.

La situación llegó a tal punto de descontrol, que acabaron Dewey y Scrooge en una de las alas del avión, Dewey tratando de recuperar lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel y Scrooge tratando de evitar que su sobrino se matara.

El muchacho logró alcanzar el trozo de papel y cuando Scrooge le preguntó cómo podía conseguir que él le hiciera caso, todo lo que Dewey hizo, fue mostrarle ese pedazo de papel al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Háblame de la lanza de Selene"

Scrooge al instante reconoció lo que el patito le estaba enseñando, y, a decir verdad, viendo ese pedazo roto y desgastado, recuerdos realmente dolorosos resurgieron después de años de haber sido enterrados. ¿Cómo había Dewey-? No, ¿cómo habían, los niños, logrado reunir toda esa información? ¿Cómo habían logrado encontrar esa foto que el propio Scrooge rompió en pedazos?

Scrooge accedió a contárselo todo, y así lo hizo, después de lograr equilibrar nuevamente el avión. El viejo pato puso el pedazo de papel en el hueco que faltaba mientras explicaba:

"Fue antes de que salierais del cascarón. Vuestra madre, vuestro tío Donald y yo llevábamos viviendo impresionantes aventuras muchos años, y las cosas iban de maravilla, excepto que habíamos estado en casi todas partes"

Scrooge les explicó a los niños que su madre como aviadora, quería explorar el espacio, por lo que diseñó la lanza de Selene, ya que quería darles las estrellas a sus hijos. Naturalmente, Scrooge les contó cómo su tío Donald estaba en contra de tal idea:

"A Donald le pareció demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo con vosotros tres en camino, así que, hice lo único que tenía lógica, construí un cohete y no se lo dije a Donald ni a nadie, iba a ser una sorpresa para Della, para celebrar vuestro nacimiento, pero a vuestra madre siempre se le dio bien olerse las sorpresas"

El viejo pato les contó que Della descubrió el cohete y que a hurtadillas lo cogió para hacer una vuelta por la órbita de la tierra, pero que una tormenta galáctica hizo que el cohete se descontrolara y que este y su madre se perdieran por el espacio.

"Vuestro tío Donald y yo no volvimos a hablarnos hasta que vosotros llamasteis a mi puerta"

Scrooge se quedó mirando a los niños, esperando que asimilaran la historia que acababa de contarles, pero lo que no había previsto, era que los muchachos comenzarían a tirarle en cara todo lo que había hecho y cómo sus actos habían provocado que ellos perdieran a su madre. Scrooge trató de defenderse, de hacerles ver la situación desde su punto de vista, pero fue inútil. Al parecer los niños, al igual que Donald ya habían decretado que toda la culpa había sido suya y solo suya que no solo permitió que Della desapareciera, sino que además la animó a seguir adelante, algo totalmente falso, pues Scrooge realmente intentó guiarla a través de esa tormenta, pero guiarla para que volviera a casa.

Pero el colmo vino cuando Louie incluso lo acusó de no haber hecho nada por tratar de encontrarla. _¿cómo se atrevía-?_

"¡No reparé en gastos!" gritó indignado, pero Dewey pareció no creerle, ya que con voz enojada dijo:

"Sí, ya seguro que el rata de Scrooge se olvidó de todo en cuando vio bajar el dinero de su caja fuerte"

_Esas palabras…_ le dolieron a Scrooge, más de lo que el niño podía imaginar, parecían dichas con saña, directas para demoler. ¿cómo había podido decir algo así? ¿En verdad creía ese muchacho que él amaba más el dinero que a su propia familia? ¿Cómo podía pensar así?

Y el desafortunado comentario de Webby no ayudó a calmar la creciente furia de Scrooge, es más, en cuando su joven admiradora también lanzó palabras acusatorias contra él, el viejo pato la miró con ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

"¡Este es un asunto familiar, y tú, no eres de la familia!"

El pato más rico del mundo lamentó al instante haber dicho esas palabras. ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirle algo así a esa joven? Especialmente después de ser él mismo quien le dijo que lo llamara tío Scrooge, al igual que sus sobrinos. ¿Qué había hecho? Naturalmente, Beakley al instante dio un paso al frente para defender a su nieta, pero ya era tarde, y Scrooge estaba demasiado ofuscado como para admitir que se había equivocado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?

Y a toda la situación que estaban teniendo, no ayudó en absoluto que McQuack anunciara justo en ese instante que estaban cayendo, es decir, que se iban a estrellar. Afortunadamente, todos salieron ilesos de esa caída, al menos eso era algo para agradecer, pero esta sin duda, había sido la peor aventura de todas.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, los niños anunciaron que habían tomado la firme decisión de volver al puerto con su tío Donald, quien justamente acababa de terminar de reparar su barco. Beakley también se marchó alegando que se tomaba sus muy merecidas vacaciones, ni siquiera Duckworth se quedó esta vez.

* * *

Scrooge no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en su sillón, realmente la historia se había repetido de nuevo, le habían abandonado, todos se habían ido supuestamente porqué él los había ahuyentado, pero… tampoco los necesitaba, fueron ellos los que no quisieron escuchar, se lanzaron a sacar conclusiones sin siquiera molestarse a preguntar si él hizo algo para encontrar a su sobrina. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Era su sobrina! Más que eso, Donald y ella… los dos eran prácticamente sus hijos, él los crio. ¡Jamás los habría abandonado!

Pero ¿dejaron los niños que él les contara esa parte de la historia? No, ni hablar, lo acusaron sin más, igual que Donald, y después lo abandonaron, igual que él. Pues bien, si habían decidido irse, fantástico, él tampoco era quién para retenerles.

Scrooge se levantó del sillón, saliendo de ese cuarto que tantos años había permanecido cerrado bajo llave, el rico pato se sentó en su escritorio y cogiendo el teléfono, encargó que le trajeran pizzas. Ya que Beakley había decidido 'tomarse unas vacaciones' Scrooge tendría que recurrir a otros medios para alimentarse, y sinceramente el pato escocés no tenía la energía para cocinar por sí mismo. No, y aunque le costara admitirlo, también había perdido mucha práctica en ello. Por lo que encargar comida preparada era la mejor y única opción en esos momentos.

Scrooge comenzó a vagar por toda la mansión, se sentía tan… vacía… fría… solitaria… echaba de menos escuchar a los niños corriendo, gritando y jugando por todas partes, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, los niños no iban a volver.

Pasaron tres días y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Scrooge no hacía otra cosa que pedir pizza y más pizza, había perdido toda apetencia de hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía sólo, vacío, como si le faltara algo. En realidad, él sabía muy bien qué le faltaba, pero no podía… ir a por ellos, no podía… simplemente ir a buscarlos, básicamente porqué sabía que ellos jamás aceptarían verle. A Donald le costó diez años volver, y no… no quería que el dolor se incrementara… ya era demasiado fuerte… demasiado… insoportable.

Scrooge era vagamente consciente de que no se estaba haciendo ningún bien aislándose así de todo el mundo, pero para él era mejor aislarse que volver a ver la cara de odio de los niños. No… no podría soportar ver esa expresión en ellos y dirigida hacia él.

* * *

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, cansadamente, el pato contestó al comunicador y resultó que era McQuack. Aunque Scrooge apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía su chofer-piloto para intentar animarle, estaba claro que no iba a funcionar. No, Scrooge no quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie, no les necesitaba, no le daban más que problemas.

Por eso, tras las divagaciones de Launchpad, lo único que Scrooge respondió fue:

"Vete de aquí"

McQuack por una vez pareció captar el mensaje a la primera, pues no respondió nada en absoluto, lo que Scrooge asumió que significaba que se había ido. Bien, ahora estaba solo de nuevo, solo con su dolor, solo con sus pensamientos, solo-

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

_Oh, curse me kilts!_ ¿Quién era ahora?

_"Hola Sr. Scrooge, soy yo esa insufrible mocosa de Lena, sus pequeñas pirañas me han invitado a… ¿qué les gusta a los niños? ¿jugar a las canicas?"_

¿Para qué había venido aquí? ¿Por qué hablaba de sí misma con tanto auto desprecio? Pero por encima de todo, ya no quedaba nadie en la mansión, ella debería saberlo, molesto por esa visita inesperada, el rico pato dijo con voz aburrida:

"Los niños se han ido, déjame en paz, para siempre"

Scrooge se apartó del aparato, aunque pudo escuchar sonidos de irritación procedentes del otro lado, incluso algún golpe, tampoco era como si eso le importara. Scrooge suspiró, tal vez… podría encargar que le trajeran otra pizza-

_"Oh phowey, Webby dijo que esto pasaría"_

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué acababa de decir esa muchacha? Scrooge se acercó nuevamente al aparato y preguntó:

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

_"Que no soportaría que los niños se fueran y que tendría la crisis del anciano. Yo le dije que usted era fuerte, pero me equivoqué"_

Esas palabras molestaron a Scrooge, ¿cómo se atrevía quien fuera a poner en duda su fortaleza? Tras unos momentos de reflexión, permitió que las puertas se abrieran y que Lena entrara. Si tantas ganas tenía esa joven de verle, que le viera. Ya se marcharía en cuando se cansara, a él le daba igual.

Lentamente, Scrooge se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió justo en el momento en el que la adolescente amiga de Webby acabó de subir las escaleras. Por su cara, el pato multimillonario se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la muchacha parecía… sorprendida por el aspecto que Scrooge tenía en esos momentos, sucio, desarreglado, de pordiosero, pero nuevamente, a Scrooge le daba igual lo que ella, lo que todos pensaran de él.

El viejo pato permitió que la joven entrara, pero no le dijo nada. En realidad, apenas la conocía, por lo que, por mucho que hubiese querido, tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que ese cuervo, el que tantas veces había visto en su jardín, se había quedado en el hombro de la joven. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero… esta… esta era la primera vez que el cuervo entró en la mansión ¿no?

Bah, ¿qué más da? Seguro que la presencia de un pájaro normal no iba a hacerle ningún daño. En realidad, seguramente ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle daño en esos momentos.

* * *

De acuerdo, la situación no podría ser peor, de algún modo, Lena le cogió la primera moneda que él ganó, y al hacerlo, para su desagradable sorpresa, Mágica, quien Scrooge sabía que estaba atrapada en esa moneda desde hacía quince años, logró escapar. Es decir, que ahora esa bruja estaba libre de nuevo, libre para esparcir su reino de terror.

Y lo primero que esa bruja hizo tras liberarse, fue encerrarlos a esa adolescente y a él en una jaula mágica. A decir verdad, a pesar de saber que esa chica era una traidora, una espía que se infiltró con el único propósito de hacer lo que había hecho, liberar a Magica de su prisión, Scrooge sintió que debía proteger a esa muchacha. Era… era como si supiera que esa joven también había sido utilizada por esa bruja desalmada. Internamente, Scrooge agradeció que nadie de su familia estuviese allí, en especial Huey, ya que el muchacho probablemente habría reconocido a esa mujer como la bruja que plagaba sus pesadillas. Y ya… no habrían tenido excusas con las que tratar de explicar los extraños sucesos que le habían ocurrido desde que su magia comenzó a despertar. El muchacho habría descubierto la verdad.

Oh, _curse me kilts! _¿podía la situación ser peor?

El cuervo que hasta el momento de la liberación de Magica había estado con Lena, cambió de hombro y se movió para estar junto a Magica. ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué ese cuervo estaba tan apegado a esa bruja? Tanto Magica como el cuervo parecieron percatarse de que Scrooge los estaba mirando, por lo que se centraron en él y Magica comenzó a decirle con falsa dulzura:

"Vaya Scroogie, por tu cara pareces estarte preguntando quién es este cuervo que está conmigo ¿no es así?"

Scrooge entrecerró los ojos, en verdad no quería hablar con esa bruja, pero dado que ella le hablaba, tal vez conseguiría que le dijera cuales eran sus planes, así que, con voz teñida de odio, respondió:

"Puede que así sea, aunque estoy seguro de que me lo vas a contar igualmente, aunque no sea así, ¿me equivoco?"

La bruja de plumaje verde rodó los ojos y hablando con fastidio dijo:

"Vaya, tan aguafiestas como siempre, ¿no es así Scroogie? Pero no importa, para saber quién es este cuervo y por qué me acompaña, supongo que tendríamos que preguntárselo a otra persona"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con sorpresa, pero ¿de qué hablaba ahora Magica? Con cierto temor, el pato atrapado preguntó:

"¿Otra persona? ¿A quién?"

Magia sonrió ampliamente y la respuesta que le dio, hizo que la sangre de Scrooge se congelara:

"A uno de tus queridos sobrinos, y te estarás preguntando ¿a cuál de ellos?"

La bruja sonrió aún más que antes, aunque esta vez con crueldad, y volviéndose hacia el cuervo, le dijo:

"Díselo tú hermano"

El rico pato no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos, _¿Magica acababa de llamarle…?_

"¡¿Hermano?!" exclamó en estado de shock.

El cuervo también sonrió cruelmente, y mirando a Scrooge con odio, respondió:

"Así es Scrooge, ¡soy yo! ¡Poe!"

Scrooge negó con la cabeza, ese cuervo era ¡Poe! Había tenido a los dos hermanos De Spell todo este tiempo bajo sus propias narices, ¡cerca de su familia! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Tratando de disimular el creciente miedo que Scrooge sentía, le dijo entonces al cuervo con bombín:

"Caramba Poe, te has… encogido desde la última vez"

La sonrisa de Poe se desvaneció, y en su lugar, el cuervo adquirió una expresión de profundo odio al mismo tiempo que respondía:

"Sí, lo sé, ¿y sabes gracias a quién? A tú sobrino Huey"

Toda máscara que Scrooge pudiera haber puesto para esconder su miedo, cayó al instante. No solo tenía a los dos hermanos De Spell frente a él, sino que también sabían cuál de sus sobrinos tenía magia. Esto no era bueno, no era bueno en absoluto. La sonrisa de Poe regresó al ver su expresión, y con voz burlona, le dijo al rico pato:

"Sí, me ha costado diez años averiguarlo, pero sé que es él, él nació con magia, él me convirtió en cuervo y él también, me arrebató mi magia, y créeme Scrooge que se lo haré pagar, haré que tu sobrino me devuelva a mi antiguo ser, y después… bueno había pensado en convertirle a él en algún animal como él hizo conmigo y tenerlo encerrado como si fuese una mascota, mi mascota"

Magica se volvió a mirar a su hermano con expresión desconcertada y le preguntó:

"¿Esa es tu venganza? Me parece un poco absurda"

Poe también miró a su hermana con indignación y le respondió:

"Oh, déjame en paz Magica, puedo hacerlo como quiera ¿no? Además, ahora ya tienes tu cuerpo, tu magia y a Scrooge, es hora de que vayamos a por el chico"

Magica negó con la cabeza antes de responderle a su hermano:

"Tranquilo Poe déjame disfrutar un poco más de las vistas desde esta mansión antes de que la arrase"

Y dicho esto, Magica con Poe sobre su hombro levitó hacia la ventana para mirar la ciudad de Duckburg.

Scrooge se quedó contemplando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hermanos con horror. ¡Iban a ir a por su sobrino! ¡Iban a hacerle daño! ¡No! No podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar, de proteger a su familia.

Agarrando los barrotes mágicos, Scrooge trató de forzarlos, pero fue inútil, no podía hacer nada. Viendo que no lograría nada con eso, Scrooge se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la otra ocupante de la jaula, y con voz enojada, le dijo:

"Eres una pequeña traidora, te abrimos nuestro hogar y tú nos traes a esta repugnante bestia de la oscuridad y a su hermano, no mucho mejor que ella"

La joven que estaba allí, sentada y con el rostro completamente afligido de repente alzó la vista y mirándolo con ligera molestia, protestó diciendo:

"Son mis tíos, me obligaron a hacerlo"

Vaya con que sus tíos, su familia. Eso no hacía que Scrooge se sintiera mejor. Tenía que proteger a su propia familia de ese par de hechiceros, pero, por otra parte, si no se hubiesen ido de su lado, no necesitaría escapar primero para poder protegerlos.

El pato multimillonario se dio cuenta de que aún estaba resentido con ellos, resentido de que lo abandonaran, y antes de que pudiera contenerse, exclamó:

"Familia, no vale para nada, me ha dejado completamente vulnerable"

Y dicho esto, le dio la espalda a la joven de jersey a rayas.

Por su parte, esas palabras parecieron enojar aún más a la adolescente que estaba allí atrapado con él, pues la joven de repente comenzó, literalmente, a sermonearlo diciendo:

"Por favor, si Magica ha entrado aquí ha sido porqué has echado a tu familia. Mi familia no vale para nada, pero la tuya es impresionante, os peleáis y os metéis en líos, pero no importa porqué os… no sé yo, os queréis o algo así. Ya quisiera yo tener a tu familia"

Las palabras de esa joven, aunque en cierto modo podrían parecer ofensivas, le hicieron ver a Scrooge que Lena tenía razón, él era más fuerte con su familia, y al permitir que se fueran… al… echarlos nuevamente de su vida, eso lo había dejado completamente a merced de los dos hermanos De Spell. Y lo último que esa joven dijo… que ella quisiera tener una familia como la suya… ciertamente, cualquier familia era mejor que ese par de hermanos locos, y si bien podía parecer una locura… diantres estaba claro que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Girándose nuevamente hacia la joven, Scrooge le dijo con voz decidida:

"Tienes razón jovencita, ayúdame a recuperar a mi familia y tendrás un hueco en ella"

Y le tendió la mano. Lena la agarró y Scrooge la ayudó a levantarse mientras le decía:

"Seremos más fuertes juntos, ¿preparada?"

Lena sonrió y respondió:

"Veré qué puedo hacer"

Mucho más animado que antes. Scrooge comenzó a decir mientras se giraba:

"Vamos pedazo de mefistofélica medusa ¡vamos-!"

Pero sus palabras cayeron en seco cuando se encontró cara a cara con los dos hermanos versados en magia. Ambos se burlaron de su tierno discursito, y dicho esto, Magica rompió la jaula que los mantenía atrapados a ambos. Tras esto, Scrooge contempló con horror como Lena de repente se convertía en una sombra y era arrastrada hacia Magica a pesar de las súplicas de la joven para que la bruja no hiciera eso.

Ver tal acto de crueldad hizo que el pato multimillonario se llenara de rabia hacia esa mujer de plumaje verde, rabia que expresó maldiciéndola, pero Magica permaneció impasible, y simplemente respondió:

"No, Scrooge, maldito seas tú"

A continuación, lo que hizo Magica fue apuntarle con su propia moneda, y al instante Scrooge sintió como si un remolino lo succionara y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo siguiente que supo el rico pato fue que estaba aprisionado, dentro de la moneda. No podía sentir su cuerpo, no podía hablar, lo único que hacer era poner ciertas expresiones faciales además de ver qué sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

Desde esta nueva prisión, Scrooge no solo vio como esa bruja desalmada destruía parte de su mansión y se elevaba en el cielo envuelta en una especie de burbuja mágica, con Poe en su hombro en todo instante, sino que al parecer también estaba, literalmente, arrancando las sombras de todo cuanto había en Duckburg para formar un ejército, un ejército oscuro y temible.

Esas sombras… eran negras como la noche y con ojos rojos, tal y como las había descrito Huey. ¿por qué no hizo caso a los sueños del muchacho? Scrooge sabía que todos los sueños anteriores de Huey, todos y cada uno de ellos, se habían cumplido. ¿Por qué no tomó precauciones si uno de estos sueños involucraba a Magica?

Completamente impotente de hacer nada, Scrooge vio como la bruja sobrevoló la ciudad, reuniendo más y más sombras a su alrededor, como un huracán de pura maldad, mientras se dirigían hacia… ¿su caja fuerte? ¿Qué esperaban conseguir los hermanos De Spell yendo hacia allí?

Cuando sobrevolaban el puerto, Scrooge escuchó de repente a Poe decirle a Magica:

"Hermana, están ahí"

Magica se volvió para ver dónde estaba señalando el cuervo y tras sonreír cruelmente, le dijo a Poe:

"Sí. Ya los veo"

Magica se detuvo en el aire y mirando nuevamente al cuervo, le dijo con voz alegre:

"Bien hermano, creo que ha llegado el momento para presentarnos adecuadamente ante el culpable de tu estado"

Poe también sonrió ampliamente y con voz jubilosa, le respondió a su hermana:

"Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, hermana"

Magica soltó una carcajada y señalando con su vara hacia dónde Scrooge asumió que estaba el barco de su sobrino, la bruja dijo:

"Id mis títeres, y traedme al niño vestido de rojo"

_¡No, no, no, no! _¡Tenía que impedirlo como fuera! No podía permitir que los hermanos De Spell tomaran a su sobrino, pero en su situación actual tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

En su estado de crisis, Scrooge de repente escuchó la voz de Magica nuevamente, y esta vez le decía a él específicamente:

"Oh qué desconsiderada por mi parte Scroogie, permitiendo que te pierdas la diversión, vamos, ven a ver"

Y dicho esto hizo que la moneda en la que estaba atrapado levitara, por lo que Scrooge efectivamente tenía una buena vista de lo que estaba pasando, y lo que vio, le horrorizó.

Las sombras marioneta de Magica volaron directas al barco directos a Donald, los niños, Webby, Beakley y Launchpad. Todos los que estaban en la embarcación, las vieron venir y se prepararon para defenderse. Lucharon contra las sombras, pero a pesar de luchar valerosamente, si Scrooge hubiese podido, habría saltado de miedo cuando una de las sombras logró empujar a Huey y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Mientras el muchacho trataba de incorporarse, otras dos sombras se acercaron por detrás y levantaron al niño del suelo por las axilas, alejándolo de los demás.

Donald naturalmente trató de agarrar a su sobrino, de impedir que se lo llevaran, pero fue inútil, Huey estaba ya fuera de su alcance. Las sombras de Magica trajeron al niño hasta donde estaban ellos, el pobre muchacho estaba claramente aterrorizado, y miraba a Magica con los ojos bien abiertos, y Scrooge no podía culparle. Que unas sombras francamente aterradoras vengan directamente a por ti, y te lleven a ti exclusivamente ante la persona que controla dichas sombras no es muy alentador que digamos.

El pato atrapado en la moneda vio también que su sobrino-nieto estaba temblando ligeramente, aunque Scrooge no sabía si era por el miedo o porqué el muchacho sentía toda la magia negra que había a su alrededor, o tal vez fuera una combinación de ambas cosas. Lo que estaba claro, sin embargo, era que Huey había reconocido a Magica como la mujer que plagaba sus pesadillas, incluso el detalle del cuervo, quien Scrooge ahora sabía que era en realidad Poe, también estaba allí, y las sombras, y todo estando oscuro, debido al eclipse lunar. Cada detalle del sueño encajando a la perfección en lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

En definitiva, al parecer, las pesadillas de Huey les habían estado advirtiendo de esto, el regreso de Magica.

Y Scrooge como un completo necio ignoró las señales claras que le llegaban a través de su sobrino porqué creía que mientras Magica estuviese atrapada en su moneda, nada de esto llegaría a suceder, pero había sucedido, y por culpa de su terquedad, ahora todos estaban pagando las consecuencias, la ciudad entera estaba en peligro.

Los pensamientos de Scrooge se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Magica qué decía:

"Vaya, por la forma en que me miras, cualquiera diría que esta no es la primera vez que me ves, ¿no es así chico?"

Tragando saliva, el patito vestido de rojo habló tartamudeando:

"¿Q-quién e-eres tú? Y… ¿q-qué haces con el c-cuervo de Lena? ¿D-dónde está ella?"

En lugar de responder a la pregunta de Huey, la bruja se volvió hacia Scrooge y hablando con fingida pena, le dijo:

"Oh… me decepcionas Scroggie, ¿no le has hablado a tu familia de mí? Eso me ha dolido"

Scrooge vio como los ojos de su sobrino se abrían con sorpresa, y mirándole primero a él y después a Magica, el muchacho exclamó:

"¡¿El tío Scrooge está atrapado en esa moneda?! ¿Por qué le has hecho algo así?"

Su voz no mostraba ni odio, ni rencor hacia él, sino preocupación sincera por su bienestar. Casi parecía que le había perdonado. ¿podía eso ser… cierto?

Por su parte, Magica pareció molestarse por las palabras del muchacho, y hablando con voz indignada, respondió a sus 'impertinentes' preguntas diciendo:

"Oye niño no me hables así, él me tuvo encerrada en esta moneda durante quince años, a mí, a ¡Magica De Spell! ¡la hechicera más grande que jamás ha habido!"

Scrooge rodó los ojos, realmente esa bruja tenía demasiado buena opinión de sí misma. Afortunadamente, Magica no le vio o de lo contrario habría soltado algún comentario. Por su parte, tras esas palabras, la bruja de plumaje verde pareció calmarse un poco antes de seguir hablando:

"Oh y antes has preguntado por Lena ¿no? Pues verás, ella… bueno, Lena no era real, era mi sombra, a quien envié para que se hiciera vuestra amiga y tuviera acceso a esta moneda, mi cárcel durante años"

Huey pareció perder la capacidad de hablar. Scrooge le vio abrir y cerrar el pico varias veces antes de que el muchacho lograra preguntar con voz incrédula:

"¿Lena era tu sombra?"

Magica soltó un bufido divertido antes de responder:

"Así es chico, veo que sabes escuchar"

Huey no pareció dejarse intimidar por el tono de esa bruja, algo que admiró a Scrooge, pero lo que lo dejó aún más sorprendido y orgulloso de su sobrino, fue lo que el chico dijo a continuación:

"¿Dónde está Lena ahora?"

Scrooge sonrió con tristeza, a pesar de estar en la situación en la que se encontraba, el muchacho se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo.

Magica se encogió de hombros, y con voz neutral, contestó a la pregunta de Huey diciendo:

"Oh, ¿quién sabe? la envié de vuelta al reino de las sombras. Pero no hablemos de mí o de Lena, hablemos de ti"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron nuevamente, probablemente con renovado temor, y entonces preguntó:

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Magica sonrió aún más que antes y hablando con voz burlona, la bruja respondió:

"Oh vamos chico, seguro que te estarás preguntando por qué de todos los que había en ese barco, mis sombras te han cogido a ti, únicamente"

Oh, si Scrooge hubiese podido, habría hecho callar a esa bruja por lo que parecía que ella estaba a punto de contarle a su sobrino. ¡No! ¡Esta no era la forma en la que Scrooge quería que él lo supiera! En realidad, desearía que el muchacho no lo supiera en absoluto, pero eso ya no parecía ser una opción.

Por su parte, Huey, que seguía completamente ajeno al don con el que había nacido, comenzó a especular con las posibilidades de porqué él había sido el elegido para ser capturado:

"¿Puede que sea porqué han logrado derribarme y entonces cogerme les ha sido más fácil? ¿Y sólo a mí porqué con sólo uno de nosotros era suficiente?"

Scrooge vio a Magica sonreír aún más que antes, y que con fingida dulzura contestaba:

"Oh, ¡qué tierno que pienses de esta manera! Bien ya que lo deseas, iré directa al grano"

La bruja tomó una respiración profunda y entonces comenzó a explicar:

"Sé que hace un tiempo tuviste un sueño en el que yo aparecía, y era imposible que pudieras saber cómo era físicamente, ya que cuanto tú y tus hermanos nacisteis, yo ya estaba atrapada en la moneda de Scrooge"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con temor, aunque Scrooge no sabía si era por la mención a su sueño o por el hecho de que Magica sabía acerca de ese sueño, en realidad, el propio Scrooge estaba sorprendido de que esa bruja supiera ese hecho. En fin, fuera como fuese el chico logró finalmente preguntar:

"¿Q-qué tiene ese sueño que ver con lo de ahora?"

La sonrisa de Magica desapareció, y girándose hacia el pato atrapado en la moneda, la bruja le preguntó con voz enojada:

"¿En serio Scrooge? ¿Nadie se lo ha contado? ¿Es realmente posible que este chico no lo sepa?"

Su sobrino ahora parecía confundido, y con razón. El chico dejó que su vista vagara entre la moneda en la que estaba atrapado y la bruja que lo había capturado, y finalmente expresó las dudas que había en su interior:

"¿Contarme el qué? ¿qué es lo que tendría que saber?"

Magica parpadeó varias veces hacia el chico, finalmente pareciendo aceptar que el muchacho no sabía nada acerca de su propia magia.

Magica miró a su hermano el cual la miraba con una expresión que parecía decir: '¿qué te esperabas?' a continuación la bruja miró nuevamente al muchacho y con voz exasperada le dijo:

"Arg está bien te lo contaré-"

Magica se detuvo abruptamente mirando nuevamente a Poe, probablemente el cuervo le había dicho silenciosamente que quería ser él el que lo dijera, lo cual se confirmó cuando Magica gruñó levemente y mirando nuevamente a Huey le dijo:

"Contaremos cuando estemos en un sitio más cómodo y no aquí, suspendidos en el aire"

El patito vestido de rojo arqueó una ceja y con voz confundida, preguntó:

"¿Has hablado en plural? ¿por qué has hablado en plural?"

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron con miedo cuando esta vez fue Poe el que habló:

"Porqué además de ella, yo también estoy aquí Huey"

Su sobrino desvió la mirada de la bruja al cuervo y con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa preguntó:

"Espera… ¡¿Puedes hablar?!"

Poe entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Huey con furia y a continuación respondió:

"Claro que puedo hablar chico, yo en realidad soy un pato"

Huey parpadeó varias veces ante esa respuesta y luego con voz confundida, preguntó a continuación:

"¿Un pato? ¿Y cómo es que ahora eres un cuervo?"

Scrooge pudo escuchar una inhalación brusca proveniente del cuervo, no le costó mucho trabajo al pato atrapado en la moneda deducir que esas preguntas habían sido como una patada directa al orgullo de Poe. Que el responsable de su actual apariencia le preguntara eso no debía ser muy agradable. Pero en defensa de Huey, el muchacho solo era un bebé cuando eso sucedió, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho.

Pero Poe no parecía verlo de esa forma, pues adquiriendo una expresión de odio comenzó a balbucear:

"Yo… tú… ¡te voy a-!"

Magica intervino en ese momento tratando de calmar al excitado cuervo diciéndole:

"Tranquilo hermano, todo a su debido tiempo, vamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar… tranquilamente"

Tras estas palabras, Magica se dio la vuelta y la burbuja en la que estaba siguió avanzando hacia la caja fuerte. Las sombras que sostenían a Huey la siguieron, dada la altura, Scrooge vio que el chico optó por no luchar, sabia decisión, ya que una caída desde esa altura sería muy dolorosa.

Al llegar allí, Magica utilizando a sus sombras destruyó buena parte del edificio, dejando al descubierto las montañas de monedas doradas que poseía Scrooge. A continuación, hizo que una de esas montañas creciera más que las otras y en su cumbre hizo que las monedas adoptaran la forma de un trono, trono en el cual se sentó ella naturalmente. Haciendo que la burbuja que la rodeaba desapareciera. Las sombras que la seguían cubrieron el cielo alrededor de la caja fuerte, y en cuando a Huey, al muchacho esa bruja lo atrapó dentro de otra burbuja mágica. Scrooge supuso que lo hizo para tener a todas las sombras bajo su control a su plena y total disposición.

Huey al instante comenzó a golpear las paredes de su prisión, pero no logró ningún resultado, mirando hacia Magica, vio que la bruja lo miraba con una expresión divertida. Eso hizo que el muchacho saltara hacia atrás.

Cuando los hermanos De Spell estuvieron seguros de que tenían la atención del chico, Poe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo:

"Bien Huey, lo que te voy a contar ahora, es algo que tu familia te ha estado ocultando durante diez años"

Scrooge pudo ver que los ojos de Huey se abrían con miedo, y no era extraño, hacía apenas unos días, había descubierto la verdad sobre su madre, y que ahora unos extraños le dijeran que aún se le habían ocultado más secretos, no era en absoluto nada agradable para el muchacho. Scrooge supuso que, visto desde su punto de vista, Huey sentía cierta reticencia a confiar en los adultos ahora, dado que les ocultaron a sus hermanos y a él, algo tan importante como lo que le sucedió a un ser querido.

Poe pareció querer aprovechar el miedo actual de Huey para soltarle la gran noticia:

"Tú, chico, tú tienes MAGIA"

* * *

**Bien aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la verdad, tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte de la historia que se desarrolla en este capítulo y el próximo, ya que en realidad fue lo que dio origen a toda la historia. espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, por favor, siempre son muy apreciados y bien recibidos.**


	20. Capítulo 20 La batalla final

**Capítulo 20. La batalla final**

Huey estaba feliz de saber que iban a volver a la mansión. La verdad, le dolía estar reñido con su tío Scrooge, y ciertamente, no fueron justos con él, hicieron lo mismo que su tío Donald, le culparon por la desaparición de Della. Pero en realidad, su madre también tenía la culpa de eso, ella fue la que se subió a ese cohete y se marchó sin decírselo a nadie.

Y para colmo, cuando Beakley les contó que Scrooge casi se arruinó buscando a su madre, eso… eso hizo que fuertes remordimientos por lo que habían hecho llenaran el corazón del trillizo mayor. Lo que había hecho, lo que habían hecho los tres hermanos no estaba nada bien.

Tenían que volver a la mansión y disculparse con su tío-abuelo. Pero justo cuando habían decidido hacerlo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, y Huey notó una moción en su interior, la verdad, el pequeño patito las había notado mucho últimamente, pero esta sin duda era más fuerte que las anteriores…_ y tremendamente abrumadora_… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esa sensación le hizo pensar que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

Todos los que estaban dentro del barco salieron corriendo hacia afuera, y justo en ese momento, desde la mansión una enorme haz de luz morada se elevó hacia el cielo, destruyendo una parte del edificio en el proceso.

Aunque estaba lejos, todos pudieron distinguir una figura en medio de ese haz de luz, una figura que reía locamente. El corazón de Huey saltó de miedo, porqué se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mucho más oscuro de lo normal. ¿qué estaba pasando? Mientras se preguntaba esto, de repente sus sombras se separaron de ellos y se elevaron hacia el cielo, hacia una esfera dentro de la cual había… _¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no, no!_ Todo lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, era lo que había visto en algún momento en sus pesadillas.

Señalando a la figura dentro de la burbuja, el patito vestido de rojo de repente exclamó:

"¡Es la mujer de mis sueños!"

Todos los demás del barco se volvieron a mirarle con cara extrañada, y al darse cuenta de que repentinamente él era el centro de atención, el trillizo mayor frunció el ceño y dijo:

"¿Qué? ¿Qué os estáis imaginando? Lo que quiero decir, es que literalmente, he visto a la persona que está en esa burbuja de energía en mis pesadillas"

Su tío Donald abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo porqué la voz alarmada de Webby sonó antes gritando:

"¡Las sombras nos atacan!"

Mirando hacia el cielo, vieron que efectivamente las sombras volaban directamente hacia ellos, por lo que evidentemente, todos se prepararon para la lucha inminente, pero, por alguna extraña sensación, Huey temía que esas sombras estaban viniendo a por él, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación?

Luchando contra estos atacantes etéreos, uno de ellos de repente lo empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas. El patito vestido de rojo trató de levantarse rápidamente para volver a la lucha, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo lo agarró por detrás y literalmente lo elevó en el cielo. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Sabía que su tío Donald trató de alcanzarlo, pero las sombras que lo habían agarrado eran demasiado rápidas, y el pato vestido de marinero no pudo hacer nada.

Las sombras lo llevaron volando hasta la mujer que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños, ¿quién era? ¿por qué parecía quererle a él específicamente? Huey tenía la impresión de que pronto sabría la respuesta a esas preguntas y a muchas otras preguntas que se estaba formulando en esos momentos.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió y le asustó a medida que se acercaba a esa mujer, era que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Lena, solo que esta sensación había augmentado exponencialmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Al llegar a la caja fuerte de su tío-abuelo y después de que esa bruja, quien ahora sabía que se llamaba Magica, la hiciera literalmente explotar, el trillizo mayor fue encerrado en una especie de burbuja de energía, idéntica a la que había envuelto a Magica hasta ese momento. La bruja por su parte, se sentó en un trono que había erigido a partir de una de las montañas de dinero de Scrooge. Las sombras que esa bruja había arrancado de cada ser vivo de la ciudad volaron alto en el cielo formando una negra y densa nube que cubría la caja fuerte y sus alrededores. Parecía una especie de aviso para mantenerse alejado de allí.

Al verse encerrado el chico comenzó a golpear y golpear la burbuja. ¿Por qué lo habían encerrado allí? ¿Qué querían de él? El pensamiento de que lo habían cogido por algún motivo en concreto le hizo mirar hacia la bruja y el cuervo que hasta entonces creyó que era la mascota de Lena. A estas alturas, el patito dudaba que ese cuervo se llamara Pokey, así que hasta que no supiera su nombre, lo llamaría cuervo.

Al encontrarse con sus miradas, vio que ambos lo miraban con una expresión divertida en sus rostros. Descubrir que le habían estado observando en su vano intento de escapar, hizo que Huey saltara de miedo. Esto por su parte pareció hacer que el cuervo estuviera seguro de que ya tenía la atención del trillizo mayor, pues el pájaro con bombín le dijo a continuación:

"Bien Huey, lo que te voy a contar ahora, es algo que tu familia te ha estado ocultando durante diez años"

¿Cómo? ¿Otro secreto? ¿Y de diez años atrás también? ¿Era algo… relacionado también con su madre? Pero si era así, ¿Por qué no estaban allí sus hermanos también? A ellos también se les había ocultado ese secreto, ¿no?

Huey no podía figurarse qué clase de secreto, ocultado durante, literalmente, toda su vida, sólo podía incluirle a él. El chico sintió que un nudo se le formó en la garganta impidiéndole vocalizar cualquier pregunta que el chico tuviera.

El cuervo por otra parte debía estar gozando con el miedo que sentía Huey, pues le miraba con una sonrisa cruel. De repente, el pájaro con sombrero sonrió aún más que antes y con voz que parecía a la vez una mezcla de alegría y amenaza, le dijo:

"Tú, chico, tú tienes MAGIA"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿acababa de decir-? ¡Imposible!

"¡¿Que tengo qué?! ¡No, eso no puede ser!" gritó el chico con voz enojada.

¿Pero qué decía ese cuervo? ¿Era por ese motivo por el que le habían cogido a él? ¿Para contarle una historia, absolutamente falsa, de que él tenía magia? ¡Eso era absurdo!

El cuervo negó con la cabeza y hablando fríamente respondió al patito diciendo:

"Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras Huey, pero la realidad es que tú tienes magia, es más, naciste con ella"

Aún más sorprendido que antes, el patito prisionero balbuceó:

"¿Qué nací con-? ¿Y cómo puedes tú saber eso?"

El cuervo entrecerró los ojos y mirándole con furia, respondió:

"Lo sé porque fuiste tú el que me convirtió en cuervo"

Con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, Huey tartamudeó:

"¿C-cómo?"

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, el cuervo asintió y comenzó a explicar:

"Sí Huey, hace diez años tras darme por vencido en buscar a mi hermana desaparecida, decidí vengarme de Scrooge utilizando a su familia para ello, pero resulta que Donald se había ido con tus hermanos y contigo de la mansión tras la desaparición de Della"

El pájaro negro hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, siguió explicando:

"Me costó bastante encontraros, pero al hacerlo, enseguida os ataqué y fue entonces cuando sucedió"

A pesar del miedo por saber la respuesta, el patito vestido de rojo preguntó:

"¿Q-qué sucedió?"

El pájaro enseguida respondió:

"Sucedió que iba a dejaros a tus hermanos y a ti inconscientes para llevaros conmigo cuando de repente tú repeliste mi ataque con tu propia magia"

Con voz incrédula, el patito preguntó:

"¿Yo… hice eso?"

El cuervo entrecerró los ojos y respondió con voz molesta:

"Sí, lo hiciste, apenas tenías unos meses de vida, pero, aunque fuera por instinto, manifestaste ser poseedor de un gran poder mágico, poder con el que no solo repeliste mi ataque, sino que me convertiste en cuervo y me arrebataste mis poderes"

Huey no podía creer que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso. Ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de esos hechos. Además, él era un chico de ciencia, le costaba mucho trabajo creer en todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia y esas cosas… a pesar de haber estado constantemente en peligro debido a ese tipo de objetos desde que empezaron a irse de aventuras con su tío-abuelo. No, no podía ser verdad lo que contaba ese pájaro y así lo expresó diciendo:

"¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo podría yo haber hecho eso?"

El cuervo pasó de molesto a furioso, y respondiendo con dureza prácticamente gritó:

"Deja de intentar negarlo Huey, lo hiciste, y te aseguro que vas a pagar por ello"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con miedo. Ese cuervo… parecía realmente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, y… si fuera verdad… el patito tragó saliva y tímidamente dijo:

"Imagino que decir que lo siento no sirve de nada ¿no?"

Los ojos del cuervo y también los de la bruja se estrecharon, lo que hizo que Huey retrocediera ligeramente, entonces, bajando la cabeza el muchacho dijo:

"Lo imaginaba… pero, si tengo magia, ¿cómo es que nunca he hecho hechizos y este tipo de cosas?"

Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue Magica quien habló, y lo hizo explicando:

"La conclusión a la que llegamos mi hermano y yo, fue que, tras la gran cantidad de poder que utilizaste cuando derrotaste a Poe, tu magia quedó bloqueada y como vivías en un entorno completamente libre de magia u objetos mágicos, tu poder siguió bloqueado hasta que no comenzaste a entrar en contacto con otros objetos mágicos"

Huey no podía negar que lo que decía esa mujer tenía… ¿sentido? Él no sabía nada de magia, y la mujer ante él era una bruja, lógicamente ella sabía más que él, pero además… ¿acababa de decir que ese cuervo era su hermano? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que en realidad era un pato… no parecía tan descabellado. Y también había dicho su nombre ¿no? Lo llamó Poe, bueno al menos estaba consiguiendo información de sus enemigos, eso ya era algo.

Huey seguía sin poder creer que en realidad él tuviese magia, pero con lo convencidos que parecían sus captores, por ese hecho, el niño decidió obtener más información de su supuesta magia:

"Es decir, que mi magia, suponiendo que sea verdad que la tengo, no… ¿despertó hasta que no nos mudamos a vivir con el tío Scrooge?"

Bruja y cuervo sonrieron y los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo:

"Exacto"

De acuerdo… si tan convencidos estaban, no lo discutiría más, pero… ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo de que le había dicho Poe al principio? Por lo que el joven expresó su duda diciendo:

"De acuerdo, vale, pero… habéis dicho que mi familia me lo ha ocultado durante diez años, hasta donde yo sé, el tío Scrooge y el tío Donald no se hablaron desde que desapareció mamá, si es así entonces…"

Poe soltó un resoplido divertido y tras hacerlo le contó al patito con gorra:

"No es tan difícil de entender, durante diez años sólo Donald lo supo, pero cuando tu magia comenzó a despertar, Donald se lo contó a Scrooge, por eso él también lo sabía y de ahí, se fue sabiendo la noticia"

Magica soltó una risita y después concluyó la explicación de Poe diciendo:

"Lo más gracioso del caso, es que todos en la mansión lo saben, el único que parecía no saberlo, eres tú chico"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿todos en la mansión lo sabían? ¿era eso cierto? Los ojos de Huey viajaron hacia la moneda en la que estaba atrapado su tío-abuelo, y a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver una cara de tristeza en su rostro, como si estuviera dando una respuesta afirmativa a las preguntas que se estaba formulando Huey.

¡No! Entonces era cierto… él tenía magia. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué nadie se lo dijo? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaron? ¿Es que no confiaban en él como para saber algo así? Huey bajó la cabeza, completamente aturdido. ¿Por qué le habían mentido… otra vez? Y esta vez, sus hermanos y Webby también estaban al corriente, seguro. Todos le habían engañado… le habían traicionado…

El curso de pensamiento de Huey se vio interrumpido cuando Poe habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Oh, no te sientas mal, por eso, creo que, si no te contaron nada, fue para… protegerte, aunque como puedes ver, no sirvió de mucho"

Huey cerró los ojos con fuerza, puede que quisieran protegerle, eso es cierto, pero él tenía derecho a saberlo, merecía que le dijeran la verdad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el patito miró a los dos villanos y con una mezcla de furia y temor, preguntó:

"¿Qué pretendéis hacer conmigo ahora?"

El cuervo sonrió aún más que antes, y hablando con voz alegre, respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

"Lo que pretendo hacer, es que me devuelvas a mi antiguo ser y recuperar mis poderes, después de eso… bueno, es una sorpresa"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿realmente esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así? Si justo acababa de descubrir que tenía magia, no podía… no sabía ni por dónde empezar a hacer lo que acababa de decir ese cuervo, y así lo dijo:

"P-pero aunque yo tenga magia no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso, ¿cómo esperas que cumpla con lo que deseas?"

Magica fue la que respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

"Oh, tranquilo chico, de eso ya nos encargaremos nosotros más tarde"

El trillizo mayor vio al cuervo volverse hacia su hermana y preguntarle:

"¿Mas tarde? ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo Magica?"

La bruja miró a su hermano con enojo y respondió:

"Cuando me plazca Poe"

Ante esas palabras, el cuervo abrió los ojos sorprendido y exclamó:

"¿Qué? ¡No! Vamos Magica, ¡Hazlo ahora!"

La bruja también se volvió para enfrentarse a su hermano y con voz molesta le dijo:

"Oye Poe, me he pasado quince años atrapada en esa moneda, déjame gozar un poco más de mi libertad antes de hacer lo que me pides"

El cuervo soltó un grito exasperado y volando para pararse frente a su hermana, le dijo con voz fuerte:

"¡Venga ya Magica! Al menos tú eres libre, yo también quiero serlo"

La bruja rodó los ojos y le dijo a su hermano:

"Vale está bien, deja al menos que me regodee un poco ante Scrooge recitándole el monólogo de venganza que llevo planeando desde hace quince años"

Poe soltó un suspiro, en opinión de Huey, demasiado ruidoso, y finalmente cedió diciendo:

"Bien, de acuerdo, dile tu discurso y después encarguémonos de lo otro, quiero volver a ser como antes, lo antes posible"

Huey vio a Magica sonreír y a continuación hizo aparecer unas fichas con su discurso escrito para leérselo a su tío, lo cual empezó a hacer de inmediato, pero durante la lectura, de repente la mujer se dio cuenta de que esas fichas estaban desordenadas, lo que la llevó a discutir con su tío-abuelo. Visto desde afuera, era gracioso ver a una persona discutir con una moneda, era algo… indescriptible.

Mirando la escena desde su prisión esférica, Huey de repente escuchó el ruido de un motor. ¿Podía ser…? Al desviar su atención de la bruja a la ciudad, el patito vio el Sunchaser volando hacia la caja fuerte, y periféricamente, también vio el barco de su tío Donald, que también venía directo hacia ellos. Incluso vio quienes parecían ser Gyro, Manny y Lil-bulb acercándose por el puente ¡Habían venido a rescatarlos!

A pesar del dolor que le supuso a Huey el descubrir que le habían ocultado lo de su magia, (lo cual daba explicación a muchas de las sensaciones extrañas que el trillizo mayor había tenido desde que comenzó a vivir en la mansión e ir de aventuras), el patito no podía describir la dicha que sentía al ver que su familia y amigos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para rescatarles.

Pero al parecer, el patito vestido de rojo no fue el único en darse cuenta de eso, pues de repente la voz de Magica sonó nuevamente cuando la bruja dijo con voz alegre:

"Oh, parece que vuestra familia viene a jugar"

Y luego mirándolos a Scrooge y a él, dijo:

"Decidle adiós, chicos"

Y dicho esto, la bruja de plumaje verde comenzó a disparar rayos de energía púrpura, al mismo tiempo que nombraba diversas jugadas de deportes, Huey miró con temor cada uno de los disparos, pero se tranquilizó ligeramente cuando vio que tanto el barco del tío Donald, como el Sunchaser (mostrando que Launchpad también era hábil pilotando, y no solo bueno para estrellarse), como Gyro y su equipo que estaban en el puente iban esquivando esos ataques. Pero Magica seguía disparando rayos de energía, también usó las sombras que controlaba apara atacar a su familia, a sus amigos, a los que se estaban arriesgando para salvarlos… ¡Huey tenía que hacer algo! Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Seguía atrapado en esa burbuja y no podía salir. ¿Cómo vencer a un enemigo si este mismo enemigo te mantiene encerrado?

Huey siguió contemplando el desarrollo de los eventos desde su jaula. Las sombras golpearon varias veces el avión, aunque Launchpad siempre volvía al ataque, por lo que finalmente optaron por inmovilizar el aparato en el aire. Otro grupo de sombras se estrelló en el puente que conducía a la caja fuerte y comenzaron a luchar contra el grupo científico de Scrooge, pero en quien el patito vestido de rojo se centró, fue en su tío Donald, a pesar de ser también atacados, el barco del pato marinero parecía ser el que estaba teniendo más éxito en avanzar hacia la caja fuerte.

El trillizo mayor estaba tan centrado en su tío Donald que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de la bruja que decía:

"¡Por fin! ¡Uno de los adorados sobri-! Espera, ¿quién eres tú?"

Al mirar a quién había cogido Magica, el patito encerrado descubrió que se trataba de Gyro, _oh no_… a pesar de su carácter arrogante, Huey no quería que nada le pasara al empleado de su tío.

El pollo por su parte, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba contra las sombras que lo mantenían cautivo, respondió a la pregunta de Magica diciendo:

"Yo, soy el científico número uno de Scrooge"

Huey vio a la mujer estrechar los ojos y volviéndose hacia él, le preguntó al chico:

"¿Es un buen amigo de Scrooge o sólo un conocido del trabajo?"

El trillizo mayor miró a la bruja, después a Gyro y nuevamente mirando a Magica, respondió:

"Su relación es estrictamente profesional"

Huey optó por restar importancia a la relación entre Gyro y Scrooge porqué temía que si revelaba que aparte de empleado-empleador también eran amigos, eso supondría tortura y dolor para Gyro, y el niño vestido de rojo no quería eso.

El chico atrapado se sintió un poco mal cuando el pollo adoptó una postura que parecía decir: 'me esperaba algo así' y que después suspirara. Pero el chico lo había hecho pensando en el bien de Gyro, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Por su parte esa noticia pareció no ser de la satisfacción de Magica, ya que al instante lanzó al Dr. Gearloose, haciendo que el científico cayera al agua.

Magica se rio por lo que acababa de hacer, realmente esa bruja estaba loca. De repente, Poe apareció volando frente a su hermana y con voz urgente le dijo:

"Magica tienes que hacer que el chico me convierta en cómo era antes"

La bruja de plumaje verde dejó de reír y mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, le respondió con voz molesta:

"Si claro Poe, esperas que concentre toda mi magia en eso mientras estamos siendo atacados, gran plan"

Poe por su parte, también frunció el ceño y replicó con voz enojada:

"No me vengas con esto, fuiste tú quien perdió el tiempo, te lo advertí hace mucho rato, pero insististe en soltarle tu monólogo a Scrooge, fuiste tú quien perdió el tiempo"

Si no fuese por la situación en la que se encontraba, Huey se habría reído por la discusión que estaban manteniendo los dos hermanos. En lugar de centrarse en ellos, el trillizo mayor decidió comprobar cómo les iba todo a los demás y de repente, su atención se centró únicamente en el barco de su tío Donald. Al parecer el motor había fallado, y montones de sombras estaban volando hacia allí, para luchar contra los ocupantes de la embarcación. ¡Oh no! ¡Estaban todos en peligro!

Mirando hacia los dos hermanos, vio que ambos estaban demasiado absortos en su propia discusión. Huey podía sentir lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero no quería que los dos hechiceros le viesen llorar. Por ese motivo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El patito se sentía abrumado, desconcertado… todo esto… todo era demasiado ¿realmente tenía magia? ¿Era verdad que había nacido con ella?

Pensando en ello… el hecho de tener magia podría ser la explicación a la multitud de cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido desde que comenzó a vivir con su tío y sus hermanos en la mansión, como… cuando estuvieron en Itaquack, a pesar de la emoción de estar allí, Huey sintió todo el tiempo algo en su interior, una especie de… no sabía cómo describirlo, solo sabía que eso, fuera lo que fuese le llenaba de energía y que únicamente dejó de sentirlo cuando abandonaron el lugar.

O como cuando fueron al monte Neverrest, al principio del ascenso el patito no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero a medida que avanzaron en su subida, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que sentía _eso_, era porqué estaban cerca de alguna de esas… fallas dimensionales que había por toda la montaña, era como si pudiera percibir su presencia.

Por no hablar del campo de golf místico en el que acabaron todos junto con Glomgold. Estar en esa tierra, literalmente mágica, hizo que Huey se sintiera hipersensible ante todo lo que le rodeaba, solamente sintió que podía respirar tranquilo cuando volvieron a su propia dimensión.

Y así, uno por uno, todo lo que le había ido sucediendo, sus sueños, su incomodidad estando cerca de Lena, la sensación de frío que tuvo cuando Duckworth volvió del más allá, que pudiese sentir lo que sentía el tiburón hecho de monedas… todas esas experiencias en las que algo le habían hecho sentirse extraño, ahora cobraban sentido si se añadía el factor de la magia.

Huey suspiró temblorosamente. ¿por qué nadie se lo dijo? Entendía que quisieran protegerlo, pero una verdad como esa, y de tal magnitud… él, él tendría que haberlo sabido, tendría que-

Un ruido repentino que venía de encima de él llamó su atención.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Webby y sus hermanos corriendo hacia el borde del trampolín, aunque de reojo, vio que Magica también los había visto y la bruja estaba a punto de-

"¡Cuidado!" gritó el trillizo mayor con voz urgente, no podía permitir que esa bruja les hiciera daño.

El disparo de Magica destruyó el trampolín haciendo que Dewey, Louie y Webby cayeran al vacío, afortunadamente y para alegría de Huey, la joven con lacito en el pelo sacó su gancho de agarre y disparó, salvándolos a sus hermanos y a ella de una caída sumamente dolorosa.

Huey suspiró cuando vio a los tres patitos aterrizar de forma segura sobre el mar de monedas de Scrooge, pero su alegría duró poco cuando escuchó a Magica decir con voz jovial:

"Uh mira, niños"

Luego sonrió con crueldad y generando una nueva burbuja que los rodeó a Poe y a ella, porqué sí, Poe estaba nuevamente en su hombro, Magica bajó hasta un nivel más cercano de sus hermanos y Webby. A él, por otra parte, lo dejó flotando donde estaba. Magica aterrizó frente a los niños y sacando la moneda en la que estaba encerrado Scrooge, se la mostró, y luego lo señaló a él diciendo:

"¿Buscáis esto?"

Los apuntó con su bastón y con voz amenazante añadió:

"Venid a por ellos"

Para sorpresa de Huey, ni Dewey ni Louie ni Webby parecían sorprendidos por el hecho de que Scrooge estuviese atrapado en esa moneda. ¿Por qué? ¿cómo no podían estar alucinando por ese hecho? El trillizo mayor vio a Webby dar un paso al frente y con voz decidida dijo:

"Sabemos que utilizaste a Lena para poder escapar de la moneda del tío Scrooge y encerrarlo después a él allí, ¡hemos venido a detenerte!"

¿Lo sabían? ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Bueno, pensándolo bien, sus hermanos y sobre todo Webby tenían recursos, probablemente habían hallado alguna pista que los llevó a esa conclusión. Huey vio a Louie dar un paso al frente y con voz confundida dijo:

"Sí, em, eso, sólo… una pregunta, ese cuervo, no creo que sea la mascota de Lena, y si no lo es, entonces, ¿quién es?"

Magica se irguió y llevándose una mano al pecho dijo con voz alegre:

"Oh es verdad qué desconsiderada por mi parte, este es mi hermano Poe"

"¡¿Cómo?!" gritaron los tres patitos frente a ella al mismo tiempo, y luego Dewey, siendo el primero en recuperarse de su sorpresa, preguntó:

"Espera, ¿has dicho Poe? ¿El brujo a quien nuestro hermano derrotó hace diez años?"

De acuerdo, eso demostraba que sus hermanos también lo sabían. Huey había albergado la esperanza de que sólo sus tíos sabían lo de su magia, pero al parecer, era verdad que todos en la mansión lo sabían excepto él. La mirada de Huey se desvió hacia el cuervo cuando el ex pato respondió a su hermano diciendo:

"Sí, Dewey, ese soy yo, vuestro hermano me venció, me convirtió en cuervo y me dejó sin poderes, y me encargaré de que pague por ello"

Louie se giró para mirar a los otros dos patitos y con voz ligeramente aburrida, les dijo:

"No sé qué me sorprende más, que ese sea Poe o que sepa diferenciarnos"

Poe soltó una risita y respondió a lo que había dicho Louie con las siguientes palabras:

"Oh, eso no es tan difícil de explicar Louie, durante diez años os he estado observando"

"¡¿Cómo?!" repitieron nuevamente los tres patitos al mismo tiempo. Bien, no era extraño que sus hermanos se sorprendieran de escuchar eso, en cierto modo, Huey ya había imaginado algo así a raíz de lo que el cuervo le contó cuando le reveló que él tenía magia.

Por su parte, Magica pareció cansarse de esta conversación, pues aclarándose la garganta, dijo con voz ligeramente molesta:

"Bueno, ya basta de hablar, sí mi hermano tiene asuntos pendientes con vuestro hermano y en cuando a Scrooge, está atrapado para siempre en aquello que más quiere, lo siento"

Y dicho esto, la bruja comenzó a disparar nuevamente rayos de energía a sus hermanos. el corazón de Huey se aceleró, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles, cualquier cosa. El patito con gorra comenzó a golpear nuevamente la burbuja que lo mantenía cautivo, pero era inútil, no servía de nada, no podía agrietarla, mucho menos romperla todo lo que el trillizo mayor podía hacer, era ver como sus hermanos se enfrentaban a Magica y a una muerte casi segura.

Sabía que Webby había gritado que se separaran, Huey sabía que el separarse por un lado daba a Magica más objetivos, y por lo tanto indecisión sobre a quién atacar, pero por otro… podría acabar con ellos uno por uno. Solo pensar eso hacía que a Huey se le pusieran las plumas de punta. Vagamente escuchó entonces a Louie preguntar:

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Ante esa pregunta, Dewey respondió con una sonrisa confiada:

"Hacer lo que mejor se nos da, causar problemas"

Huey también sonrió, su hermano tenía razón, podían causarle problemas a Magica retrasarla mientras buscaban la manera de vencerla, y aunque él estuviera atrapado, él también podía contribuir en eso. Aclarándose la garganta, el trillizo mayor de repente gritó:

"¡Hey Magica!"

La bruja alzó la vista para mirarle, y cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, el chico vestido de rojo comenzó con lo que mejor sabía hacer:

"Un par de preguntitas, si estabas en la moneda, ¿cómo no te hemos visto dentro?"

La bruja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y todo lo que pudo preguntar fue:

"¿Qué?"

A continuación, miró a su alrededor, seguramente tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos, pero Huey aún no había terminado, así que a continuación le preguntó:

"Además, Scrooge no entiende mucho de Magia ¿Cómo pudo atraparte dentro?"

Mágica alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido y respondió al patito con voz crispada diciendo:

"¿Y eso qué más da?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Huey vio a su hermano menor moverse sigilosamente hacia un espejo, y adivinó qué pretendía hacer su hermano, pero el trillizo más joven necesitaba llegar allí sin ser detectado, necesitaba que Magica siguiera distraída, así que, sonriendo aún más, el trillizo mayor siguió preguntando:

"Y, por último, ¿qué pinta un eclipse en todo esto?"

Esta pregunta pareció captar el interés de Magica, pues la bruja casi al instante comenzó a responder:

"Pues verás, canalizo mis poderes"

Pero deteniéndose abruptamente, la mujer de pelo oscuro miró al chico con el ceño fruncido y con voz enojada le dijo:

"Es sólo magia ¿de acuerdo?"

Huey vio que su hermano ya estaba en posición, ¡perfecto! Ahora él ya podía lanzar el cebo, por lo que, cruzándose de brazos, el chico con gorra habló con voz indiferente respondiendo:

"Vale, vale, solo sentía curiosidad ya que yo también tengo magia y todo eso, aunque la verdad, solo hacía esto para distraerte del ataque que estas a punto de recibir por la espalda"

Soltando un grito de asombro, Magica se dio la vuelta disparando sin mirar, y el rayo que disparó impactó con el espejo que al instante se hizo añicos revelando a Louie detrás de él. El trillizo vestido de verde puso expresión de horror y le contó a la bruja una de sus mentiras, a veces demasiado creíbles, como el caso presente. Huey vio a su hermanito sumergirse en las monedas, parecía un topo cavando un túnel, eso le hizo sonreír a pesar de la situación-

"¿En serio este es vuestro plan?"

Huey miró a su izquierda y allí vio a Poe, contemplando la vista a su lado. Extrañado por la pregunta que el cuervo acababa de hacerle, el trillizo mayor preguntó:

"¿Qué?"

Poe miró a Huey y repitió:

"Pregunto si este es vuestro plan, ¿pretendéis marear a mi hermana y que no sepa a quién atacar? ¿En serio creéis que así la derrotareis?"

Huey bajó la mirada hacia la batalla que se estaba desarrollando bajo sus pies… literalmente, y justo en ese instante vio a Webby darle una patada a Magica en las costillas. Eso hizo sonreír al trillizo mayor quien mirando nuevamente al cuervo le respondió:

"Yo diría que Webby se ha saltado la parte de marear y ha pasado directamente a la acción"

Poe miró también hacia abajo y encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo al patito prisionero:

"Bah, no le durará mucho, y en cuando Magica haya vencido a tus hermanos, finalmente conseguiré lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando"

Justo en ese momento, Magica golpeó a Webby con tal fuerza que la niña salió despedida cayendo y derrapando por el mar de monedas. Huey jadeó al ver esto y casi al instante escuchó nuevamente la voz de Poe que le decía:

"Te lo dije, Huey, no podéis vencer"

El patito vestido de rojo miró al cuervo con furia. Era cierto que eran niños, pero habían vivido muchas aventuras con su tío-abuelo, habían estado en situaciones verdaderamente casi mortales, y siempre habían salido victoriosos. Podían hacerlo, podían vencer. Mirando nuevamente hacia abajo, alcanzó a ver justo el momento en el que Magica literalmente hizo levitar a Dewey y lo lanzó contra Webby.

"¡Dewey! ¡Webby!" gritó el trillizo mayor aterrorizado al ver a su hermano y su amiga ser tratados de eso modo. El chico vestido de rojo escuchó una risa a su lado y volviéndose hacia la fuente con cara enojada, vio a Poe que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y a continuación el cuervo le dijo:

"En vez de preocuparte por tus hermanos, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo chico"

Huey volvió a mirar a Poe con una expresión de profundo odio hacia él, en serio ¿qué pretendía conseguir ese cuervo? El chico vio que el cuervo estaba mirando hacia abajo, ignorando por completo el modo en el que Huey le miraba. El patito decidió que no ganaría nada mirando al cuervo a su lado, así que decidió mirar él también hacia abajo, algo que iba a hacer cuando un cambio en la expresión de Poe le hizo detenerse. El chico parpadeó un par de veces y estaba a punto de preguntar qué le había pasado cuando Poe expresó:

"¿Pero qué-?"

Huey miró hacia abajo y vio un brillo azulado que estaba bloqueando la magia de Magica. ¿De dónde salía esa luz?_ Espera-_

"¡La pulsera de amistad de Webby!" gritó Huey con una sonrisa en su pico. Poe se volvió a mirarle y arqueando una ceja, le dijo:

"¿Crees que esa pulsera está ahora imbuida de magia?"

Huey se volvió a mirar a Poe de nuevo y le respondió:

"Yo no soy el experto en magia, como tu hermana o tú, sin embargo, a mí me parece que así es"

Luego se volvió a mirar a la escena y se sorprendió cuando de la propia sombra de Magica apreció…

"¡Lena!" gritó el chico atrapado con voz emocionada. Podía sentir a Poe mirándole, pero le daba igual, es decir, hasta que el cuervo le preguntó:

"¿Estás contento con la reaparición de esa traidora? Eres realmente patético chico"

Huey se volvió a mirar enojado a Poe y le respondió:

"No sé yo a mí me parece que está de nuestro… lado"

Nuevamente miró hacia la lucha entre Magica y Lena y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que la bruja apuntó su bastón hacia la adolescente semitransparente y la hizo… ¡desaparecer!

"¿Magica acaba de matar a Lena?"

Poe soltó una risa complacida y respondió:

"Oh eso parece, ¿no es así Huey?"

Huey miró a Poe con dureza, en serio, ¿pensaba seguir ese cuervo molestándolo de esa manera? Huey negó con la cabeza, no, no podía dejar que Poe le distrajera, necesitaba saber qué les estaba pasando a sus hermanos.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Magica tratando de protegerse de los golpes de Webby, y que, al hacerlo, la moneda en la que estaba atrapado Scrooge se le cayó de las manos y Dewey la atrapó. Huey vio como Dewey estaba probablemente hablando con el tío Scrooge, aunque no podía escuchar qué le estaba diciendo. Además, Dewey tuvo que cortar su probablemente monólogo de disculpa porqué Magica logró liberarse de los golpes de Webby y ahora le estaba disparando, tratando de evitar que su hermano escapara con lo que ella quería.

Huey soltó un grito estrangulado cuando vio que Magica hacía que cuatro montones de monedas se elevara bloqueando así la huida del trillizo mediano, Dewey se volvió a mirarla con terror en su rostro, y Huey sabía que la bruja estaba a punto de disparar, a punto, de a punto de…

Algo dentro de Huey se activó, no podía permitir que Magica le hiciera daño a su hermano y le hiciera daño a Scrooge también, ¡tenía que protegerlos! El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendiendo su mano hacia su hermano y su tío-abuelo, el trillizo mayor gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡NOOO!"

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, humor, angustia, acción... todo mezclado, y la verdad me resultó bastante divertido de escribir, espero que os haya gustado.**

**En fin, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que la siguen y/o la tienen entre sus favoritos, y en especial, me gustaría agradeces a 413 su comentario, muchas gracias y hasta pronto**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir del dia 1 hasta el 17 de agosto, estaré de campamentos, así que no podré actualizar hasta que regrese :( **


	21. Capítulo 21 A pesar de todo, siempre ser

**Capítulo 21. A pesar de todo, siempre seremos familia**

Después de ese grito, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Huey, no sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente. Era consciente que una intensa luz brillaba ante él, podía notarla a pesar de sus párpados cerrados, al igual que también notó el calor reconfortante que acompañó esa luz. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto y su otra mano también apuntó hacia donde recordaba que estaba su hermano menor con la moneda y entonces lo notó, una extraña sensación saliendo de él y viajando por sus brazos. Huey abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo envuelto en una luz blanca, y en ese instante, de sus manos salió un rayo de luz, una luz cegadora que rompió la burbuja que lo mantenía prisionero y viajó velozmente hacia Dewey y Scrooge.

Huey no sabía exactamente qué acababa de pasar o más bien, qué acababa de hacer él, sólo sabía dos cosas, que fuese lo que fuese lo que había hecho, había liberado a su tío-abuelo de la moneda, al mismo tiempo que también lo había protegido junto a Dewey del ataque de Magica. Y la segunda cosa qué sabía, era que estaba agotado después de hacer eso, en realidad, más que cansado, se sentía exhausto.

Huey seguía envuelto en esa luz blanca que lo mantenía flotando, pero cuando la luz se desvaneció, la gravedad inmediatamente tiró de él y cayó. Afortunadamente había una de las montañas de dinero de su tío cerca, por lo que cayó sobre las monedas y comenzó a rodar montaña abajo. Siguió rodando y rodando hasta que llegó a los pies de esta, luego se quedó inmóvil, mareado y débil. Sintió que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Podía escuchar sonidos de lucha de fondo, y también las voces de su tío-abuelo y de Magica, aunque no podía entender qué se decían, su mente estaba demasiado confusa para eso, para él todo eran murmullos ininteligibles. Huey sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y hacía rodar su cuerpo para que quedara boca arriba.

El chico trató de abrir los ojos, de ver quien le movía, pero sus párpados se negaban a cooperar. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? En realidad, lo único que quería hacer el trillizo mayor era dormir y descansar (se sentía como si necesitara dormir una semana entera). Le encantaría poder olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando y sentirse seguro nuevamente con su familia en la mansión…

"¿Huey?" preguntó una voz asustada de repente. Huey pudo distinguir la angustia en esa voz…

"Huey ¿estás bien?" preguntó la voz nuevamente. Huey reconoció esa voz, era Louie, Louie le estaba llamando, y su hermano sonaba preocupado, casi parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Escuchar la voz de su hermano hizo que Huey se esforzara nuevamente y más que antes en abrir los ojos. Lenta y pesadamente, logró separar sus parpados, y la vista borrosa y distorsionada de su hermano menor le recibió. Louie sonrió aliviado, aunque claramente seguía preocupado por el aspecto que presentaba el trillizo vestido de rojo y Huey no podía culparlo, lo que había visto de sí mismo le había sorprendido, mucho, ¿qué debía haber sido verlo desde afuera?

"Oh, Huey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Louie un poco más tranquilo que antes, pero todavía bastante angustiado.

Verle en ese estado, hizo que Huey sintiera la urgencia de hacerle saber a su hermano que estaba bien, pero la verdad, seguía tan cansado que lo que hizo fue responder con voz débil y sincera:

"He… es… estado m-mejor"

Louie soltó una risita nerviosa, aunque trató de disimularlo, y luego con una suave sonrisa, le dijo al patito vestido de rojo:

"Oye, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero lo que has hecho hace un momento ha sido bastante impresionante"

Huey parpadeó nuevamente, su visión era mucho más clara ahora, a continuación, sonrió suavemente y preguntó:

"¿De… verdad?"

Louie sonrió más que antes y respondió a su hermano mayor diciendo:

"Has protegido a Dewey y al tío Scrooge y al tío Scrooge le has liberado de la moneda, por no decir que has conseguido destruir la cárcel en la que tú mismo estabas encerrado, yo diría que todo eso se puede clasificar como impresionante"

Huey aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos y dijo suavemente:

"Gracias…"

El trillizo mayor abrió los ojos de nuevo con miedo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose apresuradamente, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que quien se acercaba era Dewey, quien al llegar junto a sus hermanos se arrodilló al lado de Huey y preguntó:

"Eh, Huey ¿estás bien?"

El trillizo mayor suspiró y respondió a la pregunta de su hermano diciendo:

"Recuperándome… lentamente… ¿me… ayudáis a levantarme?"

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes se miraron momentáneamente y mirando a Huey con una sonrisa, Dewey fue el que respondió diciendo:

"Por supuesto hermano"

Y eso es lo que hicieron, ayudaron al joven a sentarse. Huey aún se sentía débil, pero poco a poco sentía que iba recuperando sus fuerzas. Entre Dewey y Louie ayudaron a Huey a ponerse de pie. El chico vestido de rojo se apoyaba pesadamente en sus hermanos, no confiando lo suficiente en sus fuerzas como para poder sostenerse por sí solo.

El ruido de un aleteo de repente captó su atención y al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Poe que se acercaba volando con una expresión de odio intenso en su rostro. Deteniéndose cerca de los tres hermanos, centró su atención en Huey únicamente, y amenazadoramente le dijo:

"Puede que hayas liberado a Scrooge de su prisión, pero eso no cambia nada Huey, mi hermana lo derrotará y entonces te obligaremos a devolverme a mi antiguo ser"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con miedo ante esas palabras, y la verdad, en su estado de debilidad actual, no creía que pudiera luchar o huir para el caso, si ciertamente Magica vencía su tío-abuelo, entonces nada detendría a los hermanos De Spell de hacer lo que quisieran con él, pero lo peor, era que Huey temía lo que ambos hechiceros le harían a sus hermanos, a Webby, a su tío Donald, es decir a todos aquellos a los que Huey amaba y que indudablemente tratarían de protegerle de ese dúo loco.

Poe sonrió cruelmente, mirándole únicamente a él, era como si para Poe sus hermanos no existieran o no tuviesen ninguna importancia. El cuervo abrió la boca, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo, ya que una nueva voz sonó de repente gritando:

"¡Eso no sucederá jamás!"

Al instante Poe recibió una patada que lo lanzó fuera del campo de visión de Huey, y la persona que realizó tal acción fue, ni más ni menos que…

"¡Webby!" gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo con amplias sonrisas en sus picos. Huey pudo percibir una mirada furiosa en el rostro de la joven dirigida al cuervo que le estaba amenazando hacía apenas unos segundos.

Justo en ese instante, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, escucharon un fuerte grito por parte de Magica, combinado con una gran columna de luz púrpura que se elevó hacia el cielo, esa columna de luz hizo que el remolino de sombras que giraba alrededor de la caja fuerte explotara, revelando un cielo estrellado tras él.

Huey, junto con sus hermanos y Webby vieron a la bruja caer al suelo después de eso, el chico con gorra se percató de que las plumas de Magica ya no eran de un verde intenso, ahora tenían una tonalidad verde grisácea. ¿Cómo era eso? Mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a esa explicación, la bruja se puso en pie y trató de lanzar algún hechizo, pero literalmente, no pudo. A continuación, la mujer se miró sus manos y con voz nerviosa dijo:

"Mis poderes, ¡no los tengo! ¡Lo has, fastidiado todo!"

Y luego soltó un grito desesperado, o eso parecía al menos. Vaya… parecía que Magica había seguido los pasos de su hermano. Casi al instante, tras el grito de la bruja recién despojada de poder, todos oyeron la voz de Launchpad que gritó:

"¡Siento fastidiar la fiesta!"

Y tras estas palabras, el pato literalmente se estrelló contra la bruja.

_Ouch,_ eso tuvo que doler, seguro. La fuerza del impacto de McQuack hizo que todos cayeran al suelo, pero rápidamente volvieron a levantarse. Huey, aun se sentía un poco débil, pero trató de sostenerse en pie por sí mismo, lo cual para su completa alegría descubrió que podía hacer. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, pero al menos ya no tenía que apoyarse en uno de sus hermanos. El chico junto con todos los demás dirigió su mirada hacia donde Launchpad acababa de estrellarse, y al hacerlo, le vieron emerger de entre todas las monedas y decir casualmente:

"Nunca había estrellado mi propio cuerpo"

A continuación, de debajo del pato, salió Magica algo aturdida, obviamente, aunque trató de recuperarse rápidamente. La hechicera se volvió hacia Scrooge y le dijo:

"Maldito seas McDuck, esto no quedará así"

Luego lanzó algo contra el suelo para levantar una nube de polvo y poder huir. Aunque pronto la vieron tratando de escabullirse silenciosamente, sin mucho éxito, de la caja fuerte. Huey sonrió, ¡habían vencido! ¡Habían derrotado a esa bruja!

"No lo celebres tan pronto Huey"

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de ese cuervo, sinceramente, el chico ya se había olvidado de que Poe estaba allí también. Girándose para enfrentar al cuervo, este le miró con furia y le dijo:

"Puede que hayáis vencido esta vez, pero te aseguro que regresaremos, ¡obtendré mi venganza!"

Y dicho esto, el cuervo alzó el vuelo y se marchó por el mismo camino que había emprendido Magica. Huey no sabía que pensar. Lo que decía ese cuervo… ¿iba realmente en serio? Bueno… en realidad… Poe había estado diez años esperando poder vengarse, vengarse de él, de la persona que le dejó en ese… estado.

El niño vestido de rojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar salvajemente ¿Y si hacía daño a sus hermanos, sus tíos o a quien fuera para conseguir tal fin?

"¿Huey?"

El trillizo mayor abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de disipar las lágrimas que nuevamente se habían formado en sus ojos para que nadie le viese llorar. Entonces miró a su derecha, donde estaba Dewey. Dándose cuenta de que su hermano había estado hablando con él sin que se diera cuenta, Huey preguntó tímidamente:

"¿Sí? ¿qué?"

Dewey, quien no parecía molesto por haber sido ignorado, le dijo a su hermano:

"Decía que no hagas caso de lo que ha dicho ese cuervo, te prometo que no dejaremos que te haga daño, ¿De acuerdo?"

Huey tragó saliva, sabía que lo que su hermano había dicho iba en serio, pero siempre existía la duda de si sería capaz de cumplir dicha promesa, ante ese pensamiento, el trillizo mayor respondió con voz temblorosa:

"S-sí"

Luego su atención se centró en Webby, quien sostenía su pulsera con ambas manos. De repente la joven alzó la vista y dijo:

"Lena se ha… ido"

Había lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Huey se apresurara a intentar consolarla diciendo:

"Pero se ha sacrificado para salvarte, Webby"

Eso pareció animar ligeramente a la chica con lacito en el pelo, pues la joven respondió:

"Ja, al final sí que era mi mejor amiga"

Los trillizos sonrieron también con tristeza y a continuación, Dewey le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga mientras decía:

"Siempre estará contigo"

Y acto seguido los trillizos precedieron a darle un abrazo a la joven. Huey no se lo dijo a Webby, pero podía sentir un rastro en su pulsera, realmente mientras la joven la conservara, probablemente ella estaría cerca.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, el patito vestido de rojo escuchó una voz desconocida llamándole:

"¿Huey?"

Asustado, el patito se volvió lentamente para descubrir quién era el autor de esa voz, quien resultó ser, ni más ni menos qué…

"¿Tío Donald?"

El pato vestido de marinero se acercó a él con los brazos bien abiertos al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Oh Huey, me alegro de que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada"

El niño miró a su tío con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué… qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué su tío tenía una voz distinta? ¿Por qué…?

"Tío Donald, tú suenas… normal" dijo torpemente el chico, la verdad, no sabía cómo expresarlo mejor.

Inmediatamente Dewey se acercó a él y hablándole a la oreja le dijo:

"Invención de Gyro"

El niño comprendió de inmediato y sonrió, realmente era agradable entender lo que decía su tío sin tener que hacer esfuerzos para ello. Los pensamientos de Huey se detuvieron cuando su tío habló nuevamente preguntándole con voz preocupada:

"Huey, ¿te han hecho daño? ¿qué ha pasado?"

El niño se quedó mirando a su tío unos instantes, todavía no acostumbrado a escuchar a su tío hablar con esa nueva voz, pero finalmente respondió:

"Estoy bien tío Donald, de verdad"

Donald sonrió y respondió:

"Me alegro por eso"

Huey también sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, pues en ese momento su atención, así como la de sus hermanos se centró en su tío-abuelo, quien estaba allí de pie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El pato multimillonario les dijo entonces:

"Huey, Louie, el tercero" luego Scrooge sonrió y añadió:

"¡Curse me kilts! ¡Cómo os he echado de menos!"

Los trillizos sonrieron y corrieron a abrazar a su tío-abuelo y Webby se sumó al abrazo grupal. Los demás adultos contemplaron la escena con expresiones de ternura, hasta que Donald literalmente escupió el invento que Gyro le había dado para que hablara con normalidad. Tras los ruidos conjuntos de asco ante tal acto por parte del pato vestido de marinero, Scrooge procedió a enterrar el aparato y luego sugirió un baño de media noche allí, entre sus monedas. Los niños aceptaron al instante y todos comenzaron a intentar nadar entre las monedas, solo demostrando ser hábiles en ello Scrooge y Louie.

Huey disfrutó ese rato con su familia, la verdad… seguía molesto con el hecho de que todos ellos sabían lo de su magia, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora, prefería disfrutar de su reciente victoria y ya abordarían ese tema más adelante.

* * *

Todo en la mansión estaba tranquilo, y no era de extrañar, después del día que habían tenido todos querían, y necesitaban, descansar. De los daños que Magica había provocado en la mansión, el peor se hallaba en la habitación de Scrooge, pero en general, el edificio había aguantado bastante bien el ataque de esa bruja. Por ese motivo, estimaron que no era necesario irse a dormir a un hotel o cualquier otro sitio, podían quedarse en la mansión. Donald, quien ya había recibido la noticia del estado de su barco, también se acomodó en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión.

Todos se fueron pronto a la cama, pero, aunque Huey lo intentó, no podía conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar los suaves ronquidos de sus hermanos debajo de él, pero… él simplemente, NO. PODÍA. DORMIR.

Y no fue por no intentarlo, el joven estaba seguro de que había pasado al menos una o dos horas dando vueltas infructuosamente.

Cansado de estar acostado sin poder conciliar el sueño, el trillizo mayor se levantó de la cama y bajó hasta el salón. Necesitaba pensar, pero ahora mismo le daba miedo estar demasiado alejado de su familia, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a salir al jardín, pues, a pesar de saber que Magica ya no tenía sus poderes, eso no implicaba que no pudiera ser considerada una amenaza, y Huey no iba a arriesgarse a que lo separaran nuevamente de sus seres queridos, al fin y al cabo, según Poe le necesitaban a él específicamente para que el hechicero pudiera recuperar su antiguo aspecto y sus poderes, y probablemente ahora más que antes dado que Magica ya no tenía magia.

El chico vestido de rojo consideró que en el salón tendría la tranquilidad suficiente para poder pensar y se sentiría lo suficientemente cerca de su familia como para no entrar en pánico. El chico se sentó allí, en el sillón, levantó sus piernas atrayéndolas hasta su pecho y las abrazó, a continuación, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Y así se quedó, dando vueltas a todo lo sucedido. Al patito aún le costaba trabajo creer que siendo solo un bebé hubiese sido capaz de derrotar a un hechicero adulto y evidentemente experimentado. Eso le hacía preguntarse… ¿cuán poderosa era su magia?

Huey no se lo había dicho todavía a nadie, pero desde que hizo ese hechizo instintivo para proteger a Dewey y liberar a Scrooge, parecía que sus… 'sentidos mágicos' por decirlo de algún modo, se habían incrementado. Era más que consciente de que la pulsera de Webby desprendía algún tipo de energía que transmitía amistad y lealtad, y no podía asegurarlo, pero creyó por un instante ver a Lena al lado de la joven con lacito en el pelo, aunque también podría haber sido solo su imaginación. La verdad, Huey ya no estaba seguro de nada.

También se había dado cuenta de que podía percibir la presencia de Duckworth, por lo que sabía cuándo el mayordomo fantasma estaba cerca. De hecho, tan pronto como Duckworth supo que Huey sabía lo de su propia magia, el mayordomo se apresuró a darle las gracias, asegurándole al chico que él estaba allí gracias al patito. Huey no lo entendió, él creía que había sido ese Beagle Boy el que trajo a Duckworth y ahora resultaba que, de algún modo, Huey fue el canal. Todo era demasiado raro y las noticias le seguían llegando como bombas. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿por qué fue él el único de los hermanos que nació con magia? ¿había alguna razón para ello? ¿algún propósito?

Y ahora que todos, incluido él mismo, sabían que tenía magia, ¿significaba eso que las cosas serían distintas a partir de entonces? Tal vez… fuese una buena idea aprender a usar su don para defenderse del posible, casi seguro, regreso de los hermanos De Spell. Eso… sería una ventaja para ellos, y no solo para enfrentarse a estos dos villanos, sino para sus muchas otras aventuras, si aprendiera a usar su magia, podría ayudarles… protegerles como había protegido a Dewey hacía apenas unas horas. Pero el chico temía que Scrooge jamás accedería a dejarle aprender a usar su magia. Su tío-abuelo odiaba la magia, tal vez incluso le odiaba a él-

"¿Huey? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó su tío Donald de repente. Huey se volvió para verle, vestido con su propio pijama y un vaso de agua en su mano. El chico vestido de rojo al verle simplemente puso una cara neutral y respondió:

"Hola tío Donald, yo… no podía dormir"

El tío Donald ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó a su sobrino:

"¿Es por todo lo que ha pasado o por… lo otro?"

Huey volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el frente, no es que estuviese enfadado con su tío, bueno probablemente un poco, al chico se le hacía muy duro hablar con el pato vestido de marinero ahora, se sentía… engañado, traicionado por él, pero tampoco podía ignorar que su tío se había desvivido por ellos, procurando darles a sus hermanos y a él cuanto necesitaban. No podía ser tan injusto como para ignorar diez años de su vida en los que tuvo a alguien cuidándole y ayudándole a crecer. Con tales emociones contrapuestas, el chico optó por encogerse de hombros y responder:

"Un poco todo supongo, la verdad, descubrir que naciste con magia, y que alguien te quiere secuestrar por eso, da mucho qué pensar, lo que pasa es que me dolió bastante que fuera Poe quién me lo dijera" se volvió a mirar a su tío con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué lo sabía todo el mundo excepto yo?"

Su tío lo miró con tristeza, probablemente había sabido que la conversación que se avecinaba iba a tener lugar en algún momento. Lo que pasaba era que su tío no parecía preparado para ello, así que torpemente, el pato marinero respondió:

"Huey yo… no esperaba que todo esto sucediera, no podía prever que ese cuervo sería Poe y que Magica estaba oculta en la sombra de Lena. De hecho, ni siquiera entiendo cómo puede ser que Poe sea un cuervo ahora"

Huey al menos sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. El chico pensó que a estas alturas Scrooge ya se lo habría contado, pero al parecer no lo sabía, así que, suspirando, el trillizo mayor respondió:

"Yo… en cuando a eso, él me contó que yo lo convertí en cuervo la noche que nos atacó, y también me dijo que le arrebaté sus poderes"

Donald abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con un toque de orgullo en su voz, preguntó emocionado:

"¿En serio?"

Huey simplemente asintió, aunque el fantasma de una sonrisa adornó momentáneamente su pico. Luego el trillizo vestido de rojo cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que iba a preguntar, y a continuación, abrió los ojos nuevamente y mirando a su tío con el ceño fruncido espetó:

"Dime por qué tío Donald, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste a mí, pero no a los otros?"

Los ojos del tío Donald se abrieron con sorpresa momentáneamente, y luego el pato adulto apartó la vista, parecía avergonzado, su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa cuando habló:

"No es… que se lo contara a los demás, lo fueron descubriendo" tío Donald soltó un suspiro y añadió:

"Supongo que con el tiempo tú también lo habrías descubierto, pero en realidad yo… deseaba que eso no sucediera"

Huey se levantó de donde estaba sentado y con voz furiosa preguntó:

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Donald le miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y también sonando furioso contestó a la pregunta gritando:

"¡Porqué temía que pasara exactamente lo que ha pasado!"

Huey retrocedió ligeramente conmocionado, esperaba cualquier otra explicación, cualquier otra excusa, pero no esperaba el que motivo de su tío para ocultarle la verdad fuera para así evitar que él cayera en manos de esos dos hechiceros.

Las facciones de Donald se suavizaron y hablando con voz mucho más tranquila siguió explicando:

"Yo… quería evitar que Poe descubriera cuál de vosotros tenía magia, quería evitar que os hiciera daño"

Huey podía entender la lógica tras este razonamiento, pero, aun así, si los demás se habían dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, cosa que obligó a su tío a contárselo, ¿por qué se empeñó en seguir manteniéndole a él a oscuras? Huey no lo entendía, y necesitaba que su tío se lo explicara, por ese motivo le preguntó:

"Y cuando viste que todos lo iban descubriendo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?"

El pato vestido de marinero suspiró nuevamente y apartando la vista, habló con voz triste respondiendo:

"Yo… no lo sé, supongo que el miedo seguía paralizándome lo suficiente como para… no contártelo" luego miró al chico vestido de rojo "Oye Huey, sé que hice mal en no decirte esta verdad que te implicaba a ti especialmente, pero si te enfadas con alguien, que no sea con los demás, sólo conmigo"

Ladeando la cabeza extrañado, el trillizo mayor preguntó:

"¿Por qué?"

Donald parecía avergonzado de nuevo cuando respondió:

"Porqué yo les prohibí estrictamente a todos que te lo contaran, de hecho, prácticamente todos querían que te lo dijera, y yo insistí para que no lo hicieran"

Nuevamente los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, él no sabía que los otros se habían visto obligados a guardar el secreto. Sinceramente, llegó a pensar que ellos tampoco se lo habían dicho simplemente para poder burlarse de él a sus espaldas, ¿cómo pudo pensar así de sus propios hermanos? Huey bajó la cabeza afligido, ¿qué clase de hermano era?

"Tío Donald yo… yo…" comenzó a decir el patito con voz temblorosa, pero su tío lo interrumpió diciendo:

"Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo Huey, lo entiendo, te he mentido y te he ocultado una verdad sumamente importante para ti"

Huey cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tenía que tranquilizar a su tío, por eso le dijo… le contó cómo se sentía en realidad:

"No, yo… no estoy enfadado, sólo… decepcionado, creo que algo como esto debería haberlo sabido por ti… no por Poe"

El pato vestido de marinero avanzó hasta su sobrino y arrodillándose frente a él, lo abrazó diciéndole:

"Oh Huey, lo siento mucho, más de lo que puedes imaginar, nunca quise… nunca esperé que lo descubrieras de esta manera"

Huey ya no pudo soportarlo más, todo el miedo y la angustia, la frustración y la impotencia que había estado sintiendo desde que comenzó todo el ataque de Magica salieron de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza que antes, y el niño comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a su tío con fuerza.

Huey solo deseaba que todo volviera a ser normal, pero sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería. Sabía que, debido a su magia, ahora sería un objetivo constante de Poe De Spell, así como su tío Scrooge parecía serlo de Magica, hasta que ese cuervo alcanzara su venganza. Y ¿qué pasaría si por tratar de vengarse les hacía daño a sus hermanos? aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, Huey se separó del abrazo de su tío y con voz temblorosa, le dijo:

"Tío Donald… t-tengo miedo"

Los ojos de su tío se abrieron con sorpresa y luego el pato preguntó:

"¿C-cómo?"

Huey desvió la mirada y con apenas un hilo de voz, explicó:

"Me asusta pensar que Poe os haga daño por mi culpa"

El tío Donald le puso una mano en el hombro a Huey, quien seguía temblando visiblemente. Poniendo la otra mano debajo de su pico, el pato adulto forzó suavemente al chico a mirarle mientras le decía:

"Oh Huey, no debes pensar eso"

Huey negó con la cabeza y con ligero temblor en su voz, el patito preguntó:

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

El tío Donald cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder:

"Huey, yo… me equivoqué al ocultarte eso, pero créeme, para cuando vuelvan Poe y Mágica, estaremos preparados, te lo aseguro"

Los ojos del patito vestido de rojo se abrieron con sorpresa y le preguntó al pato adulto:

"¿Qué quieres decir tío Donald?"

Donald sonrió ampliamente y con voz sincera, le dijo al trillizo mayor:

"Quiero decir que no pararé hasta que consiga que el tío Scrooge acepte en ayudarte, del modo que sea, a aprender a usar tu magia. Naciste con ella, y no podemos impedir que la uses, forma parte de ti"

Huey retrocedió confundido, ¿hablaba en serio su tío? No, no podía ir en serio, no podía ser que se comprometiera a hacer algo así, además… eso… eso no era lo que Huey creía que en realidad quería, no él…

"P-pero yo preferiría no tener magia… ser normal, como Dewey y Louie" dijo el patito con voz suave.

Una nueva voz sonó desde la entrada del salón en esos momentos diciendo:

"Creo que en una ocasión se lo dije a Webby, pero, lo normal está sobrevalorado"

Volviéndose a mirar al origen de la voz, tío y sobrino encontraron a Dewey y Louie allí de pie mirándolos con sonrisas en sus rostros. El pato adulto en seguida se puso de pie y con voz ligeramente molesta, les preguntó:

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

Los dos niños se miraron y luego Dewey respondió:

"Nos hemos despertado y Huey no estaba en su cama, pensamos que tal vez… necesitaba compañía, por lo que hemos venido a buscarle"

Huey parpadeó un par de veces, sus hermanos parecían… contentos con que él tuviere magia… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no sentían ni un atisbo de envidia de que él tuviese algo que ellos no tenían? Exteriorizando esta duda, el hermano mayor preguntó:

"¿A vosotros no os molesta que sólo yo tenga magia?"

Dewey y Louie miraron a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos y luego Dewey comenzó a hablar:

"Bueno la verdad-" Dewey se detuvo abruptamente cuando recibió un codazo por parte de Louie, y luego, tras aclararse la garganta, habló nuevamente:

"No, molestarnos no nos molesta, de hecho, nos da motivos para presumir de hermano, te hace parecer más guay"

Louie dio un paso adelante, y luego le dijo al trillizo mayor:

"¿Sabes? Aunque tengas magia, sigues siendo nuestro hermano Huey, y nada cambiara ese hecho, ¿Cómo lo dices tú? Ah sí, hermanos Duck para siempre, y así será"

"Tienen razón, muchacho" dijo una nueva voz sorprendiéndolos a todos. Rápidamente se volvieron a mirar al propietario exclamando todos al mismo tiempo:

"¡Tío Scrooge!"

El pato escocés tenía una amplia sonrisa en su pico. Con pasos decididos se acercó al trillizo mayor y una vez frente a él se arrodilló para estar al nivel de ojos del chico. Huey se puso nervioso, Scrooge odiaba la magia, él lo sabía, y ahora él había descubierto que tenía magia también, a pesar de que Scrooge ya lo sabía. ¿le seguiría queriendo su tío? ¿O por el hecho de tener magia lo odiaba? El trillizo mayor se quedó mirando a su tío con incertidumbre hasta que el rico pato comenzó a hablar:

"La magia que posees muchacho, no te hace ser una persona distinta a la que has sido durante los últimos años, sin embargo, esta magia con la que naciste también es parte de ti, como bien ha dicho tu tío Donald, tú eres el que debe decidir qué hacer, y si decides aprender a usarla, yo no me voy a oponer, e indudablemente no te amaré menos por tomar esa decisión, al fin y al cabo, es en gran parte gracias a ti que ahora estamos todos aquí, y estoy hablando especialmente por mi propia persona, ya que sé que fuiste tú quien lanzó el hechizo que me liberó de mi moneda"

Huey sonrió, mucho más tranquilo ahora que había escuchado esas palabras salir del pico de su tío-abuelo, ahora estaba convencido de que, con la ayuda de su familia, que estaría allí para apoyarle, juntos vencerían. Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, el patito saltó hacia adelante para abrazar a su tío- abuelo, y los demás no tardaron a unirse al abrazo grupal. En medio del abrazo, el patito vestido de rojo dijo con voz emocionada:

"Tío Donald, tío Scrooge, chicos, muchas gracias, no sé qué haría yo sin vosotros"

En ese momento se escuchó un ruidito proveniente del sistema de ventilación, y con una sonrisa aún más amplia, el trillizo vestido de rojo dijo mirando hacia arriba en la dirección a la rejilla:

"Y sin ti tampoco Webby, vamos, ya puedes salir de los conductos de ventilación"

La joven con lacito en el pelo reveló su presencia quitando la rejilla y saltando con gracia del conducto con una doble voltereta hacia adelante. Tras aterrizar en el suelo, rápidamente se unió al abrazo, algo que Huey apreció profundamente. Para él, Webby también era como una hermana, y tenerla allí con él le era de gran ayuda.

Huey ahora estaba completamente convencido. Había nacido con magia, cierto, pero, como había dicho el tío Scrooge, eso no le convertía en una persona distinta, tenía a su familia, y ellos le amaban, con o sin su magia.

Puede ser cierto que lo que ha experimentado hasta el momento con la magia prácticamente no hayan sido más que problemas, pero el patito estaba convencido de que su don también tenía cosas maravillosas que mostrarle, y con el tiempo, seguro que las aprendería, y si los hermanos De Spell regresaban, él estaría preparado, preparado para proteger a su familia, preparado para lo que hiciese falta.

No sabía por qué motivo había nacido con magia, pero sí sabía que usaría su don para hacer el bien.

Sus poderes podían haberle acarreado muchos problemas hasta ahora, pero, eso no era motivo para rendirse, más bien todo lo contrario. Huey estaba dispuesto a practicar y mejorar, llegaría a controlar por completo su magia y la usaría para ayudar a los demás y defenderlos de gente como Magica y Poe De Spell.

* * *

**Hola a todos! He vuelto del campamento de verano y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Aunque desgraciadamente este es el último capítulo :'( Aún así, espero que os guste ;) Estoy planeando, aunque no es algo seguro, en hacer una secuela de esta historia. ¿qué os parecería?**


End file.
